A Guardian's Troubles
by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson
Summary: Artemis has wanted kids of her own but she choses ill time to convince Hera to let her use Parthenogenesis, which lets a goddess have a child without a male but if your not a goddess of families you need help. At the same time, Zeus has commanded Artemis to chose a male Guardian that is good at close combat. So She chose Percy. This won't be cliche Guardian story, It will be crazy
1. Chapter 1 It started off like this

**My 3rd story on Fanfiction**

**Ok ok first off i don't own percy jackson **

**Now this story is like no other as In most guardian stories there isn't a big antagonist this there will be.**

**Now to the Story**

The sound of children laughter rang through the air; it was like church bells with its innocent beauty. The children played games in the small New York park; wiggling through monkey bars, climb across everything they could. Their parents watching like hawks, unknown to the parents another figure kept a watchful eye over the children.

That figure was Artemis.

She sighed and leaned against the tree trunk of a weeping willow, one of the only in New York, her arms crossed, and for once she was in an older form, her auburn hair was tied back in a pony tail, and she wore a silver shirt with dark jeans, and her traditional combat boots.

Suddenly a girl jumped out of the tree and landed next her, the girl had midnight black hair that was done in a messy pixie hair cut that had grown long, her striking blue eyes focused on Artemis. The girl was wearing all silver attire, looking ready to take on anything that came her way especially with the bow and quiver on her back.

Artemis addressed the girl without glancing away from the children "Hello Thalia".

Thalia followed her line of sight just to state "Lady Artemis, shouldn't we be going to Olympus, another thing is why are you watching this play ground, is there a monster near by?"

The sigh that escaped Artemis, revealed many things on her mood, and Thalia knew she was now walking on eggshells. Finally Artemis informed "No, no monster, just some things, lets get to Olympus" She turned away from the bubble playground and stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked away just as rain began that made all the kids cry out and run for cover.

Thalia was smart enough to know what was up and stated "You want children of your own even though you can't".

Artemis stopped walking in mid step, the feeling of having her desire voiced when they were just so impossible that made her start heart sink. Emotion in gods were always more powerful then mortals that's why they got in fights more often, got angry very easily, most were rather selfish, and all the men lusted for women constantly. That's why Artemis heart sank so easily into a deep depth of an emotion with no description to give it justice, just that it felt like a invisible hand was squeezing it and pulling it down down down.

Finally Artemis turned to Thalia "Yes but its impossible, forever will be".

Thalia thought for a second before asking, "can't you do the same thing that Hera did with Hephaestus".

Artemis started to walk again and Thalia had to jog a little to keep up with the goddess, Artemis explained, "Since I am not a Goddess of Fertility or Families, I don't have the power, if I could get all the Goddess of such to agree to letting me, I could but one goddess stops me".

Thalia guessed, "Aphrodite, she is a goddess of Fertility right and she doesn't like you"

Rolling her eyes at Thalia ignorance, Artemis stated "Yes, but Aphrodite isn't stopping me, Its your step mother, Hera, thinking I would make the family more dysfunctional then ever before, really she just loves seeing me suffer since I am Leto's daughter"

Thalia gave an oh, after several blocks Thalia piped up "Do you really want a kid?"

Artemis turned her head to Thalia, wondering what her plan was, there was a glint in Thalia's eyes, Artemis motioned for her to continue, which she did "Why don't you go through it as a mortal so Hera doesn't think its all butterflies and rainbows"

Artemis knew nothing of a mortal pregnancy but It couldn't be that bad.

A strike of thunder made them both jump so high that they could jump over people with ease, Artemis yelled after making sure no mortals were watching "PATIENTS" turning to Thalia she grabbed her, and stated "Close your eyes".

Once Thalia did, Artemis flashed both of them to Olympus throne room. Once there Thalia stumbled a little, gripping her stomach, flashing for a demigod always made them slightly sick to their stomachs, Thalia was no exception, her feeling was actually worse as most of the time she throw up, luckily she didn't this time

Artemis went to her throne and Thalia sat next to her on the floor leaning against her throne's arm rest since it had become somewhat a tradition to have a demigod with a goddess or god in some cases, after having the demigods around so often and senseless arguments didn't come up, as the male gods didn't want to demean themselves in front of mortals. So the meeting were now shorter but usually only the goddess had demigods with them, though Poseidon was an exception for the gods as he always had Percy with him.

Zeus stated, "Everyone is now here, Lets get started with the first problem".

Everyone raised a brow at this, usually the first start thing to start off the meetings was just rules since Zeus didn't have anything better to talk about. He continued despite the stares that he received "It has come to my attention when I reviewed everything that happen in the two wars that Artemis got kidnapped once, and almost several more times since she was out on the field".

Artemis glared in anger at Zeus; She thought, "Does he want a arrow to the knee". Despite the Glare that he now got, Zeus stared right to Artemis "and every time it was because of taking on people with close combat skills, so I demand that you find someone with close combat skills that I approve of, also I feel it has to be male".

The twitch that began in Artemis eyes was frightening, especially when a growl began to crawl out of her throat, she sneered "no"

Zeus smirked "Then I refrain you to Olympus, so its sum up as your freedom or having a male presence, I'll give you a minute to think it over"

Artemis looked down at Thalia, Thalia just shrugged then whispered, "I know someone that won't be to bad and none of the hunters will have a problem with him".

Artemis asked in Thalia head "who and just think, no voice"

Thalia thought up "Percy, he's really good with close up combat, he's honest, I know him like a brother, and after losing Annabeth, and he isn't up for women much".

Artemis eyes traveled to Percy, who was leaning against his father's throne, fiddling with pen, he was 23 years old and lost Annabeth a year ago in a monster involved car accident. It had changed him, a lot, he was usually silent, when he did talk he was still Percy but he had lost a lot of his just Percy-ness as it was like after losing his mother when he was 12 all over again. That was also the reason that Poseidon kept Percy close, worried that Percy might try something. Poseidon could do this as Zeus lifted the rule about the gods and their kids. They could visit their kids all they want as long as they continued with their duties, if they shirked off then suspension for them.

Artemis responded still In Thalia's head "alright, if he tries anything, I will shove a arrow through his heart".

Now out loud Artemis asked "May I chose?"

Zeus shrugged "as long as I approve".

Artemis stared at Percy and asked "Percy, do you mind?"

Percy turned, his eyes looked hauntingly dull, he must have had a episode early, his episodes are when he remembers Annabeth death like it was happening just then, it disturbed everyone when he was in one of his moods. He shrugged "I will if I can keep my distances".

Artemis was surprised by the answer, he wanted to stay away from them, and it was beneficial but still. She nodded to the agreements.

Zeus voiced his opinion "I don't care".

As usually acts like he gives something, then really he doesn't care as long as it done. The rest of the meeting went the usually, no silly arguments except between Hermes and Apollo about who was cooler.

Once the meeting ended, Artemis jogged to get Hera's attention, she stated "Hera, may I speak with you".

Hera not even turning stated "If its about kids, no"

Artemis quickly responded "but I have a proposition".

Turning Hera gestured for Artemis to continue, which she did " what if I go through like a mortal".

Hera seemed to begin to ponder this then smirked "You will really want to go through this it like a mortal". Artemis nodded making Hera smirk even more now then stated, "I will get the others together and will discuss it, you'll know the answer soon, trust me"

With that Hera walked away.

Thalia stated, "That didn't go to bad"

Artemis jumped in surprise and whipped around, Thalia raised her hands in apology then stated, "lets go talk to Percy, he just got the run down on what he agreed to"

_HAHA_

PERCY POV

Why did I agree to this?

I knew that I had Artemis respect but still why not someone else. I knew the hunter's did not like men one bit so they might play endless pranks on me or worse attack me every time they see me, that did not sound a bit fun.

I saw Artemis and Thalia approach me, I took a deep breath hoping that they wouldn't do anything just mean or threaten me or put stupid rules in place. Cause I really didn't want to get attacked for a stupid rules being put in place like saying Hi to one of the hunters.

Artemis asked "So Perseus any ulterior motives to agreeing to this?"

I shrugged "nope just I have nothing better to do".

I could tell Artemis was trying to find a lie in my words, but I wasn't lying. After Annabeth death, everything came crashing down, I quit my job as I just couldn't do it anymore, so I stayed at camp and trained others but that too became hard as many campers just didn't listen anymore as they consider themselves the golden generation as everyone was claimed, and refused everything that questioned that, finally I spent my time with my father but That to, just didn't seem right especially when Amphitrite started to like having me around, which was creepy. So In the end I really didn't have much to do that was worth anything.

Finally Artemis saw no lie and motioned me to follow her, which I did. Thalia elbowed me, and I turned my head, she smiled "it will be fun to have you around cuz"

I smiled down at her, yes down, as I was 6 foot 2, and she was at best 5 foot 7. That is a 7-inch difference, yay I can still do some math.

Suddenly Thalia really smiled "now i have a Pranking partner for the prank wars at camp".


	2. Chapter 2 Adjusting

**I have answered the outcry for more in just a day.**

**Ok percy going to be a tad OCC, he's going act like he did in the first book, trying to act happy but sad about his mother being gone. Also Shelby nothing happened to her, it was a reference to the first book.**

**Still Percy will start acting like Percy in the 3rd chapter, this one like a title of this Chapter he's adjusting/**

**Now To the story after this message "I don't own percy jackson" **

ARTEMIS POV

It had been a week since Percy has joined us in the hunt to be the guardian, most days he spent his time on the outskirts of the camp, keeping an eye but not doing much else. He was silent, he even didn't come in to eat with us, and more Thalia brings him his meals. We all wonder why but no one asked, it was odd having him around as he just didn't seem like the Percy we all heard about.

One day Phoebe asked me "does he hate it here?"

I had to respond, "I don't know"

With his barely existent presence in camp, the hunter's adjusted quickly to having him around or more his shadow, but those who knew him before the daughter of Athena's death, wonder if the Percy of 16 was gone forever, and this shadow was all thats left. We all noticed he tried to be happy when he was around us but it was hard for him.

Still with him around the monster attacks we got weekly became a maybe 2-week occurrence at best since most monsters feared him that were still around after all the wars.

As I dreamed about things I heard pounding, it got louder tell I woke up to hear pounding on the frame of my tent, I sat up but felt back as my stomach churned inside me. It felt like I was about to throw up so I covered my mouth and yelled to who ever was pounding "come in".

Phoebe came stomping in with…..Pink hair? Her hair was neon pink with dark pink highlights giving the daughter of Ares a rather clownish look. She stopped her stomping ash she looked at me and asked "your looking a little green, are you sick?" great just what I need to look like I was sick as well, now I can't fake health.

Before I could respond I began to hack, my stomach clenched up making me grimace in pain. Phoebe acted quickly and grabbed a bucket from under my desk, usually used for transporting water, she held it out and I grabbed it. Though I felt the pain and hacking subside, I sat up with gray bucket in my lap, but the stomach pains came back just to hit full force and I throw up into the bucket.

Phoebe backed up "geez you are sick, but you never get sick".

I groaned "I know th.." I could finish my sentence as I felt a gripping pain began in my stomach once again. Phoebe checked my forehead and stated "you aren't warm or anything, I don't know what it could be".

Slowly I stood up, my head spun as everything blurred, I seemed to fall sides but Phoebe caught me and helped me out of my tent as I gripped the bucket closer, as my stomach continued to torment me as I was dizzy and was most likely walking like a drunk.

The fire we always had going in the middle of the camp was still blazing even with it being early in the morning, Phoebe maneuvered me to one of the logs just in time for me to hurl in the bucket again. This gained the hunter's attention as they all came out of their tents, wondering what the noise was about.

Thalia was the first to ask "Lady Artemis, why do you look like your sick".

I hissed "cause I am" with that my stomach clenched again and I was reduced to hissing from pain. I heard a couple of the younger hunter's Katie and Lizzie talk, both wondering if gods get sick. Which we do, just not this bad, at best or worse depending on view, is we get a stuff noise and a bad cough.

Suddenly a guffy voice asked "Thalia, do you guys have tea" All of us jumped or straighten a little and turned to see Percy standing there in a black hoodie, black gloves, denim jeans, and he had a emotion-less expression.

Thalia asked "Why?"

He asked again in a little more demanding tone "Do you have tea".

She huffed "yes, just in the red box in the kitchen tent"

With that he walked away after a couple minutes he came back with a steaming cup of tea, he walked up to me and handed it stating "Just smell it".

I asked him with a raised brow "why" but still took the tea and set the bucket to my side, he didn't respond but after a couple minutes of having warm aroma my stomach stopped cramping up and I could relax. Still I muttered "My stomach act is gone"

Percy explained "while my mother was with Gabe" he spat the name in disgust that it sounded like he still wanted to murder or do wrong to the man "My mother got stomach aches a lot and the smell of tea helped, so I thought it might help here, also when it's very cool you can drink don't before then or you'll throw it up".

I just nodded, and Percy began to talk with Thalia. He stated "hey Thalia"

She asked "what?"

He removed his gloves and is hands were pink just like Phoebe's hair, I heard him whisper to her "Troll mode activated" then he loudly said "Thalia what did you need the pink hair dye for that you had me mix".

No one had to turn to see the anger spreading in Phoebe, the air seemed to get mad with her as the master mind of her new hairstyle was revealed, she roared "THALIA!"

Thalia grimaced at Percy "what have you done?" she gave him a kick to the shin before beginning to run.

With That Phoebe pulled out her knives and chased Thalia out of camp, the other hunter's followed too see the fight that was just counting down to exploded into a furry of spears and knives. All this left Percy and I still here.

Percy asked "Do you know the reason behind your sickness".

I looked down at the cup of tea, noting that it was kind of him to make it so that I felt better, I sighed as I swirled the black tea "No, I don't think its major though".

With that Percy began to walk away, I asked him "Why do you always go to the outskirt of the camp".

Percy shrugged, he thought for a moment as he stared into the fire, finally he found an answer to give "This is your family, I am just here to protect that, and I couldn't integrate in".

I could feel the frown playing on my face, to sum it up, he didn't feel welcomed here.

_TIME SKIP_

Still Artemis POV

It was nearing the end of today, and I still was mauling over Percy not feeling welcome. I shouldn't care but I kept getting reminded that he had earned my respect and his life hasn't smooth sailing recently, so he deserved some help.

Dinner was being set up, today it was bear meat with mashed potatoes. Thalia was getting Percy plate together as he was somewhere along the border again. Suddenly I wonder where he slept since he never took one of the spare tents, did he bring his own cause he did go home for a day since accepting the position.

I commanded Thalia "Bring Percy here for dinner"

She nodded as she began to walk off with his plate, wondering where he was on the border today. It was always somewhere different.

_HAHA_

Percy POV

I could here the car's tires skidding on the pavement, the tires leaving burning rubber marks on the dark black pavement of the highway. The Cyclopes in front of us, raising its club just as our car came to a stop, there was no time to unbuckle our seatbelts, no time to tell each other good bye, just no time. The metal above us caved in , apiece lodged inside Annabeth shoulder pinning her inside the car. I reached over and cupped her still warm hand, so soft in my grasp, still full of life.

It was our end, it was going to end, we lived longer then most so that was a blessing. Annabeth managed to turn her head, She whispered to me "If you make it out, please don't you dare let yourself give up, move on" with that the Cyclopes brought its club down again. Everything went black, still I continued to grip Annabeth's warm hands

Waking up was a struggle as I could see flashing lights then sirens invaded my senses. I felt something in my hand it was cold but soft. I managed to look down to see it was Annabeth's hand, still clutched in my grasp, but her hand, it was cold.

I looked up to see her lifeless body, dried blood all over head. I whispered "Annabeth" then louder "Annabeth" I raised a free hand and shook her shoulder, I cried "please Annabeth wake up, don't leave me, Please". She had to wake up, she was Annabeth, she was the love of my life, she had to get up, she had to be all right… she just had to be, I need her.

The door on my side was opened and hands grabbed me and began to pull me out of the car, I gripped Annabeth's hand like my life line screaming to the hands "No No stop it, Annabeth Wake Up please" her hand slowly slipped from my grasp as I was pulled completely from the car. I cried as Paramedics hovered over me, saying "she's dead"

She's dead

She just dead

Annabeth please wake up

"PERCY"

I shook to reality and looked to see Thalia standing a couple feet away with a plate of food in her hands, she saw my tears and asked "Another episode".

I couldn't respond as my throat clenched shut, slowly Thalia walked over, she set the plate down and hugged me close as I continued my silence. She reminds me "It was a year ago, remember what Annabeth last wish was, for you to move on"

I continued my silence as I could still feel Annabeth's cold hand in mine.

Thalia picked me up from the ground then picked up the plate and shoved in my hands using my wrist to drag me, she stated 'You going to sit with me and the Hunters".

I didn't want to, I didn't feel right around them, this was a group for girls that hate men, and I was a man.

The fire came into view as the hunter's increased its size by throwing in more wood, They began to whip their heads to see us, I felt awkward with so many eyes on me, I looked down at my plate to see still steaming meat thing and mashed potatoes.

I watched as Thalia and Artemis exchanged glance, then Thalia shoved me onto a log that was acting like seating. The awkward silence continued tell phoebe asked "Percy, why are you eyes all red"

I huffed "its nothing to worry about". I didn't need eyes in the back of my head to feel the glare that Thalia was jetting my way but I was not going to tell the hunter's about my episodes, it was none of their concern and they didn't need to be concerned about me, I don't belong here anyway.

It was the sad truth but no matter what happens I will never belong here, it seems right now I don't belong anywhere.

Still slow as one of the Hunter's asked if I had a funny stories to tell. I felt better as I talked of Travis and Connor Stoll prank on the Aphrodite cabin, as the hunters hated Aphrodite kids this had to be a good story to tell to them, I talked of the results. I noticed no one was glaring except Phoebe but that was directed at Thalia.

Slowly I began to feel better as The hunter's shared their own stories, which I even was aloud to call one of them Stupid since she had thrown a smoke bomb into the Ares cabin. It was in a joking matter though and I earned playful punches. When I gave a laugh, Phoebe gasped "The stone can laugh"

I retorted "And the stone can help due your hair pink".

She asked me "What do you like better Purple or Green hair".

I smirked and did my best gay man impression "Girl, I can pull both off" then flipped my medium length hair. I got the response I was hoping for as every single Hunter, Artemis included, laughed themselves Silly.

Artemis cursed "damn my stomach already hurt".

Thalia cursed me "percy really"

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3 You're Missing something

**Ohh my Gods**

**That blast of follows, favorites, and reviews, woohooo, This chapter is over 2,600 words because of all that, if i got more reviews i can make next chapter 3,000. So review your hearts out i am giving credit to the Most creative/motivating reviews of this wave**

**1st place CuriousGuest **

**2nd Place GraceSophia **

**3rd place seaweed brain's wise girl**

**Now common people review, you can just say update or I love it. I will appricate it, promise, This is what drives me so please update**

**Now to the story**

**_HAHA_**

Artemis POV

Day 4 of being sick, every morning I wake up to nausea and pains, that make me hurl. So a gray bucket has become my best friend, as well as my pet deer as she's the only thing that wants to keep me company when I restrict myself to my bed for mornings, as everyone else fears that they will get thrown up on. Like I did poor Thalia on day two, she had to bathe for 2 hours to get it all off. I felt so bad that I let her have the day off today so now she was visiting all the punk rock stories in New York.

Though Today I was out and about during the morning no matter what the nausea and dizziness is doing to me. My deer is acting like a one of those service dogs, as she tries to make sure I don't collapse or just fall asleep while walking as my newest symptom hits me, fatigue. It was like I hadn't slept in 5 days, which I have done before, but this was more like I was running all those 5 days.

As I leaned against a tree trying to make the world stop spinning like a top since I had random dizzy spells, I heard Percy walk up with a cup of tea and shoved into my hands. After a minute the world stopped spinning like a circus act. He always had a cure for everything, different tea's helped different things, like green tea helped my stomach while black tea helped the dizziness. I huffed "Thank you".

He shrugged then whipped when he heard a bang, a small smoke bomb went off, and looks like the prank wars were on full swing since Thalia was gone as she foiled most attempts. So for the Point scale of prank was Percy and Thalia are at the top with 15 successes and 6 pranks on them well really just Thalia as no one could manage to prank Percy as no one knows where he slept. Right behind them was Phoebe and Katie with 10 and -8 as Katie was only pranked once so far which involved her pillow being filled with spiders. Geez, the Poor daughter of Athena was screaming for hours.

While percy was turned I took a long sip of the tea, I knew his warning about don't drink it tell it's cold but really temperature couldn't cause that much of a difference, and I loved warm tea. well I was so wrong as my stomach churned causing me to rock back and fourth, then covered my mouth with my free hand.

Percy saw my face and asked "You alright?" he put a hand on my shoulder to stop my rocking, before I could give him warning, I hurled on him, covering on of his right legs completely in a sickening orange brown puck.

Percy slowly removed his hand from my shoulder and clenched it, his face was screwed up in disgust but he managed to mutter 'I've been through worse, not your fault". It kind of was since I drank the tea while it was still hot.

Though I was speechless, I just throw up on him and he wasn't even yelling at me, He must have lots of self control which I know from the past that can't be it or just isn't his nature that must be it, cause if someone throw up on me I would be turning them into a jackalope If it was a guy or if it was a women then I would have the hunter's chase her. But Percy just acted calmly and restrained his comments.

Percy asked "Are you sick like this all day" he then ripped off a piece of his navy blue tee shirt and handed it to me while explaining "use that to wipe your mouth."

I explained after I rubbed my mouth down "No, only in the morning it goes away before lunch". I felt better for once, I noticed my pet deer giving laugh of sort as she stared at Percy, and he noticed and glared back. He seriously was having a glaring contest with my pet deer, may my deer be a tad more intelligent then most animals, she was still an animal.

Percy suddenly realized that I had answered and his brow screwed up as he thought, finally he retorted "wait I heard that you got Hera to consider Parthenogenesis for, and now you have morning sickness, now do you realize what's causing this".

Now I knew the answer had to obvious if Percy picked up on it but I was just confused and didn't see it. Did morning sickness have another meaning to it or something?

Percy saw my confused expression and deadpanned "This is like 1 + something = 2, why can't you figure out that something…. wait do you even know the symptoms to pregnancies".

I shook my head, though suddenly the bushes rustled a glob of water appeared, Percy muttered "finally" he moved the water over to him and covered his puke covered leg and shacked his hand making the water scrub his leg then he removed the water and his pants were now sparkling clean, he made the water splash into a bush. A hiss came from the bush and a skunk appeared. It snarled at us and began to run forward its tail at the ready.

I screeched "run" I knew from experience that Skunks never listened to my commands of going away, so I have smelled like skunk several time before, it was never fun and somehow the information always spread so I had someone gods and goddess come to laugh at me like my brother. The last time, it had happened right before the winter solstice 2 years ago, it was so embarrassing, but Athena helped me out and made sure no one started asking question but my brother figure it out when he surprised hugged me. I was still being laughed at for it.

Percy began to sprint and I managed to get a run even with my dizziness coming back, I had abandon the cup of tea when the skunk appeared so now the dizziness made the world spin, my pet deer struggled to keep me running. She had to head butt my side so that I wouldn't fall over. I heard laughing and noticed Percy was laughing, I screamed "Why are you laughing"

Percy joked "A Great Olympian goddess and A demigod, that have both taken on huge monsters, and we run away from a skunk" It was kind of funny I gave a snort of a laugh, they really had to restrain laughing as I imagined releasing skunks on Olympus, or better yet just in Aphrodite palace.

We made it to camp but the skunk still chasing us, stubborn little bugger, Percy stated "I got a idea" he stopped suddenly and the skunk ran past him and raised its tail but He was fast and kicked it so it flew into the air, as it fell I watched as Katie walked just under its landing point, hearing the hissing, Katie looked up and caught the skunk. When she noticed that it was a skunk she gave a scream just as it began to spray.

I am suppose to be the responsible goddess that rarely laughs but watching the whole scene unfold, I began to laugh, Percy joined in but his was louder as he had booming voice and he was reduced to rolling on the floor. He wheezed "I didn't even mean to"

The skunk ran away as Katie pulled out her bow she drew an arrow and hissed "Percy…"

Percy pointed at me "It was her fault".

I hissed "no it was yours".

He retorted "You left me little option, you throw up on me making me have to summon the water that splashed on the skunk and it was your idea to run, so I had to kick it or we both would smell like skunk".

We both glared at each other then Katie hissed "I don't care, I smell like crap and someone needs to pay".

Percy and I shared a glance, Percy mouthed 'run', I mouthed back 'yeah". Katie started to approach us and I could already smell her and my stomach clenched now I really wanted to run. Percy moved his head to point out an opening to run between two tents. I braced myself then he counted down aloud "3 2 1" Katie noticed and yelled "wait". We already were through the break in the tents.

Percy started to laugh again as now we were running away from an angry daughter of Athena that smelled like she had bathed in monster dung.

Once at a safe distance Percy asked "Have you figured out what is causing your sickness"

I shook my head, and Percy sighed "its so obvious though, alright I think Hera agreed to Parthenogenesis since Morning sickness is a symptom of being pregnant, though I didn't know immortals went though pregnancy like Mortals".

I froze, she had got the others to agree to the terms, I was official pregnant. Then it hit me, Morning sickness was a symptom, I asked "How long does morning sickness last".

Percy shrugged and explained "It can be 1 month to all 9 months of pregnancy". I could possible go through 9 MONTHS of this pain and nausea , that's insanity, I can't survive that, and how can I hunt if my deer has to help me run.

I asked Percy "What are other symptoms".

The list that he gave me made me slowly began to slump and my eye twitched "Nausea, mood swings, fatigue, swelling of everything, sore feet to the point walking is uncomfortable, cravings like weird ones, those are the ones I can list of the top of my head"

Maybe he was wrong, because I didn't not want to go through any of that, it sounded more like chemical warfare effects, I have heard to many "Joy of pregnancy " lines, how can that be joyful. so I asked in hopes he would say he learned it from the movies so it had to be wrong "how do you know all that".

He explained "My mother and my step father had a girl 5 years ago so I know from watching them"

Dear why, why did I agree to be punished?

_HAHA_

_(Change of where this story is coming from, this is a different area, showing the introduction of the anatognist and whats happening with them, like while Artemis is dealing with this, while the anatognist or bad guy is doing this somewhere else)_

3 rd person

"You know something so tell us, how do we take down the Gods everything else has failed" a figure was jammed against a wall, it coughed up gold blood that leaked down from its mouth like a river. It assaulter sneered at this, then punched the immortal. Gold blood decorated the gray cell room, the bleeding figure was tide to the walls by gold chains that shimmered in the low light casting shadows over both in the room.

Still you could tell that both figures had black hair but the bleeding one had pale blue eyes that glowed in the low light.

The bleeding figure smirked back as the assaulter "Why did Gaea even bother to bring you back Tityos, You didn't help in the giant war"

Tityos leaned in "because I know they would fail, trying to big when their dwarfed, they didn't realize their stupidity tell it was too late, The gods had numbers and quality on their side, by making those camps they guaranteed themselves but I have a way and you have information I need, you were around to see Chaos hide it here, so where did he hide it, Aether"

Aether sneered, he had been around and awake since the beginning of everything because he wasn't stupid enough to want power but because of this he was trusted with the information to find what Chaos hid. Chaos had reasons to create all this, its main one was to hide something so powerful that it needed to be hidden. Tityos began to punch Aether over and over again, tell he was vomiting gold blood. Still Aether tried to hold strong tell he noticed the figure at the window., if both sides knew then just maybe this world would live another day.

Aether yelled "I'll tell you how to find it but be warned no one knows what it is, just of its power, Listen carefully" oddly he raised his voice "In Native American legend, It was the silent mother next to the violent queen" Aether smirked thinking he was vague enough to give a friend some time, but his smile fell when Tityos smiled and laughed "Your vagueness actually gave me a exact answer, Mt. hood, you think I haven't be around long enough to learn enough"

Aether frowned and looked down at the floor, the humans he had grown fond of will die at the hands of this monster, unless his friend was fast, there was clang and Tityos looked up to see an owl at the window. Aether yelled "ATHENA, FLY AWAY, HURRY DON"T LET THEM WIN".

The owl, Athena, took off from the cell window of the human prison that had been turned into a prison for Aether, Tityos yelled in Anger "Catch her". Turned back To Aether, Tityos began to punch the again and again hoping to make Aether beg for mercy.

Howls range out as 20 hellhounds began the chase, with Gration right behind them aiming arrows at the fleeing Athena. Gration had side with Tityos plan to stick around a while once they noticed the ultimate fail of Gaea plan. Why not lose one battle, just to win the war.

Athena enter the woods that surrounded the Montana prison, just to have an arrow pierce her wing, she turned into a human form and fell to the ground. Her blood splattering as the wound was made worse by the transformation, Noticing the howling getting closure, she began to run, the arrow was now in her arm so the pain was the only thing that held her, the howls made her run faster to get to the rendezvous point. The trees and twigs snapped and cut her as she ran but she paid no attention. She couldn't simple flash out as a spell was around this whole area stopping any use of magic or otherwise.

She stopped just in time to miss a boulder, in faint light of night, she could see giant Cyclopes join the fray to catch her. a boulder landed just in front of he where she would have been if she kept running.

She gasped "close one" then continued her run, wherever a boulder landed she would run as close to it as possible using the battle strategy called pointing, if someone was launching a lot of something, they won't aim for the same area twice so going where they just his was a good idea, in some cases, like when dealing with dumb Cyclopes.

A hellhound began to catch up to her, it snipped at her heals, she pulled out a knife and waited just when she reached the top of a small hill, she jumped and swung around so her back was facing where she would land, getting a target on a hellhound, she braced herself then through the knife right into its head, making it turn to gold dust.

Her back landed and she rolled, the dust from the monster coating her, she coughed then got up just to feel the sprain in her back, turning a sharp rock on the ground was covered in gold blood. Hissing a little, Athena cursed "Damn luck"

Slowly she got back to a run, but the pain in the middle of her back made it close too impossible.

Finally the sight of Hermes on his cell phones, barely paying attention to anything. Athena yelled as loud as she could "Hermes"! He bolted to attention then noticed Athena running and got the chariot. Athena vaulted in and Hermes snapped the rains making the horses began to run, quickly making everything around them just a blur.

A snap made hermes turn to see Athena had pulled out the arrow and was staring wide eyed at it, he asked "Whats wrong".

Athena held up the arrow that was covered in a green substance similar to syrup, she hissed "Poisoned Arrow"


	4. Chapter 4 Nighttime Surprise

**small chapter but a big one will be tomorrow. Be happy I managed to fit this into my time. Rushing this as I have 10 more seconds to get this all done. So i don't own percy Jackson.**

Percy POV

It's was late at night, it was one of those nights that the moon wasn't out, Artemis decided she didn't want to do it and it was close enough to new moon that she could skip. The stars were even dull so the only light was the distant bon-fire. But it barely reached me as I still basked in the darkness.

I didn't feel comfortable sleeping in camp so I took my little tent and slept in a stream as the water was comforting like some people fall asleep to the sound of a fan (**AN, ME I have to have a fan going to fall asleep, it sucks**) I fell asleep to the feel of water.

But tonight seemed off, wrong, whack, all that. My mind refused to let me sleep, like it was the day before Christmas but it was about 2 weeks ago. I sighed and watched my breath swirl in the cold night air, my breath was visible as my head was above the water that rushed through my tent. I was cold because the water was close to freezing but I needed this.

A bang made me sit up, it was like a sonic boom, making the tree's rattle with the force, something told me to get out of my tent, using the water, I forced my self backwards. For a second I thought my nerves were just acting up till a chariot barrel rolled over my tent, making it look like a sandwich.

The chariot continued its barrel roll, smashing into everything, then throwing out two occupants, one was Athena, and the other was Hermes. Hermes looked like he would land on his feet but Athena looked like she would land on her head, I do not think a goddess of Wisdom with a headache is a good idea, so I bolted out and caught her just in time.

Athena looked up at me and stated "hello Perseus".

I greeted back "Hi lady Athena" I set her on her feet, but had to steady her as she stumbled back and fourth like her balance was completely gone. She hissed "Do not make a comment"

I quickly pulled my hands up in a surrender position and she fell backwards and landed on her butt. Maybe that wasn't the best idea but she still scares me enough to not want to piss her off.

Hermes had landed on his feet, he yelled "Percy, we need help" Before I could even respond, Hermes was talking again "Athena is poisoned and well, she starting to become paralyzed"

I look down to noticed that the reason Athena fell over was because her legs had stopped functioning, her arms were close as she struggled to cross them, it looked like as if they were moving through syrup. I sighed and picked her up again making her yelp in surprise as I did not ask for permission.

Athena cursed at me in Greek then in English "Put me down, Dammit"

I retort in sarcasm "Yes, and dragging yourself on hands and knees looks so much better then being carried". She continued to glare at me like I was Medusa, which is a powerful glare, but I just huffed at her in response.

Making it to the hunter's camp, I watched in horror as Athena took in a deep breath then yelled "ARTEMIS COME OUT HERE"

Before I could even think, I hissed "Are you moronic" realizing what I had called the Goddess of Wisdom, I mentally slapped myself. Lucky for me Athena has lost all feeling in her arms so she couldn't slap me.

I could feel the monster trudging out of her tent, I knew she was also feeling tired like she hasn't slept and now waking her up when she was sleeping, was the worst thing. Artemis opened the flap of her tent, he hair was a tad messed up, a little poofy and knotted, but with her face it looked like it was witches hair. She growled "Athena, do you want to die?"

Athena huffed and like a smart-alike "I can't die, Artemis"

I set Athena down and backed away so that I wouldn't die along with Athena, May things have been hard recently, I do not want to die yet, if you had asked me a couple months ago, I would be on the fence.

Well I watched as Artemis kicked Athena right in the head, then yelled "I haven't been getting sleep and you woke me up, this is my one day out of a month that I can completely get some sleep, what do you want".

Athena head rocked a little on the ground as she was still paralyzed and now couldn't get up "I have been poisoned with a paralyzing Poison and need help"

I watched Artemis mouth fall in a 'O', she gave a tiny laugh as Athena glared up from the floor, finally after a awkward silence feel on everyone that was awake which included Me, Hermes, Athena, and Artemis, as the hunters magically slept through Athena's yell, Artemis walked to a tent saying "I have a counter remedy for that I think"

Athena snorted "You think"

I gave her a glare not wanting, even if she is a goddess, to act snotty to Artemis, the Goddess that was getting the anti-poison that can easily be switched to poison.

After A couple more minutes, I began to walk away, Hermes asked "where you going, Perse". Ah the Nickname Hermes gave me, it sounded similar to Purse but more of a 's' sound to it.

I responded "my tent" then I remember how they're chariot turned it into a pancake, I rubbed the crease in my forehead as I frowned "the chariot destroyed my tent".

Athena asked "why was your tent out there".

"I don't belong here so I sleep out there and so The hunters and Artemis don't kill me in my sleep or something" I admitted, I didn't exactly trust the hunter's except for Thalia and even then it was debatable.

_HAHA_

Artemis POV

I frowned deeply as I heard Percy explain why he slept in a tent in the forest away from camp, he feels that me and My hunters will kill him, I swear none of us have even given the feeling of not wanting him around since he wasn't annoying too much and he wasn't pompous.

Athena asked "Why do you feel like that?" I could here the hint of care in her voice, she may never admit it but she cared about Percy since he gave Annabeth all she could want, and made Annabeth extremely happy.

Percy sighed "because, its history, they hate men, and I haven't been able to trust anyone in a while, and I just can't trust them except for Thalia" with that I could see him continue walking away back to the darkness he seemed so fond of, right when he was out of hearing distance, Athena stated "Eavesdropper"

I huffed as I walked forward "It was needed"

Hermes snickered like a child "He would rather sleep in a smashed up tent then here, that shows you rep doesn't it".

The growl that itched up my throat was impossible to stop, I gave a hiss "Run, Hermes, before I wake up my hunters" with that he disappeared in seconds. I turned to Athena, to see her glaring at me again, now that we were alone, she hissed at me "You better treat Percy right or so help me, I will drive a spear through your abdomen"

I shoved the remedy herms in her hands, she still had some control over them so She shoved them in her mouth, it took a mere minute for her to be back on her feet, and hoping a tad to wake them up. Before disappearing, she warned "I give you a week to make Percy feel safe or I will replace him so that he can have a good life". With that she was gone in a blinding light.

I huffed and trudge back to my tent, why does everything have to be so difficult. As I settled in, I face palmed as I forgot to ask why Athena got poisoned. Slowly my eyes closed and I went back to the bliss of sleep.

_HAHA_

Percy POV

After several minutes of struggling with my tent's everything, I gave up on making the pancake look more like a tent, so I was left to sit on the ground and look up at the stars.

Sleep would not come easy to me as sleep let in dreams, dreams had shadows, and those shadows were nightmares, which I could not deal with right now.

I saw a shooting star and wished "I wish that everything could be ok, that I can live happy"

Even with how hopeful I sounded I knew that dream was very far from coming true, I turned on my side and used my hands as a pillow so that I could try and get some sleep even if it was a uphill battle, I would somehow get some.

**REVIEW OR I WILL BE ANGRY**


	5. Chapter 5 Tea and a Quest

**_Ok big Chappie for ya, it is over 2,700 words long._**

**_Now 17 reviews pushed me to do this chapter, if i get a similar volume of reviews this time around then the next chapter will be 4,000 words long and be featuring them getting inside of and the mysteries they will face._**

**_Also I am opening a Poll._**

**_The question is, What should artemis baby be?_**

**_A girl_**

**_A boy_**

**_Both (twins people)_**

**_She loses the baby_**

**_Now on the last, that can happen with what i have planned but it sounds really mean_**

**_Now lastly i don't own percy jackson_**

**_To the story_**

_HAHA_

Percy POV

The next day came way to fast, it had to be because Apollo wanted to be annoying and made the sun come up 5 minutes too early, making it impossible to sleep any longer. Well I only got 3 hours of sleep so it wouldn't be that much difference if I got just 5 more minutes. But my brain and body still yearned for sleep like no tomorrow.

Opening my eyes, I began to let my senses take in the noises, bird chirped in the trees and took off occasional to do something. The stream bubble a couple feet away, it looked like a tiny flash flood and come through as my tent was gone, only my backpack hung onto a rock with its strap. Light streamed through every crack above making a frown play on my lips. Slowly getting up, I picked up my backpack and banished all the water out so I could sling it on my back, then I began to walk for the hunter's camp.

After just 20 yards, the clear raised voice could be heard, it sound like every hunter was arguing at the same time, as I walked within eye shot, I could see that they were even pointing arrows at each other. Great, how was I going to split up a fight between all the hunters. Running up I got in the middle of everyone and yelled with as much force as I could manage "Stop, What is the meaning of all this?"

Thalia did some weird half frown, half smile thing "Do you want to split up this argument?"

My brain yelled 'it's a trap' but my mouth moved to fast as I relished in my stupidity "Yes I do, before you'll wake up Artemis" I could tell I did something really stupid as everyone around me began to smile very wide, they all grab and began to push me to Artemis tent, I struggled and started to dig the heel of my shoe boots into the ground turning up dirt as they continued to push. I squeaked "what are you all doing?"

Phoebe huffed "making you wake up Artemis then". With that one more push by the daughter of Ares made me stumble like a drunk into Artemis tent then trip over her bear rug. The bang could wake anyone up but to my surprise Artemis was already up, the hunters had basically been yelling over who did nothing.

Artemis looked like hell through, she was awake but was curled up tight ball on her bed, it looked like she had been ill a lot since her bucket lay at the side of her bed with stains on it, her hair was completely knotted more then last night. Artemis hissed "what do you want, Percy"

I got up from the ground and dusted off the invisible dust as this was all awkward now. Finally I managed to squeak "Ya need to get up".

Artemis slowly moved from a curled up position to a sit up position but she gripped her stomach tightly, pain played on her face. She managed to stand but her balance was shot as she slowly rocked back and fourth, I had to lung to stop her fall.

She hissed loudly "why me!?" I swore she gave me a death glare out of the corner of her eyes, making me have to resist letting go, as that would just get me in more trouble.

From outside I heard Thalia yell "she awake yet".

With my help, even she didn't want it at all, we both managed to walk back out into the sun that was way to bright. It had to be that Apollo mission was to be as annoying as he can in area of no clouds.

Artemis asked "why, just why to everything".

Thalia explained "Father has asked for a meeting, Hermes was just here a couple minutes ago, asking for you to get a move on, since Father looked less then happy about something, and so since he is impatient, lets get a move on".

Artemis commanded "Percy get me tea to calm my stomach" I feel like some servant, butler is what they are called, well now all I need is a suit thing to top it all off, maybe I could get a potion to turn me into a monkey as well so I can be a monkey butler…. My thoughts are very random today it seems.

Slowly I went through the kitchen tent to find the green tea I needed, the hunters needed to go grocery shopping for tea or something cause I can not find one at all, looking in the cabinets just revealed bland cereals, the bottom cabinets had dried meats or one really disturbing one had drying meats, that was nasty, the top cabinets had seasoning not galore as there was 5 packets for five cabinets. Finally I found my savoir right in front of me on one of the counters now I remember I put it there so I could easily find it, well I just managed to troll myself.

"Percy HURRY UP"

I responded back with a little bite "yes, Moon Lady" now just after saying that I hit myself, I know when I've done something stupid like right now especially when I heard pounding footsteps coming to the kitchen tent. I looked at the boiling water, which was only more of a simmer, and I needed a boil.

The flap to the kitchen tent flung open and Artemis came in, her hair was still a mess as it looked like she stuck her finger in a electrical socket then died to tangle up all the flying hair, it was comical and I snickered. Her anger, though, were not all to funny, her eyes blazed with fury, finally she growled "What did you say"

I grabbed the tea bag and held it in front of me, I warned "this is the last tea bag, all I have to do is break it and you'll be having a stomach ache for the rest of the day and you don't know how to make tea correctly", I thought it was the weakest argument in the world but Artemis back off.

After more glaring and threats on my part, the tea was made and I was holding it, Artemis stated "hold onto it, I will get Thalia and all 3 of us will go to Olympus" I twitched that meant me and Thalia had seat next to each other by Artemis throne, giving Thalia the perfect opening to kick and annoy me as she does best.

Thalia and Artemis walked back into the tent, Thalia and I closed are eyes as Artemis motioned us to, then the feeling of flashing invaded me, It was like two people were trying to pull my upper half away from my lower, then the blinding heat that I swear cooked me a little beat, then all your organs would move inside your body so that you heart was where your stomach should be while your liver was where your heart should be then your stomach was clearly up your throat. Finally the dropping sensation when all your organs drop back to there proper spots which makes anyone want to vomit.

Opening my eyes, I was greeted by all the Olympians staring at me well except Apollo as he weirdly wasn't there rocking out to his music. Zeus bellowed "everyone take your seats".

Well flashing Artemis must have used her power to make her hair tame and into a bun as looking like you are a mad scientist at a meeting doesn't sound like a smart idea, she also had changed into a usually goddess attire as most don't look like they are in boot camp.

I sat next to Thalia, who began to pock me as usually, we were on the left side of Artemis throne, I reached up and placed the tea on her armrest and she didn't even acknowledge that I had put it on her throne, maybe to distracted with the problem at hand.

_HAHA_

Artemis POV

I kept a hand on my stomach as it still cramped up like it was being twist and squished together at the same time, I held sympathy for the mortals, who some goes through pregnancy multiple time. Never have I realized how much pain going through a pregnancy like a mortal would entitle. Luckily the smell of tea always did wonders, Still I wished I could attack Percy for calling me 'moon lady', how does he manage to piss every immortal he has ever meets off. He has pissed off almost all the immortals in this room, even Aphrodite when he accused her of being a stuck up brat, which she is.

Zeus bellowed like we were all a mile away not right next to him resisting the urge to cover our ears "Alright, now I am going to cut right to the chase, as the mortals say, well Chaos has hid something here since he formed Gaea and everything, now Gration and Tityos are after it".

I cursed silently "Dammit that's why I didn't see those two in the finally battle" in ancient times I had killed both of these two, Gration with the help of Apollo, and Tityos all by myself and both really needed to die by the point I killed them. But still what could chaos have hidden and why not keep it with him or her, what every it is.

Athena continued "well the thing is located in Mt. Hood near Portland, Oregon, before you ask, we can't just flash into the mountain as Apollo already tried that with ill effect".

I admittedly asked "What ill effect" no matter how annoying he can be, he is still my brother no matter what, and I care about what happens to him. I watched as Athena waved her hand and a image appeared, Apollo was out cold in one of the infirmary beds, it looked as if someone had put him through a meat grinder then hit with a big hammer as he was covered in gold and purple bruises, he seemed to have every inch of him covered in either bandages or bruises.

Athena waved her hand again and the image disappeared, I yelled "Who told him to try and flash in" I gave a hand motion and knocked into something.

Everyone went silent as I heard the hiss from the side and turned to see Percy with a cup on his head, his face was red, and he had clenched fist, oh right the tea was on my armrest and it was still hot so now it was burning him. He did a slight hand movement so all the tea went onto the floor, finally he spoke "You surprised me enough so the water actually hit me"

All I could manage with my embarrassment was a "ops sorry"

Zeus huffed "continuing, we need a group to go and get the object before Gration or Tityos does, since this is suck short notice and it is a object of divine, Immortals can go as well Demigods".

Athena commented "I think someone of every skill set, so I'll go, Artemis can you?"

I nodded, but my thoughts went to the baby I carried that was still to small to even be seen by a ultrasound so it couldn't be that bad to join a quest.

Soon Hermes, Percy, and Thalia joined as well but everyone else was hesitant, there truly was no knowing what was the object or what we'll face when trying to get it. This feeling none of us had felt before, most of the time we knew something but for the first time, we did not. No one else joined for the quest, so it was just Athena, Hermes, Percy, Thalia and me. Athena summoned some supplies and we began to get ready as there was no time to waste with the two scum already having a head start. I asked "can we at least flash onto the mountain", Athena nodded her answer as she left to stop my her temple really fast yelling "See you there"

I turned to Percy and Thalia, Thalia asked "can I have a drachma?"

I raised a brow but dug into one of my pocket and handed it to her and she explained "I'm going to call Phoebe so we don't have to flash too many more times" with that she made a face as she said flash then went to the fountains just outside the throne room.

Percy mumble "More quests, why so many quests in my life time" I just shrugged as Hermes walked up already ready to go, he looked too happy for his own good then I remembered usually he only helps a little on quests never done one himself, well now its his lucky day.

When Thalia came back, I grabbed both their shoulders and told them "Close your eyes" they did and in seconds everything change. Right when we appeared in Mt. Hood, I noted it was snowing very hard to the point I could only see a couple feet in front of me, it didn't help that it was night her so really it was like being in a box with no holes, the feeling of claustrophobia was even there. Another flash and Hermes appeared, I could see around us for a tiny second, we were on a slope, snow was piled up by a foot, trees were about a football field away. Hermes yelling "wow lots of snow"

I yelled back as the wind howled "Yeah hope Athena can find us.. wait a minute" I could feel the air and that no immortal was causing this snow, it was being fueled by it self for once. Another patch of wind hit us so hard that we all feel over, Thalia even started to tumble backwards as she was lightest out of all of us, as I was in 18 year-old form. Thalia yelled "this is not funny".

Percy managed to get up just to be pattered by the wind again, he flung himself and managed to grab Thalia ankle, I heard Thalia yell "Close call we are next to a cliff"

A hand gripped my shoulder and Hermes pulled me back to my feet. The wind continued to howl and push us like we were next to a jet engine **(AN/ the winds on MT. Hood can be like this, it almost blew me off once). **We used the snow that was on the ground as leverage so we could reach Percy and Thalia, Hermes yelled "Move as a group or we won't move at all, and get light head in the middle"

Thalia managed to aim a punch to Hermes gut yelling 'I don't care if you're immortal, you deserve that" still Thalia ended up in the middle as we a triangle with Hermes at the front Percy and I at the back.

We started to walk forward trying to navigate through the snow to some point of safety but it slowly became impossible as the winds got worse. A growl suddenly split the air, a whole group of hellhounds appeared in front of us. Percy yelled "RUN"

We all split from the Triangle and began to run what we could feel was up hill, Hermes screamed "we are running blind!" a hellhound almost bite his heal making him run faster, another almost pinned me but I dive rolled on rocky snowy ground. They started to howl, soon the sound of more joining the chase.

I twirled and took my bow off my shoulder but quickly realized that I couldn't tell the difference between a hellhounds fur and just darkness. I couldn't shot at random either or I run the risk of hitting Thalia and Percy, I don't care if I hit Hermes though.

For a second I thought will all be captured and ripped to pieces. Then a bright light went off and I could see the hell hounds as fast as I could manage , I started to fire killing the 7 hellhounds that were chasing us.

Athena laughed as she appeared with a couple sets of lights, she asked 'none of you remember that if it was dark out in New York, It would be here to".

I heard Percy mumble to Thalia "I just realized that I am on a quest with Athena, bad idea alert". Thalia chuckled as she nodded.

**_REVIEW OR I"LL DO SOMETHING REALLY MEAN_**


	6. Chapter 6 The creation Part 1

**_hufaiksubnfjksb I'm SORRY_****_ I did not mean to take so long but I was in Olympia at Nation Qualifier for Congress in speech and Debate, didn't make it to nationals but thats alright, then lots of practice and prep but its all done now, also I got my internship as i had my interview on Thursday. So busy me_**

**_Now this chapter is 4,255 words long, taking 8 pages up in word doc at 12 font._**

**_Also people didn't get the joke I made at the end of last chapter, when I say i am going to do something mean, I am joking. The word mean in teenagers and adults has really no negative connotation anymore, and I was hoping that stayed true for most but a couple didn't get the joke, so I wan't make them anymore. _**

**_Now the Poll is still open, it will stay open for the next 3 days._**

**_Lastly I need a editor, someone stated I have to many mistakes so I am asking does anyone want to be editor. the pros are that you have input in the story, you get to see it before everyone else. The cons are, you have to deal with me, you take to long so I just post the chapter anyways._**

**_Now to the STORY_**

_HAHA_

3rd person

The mountain stood tall, it was usually peaceful with very little harsh weather grating at the mountain, never had it erupted in recorded history but as the residents stared at the great mountain, with dark clouds swirling around it like a witches brew, that peace seemed to end as the great Mount hood seemed ready to join it's headless sister, Mount Saint Helens. This fact was reinforced as the ground began to shake like some sort of ride. People feeling a threat on the horizon began to run for safety.

On the Great mountain stood 5 figures, all wearing a horrified expression as they looked down into the great abysses that was the entrance to the mountains secrets and mysteries. One was especially nervous, her wide lightning blue eyes darted over the scene in front of them, she scratched her head ruffling her black hair, may she deny it later, fear played in her eyes as she glanced at the white skeletons that dotted the entrance like warnings not to go in, the entrance was 15 feet tall but only 5 feet wide, finally she muttered "Are you sure, lady Athena"

One women dressed for a hiking trip, her hair all done up to fit inside a baseball hat, khakis and white shirt dawned her, a nice carved out stick was used to poke away dead rabbit skulls, her gray eyes glowed in the low light of morning "Yes, Thalia, I am certain".

A man with dirty blond hair that looked like he had rolled out of bed and just pressed it down, his brown eyes looked mischievous like he was just ready to make anyone scream by yelling 'boo' but a sense of fear still manage to wiggle into his being. He let out on shiver before being the first to began to walk into the entrance, a light attached to his winged helmet lit the darkness. After Him, came Artemis, she looked dress like someone ready for boot-camp gone silver, a silver jacket over a white tee-shirt, then long jeans with many pockets that were stuffed at the end into combat boots that again were silver, her auburn hair was tied back in a ponytail. Next to walk into the cave was none other then Percy Jackson, he had on a hat with a light attached as well making his black unruly hair span out under it, his sea green eyes looked over the cave walls that were dry in a creepy way like dust dry, it one of the wettest states in the United states. Finally Athena and Thalia walked in.

They had found the cave by following hellhound tracks, Gration had to have beat them there unfortunately but after just minutes of walking there was a fork in the road, Athena frowned "this place is a maze that could be a good thing for us and bad for Gration or the other way around".

Percy asked "should we leave bread crumbs or something like that" he shined his light down one tunnel while Hermes did the other but no amount of light lit up to what's beyond. Artemis suddenly stated "Have you guys noticed that there isn't even bats or spiders down here".

Athena shivered at the mention of spiders, why did she have to make the stupid human a spider, now they are the creepiest things alive and haunt her poor children, still she thought "maybe they know not to come down here"

Hermes huffed "what ever, lets go, no use trying to just stay her, we have a creation to find"

_HAHA_

Artemis POV

"Hermes, we have to think Logically not just take a tunnel" Athena warned, I agreed with Athena as this whole place just felt wrong, maybe it was because of outside how nothing was being controlled by a immortal, it was just happening, it was.. pure.. chaos. My own thoughts un-edge me as I thought through of what has already happened, could this be all the creation that we are after doing.

We all had crowded at the edge of both tunnels, it was wide enough so we could stand next to each other unlike the tunnels, still it had the feeling of little space as the walls were volcanic rock adding on the darkness it made you feel like there was little to no room.

Hermes spread his arms almost touching both sides of the tunnel that he was going down "There is no logic, the Tunnels look the same so I am going with my gut and going left"

Percy spoke up "we should go right as it is always right" I gave a laugh at the poor pun, leave it to Percy not to act a once serious. Seconds later there was a slap noise and Percy hissed to who had to be Thalia "I was just trying to brighten the mood".

I rolled my eyes at him as I turned to my right where both me and Percy were shoulder to shoulder, he saw my stare and in turn then did a awkward 'I tried' smile, I could see that he was slowly becoming Percy again, leaving the shadow behind since before this quest started. The smothering sadness that existed in his eyes is starting to creepy back, showing the progress with every step.

I noticed that Hermes began to walk again, down the tunnel, we all gave a look to each other, thinking over the idea of going down the tunnel. Finally Thalia began to walk after Hermes, after her Percy joined then me and Athena, we all slowly walked into the unknown that no one, even other The gods and goddess couldn't come to help us any more.

The darkness that met us was haunting as it felt like we were one light in a sea of silk sludge of black, that we were alone. A feeling that I was not familiar with, I have felt it times before, when I was holding up the sky for a recent example, but this feeling had more power, as with every step I felt my true power diminish like a flame being smothered from the life of air it needs.

The walking drove me up the wall as the more distance we made, the more I felt like we had to be going in a circle, The strain I was feeling was with everyone else and becoming evident on their face till "I can't take any more of this" and that was from Athena.

Percy sighed "I know, I swear I have seen a rock several times".

"Guys" I needed to rope them in as I was looking for difference in the walk and I noticed that rock was getting lighter or that was simple the insanity of being in the darker, I would rather think the former.

Despite my efforts everyone continued to complain, Hermes hissed "Why did I agree to this".

Thalia growled "cause you're a stupid god", she had to be crazy from the dark that surrounded us that threatened to invade every time Hermes or Percy's light flickered still I had to shout to remove her madness 'Thalia, That is not appropriate, take it back"

It seems my voice made no leeway as Hermes stomped backwards and turned to Thalia in the tight tunnel "Puny Demigod, you dare" he balled his fist as it raised threatening to knock Thalia lights out, but she stood tall and crazy in front of The god of thieves. I tried to get in between the two but it was slow as I had to maneuver my way around both Athena and Percy.

Suddenly everything stopped as a sound began to echo down the halls behind us, a scream, but it wasn't human, more like a birds with some human qualities about it. The darkness gave it a sense of danger, our fighting has unbalanced us. It all equaled to fear, which also equaled dysfunction.

Hermes ran into Percy, I ran into Athena, Thalia ran into everyone it seemed. Our lights all turned off so darkness crashed in, surrounding us all, the scream was getting louder joined by the sound of rocks grating against what could be scales, in the darkness I couldn't tell. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my forearm, it was rough like scales, and I couldn't stop the scream that escaped my throat. I tried to pry the hand from my forearm as it pulled me down the hall, I lost my footing as a rock slid from under my foot.

Light suddenly blinded me as I was dragged into it. Slowly I looked at the hand that still gripped my forearm, it was now bleeding red from my nails, it was human and I traveled up the arm to see Percy grimacing face, he ground his teeth together as he asked "didn't you hear me yelling stop ripping apart my arm".

I frowned slight and shook my head as he hoisted me back on my feet, I saw everyone was ok, shaken but ok, The tunnel was still there cloaked in darkness but no screaming came from it. Athena theorized "A Illusion, all the screaming had to be a illusion".

Hermes looked at her like she was crazy "I didn't hear screaming, I heard some one laughing and yelling like a creep 'I'm Going to castrate you'"

Percy stated as he stared Hermes down "I heard screaming, I think it was a illusion and decided that screaming wouldn't freak you out enough so it threatened what you love most"

Hermes glared back at Percy, and I swore the two would start fighting tell everyone heard Thalia shiver "Guys look around".

We did to see the massacre, dead hellhounds were everywhere, they could blanket the stone ground gold blood was harden on the ground giving the markings in the floor that swirled like wind more defination, even though they were hellhounds the look of fear was clear on their faces, letting my eyes wonder from the bodies, they refocused on the huge statues held up the ceiling that was 100 feet above us, we were in some sort of giant room that looked like it went on for a mile and was decorated with statues and that was it, the statues that held up the ceiling weren't all humanoid, some looked like canines that stood on two legs, their legs triple jointed so they could stand, the statue was so detailed it looked like they were living creatures ready to pounce down from the pedestals they stood on and attack, color still was on them after so many years, the wolf creatures varied from blacks and grays to browns and gold's, on their chests was always white to every statue I could see down the mile hallway, something I noticed was the wolves had a symbol on their foreheads it was a dragon curled around a star shape, with the gold coloring inlaid with white outline gave the symbol a look to be glowing, There was a pattern that every 3 statues was this wolf creature, the other 1 of the two looked human tell you really looked and there was horns as hair on its they curved down its neck just to spike out at the shoulder blades then a tail was attached all the way down its back then jetted from the body at the small of the back, its feet were visible from the hell hound carcasses to show that they were clawed and it balanced on its toes, the colors were odd, it was gray skinned that had a robe like designed clothing that covered most of its body but its chest lay bare to have the same symbol as the on the wolves foreheads on their chests. The last of the type of statues looked completely human but it had a presence of grace, to show how inhuman unlike the others who used two arms to hold up the ceiling and looked somewhat strained and hunched slightly, these used one arm and only its fingertips hold the ceiling, the symbol on other two was held like it was real in this ones hand. This one was decorated in a robe style that could make Aphrodite beg to want it, maybe even make her give up her control over love, it was like a river even as stone, it was red that was slight never over powers that slowly faced to blue at the end on the robe, gold sparked like lightning at random through it but just add to the change from red to blue. The statues of this type were both male and female unlike the others who gender couldn't be told, both genders looked sad with tears running down their faces, they all looked so real. I noticed some complete similarities between all types, their eyes looked like they glowed platinum and just under their eyes was cut in the cheeks that flowed really platinum out that dripped down the statues into a pool that as right now was more gold from the hellhounds.

Thalia asked with a tint of fear in her voice "Why didn't the bodies of the hell hounds fade away or turn to dust like they always do and what killed them all?"

I walked up to one, getting my bow ready with a arrow, I kicked a hellhound body but its eyes stayed somewhat glassed over, its body didn't even tense up to show life, it remained limp and dead. By the stench I could tell that the bodies were only hours old. So I relayed the information.

Thalia stated "What if immortality is gone in here".

Athena pulled out her spear, it was rather simple with imperial silver shaft and a gold diamond shaped head, since she never was one for over the top stuff when it came to weapons, slowly with a some what evil smirk on her face, she poked Hermes with the spear head "want to test the Theory, Hermes"

Hermes jumped sky high, his winged sandals activating so he hovered around the heads of the statues, he screamed "Hell no, now I am so not coming down from up here".

Thalia got out her bow and notched a arrow, snickering "Lets play, let's shoot the idiot game, featuring Hermes".

I walked over and pushed Thalia bow down while stating "Lets get out of this room before the smell starts getting to me" just after stating that my stomach clenched very tight, it was like a hand was trying use a cactus to twist my stomach together around it, it forced me to grab my abdomen and clench my hand on Thalia bow. Noticing all this Thalia yelled "Lets move"

Athena commanded "Hermes fly ahead, Percy you out in front with Riptide incase one of these Hellhounds isn't dead, Thalia, Artemis, you both in the middle, Now I will bring up rear so we can't get surprised, last thing Artemis why are you in pain".

I forgot that Hermes and Athena don't know that I got Hera to agree to Pathogenesis, but if I tell them then we might have to turn around since flashing out of this place is way to dangerous. Before I had a chance to try and come up with a excuse, Percy covered for me "She trust me with cooking".

Athena tried to cover up her snort at his 'stupidity' with cooking, though I know from Thalia that Percy is actually really good at cooking since he learned a lot from his mortal mother. I heard Athena mutter "Noted never let Percy cook".

The walk started, the smell luckily didn't get worse as the number of dead hellhounds began to dwindle, we joked to pass the time on if Hellhound meat was chewy or was it fall off the bone. It came down to Percy cutting out some meat and storing it in a bag for later. Still the walk became rather boring as the only thing that didn't come up very often was a window that was now 600 feet above us, still we wonder how this place was well lit.

Finally Hermes yelled about 200 yard ahead of the main group "We got another tunnel but this one is as lit as in here".

Percy began to jog as we passed the last of the hellhound bodies, commenting "Geez it looked like a war of hellhound".

The rest of us began to jog as well, Hermes was hovering at the knee of a wolf statue as that used to be where a head was down the hall, around the pedestals we saw the hall he spoke of. It was much bigger then the one we came in from, the walls, the floor and roof of the tunnel was this blue purple clear crystal that beyond the clarity looked like swirling mist. I was the first to walk forward to the hall, it truly was bigger looked about 15 feet tall and 8 feet wide.

Thalia asked "looks safe, lets go" she began to walk but Athena grabbed her shoulder making her almost fall as she tried to continue to walk.

Athena criticized "we can't just waltz in without a second thought".

Hermes huffed "Yes we can, look" he jester to the end of the hall just half a mile away where there was a clear end to it, and it just ended, as there was no door, no other tunnel in sight from here. He then floated down onto the ground and walked right past me and into the tunnel.

I watched as the tunnel's crystal reflected his image then turned it into the outline of his figure but it showed the immortal blood in him and the power that always floated of his body as it showed as yellow, one of his favorite colors. Noticing this, he began to do a dance and laughed "This so cool".

Thalia and Percy shrugged and rushed in, they had less power then Hermes but it was still a lot, Thalia laughed "This is so cool". Her power was a very electric blue while Percy's was a dark forest between sea green. The two of them were being jokesters as they pointed out what the other lacked then started to do puppet figures.

Finally Athena huffed and walked into the tunnel, the gray powers showed how smart she was by most centering around her head, seeing that I noticed that most of Hermes power was around his legs. Suddenly Athena stated "Now we can literally see how unintelligent Persues is".

There was barely any power coming off around Percy head as most centered around his arms and stomach. Percy growled "Hey, well uhh your umm".

We all gave a laugh especially when Percy frowned at all of us. Hermes clapped his shoulder "Its alright".

Percy looked at Hermes power reflection then smirked "At least I have power coming from my head"

Looking back at Hermes power reflection, I saw one tiny tendril of power coming from his head, the rest noticed as well and we all laughed at him.

Finally I joined everyone in the hall but froze at my power reflection, unlike the others, mine was more evened out since I needed intelligence to hunt, I needed strength and speed to keep up with my pray, so I could be much of favorite though a little more was around my hands as I used my bow and knives a little more then everything else. My power was silver but at my lower abdomen it was glowing gold, showing how I was pregnant and my child has yet to decide what it is. The others noticed the gold as well. Percy and Thalia muttered in sync "Secrets out".

Athena being Athena figured it out really fast, her power reflection sparking as she used her intelligence to figure out the light at my abdomen plus reaction to smells and tea from the throne room = pregnant. She yelled louder then the creature from the entrance "You Broke your oath but to who... wait" her death glare that she had began to give to me turned to Percy, he noticed but before he could say a thing, she kick him right where it hurts. He fell to the ground and tried to protect himself, luckily Thalia got in front of him and summoned her shield.

Athena started to rant "You whore of a man, what gav..." I stopped her right there by yelling "PERCY DID NOTHING, NO MAN DID ANYTHING, I GOT HERA TO LET ME US PATHOGENEIS".

Hermes groaned "I'm confused" no one paid him even a once of attention.

Athena lips screwed up as she hissed "Ohh"

I huffed at her and hit her on the back of the head as I passed her to see if Percy alright "Nice jump to conclusion, ohh Goddess of Wisdom". I didn't need to turn to see the anger beginning to spread on Athena face making her gray eyes turn to storms. Though she distracted herself as she began to explain things to Hermes as his brain struggled to work.

Percy was already on his feet but had to lean against the crystal wall from the hit, he was taking squeaks of breaths, still he managed to turn his head as he muttered "Why me?"

I shrugged and patted his shoulder, he stopped leaning against the wall and looked down the hall, I followed his line of sight to see that the hall split just a couple feet away. I asked Hermes "You have a feeling again".

He shook his head as he frowned at the split in the hall.

Thalia walked up to the split, looked down both halls, got a thoughtful expression then looked down the halls again, finally she pulled out a quarter muttering "Rights heads, Left tails" then she flipped it. The quarter landed in a creak in the floor so it didn't land on either side making her mutter "well crud".

I walked up and looked down the halls but something told me to go right, even if both the halls looked exactly the same. I started to walk right while saying "I have the feeling that we should go this way".

Athena looked ready to yell but she grounded her teeth "There is Zero logic with this quest".

Percy retorted right back "This is how all demigods feel about all the quests we go on, half the time it feels like we are walking blind".

She glared at him , which he responded with a sickening sweet smile. I could tell that it was a very bad Idea to have these two on the same quest, I wonder how the daughter of Athena managed not to get in a fit with Percy all the time, if her mother has glared at him multiple times just in the last hour, then kicked him where it hurts., how did she not do the same.

Suddenly my foot went from making a sharp tap from the crystal to a dull thud, I looked up to see the tunnel has already ended, looking around I gasped as I saw thousands of bookshelves filled with books, A louder gasp came from behind me and Athena rushed past, she looked around in nothing else then amazement.

I looked around again, the walls were decorated in old red and silver drapes but on both sides of the room, a piece of the wall wasn't as a scene was painted on, On one side, it was women as the center of the piece, she was dressed in a similar robe to the most human statues in the great hall, her eyes were a mix of bright colors but had a echoing similarity to the crystal in the hallway, her hair looked like pure gold even if it was a painting she looked like she was there that the whole thing was a window, she held a staff with a dragon curled around it just like the one in the symbol, then fire burned behind her, at her feet were so many different creatures all that I have never seen before, couldn't describe to give them justice.

On the other wall was a painting of a man as the center, he had platinum hair that looked like it was made of the metal just like the women's with gold, his eyes were haunting as they were black with speckles of color in them, he was wearing a robe that was black with swirling masses of color, ranging from dark to light colors, behind him was a frozen wasteland and acts of war as beings fought that looked like shadows against the white ice. At his feet I recognized humans, even some primordial's like Gaea and Aether.

Percy broke me from my gazing as he hissed "great will never leave this place now unless we abandon Athena, wait I like that idea".

I shook my head and yelled as Athena disappeared behind one of the old gray stoned bookcases "We don't have time for this".

Suddenly she screamed a very strangled scream "No!"

We all looked at each other for a split second before running as fast as we could, I was thinking the worst like Gration Tityos had her pinned, or they had tested the theory of if immortality was truly gone, maybe it was that thing that killed all the hellhounds.

_**REVIEW, I wish I could make a joke**_

_**You don't review, I don't have **_**_confidence _**


	7. Chapter 7 TC Part 2 Vision of Mistakes

_**Well then, this chapter is almost 3,000 words long. Woohoo.**_

_**Now then the polls still open to decide what artemis Baby going to be be but after next chapter up, it will be closed so make your votes now as every vote counts.**_

_**Lastly I don't own percy Jackson**_

_**To the Story**_

Percy POV

We all rushed to find out why the great Goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategies, screamed like a little girl not her usual harden warrior cry. Whatever it had to be, it had to be something really bad, maybe a spider bigger then Arachne, I wonder if Athena regrets making spiders because of how they always scare her children. Could it be possible for the Goddess to be afraid of the thing she made?

Rounding the corner of the gray stoned bookcase avoiding the occasional lose stone just trying to trip one of us, I saw Athena, standing there with an open book that as I got closer to the book, it looked to be filled with a language looking similar to what would happen if English and Chinese mixed together and created some chaotic baby. Feeling the twitch coming on, I gritted my teeth together as I asked, "why did you scream like a little girl thinking there is a monster under her bed"

Artemis piped up "You know there is monsters who hide under beds then kill children in their sleep, though the name of them is escaping me", I gave her a look that I hoped said 'not the time'. Still now I am so going to check under every bed I even try to sleep in, since I really don't want to become monster chow that way, what a way to go though?

Athena finally responded to my question finally "This is horrible, I can't read any of this, I haven't been, for a long time, not able to read something". She closed the book sadly, her face look so sad like a puppy dog face times ten, especially when her gray eyes brightened oddly, who knew she could show sadness at all or even be sad?

I gave the book a closure look to see that it had no picture on the cover as the title, again in what I can call chaos, took up most of the textbook sized book cover. The paper was all yellow from years of no one using it but I wonder how it didn't decompose after thousands maybe even a million years of no one cleaning or even fixing the book up.

Hermes asked hopefully "are there pictures?" the response he got was a 'you have to kidding me' face from Artemis, Thalia, and myself, But Athena gave a thoughtful expression then snapped her fingers "Hermes Stupidity gave me an idea, if any of these books label then I can figure out what the picture are then know what that word is, after some time and deducing the obvious, I can read this".

Artemis hissed, looking ready to bang the goddess on the head with the butt of her bow "We don't have time for this at all, we have to find the creation before Gration does, or it is game over".

A squeak reached my ears, down the hall that showed the tip of one of the paintings I saw a flash of gold, my curiosity drove my feet and I walked down the hall as Athena and Artemis began to fight, not vocally. Rounding the corner I saw a little gold, like glowing gold, ferret thing standing on a pedestal with a book on it. It squeaked at me again then jumped and turned into a bird to land on my shoulder. I chuckled "You are cute and shapeshifting little one", I said little one and not gender because I had no clue what it was and didn't want to get attacked for calling it the wrong thing, this has happened to me once and it was not funny at all. No, I will not tell you the horrifying experience that involved a fat man, bad wording, ultimately me on World's Stupidest, Stupid people.

The book that the creature was by caught my attention again, as I walked up, it looked like useless gabble but as I touched it, the words changed like when my dyslexia was acting up but as it changed, it changed to Greek, The title said "The first Chaos Creation". I muttered, "That's cool, thanks little guy".

It turned into a ferret again and rubbed its head against my cheek, I had to admit it was cute and very soft like its fur was made of silk. It cooed then made a nibbling nose and pointed to its stomach. I gave an "Oh" remembering my hellhound meat I pulled some out of my backpack. The meat was odd as it was a mix of red and gold, the gold being the blood, and the red being the meat, odd right? The little one admittedly started to munch on it, the second apiece poked out of the plastic bag.

Suddenly Thalia rounded the corner, most likely wondering where I was off to, and saw the creature on my shoulder. She asked with a tiny bit of confusion but more curiosity "What's that thing?"

It hissed at her, not liking to be called thing maybe. I petted its back to calm it down while responding "I don't know, but it led me to a book that translated itself to Greek so I can read it, so be nice, I think I shall call this little one, Alex, that's a bi-gender name right?"

Thalia muttered "really" she gave a sigh before stating, "Grab the book you were talking about, and let's move, Artemis just convinced Athena to leave the library but if we wait to long then she want to stay again". I gave a nod before grabbing the book off the pedestal, but doubled over as my head spiked in pain, images flashed in my head, consuming all possible thought. It was like my brain was taken out then smashed a couple times before being put back, just to be burned by the working order its receiving.

One image dominated then played alone in my head, it seemed that it was like some war, one side had the symbols from the statues out in the big hall on their chest plates, the other side had a symbol I knew very well from Greek studies, it was the symbol of Chaos.

The golden symbol side was dressed in armor that reminded me of wind, it seemed to flow, as one piece on their bodies, like the metal was golden colored wind, all their eyes were red though, giving the look of demons to them. There weapons were mostly curved blades, enforcing the demon look. The chaos side was very different as their armor was light and meant for speed, it didn't cover every inch, it was hauntingly like Greek armor with a roman flair but it had chainmail covering anything not protected. The whole chaos armor had a glow that reminded me of an immortal about to take true form. Both sides looked like human, it was frightening how much this looked so familiar. All their weapons on the Chaos side were straight swords or bow and arrows that wouldn't even work against the metal the others had.

The battlefield was rocky with a lot of turned up dirt, no tree's, no really vegetation at all, it was barren dirt but the color was off, it had a red purple tint in it to it make the ground look like it was blood and guts, the resemblance sent shivers down my spine. As this feeling that rested on the battlefield magnified all of the horrors of war, like a dragon was staring you down, you had no armor, no weapon, while this dragon looked hungry. There was also a feeling of pressure with everything pushing on me; it made the air feel like syrup, and my body tremble.

A clang made me focus on the battle again, the two sides had met, it was even matched, tell speed wasn't an advantage anymore. The chaos army was stuck with nowhere to run. The gold armored soldiers noticed this and went barbaric. I saw one gold decapitate a chaos solider then use the head to nail another chaos solider. Another gold ripped a poor enemy in half dousing the field in more blood. Acts like this hit like rain falling to the ground, it went and was everywhere.

I heard laughing; the battle froze like it paused, causing me to look just to see the two figures from the paintings in the library on both sides. They looked like giants on the battlefield; the fighters were the size of chess piece compared to the two. Who had to be Chaos looked very mad, the other gold haired women looked flat out amused, the gold side had to be hers then since it was winning. The gold one smile grew large as she whispered faintly but loud enough for chaos to hear, and well me "I win" then smiled some more if possible.

Chaos growled but before he could do a thing, she disappeared in a blinding light that was way to familiar. This left chaos to look at the paused scene, finally he began to curse "insolent child, that's who she is, a child with too much power, why did I create her, if I could, I would kill her".

The scene melted away to another.

Chaos was alone in some throne room, it was like the walls, floors, and ceiling were all glass and it was floating in space with a giant galaxy behind him then some bright light in front of him but I couldn't turn to see it. He seemed to be horrified as he stared at something in his hands. He looked human still but much older like 30 years older, maybe in his 50's. His eyes had tears in them; his cheeks were flustered a platinum color. Finally he held up the thing in his hands. The thing grew in size; it was a blade with a golden glow and made of gold with a red design like the outline of wind. Suddenly he sobbed, "I didn't mean for this to happen, my sweet" he gave the blade a look over before gripping it, Platinum blood dripped from my hands. I managed to think 'Shouldn't it be gold'.

A voice stated behind me, it was in a monotone with a rolling rasp to it giving, what I think is female, a demonic touch "But it happened anyway, the curse to someone so powerful, some can beg to someone above them to fix their mistakes but there is no one above you, now your poor oldest daughter well more your oldest and first creation is gone, faded away, the only thing that's left is that blade, the murder weapon" tapping sounded as the figure walked past me, it was a she and was in a white cloak, her hair and skin just as white as the cloak, but her eyes were blood red, It was similar to blood in a patch of snow. She reminded me of Khione, I remember Piper had drawn a picture of the Goddess of Snow to show me so I knew what Khione looked. This one had more of a fear factor especially when I noticed horns just barely poked out of her hair before turned back in.

Chaos responded with as much authority and power as he could but it just came out rough and broken "I know that you she-demon, you are just as grating as…" he looked down at the blade, slowly he looked even more older, his hair began to turn gray. It was frightening seeing the most powerful being in existence in a state of old frail man.

The women huffed "Yeah, so stop Chaos, now you need to hide that blade, it can't be completely destroyed so hide it somewhere safe". He gave a nod and got up then disappeared from sight. The women shook her head before beginning to walk out. She thought aloud "Though that is only a band-aid fix, Chaos, and you are in too much sorrow to notice". She smiled and knew that she wasn't human as all her teeth were dagger pointed.

The scene melted again, and it was like my eyes opened, I was looking up to see everyone worried face, well except Hermes, who was ready to poke me with a rock, and Athena as I couldn't see her anywhere. Artemis asked "What happened to you, after picking up that book, you just passed out?"

I slowly sat up, the gold ferret hoped onto my shoulder and licked my face, I chuckled a tad "Thanks Buddy, well what happened to me can be explained simple as I now know how Rachel feels when she has visions, its is painful"

Athena popped out from behind a bookcase "Vision? What did you see" the book that made me pass out was in her hands open, well it looks like the book was a little more important then my wellbeing, I should have expected much from the Goddess. Now that I had information, she rushed over and closed the book and put it in her backpack.

I explained the visions as best I could, as they slowly faded in detail, but I managed to get everything out in one fell swoop, I think. The faces after my explanation varied but one clear thing was clear in everyone's face, fear. Now in case you didn't catch on in the vision, that Blade that killed Chaos first creation has the ability to kill an immortal, meaning all the gods weren't safe from fading or death anymore.

Hermes muttered, "This is bad, a blade that powerful, for the first time in a long time I'm afraid and there is nothing I can do about it".

Thalia asked the question that must have been eating away at both of us "Why are guys all acting well in a sense more mortal?"

Artemis chose to explain the thoughts of a immortal in this situation "This place, nothing controls it, nothing is predicable, we can't be two steps ahead, this Mountain has made us, well I know I, feel fear like no other and there is no way to look ahead, Gods are use to being able to see ahead and here is impossible".

I scratched the back of my head, It was understandable, If you're use to something happening this way, then when its taken away, that has to shake things up a lot.

Suddenly Alex, the gold shape shifter right now favoring a ferret, jumped off and went to a wall. It looked back at us with what I could describe as a thoughtful expression even with the glowing and ferret face, it still looked thoughtful. Suddenly it hit a button and a hidden door opened. I hoped on my feet and asked, "Let me guess, a short cut to the sword".

Alex nodded its little head, and I rushed up and held it up by the little ferret shoulders. I thanked him "thanks Alex, now after this I will get you the finest cut of meat I can". Alex gave a squeak and licked my cheek as it crawled up my arm and rest on my shoulder.

Thalia yelled, "Lets get that blade before Gration".

The immortals gave each other a look; Artemis voiced the concern that was on their faces "But is it safe to bring back with us, Gration and Tityos can't have it obviously, but can we trust others like Ares, Zeus, well all the others with it".

Hermes added in "Now there are a couple of Gods that I wouldn't mind out of the picture but for once I fear having that power, what if Chaos comes down and kills all of us for using his hidden creation".

Athena finished off "Also just from what I have read, It seems that Chaos loved his first creation no matter how she acted, no matter what happened he still loved her, so for other creations of his to be using the blade, it might connect as us using her, honestly it adds up to be a very unwise decision to even touch the blade".

I somewhat counter but also agreed "yes but Gration and Tityos need to go, so we can use the blade to kill them then leave it here, well that's if Gration is already there but still we need to protect the blade from them" I got nods from everyone surprisingly, This place is making the gods less high and mighty, which is kind of nice. Maybe it's the feeling that death could be around the corner that's make them think twice for once, well Artemis is still acting close to herself, but she's acting off because of the pregnancy.

We all braced ourselves a little before walking down into the hall, towards our goal. Still I wonder what possessed Alex's to even help us, I wonder if Alex has been stuck here and this is it's chance at freedom.


	8. Chapter 8 The Creation Part 3 The Blade

Artemis POV

The hall was only lit by Percy new pet, which he has chosen to name Alex of all things, he never was one for creativity. Still the hall that was lit up looked to be made of marble but it was uncut and jagged, their color varied from black to a pale gray with a fracture pattern to it. Still the edges forced us back in a single file line since we didn't want to take the risk of being impaled by the wall, especially with the loss of the feeling of immortality. That vision Percy had was frightening, chaos had suffered at the hands of the blade, losing his first creation to it and now it may get in the hands of Tityos and Gration, if that happens it has the possibility of bringing the end to all of us, The Olympians.

I put a hand on my lower stomach as if to protect the life inside, since entering this place, I felt protective of the little life inside me as I avoided having anything hit my stomach. I think Percy recently noticed as he saw my hand and raised a brow. I just huffed at him. I have been waiting to have a baby for years almost thousands; I am not going to lose my baby.

Suddenly there was a bang up ahead making us all go as straight as boards then stop moving, the tension filled us to the point it was almost physical. Athena was to first to start moving again, she slowly turned to us but as slow as possible so not make even a tiny scratch noise, she motioned for silence and began to slowly move forward, but her eyes showed the slight panic that must be running rampaged to show in her eyes. As we all painstaking slowly moving forward.

I could faintly hear voices, the voice of Tityos and Gration. They both sounded confused, as we were still too far away to make out the words being said. The Tunnel ahead began to flood with light as we came closure to the exit, I saw Alex hiss every time it heard Gration talk. Athena growled but quietly "Perseus, shut up your pet".

Alex slashed at her but missed by a good couple feet, as it was still perched on Percy shoulder. Athena took out her spear from the holster on her back and gave Alex a good bop on the head. I thought she would dispatch the creature but he or she was helping us get to the blade.

Finally the hall stopped in a huge cavern that had to be a mile tall as the faint light at the top barely made it down, then it seemed to be able to fit a mortal's football field at the bottom which was a hundred feet down from where the hall end and A bridge began that went from our hall, all across to the other side of the cavern to another hall. The wall cavern was decorated by a stairs that clung to the wall as it went around, the stairs were supported by human sized statues that varied so much, it would take years to list off all the types but one common factor was either a chaos symbol or the first creation symbol. In the middle of the small bridge that could barely fit one person walking was a round area that could fit more people than it had a some statue design that looked like people suffering a melting away, all their hands holding up…..

A rock

Gration and Tityos were looking at the rock; their eyes twitching finally Gration yelled flaying his arms and bow like some baby "SOME ONE GOT HERE BEFORE US, IT MUST BE THE OLYMPIANS".

Tityos hissed "then we'll steal it, now stop acting like a child and let's go".

Athena motioned for everyone to arm up and get ready. Percy was the first to pull out his weapon riptide, then Thalia formed her shield and spear, Hermes got out his Caduceus, finally I got out my bow and arrow.

Athena moved out, with her spear at ready "Well Looks like you two are outnumbered want to surrender to us, or go down the hard way, you're Choice but make it fast".

Gration growled like some feral animal, he held up his bow at the ready with 3 arrows notched, while Tityos glared at us not even trying to reach for a weapon, he stated "Hello Demigods and Olympians, since you're here that means you don't have the first creation, well lets if you can escape here". Suddenly Tityos disappeared. Before anyone could react, we all were hit throwing us forward.

Percy barely missed the bridge but got a foot hold while Hermes missed it completely and had to activate his shoes before he hit the lava rock ground that could be mistaken as lava if it was black. Athena managed to flip onto the bridge while I and Thalia dangled from it as managed to grab it as we fell.

Tityos had appeared behind us and hit us all with a long staff, he laughed loudly "Not to hard now, what happened to you all, have you lost your touch".

Athena looked to be calculating the situation before gave a command in everyone heads "I've got Tityos, Thalia when you get up, back me up, Artemis take on Gration with Percy, Hermes be annoying and distracted both of them.".

Hermes gave a salute before he went and teased Gration "hey liwwle baby, come on hit me with a big bow of yours, unless you can't shot straight" Gration response was releasing 3 arrows on Hermes, but the annoying God of thieves managed to dodge every single one causing Hermes to yell "hahah liwwle baby can't shot straight, I have a joke for ya, Yo Mama so fat, she's the earth" I bet he was just waiting to tell that joke.

Athena started to engage Tityos in spear on spear combat, both moving so fast that even I couldn't keep up with the two, all I know is that it was clear Tityos was having trouble keeping up. Suddenly he had another spear to dodge as Thalia joined the fray, her shield making him flinch giving Athena opening as she cut down his arm, causing a howl to erupt from his throat. Thalia also took the opportunity to shock the hades out of Tityos.

Finally I got up to the bridge and ran down to engage Gration who was still distracted, Percy stood by the melting statue of people as Gration was down by the entrance of the other hall now, when I joined Percy, he asked "what's the plan of Action"

I commanded "Go forward and go close combat while I fire from here"

Percy gave a nod as he ran forward and slashed Gration side, spilling gold blood everywhere. I started to fire so now Gration attention was one people making his reaction slow as he tried to dodge Percy but couldn't. Suddenly he gave a loud whistle making a hellhound jump from his shadow pinning Percy, with the daze, Gration fired at Hermes hitting him right in the shoulder making the god crash down on the stair steps.

This left me as I tried to fire at the hellhound now ripping Percy up as he couldn't defend with sword by the hellhound's feet, having gotten knocked out when the hellhound tackled him to pin him. Because of that distraction, I didn't notice when Gration jumped off the bridge and started to swing his way over by the bottom so I only could see him off of my peripheral vision. I only noticed when he jumped in front of me and gave a good punch launching me up and like a bullet I hit the stone being held up. I could now admire that it weighed a ton, and was about half the size of a human but much wider.

As I landed on the bridge closer to the hall we came in, the rock tilted then fell off the statue and broke to pieces on the ground. I could move to see the pieces as my vision fogged and my head pounded in pain as I tried to think. As my vision became clear a little bit I managed to sit up to see Gration above me, a sick smile spreading on his face as he held up a blade, a gold blade, the blade that killed chaos first Creation. The blade had a slight curve to it and was 4 foot long with slight details of red in it that with my fogged vision I couldn't make out one bit.

Gration smiled even wider as he stated "Bye Bye Artemis, I will never see you again" with that he plunged the blade into my abdomen, it felt like it was burning inside of me, so hot like he just came out of the forge, my insides began to burn, it was like I was being burned away. One thought managed to penetrate through the fogginess "I am going to die, this must be how mortals feel when they know the end is near, you want to beg, plead, and cry for your life even if you know you won't be given mercy"

Then the pain stopped, I looked down at myself, I was still here, I was still alive. My stomach was covered in gold blade and I grimaced as the paint outline of intestines could be seen in the hole now in my abdomen.

Gration yelled "that was supposed to kill you". Suddenly he gave a scream as Alex the ferret pounced on his face, making him flay yet again, dropping the blade that now seemed to turn platinum then gold then platinum again. Slowly I watched as Gration fell off the bridge still trying to remove Alex, as he fell completely off Alex turned into a bird and flew off as Gration face right as he fell onto a spike on the ground, piercing through his heart. Tityos meet a similar fate as Athena cut off his head then push his body off the bridge.

Before any relief could spread onto our faces, a rumble came from the mountain around us, The ground began to split causing lava to flood in burning the bodies of Gration and Tityos, the look like its melting people statue began to actually melt. I freaked as I struggled to get up but my insides still felt like it was burning slightly. But as I struggled I was lifted up and Percy appeared holding me in his arms, he was covered in marks but somehow relatively fine. He stated "let's get out of here".

Hermes swooped down and picked up the blade, then flew to the exit which began to close, figures.

Percy ran as fast as he could without dropping or jostling me too much, Adrenaline flooded in me stopping any thoughts of yelling at Percy for holding me or stating how I can do this myself. All that flooded my mind was to escape.

Finally Percy got through into the hall, having to do a little limbo to get through.

On the other side, Athena counted heads, finally stating "where's Alex". The little it flew in just before the door completely closed. Percy complimented "You cut it even closure then I did, Buddy".

Alex gave a nod before he turned into a ferret and landed on Percy shoulder.

Finally I asked "why didn't the blade kill me?"

Everyone face went into thought, even Percy and Hermes. Slowly as I looked at every face, Athena thoughtful face turned into a grimace then became a look of distraught as she looked at my face then my abdomen then my face again. I hissed "if you know, spill".

She muttered "I think.." she took a deep breath then finally seemed ready "I think it killed the baby instead, it killed the closest immortal being". My mind is blank; she couldn't have said what I think she said. The words began to echo in my head, bouncing from one end to the other as I tried to process the words. Finally they stopped as my mind grasped the knowledge. Parts of me were faster to react, my eyes tear up making my vision fog again, my throat constricted as I tried to breathe making my breath hitch and choke up. Finally my mind echoed "the baby is dead"

_HAHA_

Percy Pov

We all walked, trying are best not to tear up as Artemis sobbed into my shoulder. Alex had tried to comfort her by turning into almost all animals known to myth kind even a nymph but it's glow still made it impossible to tell gender, maybe Alex had both. Still Alex efforts went in vain as Artemis continued to sob.

Thalia kept on muttering curse or barely able "I should have done something" Everyone else except me kept on muttering similar. Why I wasn't, was because I was doing it all on the inside, it was my fault, if the hellhound hadn't pinned me I could have done something. It was like Annabeth death all over again. If I hadn't gotten pinned in the car I could have done something. Finally tears ran down my face as I silently cried with Artemis, especially when we passed the crystal hall with the power reflection and no gold power reflected from Artemis abdomen.


	9. Chapter 9 What have we done?

**ok sorry for the late chapter but it was so hard to write, but with all the reviews I have gotten, I was pushed to write. Tomorrow there will be another Chapter, almost a promise but with my schedule there is no promises. Never mind I can promise cause I just looked at my schedule.**

**So Here is the thing, If someone can guess what or who the new beckon is, I will update the chapter very early in the morning. Guess in the reviews and For the person who gets it, gets to see the chapter Tonight.**

**So be Happy and if you don't want to guess i still love reviews even simple ones. They make me happy and A happy writer means more chapters. **

Artemis POV

I was simple staring off into space right now, the pain had ripped away everything, and I felt hollow on the inside like there was nothing left, now to live for. My baby had died because I had agreed to go on this quest; it was my entire fault that this all happened. Now I feel like some lifeless doll in Percy's arms, with my legs and arms limp.

As we entered the dark hallway where the allusion was earlier was, the shadows seemed to grow even darker with no one turning on their lights and Alex having to light up. As we walked I saw movement in the shadows. I cursed in my head 'I am going insane' even in my head my voice was hallowed and robotic with the lack of emotion.

Percy suddenly spoke up "Artemis, get some sleep it's been a long day" I didn't have the strength to refuse or even correct him on not using 'lady'. I just let myself slip into the bliss of sleep. But I would not be meeting with any bliss, as a feeling like no other filled me.

I could tell I was still asleep but it was like my eyes opened to see some ruins. They were deep gray stone washed a tad from age while the walls crumbled to the point of, only half of it still stood up, if the walls were lucky. There was no ceiling that hinder looking up into the completely white-clouded skies with hints of gray but no blue poked through. The floors were between turned up dirt and stone. This stretched in all directions, giving a feeling of being alone in a great expanse as the eye and mind found nothing to cling onto. One thing that was a common factor was no life not even a piece of grass poked out, it was void of any green just gray and brown.

A clatter of stone made me turn my head, there stood a woman with gold hair that floated as if gravity didn't affect it then with a slight wind pushing it to the side. She was dressed in a white gown that wrapped around her, almost like water with the wave like form, yet the dress was still somewhat loss. Her eyes captured my attention, as they were blue like a sky blue mixed with an ocean blue, then they turned to a red so similar to blood, finally a soft but electric purple. It kept repeating sometimes one eye a different color then the other.

I tried to ask 'who are you' but my voice wouldn't come out, no matter how hard I tried. I check my throat but felt no restriction on it. As I checked the women spoke up "So you are the unfortunate soul, I shall speak and you must listen" the tone she gave commanded attention like that of a royal's tone.

I gave her a glare but her eyes were on red making me falter in argument, especially when the round pupils turned in slits like a cat or maybe a snake's eye. She continued, her voice now soft like air "Nothing will make sense from here on out, the Blade is like some sick beckon. It will call for war, death, and decay. The lines between death and life will become gray, the line disappear. The Blade is tempting to those who didn't earn it; No one can be trusted but those who entered the mountain with you, all other's must stay away from the blade, but with what has occurred, the blade might not even be the beckon anymore, when you figure out the new beckon, I shall return, Goddess of the moon, also go left".

With that the world faded and I woke to yelling around. My confusion on the dream or vision, made my head ache finally I yelled "What's happening?!"

Percy informed as panic danced in his eyes making them a muddled green and his voice heightened in pitch "The Mountain exploded and now ash is rushing down the tunnel and we are trying to outrun it, Hermes gave me and Thalia a blessing so we could run faster but its not fast enough".

Thalia yelled "Why have we passed five forks, did we take the right tunnel".

Athena looked around kind of frantic like "No I don't think so, I think in the panic of seeing the mountain erupt we took the wrong tunnel, why did we even run back into the mountain, that was unwise".

Another fork appeared in the tunnel, coming up fast as everyone was running at Hermes speed. So I screeched as loud as I could "No Time for wise talk" the dream flashed in my head causing me to remember the last thing she said 'go left" so I yelled at the top of my lungs "Go left, just go left, no question!"

They all did without talk or questioning surprisingly, behind us the wall closed in just as we ran into some more modern room. It was steel walled and tiled floored, even had two window, showing Mountain hood erupting about a couple miles away, it was spewing out ash that was close to black, a wave of heavier ash was sweeping down the west side, and hurtling towards nearby towns. The ash was like a gray going on black cloud with sparks of random orange fire; sometimes I swear I saw a face in the ash but that had to be my imagination.

Athena stated "Something doesn't feel right about this" she was right; this feeling of needing to prepare for the worse engulfed me and made my pain stronger. Hermes let the feeling that must be in all of us grew and went to the window. After a second he found a latch that opened the window, the window opened with a slight bang and he leaned outside. We all watched as his eyes widen as he focused on something that wasn't in the view window. He muttered, "No, what have we done?"

Percy walked forward with me in his arms while Athena and Thalia went to the other window. We all could see that Mountain hood wasn't the only volcano exploding but 3 more columns were easily visible while 4 other were far off in the distance but my godly eyes could pick them up. Suddenly I yelled, "What if one of them is Mount Saint Helens, Typhon could escape!"

Suddenly something, like a hand came out of the ashes in what had to be Mount Saint Helens still spewing from the mountain. It was Typhon hand and he slowly came out with the ash splitting a little bit to show his smiling face. Athena cursed "we released Typhon of all monsters to release, we released him".

Hermes shoes activated as he set the damned blade down and he flew out the window then stated "Percy, Thalia, cover your eyes" I covered Percy eyes for him since he was still holding me and Thalia covered her own. Hermes got brighter then flashed away, He flashed back in seconds and stated, "We can flash without injury so let's get to Olympus".

Athena grabbed Thalia while commanding, "Keep your eyes closed" With that she pulled then out the window and they flashed away to Olympus with Hermes following them. I pulled my hand away; Percy looked at the blade and stated "We can't leave it here with Typhon so close".

I just gave a nod of response, he lowered me down so I could pick up the blade, it truly was beautiful crafted, On the edge was red writing in a language that looked similar to Greek in the letter formation how there was symbols not just lines, the blade fit easily in my hands but I still hated it. Slowly my gaze turned into a glare as I could see Gration holding it up with a sick grin on his disgusting face. This blade killed someone who will never have deserved death. It killed my innocent baby, so I will right the blade now on this blade and kill someone who deserves death.

Suddenly I remember the vision, warning not to trust people who didn't come into the mountain with me. I turned my head up to look at Percy face, his mouth was in a hard line, his eyes looked like rough angry seas as he too glared at the blade. Finally I managed to inform, "We can't let the others know of the blade, and it will only bring war between the gods, I had some vision explaining that".

Percy nodded in agreement as he seemed to be still glared at the blade "how are we going to hide it from them".

An idea admittedly came to mind "We hide it in plain sight, if they ask about it, tell them that it was a decoration piece inside of the mountain"

Before Percy could respond, Alex squeaked from Percy shoulder and pointed at the window, Percy stated, "You're right buddy, let's get going" with that Percy maneuvered out of the window. I wished I could help in some way but the only thing that was keeping my organs in at this point was gravity pulling down on them, Gration wasn't very clean with his cut at all as most of the skin on my abdomen was cut up.

Suddenly Percy asked when we were half way out "can you flash while we are falling cause I just really didn't think this through" he gave a loopy sided grin that he was known for but it was mixed with a little awkwardness as he messed up once again on something. I gave a sigh "as long as you keep your eyes closed, that goes for you as well Alex"

The two closed their eyes, Percy managed to get his other leg out, I realized how high this window was as the ground was down 200 feet as it was on some sort of cliff. The trees all around were tilted side ways from the blast the mountain created when it erupted. I looked up to see Typhon was on the move, each step he made shacked the ground slightly. Ash was beginning to fall like snow, gray snow that anyone could barely tell the difference between it and normal snow. Suddenly Percy let go and we began to follow, I quickly concentrated and within a couple of feet from the ground we flashed away.

Pain spiked in me but I knew it wasn't from the mountain but my body, it was weakened from everything that had happened, now at least I could understand some of the reason the demigods don't like to flash with us.

Finally it was over and we were in the throne room, I noted blood was dripping down from my stomach, more came out as Percy slowly regain balance after wobbling slightly. Alex flat out fell off his shoulder and face planted. Percy muttered 'I hate flashing"

Everyone from the mission saw us and ran over, Athena already had a medical kit in hand, which could not be called first aid with the stuff that was in it and how it was the size of a brief case. She commanded "Percy, set Artemis by her throne" He did so, and the minute I was leaning against it, Athena was already wrapping the wounds so that my guts don't spill out. I hand Percy the blade so I could sit back so less blood leaked out.

I explained as she worked "We can not tell anyone about the blade".

Everyone stated with hesitation "Agreed" Hermes added "The idea was to stop Gration, not take the blade as we all know what Zeus would do with it". None of us voiced it but we all had to be thinking 'kill off his brothers, anyone that questions him, anyone he doesn't like for the day, really everyone at some point'

Lights began to grow forcing Percy and Thalia to cover their eyes as the other Olympians appeared.

As everyone appeared and Hermes took the position oddly to explain what happened but I realized as He explained that he was perfect for the job as he could lie with no one able to detect it.

I started to drowned out the others thinking of the vision, the last thing that still confused me was the new beckon for war, that the blade was no longer the center in some way, it felt like the answer was oblivious but not at the same time.

Finally Hermes got around to when the Blade was shoved into me, he explained "ok, None of you knew this but inside of the Mountain immortality is gone luckily the mountain destroyed itself but the down fall was that Artemis had recently used Pathogenies, so she was pregnant, and well she was stabbed in the stomach and it killed the baby". He did not need to tell them that, I could feel the eyes of sympathy on me but I turned away in hopes they would stop.

Tears began to gather in my eyes as I was reminded that it was my fault my baby is dead. Alex suddenly crawled onto my shoulder and rubbed his cheek against mine while whimpering. I let the tears fall, and Athena hand me a piece of bandage to whip them away but I couldn't make a move to stop the tears.

**Review or I will stare at you through the monitor 0-0 I'm staring, it is creepy no?**

**0-0 I stare again, also Guest can still review on this **


	10. Chapter 10 Typhon Battle

**I noticed that I felt nice so i am updating early for ya guys.**

**I woke up a hour early so i could finish this update**

**A hour of sleep I lost for you**

**So Since I am tired, i am keep this short**

**You know i don't own Percy jackson**

**TO THE STORY**

Percy POV

The wind howled outside my tent, it showed the emotion in the hunter's camp too well. The confusion, the distraught, the sadness, and the anger, the anger was only coming from one person, Thalia. She was so mad with herself that this all happened to Artemis. I was mad at myself as well but not in the way of anger but more of just beating myself up. Another gust of wind made the tent push to one side but I did not flinch.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down got my attention as I sat up in bed, I was surprised to see Phoebe and Kate walked into my tent, their faces serious as always. They looked around and Phoebe commented "Glad you took the tent in this storm." Yeah the Hunter's had made me a tent and told me to take it, I did especially when the storm hit, it was a little more sturdy then a tree branch I had used as a sleeping area.

I asked them politely "why you guys awake during this storm?" It had to be around 9 right now, about 4 days since the Mountain, right now everyone is prepping for Typhon who right now was passing through Idaho, he was going slow for some reason maybe he is still sore from his last attempt but that goes the same for the gods, even they get tired and too many wars have come and gone for them not to be tired.

Phoebe sighed as she began to explain "We have tried everything to cheer Artemis up but its like she's dead on the inside, she hasn't eaten for 4 days now and all she does is just stare off into space, None of this is health even a goddess can't do that to themselves".

Kate continued " we have been going to every tent asking if any one has an idea, any idea, to at least help Artemis or something"

I began to think of an idea and one goddess came to mind that could know something on this subject as she is the Goddess of Families so she had to at least see one family go through this and could help Artemis "What about Hera, she is the goddess of Families, and your guys little family is still a family so its under her jurisdiction".

Kate laughed at me "You serious think she would help us at all" Katie began to bash on Hera, I noticed a little flash outside, and prayed it was lightning from Zeus still being pissed about Typhon, but it wasn't lightning. Hera as silent as a cat walked into the tent with a smirk on her, She just stood behind Kate with a smile. I refocused on Katie, and hoped my 'behind you' expression would go across, it did not "you know her, she isn't the helping type, more like the creepy thing from Saw 'I am going to play a game' or is 'I want to play a game'"

Hera answered "its 'I want to play a game'" I watched as Katie and Phoebe screamed at the top of their lungs and fell to ground as they jumped and spazed. The two gave a rather pathetic whimper as they saw Hera from their view on the floor.

I gave a sigh and got up from my bed and bowed "Nice to see you, Queen Hera". Alex woke up from his slumber on my bed and jumped up onto my shoulder then yawned in my ear.

Hera smiled at me, pleased that I could manage to give respect while the other two just stared like some deer in headlight. She stated "well I was already coming to address what happened to Artemis, so I don't appreciate being called creep like the thing from saw".

Phoebe hissed at Hera "and what do you get out it" she realized what she had just said to a Goddess and covered her mouth. I thought in my head 'yep, she still is a child of Ares at heart, thinking is for later with them"

I could see the restraint that Hera was putting herself under, and decided to say "Well lets go see Artemis now" Hera gave a nod and walked out of the tent, I followed after Helping Kate and Phoebe onto their feet.

Kate huffed "its like that High school I had to search for girls in all over again, right when I said something even a little wrong, a teacher was right there to hear it, at the end of my time there I knew the detention teacher by name" on that note we walked out.

The trees all were tilting sideways in the wind, luck for us we were heading up wind so out hair didn't poke us all over but that also meant we were having trouble walking as out cloths turned in sails, soon it began to rain as if the wind wasn't hard enough on us so we picked up our pace against the ever pushing wind.

We finally got to Artemis tent, Hera muttered "why don't I feel her power inside" we opened the tent to see she wasn't even there. Phoebe stated "I swear she was here just a while ago".

There was a flash behind us and Hermes appeared. He huffed "This is where you are, Hera, we are doing a surprise attack on Typhon like right now".

Hera asked "is Artemis one of the attackers"

Hermes nodded and I grimaced at this, since Artemis hasn't been eating much of anything this included ambrosia and nectar. She still had the injury on her stomach, she still had to be tired. Alex gave a whimper and looked at me, I reassured "it will be alright buddy, Will get her back safe and sound, promise". Alex gave a nod and puffed out its little chest. I still really want to know Alex's gender. Suddenly he jumped up and disappeared, unfortunately no one else noticed the occurrence so I stayed quite so I wouldn't look crazy.

Hera asked "have they already taken off" again Hermes gave a nod, and Hera looked close to cursing, she suddenly grabbed my shoulder and stated "looks like we are going to have to play catch up" before I had a chance to ask even 'wha' she began to glow. I closed my eyes and felt the usually feeling of flashing. The feeling like your stomach is in your throat and all.

When Hera said "you can open your eyes". As I opened them I saw a chariot, it was mostly white with gold detailing, the wheels were gold as well as with the bottom of the chariot while then it slowly fade into white marble on the top. Two pure white-bodied Pegasus pulled the chariot, though their eyes had ever peacock color possible in them as well as their tails. I joked "I thought your chariot would be pulled by peacocks".

Hera not jokingly said "That didn't work out". I gave her a look, and she huffed "A person can't try something, no one got injured, well that's not try Zeus got hit by me, now just get in the chariot"

I gave a chuckle as I imagined Zeus getting hit over the head by Hera, what a funny sight that would have been, I would have paid to see it.

As I got in the chariot, One Pegasus greeted "Hello son of Poseidon". I greeted back "Hi".

I noticed that we were right by what had to be Hera's temple because it had similar qualities to the one at camp half blood, I realized faintly that Annabeth had designed this no matter how she didn't want to, she still swallowed her pride and made the best temple she could. I gave a sigh and the Pegasus noticed and stated "something up". I shook my head as it wasn't the time.

Hera huffed "enough chit chat, we got to go, so guys". With that an evil smirk spreads on her face and I gripped the sides of the seat-less, the seatbelt-less, and the safety hazards ridden chariot. "Floor it".

It was like the lights and everything around me turned into a blur, I even heard a sonic boom go off meaning that the sound barrier was broken within seconds of take off. Hera laughed in my head and asked "having fun?" I yelled in my head "no"

I noticed my feet starting to slid back and I held onto the sides of the chariot even more and threw curses around in my head, feeling a burning glare I turned to see Hera glaring at me like a disapproving mother. Right she can hear my thoughts, and the goddess of families just heard me cuss like a sailor, after this mission I am so getting a lectured on my use of such language.

I noticed it was starting to go dark around us, like a person was fiddling with a light switch more and more, making it all go dark so finally I yelled in my head "what's happening". I started to really start to slip off the chariot forcing me to struggle to step forward so I would stay on. I added onto my yell "This is worse then flashing"

Hera informed like it was nothing "we are starting to go faster then light itself, so Persues sit down" I did and it was like all the wind stopped, but also my vision went black as we continued to go faster then light itself. The darkness wasn't very cool at all.

Finally light came back and it seemed we had dropped in WW3.

_HAHA_

Artemis POV

I swallowed the ihcor that kept gathering in my mouth as I continued to fight with everything I had but the injury on my stomach was bleeding once again, my limbs kept shaking, and my vision was fuzzy at best. But I would not stop, I wanted Typhon dead, and I had the blade to do it.

I pulled my chariot to the left to avoid getting knocked out of the sky, I vaguely registered a flash off to side of the battlefield but really ignored it as I pulled my bow off of my shoulder and fired at Typhon.

A yell startled me and I looked over to see Hera riding her chariot next to me with Percy in it as well. He looked a little frighten at being in a chariot but he shook his head then yelled "Artemis stop, you aren't health enough to do this"

I ignored him as I knew it was true especially when the blood dripped out of my mouth and I felt a wave of weakness crash over me but I can't stop. The others trusted the blade with me, so I am going to use it to avenge the wrongs it has done but killing someone who deserves death.

Percy yelled louder "Artemis listen to me!".

I pulled the reins and dived down a couple feet so I was circling around Typhon waist while Percy and Hera were still around is shoulders, so that dive was more then a couple feet, my sense of distance has been shot since this battle started.

A squeak came from my feet and I looked down at Alex, who had snuck on I don't even know when. It had the face of disapproval that was clear even with it being in ferret form. I growled at it "Shut it" it bites the air in response.

Suddenly I heard Hera yell in a startled tone "You're insane" before I could even look up to see what was happening, Percy landed with a huge thud in my chariot, he stood up and limped over to my side, I was so shocked on his dive bomb I couldn't mutter a response.

He huffed "please, Artemis, Stop, your abdomen has a river of blood coming out, your mouth has a creek, you look tired, I know you want to avenge your baby" I tried to protest the truth but he hissed "No! that's what you are doing, You want to avenge lose of its life by taking another with the blade, you told me everything in that vision and this is what the women was talking about, you are being the new beckon to war since you want Typhon to die that will reveal the blades power thus giving Zeus the opportunity to take it for himself."

I couldn't stop the tears from flooding down my face, I choked a little on the air around me making an airy noise, and finally I just began to sob. I didn't know why I just did. But as I sobbed I noticed warm arms wrapped around me, I faintly noted I haven't let a man hug me that wasn't my brother in 100 of years. I didn't pull away, I just slump into the hug. It felt warm and secure, a feeling that has abandoned me of recently.

Our peace was broken by Hera yelling "Watch out!"

I looked up just in time to see a giant Typhon fist. It was covered in gray clouds that whipped away to show is rotting brown flesh that barely hung onto its bones, but that did not stop the power behind his punches. It clipped the bottom of my chariot, barely missing the deer that pulled it, still the chariot tilted forward and both me and Percy were falling out, to a 500 foot fall. Before I had a chance to react, Percy pulled from the hug and pushed me so hard backwards that I landed in the chariot with inches to spare as I hung out half way over the front. I had enough time to look up and see Percy fall. I shrieked "No!" it was too late to do anything.

Percy will die from that fall. I had really just killed Percy.

**Review of I shall wink like a perv at you ****-_o**

Also guest can still review -_o


	11. Chapter 11 Alex, HOW!

_**This was another rush job because i am leaving soon so here is my chapter.**_

_**Thank all of you for the review.**_

_**I hope I pretrayed Typhon alright**_

Artemis POV

I watched Percy fall to the ground, Apollo, who had recent recovered, chased after him, but couldn't reach him in time so Percy disappeared into the forest below. Every snap of a tree limb made me cringe then the thud of his body hitting the ground close to made me cry. Again another life died because of my rash decision, another life met death that never deserved it. Yet another life died because of me.

I heard Typhon laugh, it vibrated the skies and my chariot, he must feel so proud that he managed to kill the only good man on this planet, the only one that got my respect, the only one that even made me think over are all men truly bad.

My mind tormented me as I remembered all the tea Percy got me, him caring about my wellbeing, the pranks that he helped Thalia with causing good light feelings, he never demeaned any of the hunters actually more respected them than anything else. He never worshipped any of the male heroes of the past. Recently He carried me out of Mount Hood, he let me cry on his shoulder, he even went to the trouble of getting me back to the hunter's camps by his own methods of Pegasus travel. All the things he did I never truly repaid him for, and now I will never.

I heard Alex growling at Typhon, baring his ferret teeth. Typhon saw this through the clouds and laughed even more then stated loudly for the first time actually talking "Poor little Olympians lost their hero, why because an injured Olympian decided they thought they could kill me, Ha! Now his death will be in vain" I knew that Typhon was talking about me, he wasn't very subtle.

Any organization that we had before was crushed and Typhon nailed Athena and Poseidon in one blow causing them to fall to the forest floor to the east. Typhon was going to win at this rate, as our organization was completely gone and we didn't have a chance to recover.

I saw Typhon turn to me and lays his eyes on me and he rose his fist to hit my chariot for a knockout blow, I rushed to grab the reins but slipped in my own blood. Typhon fist was getting closer but stopped Suddenly As new voice joined the fray, it was loud, demanded attention, power leaked like a river from it, It was male "STOP NOW, you victory is not guaranteed Typhon".

Typhon twist around, smashing trees and increased the wind around him as defense almost pushing all chariots away "Who are you, your voice isn't familiar".

The voice grew louder as venom and hatred seep in "Do you enjoy to kill, Do you enjoy seeing others wither below your feet, do you enjoy the pain that you cause, Do you enjoy ripping away love ones".

Typhon didn't answer for a second and the voice yelled shaking the earth, the sky, and the water in the rivers to the north, everything shook "DO YOU!"

With courage that had to come from deep within Typhon that I don't know how he managed, he yelled in response "YES".

The voice hissed in a low whisper, a reverberating rasp was present giving a demonic touch; I saw myself and all others even Zeus shiver as the hiss played out "You will pay then".

I noticed that Alex started to glow, he got onto the chariot ridge then jumped off but I watched in Amazement as his form changed. Armor seemingly grew from his body as he lost the glow that always surrounded him to reveal the golden fur with hints of white in it and a symbol on the top of his head, the Symbol of the first creation, it was bloody red and had the dragon wrapped in a circle. His form changed from that of a ferret to that of more of a man but he was covered as the armor grew to cover him, a flash appeared in his hand and a spear grey, it has a crab like head, with two black covered blades. It seemed like a metal of wind was wrapped around him. His face became humanoid with two red marks below his bright purple eye. He was about the same size as Typhon, maybe even a couple inches taller.

Alex growled "This is what you get for killing Perseus" it was the same demonic voice with a rolling rasp(AN/ A rolling rasp Can be found in Raven from the Teen titans so go to an episode and listen to raven to get it). He punched Typhon the gut forcing the Giant of Storms to hunch over. Alex then pressed his hands through the wind surrounding his head and pushed Typhon head further down and used his right leg to knee Typhon in the face "this is for Lady Artemis". He then shoved Typhon straight, when Typhon tried to hit him like lightning even with the sound of thunder, Alex grabbed Typhon fist then crushed it like it was a grape.

Typhon ripped his hand away and stumbled back, gold blood spewed out of his mouth like a fountain but it trickled out quickly, He gave a war cry but it was garbled by the blood still in his throat. He lunged at Alex but Alex fell to his knees crushing more trees creating a similar crackly of thunder, but as Typhon got close even launching over Alex, Alex spring his feet picking Typhon up like he was weights, and Alex was a professional weight lifter. Going one handed, Alex kept Typhon up, and he asked "Artemis, The Blade"

I realized that I should get up from the bottom of my Chariot and got the blade that I hid under the rim of the chariot as not trusting the others to even see it. The blade popped out and I slowly got up and steady myself just enough to throw the blade all the way to Alex, as the blade flew it grew larger to fit Alex size tell it was like a skyscraper.

The blade simple touched Typhon arm, which ignited a yell of complete agony and caused him to flail his arms in the air as he couldn't touch the ground anymore. It was like no other yell I have ever heard, the pain made it horse and raspy. Alex sneered past the yell "Hurts don't it, now who connected the Volcanos so they all explode".

Suddenly I noticed all the Olympian flying with me by the Chariot, the only ones missing, was Athena and Poseidon, who crashed. Zeus hissed, his face was as red as Tomato that's overripe "Your little pet, Is that". He waved his hand at Alex like his arm was having a seizure. Hera added on "I did not see that coming".

I responded "I didn't know, I just thought he was a pet more than anything"

My attention went back to Alex, who continued his integration but it made no leeway as Typhon went silent, I could see the anger growing in Alex's face tell he yelled "Fine, Bye bye, back to the prison you go" with that Typhon body glowed gold as Power leaked from Alex's body and wrapped around him like coils of a snake. In a haunting tone that was silent and made my heart constrict in fear and I felt that he was right next to me wrapping coils around me "You think that nothing can ever truly hurt, that there isn't a monster in your closet just waiting to scare you, but you are wrong, There are monster who will devour other monsters just for the pleasure of it. They are now waiting for you, hunger news at them as they wait; now enjoy your stay in the darkness that devours all." With that Typhon disappeared like he was fading away.

I turned back to look at Zeus to see a blank expression playing on his face. A flash illuminated everyone facing casting dark marks under their eyes enhancing the blank expression. Suddenly little feet touched my shoulder and I screamed in surprise and went to whack it but it was just Alex back as a ferret.

Before Alex could get comfortable, Zeus had jumped into my chariot and picked him right off my shoulder and began to choke him "What are YOU!?"

Alex wheezed "I don't remember" Instead of vocal; it was like he was talking in our heads. It wasn't in a demonic tone but more casually but as constricted as it would if he was talking through his constricted throat.

Hera commanded "Zeus stop, he saved us".

Zeus yelled in response "And what stops him from turning on us".

Alex clearly got a 'how stupid are you' face then stated "This makes bloody sense, I will save you then go through the trouble of taking all you immortals out after helping your friends find Gration in the mountain, so I am just going to make this clear for your peanut sized brain, I would have waited to have Typhon weaken you then attack".

Zeus growled at him but he became bright and turned in a man. His hair had a wind whipped look to it as it was blow back and gold with white heights, then he looked to be more of runner then a fighter. The last thing was that he was wearing no cloths at all so his manhood was in view, causing me to turn away but I saw Aphrodite looking like she was amazed.

I heard Alex responded vocally "Now Stop it and back off, unless your gay and you want some" I could hear Zeus gag in disgust then the chariot tipped and he clear fell out by the screaming. I watched everyone burst out laughing. Suddenly another flash and I turned to see Alex had turned into a woman and responded "Maybe he would have wanted some if I was like this".

Well Percy was right about choosing a bi-gender name since Alex is both Genders, I saw my brother and all the other men looking at Alex like it was the most amazing thing they have ever seen.

I couldn't help but look at Aphrodite to see she now looked very mad at Alex, maybe because it was taking all of the attention in the beauty aspect.

_**Review or I shall give you, THIS ;O**_

_**;) also guest can review**_


	12. Chapter 12 A Funeral

**Now then, Just to the story**

**But since I have time on thursday unless something big changes, I am going to respond to all those who review in this chapter. So If you have question or ideas, i am glad to hear them. if you just want to say this is awesome, i am cool with that.**

**There is also a poll up, I am asking if i can bring in the first creations daughter. So Give your opinion**

**Also Alex productions, just nice ego **

Artemis Pov

Slowly my legs gave out under me, my stomach clenched in a familiar way but it could not be for the same reason as that reason has died. Slowly I ended up sinking to the bottom of the chariot just as another person jumped into my Chariot and I slowly turned my head struggling not to just slump down like a dead body but as I successfully raised my head I saw Hera kneeling next to me.

Hera asked with rare concern "Where does it hurt the most". I couldn't find the strength to talk and just gestured to my abdomen, which still bleeds out gold blood, but for some reason, I noticed it was darker then usually. Ichor was usually a bright gold almost like it glowed in the dark but today it was a deeper in color almost starting to turn a gray in spots.

Hera informed as she stood again "I am just going to land your chariot so we can help you" standing she went to the reins and started to flawlessly land the chariot. Hera was one of the few Goddesses, who usually drives her own chariot, not trusting others.

A flash came from the corner of my eye and I looked to see Alex back as a ferret. I wish I could say it had a lot of tricks up its sleeve but I was too tired mentally and physically.

All The pain I am feeling is making me just tired, my heart was tired of beating and struggling against the emotion I was feeling, the largest emotion stirring up a storm was depression. I had lost my baby and now I have lost Percy. Who will leave next, Thalia, Phoebe, Katie, Who?!

A thud came as the chariot hit the ground and skidded to a stop, I watched as Apollo landed his chariot as well, today it was an actual chariot not just some stupid sports car. Without a second thought he jumped out and into my chariot with a medical bag appearing in his hands. He asked "Hera, may you please help me".

Hera stated "Of course" while she was putting the reins down, Apollo muttered "It seems like someone has bite Hera with the 'I'm going to be good bug'" by the straightening in Hera's back then the faint glare, I could tell that she heard him and he is in trouble.

Hera walked over; hit Apollo on the back of the head, then knelt down next to me. They both set to work wrapping my stomach into bandages but as they touched my stomach both got an odd expression. I looked in between the two to see the same look, Confusion mixed with curiosity. Slowly the two looked at each other and stated in sync "impossible".

Apollo made something appeared in his hands and I noticed it was some type of machine that looked like a stethoscope but more powerful and mechanic. He, without asking, pressed the cold metal to just below the 3-day-old wound. The cold metal made me flinch and try to scoot away but Hera held my shoulder. After a few seconds he moved it away from the spot and his eyes squinted then he handed the earpieces to Hera for her to listen.

Finally I managed to "What?!"

Alex voice filled my mind one again "I may show you all what seems off". Apollo and Hera looked up; Hera stated "Show us".

They were was another flash, it was like looking back into the crystal wall in Mount Hood again just it wasn't a reflection, I saw my power, still silver but I could tell something had changed, Hera power kept changing colors never staying consistent. Apollo was a bright gold almost yellow, nothing like the metal. Alex power was intriguing it was platinum and didn't flow off him like ours but more it acted like lightning randomly spiking off his body. Then he heightened his power and a spark of it tried to hit me but a glow began in my abdomen and a coil of gold metallic energy spread around me then formed into a dragon like form and the energy from Alex just simple spiked away. The metallic dragon admittedly receded back into me but my abdomen as the danger went away though my abdomen continued to glow.

Alex voice began again "The Gelm sword, in its cursed state was always unstable. Never did the essence of the queen want to stay in the metallic bond but be released, yet it could only taste freedom in another being, every time the blade kills, the energy tries to leave but the killed are always full of energy or can't take the extra, but Artemis, Your baby had yet to gain its true energy, it was still empty so the power of the Blade jumped to the baby, and for a while the baby did not accept the power causing the loss in glow in the crystal wall but soon it did and now it holds the power of the First Creation".

The change in vision faded away and I looked at Alex. You would think I would first be happy, right? Well if you thought that, you might as well jump out of a perfectly good airplane without a parachute,

cause this happened.

I grabbed Alex by his furry little throat and began to strangle and shake him while I yelled "You knew my baby was alive and you let me believe that it was dead, If I had known I wouldn't have come here" my voice died as tears spilled down my face, they felt like acid on my already raw skin as I muttered "Percy would be alive"

Alex muttered though his mental voice was like that of a frogs "I am deeply sorry but I didn't know nor could I communicate if I knew, I just got the ability back as thousands of years in a dark cavern does that to a person".

Apollo began to wrap up my abdomen again. When the last bandage went around, I asked him "Can you help me find his body".

Apollo looked up and as he looked into my eyes he stated "I couldn't say no, sis" with that he stood up and helped me up. I looked into the sky to see it was quite once again, all the others must have gone home.

With a limp in my step, I managed to get off the chariot and began towards the forest, remembering exactly where Percy had fell to his death. I felt Apollo wrap an arm around my shoulders and slowly helped me enter the forest.

The forest was quite, with no sound to pierce it, except for my heavy led footstep as I struggled to keep walking. The pain made my body ache, my throat and mouth tasted like I had liked iron. My eyes stayed filled with tears especially when I finale saw it.

"Oh Percy"

_:(:(:(:( so sorry:(:(:(_

_3rd Person_

The church bells chimed causing the black crows to take off into the blanket-clouded sky with gray hints in its expanse. A cemetery surrounds the old church like building, its cemeteries stood out of the tad over grown dead grass. The sounds of cars as they passed through the water on the streets filled the air. It all looked dreary maybe reflecting the emotions in a church as they celebrate the life of one man, even with the tears streaming down their faces.

One woman sat on a bench outside the church overlooking the cemetery, she was dressed in black all over, no spark of another color on her clothing. She had a black vial cover her face as if too hide. She wore a black dress with a black business like jacket over her shoulders. The only thing that was odd about her was the barely noticeable baby bump that she protected with a hand.

She jumped a tad in her seat as a voice startled her "Humans have odd customs" the women looked to see a It she had gotten to know well. It was in the form of a man today, his hair was win blown and gold with white highlights, and he wore a black suit that made him just seem uncomfortable.

The women agreed "Yes they do, but the parents wanted this, Alex".

Alex huffed "I can still say its odd, Artemis"

With that the two looked back out onto the cemetery just as a casket began to be pulled to its resting place. Green flowers lay on top of the casket that magically didn't jostle in the hands of humans that held it like it was fragile glass.

Alex began to hum a song, one of the few things that he remembers before being put in the cavern. All that was in his head was what the inside of mount hood looked like and several memories of his past, other then that he was lost. One of the memories being seeing the women that was in Artemis vision. He stated that she was something important but he couldn't remember how. Still Alex was useful for he was strong and could help protect Artemis.

Alex stated "May I have not known the guy long, he was great and his lost was so sad." Artemis nodded a little as she noticed the rain began once again. It soft medley joined Alex humming creating a sad but peaceful atmosphere.

"Guys time to go". Both gave a tiny scream and turned to glare at the breaker of peace. Artemis stared at the cane that this figure might have to use for the rest of his life but traveled up to see Percy smiling face. Percy stated "Thanks for coming to my human cousin funeral"

Artemis sighed "He was a nice boy, sad that he got hit by a drunk driver". Alex agreed "very sad, He even gave me food as my ferret self, at least that Women driving drunk has been locked up".

Percy limped over using his cane to walk over to the two, he held out his hand for Artemis and she used it to pull herself up as a new symptom of her pregnancy was complete loss of balance. Everyone had to be careful around her as she never listened to rules to not handle knives.

Artemis stated "I'm glad that isn't your casket"

Percy smirked and boasted "All the years of falling down the stairs have paid off as I survived". Alex added "Like a cockroach always survives no matter what you do" All Alex got in response was a glare from the son of Poseidon.

Artemis asked "has your leg been feeling better". She let the hope fill her eyes as neither could see her face. She remember finding him in the forest, his arm was at the wrong angel, he seemed to be purple from all the bruising, his legs look snapped at the joints, blood pooled around him like a pond but the worst of all was the noise he was making as he struggled to breath. From that day 2 months ago, she knew that she never wanted to lose him but would she admit this?

The answer is never.

Shaking from the thoughts, she noticed Percy was snapping his fingers, He stated "Well you ask me a question then space off, Thanks, now that I seem to have your attention yes my leg is feeling better, Apollo thinks at this rate I might walk without help again" She smiled widely at seeing hope that Percy will return to normal.

She walked beside him as they walked away from the church, ready to go get ice cream since she wanted ice cream and no one was planning on telling the pregnant and scary at times, goddess no.

Suddenly Percy asked "Were you worried about me, Artemis?"

She was about to lie to him but as Alex sometimes could pick up on lies and right now did not seem the time or need "I was, but you dare start boasting, I will neuter you". All she received from her threat was a loud laugh from the Hero.

**REVIEW or i shall cry :'( then stare at you 0_0**

**Guest can still Review 0_0**


	13. Chapter 13 ZOE!

**Ok Give a big whoop to jumpingandfalling, The editor to this chapter. Jumpingandfalling will be the editor for the rest of this story.**

**Now with the poll, I have decided to bring in the first creation daughter. **

**Also I am developing a language for this story.**

**Now I was late for my class as i was updating this so that shows how much I love you guys,**

**Now to the story**

Artemis' POV:

The hunters laughed as Alex recounted once again what he did to Zeus, months ago; somehow the story is still funny to them.

It was a sunny spring day in San Diego, the water lazily moved along in the bay as the Hunters, Percy, Alex, and I sat in the outdoor café. The water gave the café an almost holy light look to it and kept us hot but gave a cool breeze to counter it. The café looked similar to an Old Italian style except there weren't any brick; there were plenty of vines though.

The reason we are out here is I have decided that everyone was in need of a break as we have been working and helping with digging out the entrance to Mount Hood as the window we had escaped from has seemed to disappear to the point even Alex couldn't find it. We all quickly discovered it would take a while as most of our godly powers got close to absent around that mountain so we have had to use human means of digging out the entrance that is currently under 200 feet of rock and ash.

Why are we doing this? Well, we hope that something has survived except for the book that had caused Percy's vision, which had been in Athena's pack.

That book has shown us two new pieces of information now that we have had it for three months. It chooses what we need to know and what will remain a mystery. One of the pieces of information was on what the first creation looked like, which actually, we already knew; then one of the effects of its power, which was one sentence stating "The first Creation may create other beings using its energy or summon creatures of the under to help her." Well isn't that a ball of fun for me as Athena theorized that the baby might start raising hell around me soon. My only question was, what are creatures of the 'under'.  
Slowly, I refocused back on the present and fiddled with the sleeve of the dress I was wearing. For once I wasn't dressed in my hunting outfit. Embarrassing as it was, the shirts I owned were becoming tight to the point that it was very uncomfortable to wear any of them. I should expect this as I am 4 months pregnant and this baby seems to be big. It already looked like I was pregnant without a doubt in anyone's mind.

Percy suddenly whined, "When's the food getting here?"

Thalia joked, "Your stomach is bigger than Tartarus!" As if to prove this, a loud growl came from Percy's stomach making him frown and a slight blush caused by embarrassment spread on his cheeks but he was saved by Alex, who boasted loudly, "That was nothing!" then Alex's stomach growled louder than Percy and even sounded like it was mad.

The waitress had just come back with the pizzas we had ordered, when Alex's stomach growled, almost making her drop them in her surprise, it was especially surprising to bystanders as Alex was a girl for the day. The waitress commented "That's mighty impressive, ma'am."

Alex looked offended. "That was impressive, you have seen nothing!" she grabbed a pizza slice that was bigger than her hands, shoved it all in her mouth and swallowed, then moved a little then burped loudly scaring the waitress to the point she just backed away from the table.

I huffed and crossed my arms "Alex, please stop scaring people." She just rolled her eyes and fiddled with the dress we forced her in since going naked like she wanted was not an option no matter how much my brother approved of it.

Percy laughed well naturedly. "Geez, hanging around you people is too much fun!" With that things continued as normal as they could considering how nutty we all were.

**_HAHA_**  
Still Artemis' POV:

I haven't slept in days and yet I am not tired. It was one of the side effects of caring for a baby with the power of the first creation; you're like an overfilled battery. Luckily not every day is like this, some days it's like I am, what the humans call, a zombie. Unfortunately today was not one of those days especially with all the pizza I ate at the café. A dry breeze came in as the camp had been moved in land in the surrounding desert like environment,

A knock came from the entrance to my tent and I yelled a little too loud, "Come in!" then cursed to myself, "Really too loud." The tent flapped open as I sat up and Percy came limping in. The cane he used to walk around was a simple brown cane and made a thud every time it hit the ground as the end was covered in Imperial Gold for monsters. Though with that damned cane it made Percy look old though without it he still looked like a hyper 23 year-old.

Percy asked with sarcasm dripping in his voice "Can't sleep, or is the top of the tent that entertaining?" Before I had a chance to kill him, he gave me a lopsided grin making it impossible.

I growled, "I feel like I have gotten a straight shot of adrenaline, it's worse than your ADHD in a boring math class." A look of understanding spread on Percy's face and he gave me a sympathetic look as I flopped back onto my pillow.

I heard Percy mutter, "I may have a tea for this." I gave him a look to tell I heard him, and he smirked, "I'll see." With that he spun around, but a little too fast and tripped over his cane. He had no time to regain any balance and fell to the ground with a thud. Without a second thought I flung out of my bed and was at his side as he groaned, "I hate this cane." I grabbed his shoulder and helped him up.

As he got off the floor, I saw that he had an expression of 'I really did that'. It looked like he was frowning a little exaggeratedly and his eyes were squinted a tad, I couldn't help but laugh a little at it. He saw me laughing and drawled, "I am so glad that my clumsiness is so amusing to you, oh great Artemis". With that he straightened his back and with a hair flip, walked out, just causing me to laugh more. He always knew when and how to amuse those around him.

But the peace was broken as Percy warned, "Artemis, you might want to come out here…" Slowly I walked to the tent opening and got out to see that nothing seemed wrong when I saw Percy looking up. As my eyes traveled up, I saw the darkness enveloping the sky, the stars of heroes flickered then went out; slowly the darkness was traveling towards Zoe.  
I rushed out and tried to think of something to save her; I will not allow whatever was happening to take over the sky, to take Zoe.

A flash came from my side and Alex appeared beside me, he was in the form of a man as he usually was or it was usually a ferret. I demanded, "What's happening?"

He responded but it was far from English and Greek, it sounded like "Mos Demens". He saw the look of confusion on mine and Percy's face so he explained, "It's called the Black Cloak, the book just revealed it." The book he was referring to was the book that gave Percy the vision of the two fighting armies and the one Athena had taken out of the library. After a couple basic informative chapters, it would go back to gibberish but when it thought you needed to know something, the book would light up and turned to the page all on its own.  
I refocused onto Alex as he explained, "The Black Cloak is basically darkness that is close to a living being, it will surround a world and suffocate it by never letting in any light at all, and the book said that the only way to chase off the darkness would be to use pure light, but it didn't elaborate beyond that." The darkness was getting closer and closer to Zoe.  
I noticed that a light began and Percy covered his eyes as Athena flashed in, a look of panic on her face. "Alex, have you explained what is happening?" He nodded so she added, "A section just showed itself, it was a summarization of when someone chased the darkness away, it was the first creation that chased it away actually as she is pure light."

I yelled, "And she isn't alive anymore." Athena smirked, "But you are carrying the baby that now has most of her power, now it stated she said a spell." Athena made the book appear and it opened itself and she walked over and showed it to me.

It said something along the lines of:

Henom Derad  
Mos Demens dockri  
Henom Derad  
Jericka  
Chi cim Jima  
Heloica cim  
Hitoso cim  
Firome cim  
Isona cim  
Jima Hil Henom Derad

Finally I muttered, "I understand none of this, what is it supposed to be exactly?"  
Alex looked at it, and recited like it was a childhood lullaby, but it was creepy and his rolling rasp that he tried to hold back, came back just adding to how demonic the lullaby already sounded.

"Banish Thy  
Darkness Cloak  
Banish Thy  
To the light  
Children come Help  
Heloica come  
Hitoso come  
Firome come  
Isona come  
Help Mother Banish thy."  
Athena muttered, "How creepy can you be."

Suddenly I remembered a line of the book. "What if those are the creatures of the under, like this book was talking about, how she summons them." I looked up to see the darkness so close to Zoe.

Percy growled, "Let's go then." I summoned my chariot but Athena stopped me, "We aren't certain."

I hissed "Do I look like I care?" With that my chariot appeared and I hopped in with Percy and Alex after me, I asked them "Did you ask?" They responded in sync "Do you care?" Very true. With that I took off and climbed higher and higher into the sky.

Alex yelled over the wind as it whipped past us brutally. "Remember you have to chant it in its original language". How do I do that? But I was reassured when Alex held up the book with a smile on his face; he has spent too much time with Hermes.

The dark cloak become more and more three dimensional, it truly looked ready to devour the light but it wasn't just a thin layer of darkness but more like a huge mass moving, I couldn't see the top of the cloak. I halted the chariot when we finally reached the level where it began. Alex joked, "Hey Percy, you think you can survive this fall?" Percy just shook his head as he looked down.

Grabbing the book, I looked at the page with the chant, for some unknown reason I knew how to chant it, but it would be awkward when the creatures come and I am not their mother as stated in the chant.

As I began the chant, it was a struggle not to get tongue tied.

"Henom Derad  
Mos Demens dockri  
Henom Derad  
Jericka  
Chi cim Jima…"  
A blinding pain burned in my abdomen. I felt like I was boiling while my insides twisted like the worst cramp in all of history. The pain made me bend over and clench the sides of the chariot; I saw the darkness just a hundred feet away from us.  
Percy stated "Push through the pain."  
Finally I straighten and continued to chant making the darkness seem to go faster.  
"Heloica cim  
Hitoso cim  
Firome cim  
Isona cim  
Jima Hil Henom Derad."  
Nothing happened, seconds ticked by and the pain disappeared, it looked like the chant had failed.

Alex suddenly vaulted to the reins and pulled at them causing my deer to neigh and began to run away from the now fast moving cloak but as we ran faster it seemed to cover more and more. The darkness began to lick at the sides of the chariot and pulled it back. An evil laugh rolled out of the darkness and I looked back to see the darkness split to reveal a single gray eye that had amusement dancing in its depths.

Percy began to curse, spitting out all the Greek and English cuss words he knew as he struggled to join Alex's side and yelled for my deer to go faster but a strong tug made as all fall to the floor of the chariot.

A dark tendril shot out of the darkness wrapping around my ankle, it began to pull me and I screamed but Percy flung back and grabbed my shoulders and pulled back but with no effect. All hope seemed lost but right as my legs disappeared in the darkness there was a large flash of light. The chariot launched forward as the light blinded us completely, it was pure white and was so bright it was simply like as if we were in a white room.  
A loud growl of a roar echoed around everything and we all watched to see what was causing the light. A figure stood on thin air like it was nothing, I look close to see black hair with gold streaks floating as if weightless, it was long reaching the person's knees but didn't seem to hinder them, the person turned to reveal a women, she had one eye as gold as Kronos' eye, the other red as the first creation's but then I noticed that it changed to purple then blue, just like the first creation. She held a sheep-herding tool like a weapon but I noticed that when staring at it, it changed to a scythe; the Mist must be trying to change the weapon.

Suddenly without warning she launched and landed on the chariot rim, her toes gripping the edge. She growled something along the lines of "Koc Hil" Slowly she stepped down and circled me in a battle ready position, using her weapon, she hooked my neck and drew me close so we were nose to nose.

Alex got up wavering from side to side, he saw what was happening and slowly stepped forward but the woman yelled, "Gik Koc Dilos".  
Finally I found my voice, "Uh please Stop, we can explain."

The women looked at me with a confused face; she must not have a clue what I am saying to her. Suddenly Athena appeared in her chariot, she started to talk before seeing the scene. "Guys, good job, the black Cloak is gone…" Now she saw everything that was happening and summoned her spear which made the woman growl like a feral animal. Without warning, the women released me and launched towards Athena, her sheep-herding stick turning into a scythe that had a white staff with a bronze head with crystal mixed in. Instead of hitting Athena, the woman swung and hit Athena's chariot, making it flip to the side, forcing Athena to fall till she grabbed the wheel of the chariot with one hand.

The women gave a battle cry and body tackled Athena, forcing the wheel of the chariot to snap clean off. Athena had to think of something as she continued to fall while the woman stood on thin air.

Athena's chariot went haywire as the giant spotted owl pulling it was confused but finally it managed to fly after Athena, as she whistled for the owl.

Percy muttered, "Stupid idea, hey Alex! Think you can catch me if my plan fails?"  
Alex whispered, "Yeah, cause I am so joining you in your plan." With that, before I could stop the two idiots, they got up and jumped off the chariot, and dive bombed at the woman. Luckily, the woman didn't look up in time and she got tackled making all three fall towards the ground.

I shouted "Morons!" Grabbing the reins while getting up, my deer launched after them, kicking their heels as hard as they could to catch up. The woman was yelling what had to be curses "Dova Sumit! Dova Sumit!" She made her little ledge appear and she stopped with the two hanging off her. They started to slip and I yelled without thinking or knowing what I was yelling "Chi Hol, has colles lo".

The woman picked up Percy and Alex and held them out, she stared at something but not me. Percy muttered, "Look down!" I did, and saw my abdomen was glowing like someone had put a gold light in it; it was the same power as I had seen after Typhon was banished and Alex showed me how my baby was alive.

Looking back up, I saw the woman bowing low while she still held Percy and Alex by the collar of their shirts. She muttered "Sonan." I pulled my chariot in a closer circle and the woman set Percy and Alex on it.

**REVIEW, I work really hard on this chapter**


	14. Chapter 14 Clarity comes with fear

**Ok I worked really hard to go by the advice and please you all. I decided to be nice and clear some things up in this chapter**

Percy POV

The pain in my leg was constant, never residing, never dulling, never gone, persisting even with the cane. The fall had done a lot to me. It had been three months since the fall and yet I still feel the pain from it. The pain could be described as two bones rubbing against each other in my leg. It made it hard to focus on the problem at hand. Yes, the black cloak was gone but now there was this strange woman speaking a language I didn't even come close to recognizing.

The woman had put us back in Artemis' chariot after Artemis got her to calm down and we were now riding down back to the desert ground. We were still so high up that i could see the tip of San Deigo.

Artemis shrieked from her position at the front of the chariot, "Percy, if you even dare do that again, I will shoot an arrow into your knee and reduce you to a wheel chair!" I knew she was exaggerating but that didn't mean that I wouldn't be punished if I did something stupid again. Finally, I gave a nod of understanding.

Alex brightened the mood by whining, "What, no care for me?" He got a punch in the shoulder in response yet he still managed to smile like he got a present.

I looked out of the chariot to see the women seemingly running a couple of feet away in the dark sky, how she ran on thin air was a mystery to me. As she ran her weapon glowed, every time her feet hit the invisible ground, the staff pulsed with a gold energy. Earlier the staff had been changing its form it was in which further confused everything; was the weapon a staff with a hook-like thing on the end or was it a scythe?

I took a step with my bad leg towards the rim of the chariot and grimaced as the pain danced up my leg, almost making me collapse with it, but after weeks of walking on my bad leg I had stopped collapsing.

I almost collapsed once again as the chariot landed on the desert ground sending up a cloud of reddish brown dust. The Hunters must have woken while we were up in the sky. All had looks of worry. Artemis resignedly began to explain what had happened while the woman stood a few feet above the ground, looking ready to bolt any second.

Slowly I edged my way off the chariot like an old, broken Hero. The memory of me waking up after the fall took over.

_MEMORY:_

_Everything was in a flame, the pain rushed through my veins like poison causing my breaths to fell short and heavy and it felt like there was an elephant on my chest. As my eyes opened, I saw my hand bent at a wrong angle to the point a piece of my bone was poking out from my forearm. I was close to vomiting at the sight of my own bone._

_Minutes passed in pained silence as I regained some motion in my head and looked around, the ground below me was covered in sticky red liquid, my blood, the small forest that surrounding me had broken tree branches everywhere. Faintly I remember that only six people have survived a close to fatal fall without a parachute, I wonder if people consider themselves the luckiest people alive or the unluckiest? Right now I consider myself the unluckiest._

_I had to spit out blood to continue to breathe as I was close to drowning in my own blood. I could feel that my ribs were completely broken and being face down was not helping them one bit. I started to gain back feeling which made me cringe as the pain pulsed in all my limbs, my shoulders seemed dislocated, I still couldn't feel my legs but I could tell they were not bent right._

_Suddenly branches rustled and out of the corner of my eye I saw Artemis and Apollo appear, I tried to mutter for help but the blood stopped it and I only managed a pained gurgle, it reminded me of a fountain that didn't have enough pressure to push the water up._

_I watched as Artemis ripped from Apollo grip on her shoulders. Stumbling slightly, she managed to run over and kneel next to me. She raised her hands to grab me but as she looked at my most likely completely broken body, she had no clue where to grab that wouldn't hurt. Finally she yelled, "Apollo, come over here!" Her voice was strained from emotion that my pained mind couldn't comprehend._

_He was by her side in a second; he started spouting commands as he made a medical bag appear. "Flip him on to his back. No matter how much he screams, you must help me straighten out his legs; if they stay like that they'll heal like that."_

_Slowly Artemis grabbed my shoulders, I couldn't stop the whimper of pain from escaping me as I was flipped onto my back but as my back hit the ground, I screamed past the blood. The feeling of pressure on my chest intensified as all my ribs seemed broken and pushing on my lungs and heart made them sear with pain, how could that be worse than being on my stomach?_

_With me now on my back, I could see my legs, one looked just to be fractured but the other was twisted a full ninety degrees at the knee, then the upper half of my leg was snapped in half while my ankle was completely fractured to the point my foot lay like a rag doll._

_Apollo moved down to my complete f-ed up leg, he looked it over then sighed, "I'm sorry Percy. Artemis, help me straighten it."_

_I saw her frown as she moved down to my leg and they both gripped my shin and began to twist it back right. I screamed so loud I could be a banshee. The pain was so horrific; it was like magma was being poured into my joints._

_Slowly darkness edged my vision, moving closer to the center, basking me in darkness. I looked to the sky to see the trees almost blocking the blue expanse. My vision was blocked as Artemis head bobbed into view, even as the darkness fogged my vision I swore I saw tears leaking out of Artemis's eyes._

_Then the darkness cut me off from everything._

_It only felt like seconds before light flooded my vision once again, as I opened my eyes I saw I was in some medical room, a pulse reader beeped next to me, an IV was attached to my arm, the walls were silver in color, the floor was marble with speckles of green, I was in a bed with silver comforter covering me but I could still feel the air tube in my mouth and the casts covering almost every part of me._

_A door that was adjacent to me, opened inwards and Artemis walked in, she didn't even look up from the ground, her hands stuff into the pockets of her silver jeans, her hood was pulled up over her head to the point her face made it seem like she was taking a walk of shame._

_I tried to make a noise but it just came out a squeak from the air tube moving but it got Artemis' attention as she looked up to see me awake. Rushing to my side so fast that her hood fell off, she began to talk faster than I have ever heard anyone making her words flow together, "You'reokthankheavens, whenwefoundyou, youwerecoveredinyourownblood ." I managed to raise a casted hand and pressed it on her arm._

_She smiled then stated, "You've been in a coma for a month, Apollo worried you may never walk again." Figures that I would be immobilized for the rest of my life from that fall, but it's worth it to keep my promise as a guardian._

_As I didn't respond she figured, "You can't talk with that thing in your mouth. Well, everyone's been so worried, Poseidon was so mad and we were worried that hurricanes would batter the coast constantly." she sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed._

_Finally she muttered, "I was so worried." To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I tried to see her face to see if it I had imagined what she said but as I saw it, there was no doubt she was being honest as she looked a little uncomfortable to be admitting that she was worried over a guy._

_Before I had a chance to try and respond she made up some excuse, "I am... uh... going to get the Hunters." With that she ran out of the room._

_MEMORY FINISHES_

After that it was one more month of bed rest then three weeks of physical therapy before I could walk on a cane which Hestia and Apollo helped with while Artemis continued running the hunt. I had do the physical therapy in the human world since my mom was dying to see me well, so I had stayed with my her where I had met my step-cousin Jake; unfortunately, he died two weeks after I had started physical therapy when a drunk driver hit him, I was lucky enough to get better in time to go to his funeral.

Suddenly snapping me out of my thoughts, a bright light flashed and the Olympians appeared in the middle of the hunters' camp. Zeus commanded, "Can someone explain what that darkness was, then the blast of light that travelled around the whole world destroying the darkness."

Apollo added on, "I would so like to know as it almost devoured me!"

The other Olympians joined in, the yelling making the strange women hiss and really look ready to run away, but before the yelling could continue, Alex yelled in his demonic voice, the one with the rolling rasp. "SILENCE ALL OF YOU!" His eyes which were usually blue were glowing red making everyone look at him.

Usually Alex acted like a little kid, always laughing, making jokes and having fun even when times were tough but it was like someone had turned a switch on that Alex and turned him off leaving a serious one with red eyes and an aura of hate.

Finally he began to explain, "I know how to find out about the darkness. Athena, where are you? Do you still have the book?" She struggled through the others and came up with the book, he took it gingerly from her hands and started to flip through the pages till he came to one complete gibberish one but it had a picture that I could see clearly from my position, it was a man wielding a the gold blade atop a pile of dead bodies that were turning to dust. Alex growled to the book, "I need this information for a matter life or death will come." The book glowed then showed not so gibberish.

I looked over at the Hunters, they all looked still confused and the youngest of out the group named Lily looked positively scared out of her mind. As Thalia and I eyes locked, I mouthed, 'Thalia get her and the others out of here.' She nodded and began to usher everyone back to their tents.

Athena asked Alex, "Explain please?"

Alex huffed, "I am not the one that can explain it well, but she can." He pointed to the strange women, who now took a couple steps back. Then he said, "I am going to cast a spell so we all can understand her and she can understand us."

I asked him, "How do you know this and how can you cast spells?"

He shrugged a little then answered, "A memory popped up of this spell being cast upon me, and I remember it was put in this book. Also if you're going to ask about my change in mood, I don't know why but in the memory I hated whoever cast the spell so I am still mulling over that." With that Alex began to chant the spell out. It was so strange I couldn't even translate it into English sounds.

But there was a gold glow on all of us; I asked, "Did it work?"

"It did, if it was supposed to let me understand you people." It was the strange women talking; she seemed to have relaxed now that she understood what we were saying. Her voice sounded like she had a boyish tone to it.

The little peace was interrupted by Zeus yelling, "Are you the one who caused the darkness?"

The women asked, "How stupid are you, I bet you broke the record!" with that her staff glowed and a spike of light hit Zeus in the head then bounced off making his glare at the women especially when yelled "Yep Hollow as a tree!"

Zeus pulled out his master bolt, looking ready to strike the women down but Hera stopped him with a glare then hissed, "Why would she stay here if she did?" Zeus growled but Hera intensified her glare tell Zues lowered the master bolt. Hera then turned to the women. "Hello, my name's Hera, who are you?"

The women introduced herself. "My name is Hica; it is nice to meet you Hera." Hica, I wonder what that means but oddly it seems to fit her, simple like the clothes she's wearing which consisted of a white shirt and denim pants; nothing but simple.

Alex stated, "You should explain what that was; also you can call me Alex". An odd smile spread across her face. "What about your real name? My staff can see how old you are and Alex is not an old name." I could see the hesitation in Alex as if it were not a good idea to tell people. "I basically remember zilch." Alex dodged the question. "It isn't important."

Hica started to explain as she walked on air, "Who caused that is known as the Kilalon or Terror, he killed the First creation, my mother, and was punished by Chaos to forever be trapped with the blade that he created that did the deed". Did she say her mother, so many question ran through my head but I didn't know what ones to ask. the information suddenly sank in.

**(Curse word ahead)**

I could feel the 'Oh fucking crap!' aura spread everywhere as we all realized that we basically released this guy from his imprisonment when we took the blade out of the mountain. This means that he could spread death all over since He'll have zero regard for the lives that live here.

**(Curse word over)**

"And he wants is the blade back at all cost so I suggest you check the locks on all your enemies' prisons because he will release them if given the chance, He'll spread distrust and hate anywhere he goes so he might make even a friend an enemy."

Athena suddenly said, "Typhon, what if Kilalon was the one that released him, not the gold blade being removed. Kilalon could have been trying to get rid of us in the chamber when the lava began to come in then when we escaped he released Typhon and made the other volcano explode. What are Kilalon's abilities?"

Hica said, "The old scripts said that he was connected with the world he was on, almost controlling it, then he had control over darkness but other than that not much."

Athena questioned, "Could he do that to another world?"

"Yes, if there was no resistance."

"What if it was asleep?"

"Then certainly."

"How are we going to stop him?"

"That's the fun thing. Chaos was the one to stop him, no one else knows how he did it, and some question whether only a creator or high being can do this." This made everyone look at each other; the gods would have to get involved in this fight for us to win, because they are consider high beings.

Suddenly Hica asked "Now my turn to ask question" she pointed her staff at Artemis "How did you know my language when it is clear no one else does"

Artemis stated "It's hard to explain but The Gold blade stabbed me in the abdomen and instead of killing me, the energy skipped to the child I carry". The looked That Hica got could get was thinking then she asked as she pointed towards me "is he the father".

It took a split second before both Artemis and I were blabbering, "No no no, not at all, No!"

Hica backed up a tad and raised her hands in surrender like position "Alright alright, my staff was just seeing that the baby power had you semi-connected so I just thought mother and father." Connected? What is that supposed to mean.

Hica saw the look of confusion and stated "well the baby might think that he is the papa and is protecting him with the energy it has, having the energy of the first creation does a lot of things" could that be how I survived the fall?"

**REVIEW OR HICA WILL FIND YOU**

**Hica in a rather creepy voice "Who Knows what I'll do"**

**0_0 Review for your own safety**


	15. Chapter 15 Funny Pertemis

**To the long review from a guest, I am way too deep in the story to really do that, it will completely change, not a good idea. Here is the thing, my awesome Editor JumpingandFalling would like to take the idea. Now if the person, who made the review, has major objections please voice it or forever hold your peace.**

**Also we past the 200-review mark soon we'll pass 200 followers wait I just checked and we did. This is more success then my friend's stories, maybe because I have had this idea for a while and it is semi-original. To sum this all up I love you guys for supporting me and keep it up.**

**This reminds me, you people successful creped out Hica.**

**"Yes, yes you did, one perverted comment and a declaration of love, so I just want to say… I HAVE A FORK AND I WILL STAB YOUR WONDERING HANDS WITH IT"**

**Yeah…. For your own sa… never mind I know she can't do it so annoy her, my friends, annoy her.**

**"I can kill you"**

**and I can kill you.**

***Glaring match***

**How do I type while glaring?**

Artemis' POV:

Being pregnant sucks, it sucks more than pig men hitting on me or losing prey or getting laughed at, and let's not forget, a man seeing me naked. It sucks more then all of those put together then multiplied by infinity. It sucks. The things that suck about it: my feet hurt no matter what I do unless I sit down, I get heartburn that burns hotter than my brother's chariot, mood swings can't be controlled, the list goes on but the worst of all is the anxiety when waiting for the baby to finally kick. At four months, the baby should begin to move but all I feel is motionlessness.

I lay in my bed trying to sleep, all the information buzzing through my head; it was like a freeway, never halting, never stopping, and just going for eternity.

Slowly falling into complete concentration, everything around me become louder. I could hear Hica snoring in her tent, the poor thing sounded like a choking man. It had been decided that she would stay with us, the Hunters, since we already have Alex staying here. The sounds of the night slowly slip in, the crocking of toads, the chirp of grasshoppers, the slight rustle of desert grass as the wind made its way through.

All the sounds slowly drifted away as sleep finally embraced me but it would not be quite.

A familiar scene began to be painted in front of me.

There was deep gray stone washed a tad from age while the walls crumbled to the point where only half of it still stood up. It would have been similar to an old medieval style castle if more walls stood not just the foundation. There was no ceiling that hindered looking up into the completely white-clouded skies with hints of gray but no blue poked through. It seemed that it had rained earlier as the mud made me sink about an inch as the floors was a mix between dirt and fallen stones. This stretched in all directions, giving a feeling of being alone in a great expanse as the eye and mind found nothing to cling onto. One thing that was a common factor was no life not even a piece of grass poked out, it was void of any green just gray and brown. There was no wind making a feeling of complete stale death fall then sink into me.

"Remember me, Artemis?" Slowly turning my head, my eyes fell upon the women with seemingly floating gold hair, the changing eyes, and almost royal aura.

"Yes, I do."

The women began to walk along a wall, touching its broken figure. She asked with a slightly royal attitude. "Have you figured it out, who the new beacon is?" Right, that question. After everything that has happened, the entire struggle which took place, it could only be… "The baby."

The woman smiled slightly at me, looking only out of the corner of her eye as she continued to walk along the line of the crumbling walls and toppled pillars, faster than a blink of a eye she was right smack dab in front of me. "How does that make you feel?" Again she was back to the wall before I could process her words.

Catching up, finally I began to think. How did it make me feel? My baby was going to attract war, make the lines between life and death feel muddled, and have a confused life. With all the dread, there had to be hope, it had saved Percy in some way, that had to be how he survived such a fall, it wouldn't be evil if it could do that. Also Percy is going to be the father figure; no way could it end up evil with Percy as a father.

The woman calculated, "Interesting, you feel dread but still can see a bright future for your baby. Before you ask, yes I was reading your thoughts." Well I had no privacy here. "You really don't."

I stomped my foot sending mud right into my face, the woman just gave me a sad look. "Letting your anger get ahead of you is a bad idea; especially with the life you carry, it shall react to your emotion, actions, and thoughts. You have felt already what the power does to you, causing a pain in your abdomen as it spreads, pushing your own energy back as it takes control. if you don't believe remember the knife incident oh wait that has yet to happen"

I inquired trying to ignore what she called the Knife Incident "Who are you? I have my suspicions but I would like to hear from you."

The look in her eyes made my skin crawl, it wasn't penetrating, it was worse; almost like she already knew what was going to happen before even the Fates planned it out. Her eyes also held what could be called a predator look. Finally she questioned, "Do you truly deserve to know? No, it's something you must wait for. The light is starting to shine, making it your time for you to go back, remember the Blind sometimes see better than those with vision."

With that the world faded leaving me to wake up and see light shining into my tent from the tent flap. Again the last thing she told me caused confusion, how do the blind see better then the living?

_HAHA_

Percy's POV:

A yawn escaped me as I stretched my tired muscles and somewhat broken body as I walked with my cane to Artemis's tent, as it had become my job to wake her up. The Hunters thought it a blessing since it must have always been a challenge to wake up the Goddess, or an occupational hazard.

As I walked through the tan tent flaps of her tent, I had to restrain my laugh at the scene in front of me. So to understand the situation, Artemis' abdomen was rather large for only a four-month pregnant Goddess and it came with its challenges, one being getting out of bed. The bed she slept in was always oddly short to the ground. Now, in her silver PJ's, Artemis was trying to get up from the bed. She rocked back then tried to vault forward but her a-bit-of-a-deflated-balloon-sized belly stopped the vault making her fall backwards onto the bed.

Suddenly she saw me and huffed in complete embarrassment, her cheeks tinting slightly. I could almost see the mood swing coming. She whined, "This is hopeless, I am hopeless if I can't even get out of bed, I am fat." The words, the dreaded words, they are worse than the question 'Am I fat?' because how do you combat them, saying like its fat no FACT!

Noticing my silence, a frown started to form causing my panic to rise. "No, you're pregnant." It was the best thing I could come up with.

That somehow wasn't the right thing to say as now she started to really frown, even get really sad to the point her shoulders slumped but the sadness didn't last. "So I look fat?! HOW DARE YOU!" She reached for a knife on her bedside table and vaulted it at me. I admit, I squealed slightly, but the 9-inch blade stopped as the tip hit my hand. Focusing on the blade, I yelled, "Don't do that, who gave you the crazy pill this morning?"

I got no response except a pained groan; finally I looked up to see Artemis lying on the bed clutching her belly as a soft yellowish glow glowed through her silver shirt, the baby must have saved me once again. Picking the blade from the air, I hobbled my way over to her side and asked, "What's wrong, what's happening?"

The glow increased making Artemis squirm, she managed to open one silver eye and hissed to me, "The baby is causing me pain…" She was cut off by another increase in glow making her arch her back and close to yelling as she begged, "Make it stop!" It had to really hurt if it was making Artemis beg.

How do I do that? I had no clue and it showed. As Artemis hissed and groaned, I just stood there like an idiot. Maybe I could try to calm the baby by talking to it but nope that sounds stupid, really stupid. Still it was the best I had so I put my cane down, knelt down while putting my hands on her abdomen, just a note I have yet to touch her abdomen from a long period of time, long period meaning more than a second. Finally I cooed, "Baby stop, she didn't mean to try and kill me, the pain you're causing might make her kill me."

Slowly the glowing stopped and Artemis whole body relaxed into the bed. She hissed, "Why me?" then looked at me like I had all the answers which I never do.

I shrugged as I removed my hands, how was I suppose to know why the baby cared about me so much, well it does consider me the daddy, which is awkward, odd and asking for trouble. Still I voiced my theory about it, "Hica said the baby considers me the dad, and are you ok?" An awkward aura fell almost admittedly since that basically made it so we could be consider something since Artemis would have to deal with me and the baby when its born might call me daddy when it gets older.

Coughing slightly, Artemis managed to change the subject rather radically but not perfectly. "I am fine, now I have a craving for something." Well random but hey, it works better then talking about my place in all of this.

Giving a little shrug, I asked, "For what and do you expect me to get?" There are some things that I have heard are asked for in pregnancy that are just wrong like pickles dipped in dark chocolate, alone both of those are nasty.

I watched as Artemis thought for second that turned into a minute that turned into five. She fiddled with her fingers and scrunched up her face slightly as she thought of what was she craving for but how could it be that hard to figure out? It seemed my hair would start turning gray by the time she answered. "Seafood."

Wait, what?! No, I was not getting Seafood so I tried desperately to clarify what was already clear. "Like see food, Like see food eat it or seafood as in fish." That sounded more stupid to ask than it did in my head, great.

She answered as she used my shoulder to finally sit up as she had been laying on the bed. "Seafood as in fish and you go get it since you caused the pain." The glare that followed the statement was one I knew well, 'Do it or feel pain!' I have the baby protecting me on that.

Still it is fish, I don't eat nor do I catch fish, I can hear them scream when I pass a red lobster, they are so loud and I want to help them all so bad. "No, I didn't cause the pain, YOU threw the knife, now go ask Thalia or Phoebe go fishing because I am out."

Artemis crossed her arms and her glare jumped to the 'I will kill you!' zone but for me I had strength and the baby on my side. Grabbing my cane, I stood and began to walk out: no one would ever make me kill fish.

How wrong could I have been?

"Please." Slowly turning my head, I saw the Bambi eyes. Now I am used to seeing Artemis glare or give me a bored expression but never the Bambi eyes. The Bambi eyes are so much stronger than puppy dog eyes because they don't seem pathetic when someone older is doing them, albeit only women can pull off the Bambi eyes. Artemis doesn't seem like the person to use the Bambi eyes; she does seem like the person to use a glare to get what she wants, not by using big shiny begging eyes with a slight frown just to be 'The Cherry on Top'.

My voice came back giving me the chance to croak, "You devil, I will get… No I will not GET YOU FISH NO MATTER YOUR CRAVINGS!" But the Bambi eyes started to dig at my resolve, she muttered another "Please."

It was like glass cracking, my poor resolve can't hold up much more of those eyes. "I can't kill the fish."

She compromised slight as she smiled, "Then I will, all you have to do is catch them, then I will kill them and cook them, no big deal." Most likely to be cautious she kept up the Bambi eyes so I couldn't back out. With that she motioned for me to come next to her if I agreed.

I walked over and she grabbed my hand and warned "Flashing!" Crap, I closed my eyes just as she began to glow. The feeling of having my organs crushed together then having them in the wrong place filled me. I really hoped I don't vomit.

We appeared on a fishing dock that had been extended to go deep into the surf. It was about 20 feet above the water that crashed against its pillars with every wave. I smirked "Couldn't you have just flashed to get out of bed".

Artemis commanded, "Shut up and Go!"

I muttered, "Your cravings drive you completely nuts, I swear!" Before she could attack me for the comment, I put my cane down onto the sun bleached wood and jumped off the dock into the surf, loving the feeling of being in water again, my leg never really bothered me when in the water making me more free.

The water was almost to the point of being as clear as glass, the coral and rock reef underneath the dock added almost every color of the rainbow and that wasn't even including the fish that swam around. The rock of the bay was a deep gray almost black making everything pop as the corals were mostly light pink, deep blues even yellows.

I saw the reason why the dock went out only so far as right where the last deep brown wood pillars sat were the end of the flat rock and it all began to slope down afterwards.

As I was spotted by the many fish, my head filled with their voices. "Dude it's the Prince!" "Hello son of Poseidon!" "Hi, you look older" "Where have you been, no fish has seen ya for a while?" "Wassup!" That was just a few of the hundreds that sounded off.

Most were small mackerel, if I came up with those rather annoying fish I would get a head ache and get sent back, but I saw a rather large spotted bay bass, one even about the size of my arm. I asked the bass "Hey, come here for a second." I can't believe I am doing this.

_HAHA_

Artemis' POV:

I leaned against the railing of the dock thinking. Maybe I shouldn't have forced Percy into this, especially since he was a son of Poseidon. Great, now I feel bad just to go on top of everything else. Why did I even use my begging eyes, how low can I go? My craving completely took over.

A new thought popped into my head as I wonder why I felt okay with Percy being so close to me, even to the point that I let him touch my abdomen. Well I was in pain, but even then I wouldn't have let others do that. Even Orion was rarely allowed to touch me while Percy can just do it.

This leads me to the pain the baby caused, just like he women had said, I will learn in the knife incident. It was burning then twisting, I usually be able to hold up with pain of this caliber but for some reason I couldn't and needed Percy help. Why was I letting him get so close?

"Hey!" The voice surprised to the point that I almost fell over the railing, looking I saw it was just Hica with a amused expression playing on her face.

She laughed at me. "And you're a Hunter! Shouldn't you have heard coming? Wait you couldn't, because you were thinking about your lover boy!" Wait she did not… she did.

Before I had even a chance to deny her claim, she continued, "First, he wakes you up in the morning, second, he is willing to go against his beliefs to satisfy your craving, three, from what I have read about you, you don't even let men into your camp but here is Percy in your camp and even touching your baby bump in hopes to stop the pain from earlier, four, I heard from Apollo about your cry-fest after you found Percy broken after the fall, five, since then you have been protective of him and always at his side, six, even the Hunters like Thalia think something is starting to happen. Should I continue or do you admit you have a little crush on him?"

I demanded, "How do you know that?!"

She smiled, leaning against her sheep-herder staff. This had to be amusing to her. Suddenly swinging her staff, she poked me over where my heart is. "I am a creeper and I used a spell to create the illusion that I was asleep in my tent while really going around to figure out this place and I found you and that boy's relationship is interesting and amusing to poke into." My anger got control over me and I ripped her staff out of her hands and before she even had a chance to say 'Hey!', I threw it over board and into the ocean.

(Warning: extremely foul language, blame Hica!

"Oh, go die in a hole!")

Hica gold and red eyes lost their color and turned white and lifeless. She growled in anger, looking now rather creepy with her lifeless eyes. "You better get my staff back you bitch or I will punch you so hard."

I backed away but noticed that her eyes didn't follow me; they didn't even look like they were looking at me. A piece of information popped into mind, and I remembered meeting this one little demigod back during the Civil War with white eyes. She had told me almost all blind kids have white eyes. Unfortunately a week after meeting her, a son of Athena had killed her.

I questioned, "Are you blind?"

Hica looked even angrier than before as she began to clench her fists over and over again. It seemed she was ready to explode but managed to take a couple of deep breaths. "Yes, bitch, I am blind, I can only see with my staff so HAND IT BACK, I LIKE TO SEE!"

Before anything could continue, Percy came flying out of the water with three big spotted bay bass, he ran up to me and shoved the flaying fish in my arms and squeaked, "Kill them, I can't take their yelling!"

I gave awkward laugh as I asked, "I threw Hica's staff over the dock, and could you go and get it?"

His response was, "You gotta be kidding me." I gave a awkward smile as he shook his head still desperately trying to cover his ears from the had to be screaming fish.

Hica had now stumbled back with her hand in the air as what had to be instinct.

Percy jumped back overboard to get the staff while Hica growled "You so like him, I can see it" suddenly I remember the women from my vision last words, and dread filled as there was a slight chance that she was right making Hica, the creeper, right.

***Hica blinks***

**Haha I win, I win.**

**"Why did you reveal my blindness!"**

**Because I can, now Readers**

**Lets see who can creep Hica out the most**

**"No"**

**The creepest will be featured in the next chapter as a comment made by one of the characters.**

**"Your going to have the bachelor Gods hit on my won't you"**

**Good idea, wasn't my plan at first but now it is.**

**"Well better say this, A poll has been open with what god you want going after me, if you don't like the options then you can post a god in a review?"**

**Like Zeus**

**"NO, I don't want a Pedo after me**

**ZUES "I AM NOT A PEDO"**

**Yes you are, as are poor female reviewer need to review to protect themselves from Pedo-ness maybe even are male ones.**

**ZUES "YOU PEOPLE NOW CALL ME GAY?!"**

**Alex "Remember from The Chapter Alex HOW?! I am still open" *gives seductive wink in male form* **

**Well this amusing, now guys remember to vote for your gods, post ones you want in a review cause there can be more then just one winner **


	16. Chapter 16 Crushes and Apollo got a date

**This chapter has some suggestive immature stuff at the end especially the thing I do at the end kind of the talking to characters, so skip it if you don't like that kind of humor but still review.**

**If get suggestive stuff then don't yell cause you already know it.**

**Now you guys are awesome, so many reviews, I have two chapters ready for this weekend so tomorrow expect another chapter.**

**Lastly I had edit this, so if there is mistakes I am sorry, I did my best. **

Artemis POV

4 1/2 months being pregnant, my energy level seems now constantly at zero making it impossible to be productive, It was so bad I couldn't be trusted to fly the moon safely as just last night I fell asleep while flying it across the sky. The human papers now have a story circulating that a farmer couple claims that the moon crashed in their fields, no one believed them even though it happened. That prompted a rather embarrassing meeting with the rest of the Olympians discussing how to stop my further sleep spells.

In hopes for me to have more energy for my important duty of the moon like my duty to the hunt wasn't important, Zeus has put me on Maternity leave, grounding my hunter's and I to Olympus. Luckily Thalia found a loophole for the hunter's and it was something productive to do, which is recruiting, so she now is heading a complete operation to find young female Demigods to recruit.

That reminds "Thalia why can't I help" slowly I set up and rested on my elbows as I had been laying on the green couch in my study. I am slowly dying of boredom from having to stay hear when I could be hunting.

I looked around my study as I awaited my answer, My study was rather simple just like the rest of my temple; unlike the other gods and goddesses, I liked simplicity. The walls of the study that could be seen were deep forest green with a silver tint but most of the wall was covered in bookcases filled with old books most of their bindings turning tan from age. The floor was a deep oak hardwood floor, and dotting the room was a chair in front of the desk, that was in turn, then in front of a window with its own chair facing away from the window. Perpendicular to the desk to the left was the green couch I was on.

Thalia was at a desk in my study with barely organized chaos of papers, she was trying to organize reports from hunters into piles of Maybe, Yes, No, and could be persuaded. Slowly her head craned back, a glare sparking in her lightning blue eyes that were slight covered by her messy black hair "Because you suck at organizing, The last time you tried, you lost are hunting schedule for next year" I still have not found that paper, I swear I put it in the folder, don't know which one but I swear I did.

I heard a snicker from the end of the couch, slowly turning my head, allowing for a true glare to form but I was stopped by the person who chuckled "I am messaging your feet so don't you dare go glaring at me, Moon lady" Percy really knows how to push my buttons but he is the only one willing to message my feet that ache constantly and not that I am going to voice this, but he is really good at messaging in general.

I growled "Don't laugh at me about my organization skills, or I will laugh about your stupidity" almost instantaneously he raised his hands from my feet, the pain seeped in like poison touched up with acid, the pain started as a throb that quickly jumped to the feel of having thousands of needles pressing into my foot. This is what I get for believing that I could still do running laps around Olympus even with being close to 5 months pregnant.

Thalia gave sympathy but it was bitter "Percy be nice to the person who forgets their pregnant, keep rubbing her feet" a howl of laughter filled the room from Percy as he rocked slightly on the couch, even with how bitter the sympathy was, He began to rub down my feet once more banishing the pain.

The door to the study was flung open, banging against the wall making all of us jump a little in our seats, even making Percy stop rubbing my feet. I went to yell at the intruder but saw it was a panicked Hica, her red and gold eyes were bright with panic, her breath a tad heavy, her cloths looked like someone had tried to rip them off, and just to top the look she was gripping her staff for dear life.

Noticing the stares, she was receiving, Hica made a high-pitched whine "I hate Olympus, I hate the filth, groping, damned Men, they have been chasing me all day, its like they have blue balls and I am the only one who can fix". With that Thalia asked, "You sure you don't want to become a hunter" Thalia is getting a tad wrapped up in her work.

Hice rolled her eyes, using her shepherd staff, she hooked the chair, then dragging it toward her not anticipating a loud grinding noise almost worse then fingers on a chalk bored.

Cupping my ears, I gave her a glare but stopped as I felt something. Looking down at my swollen abdomen, I put a hand on the lower half to feel a little thud hit my hand; in amazement. It was very soft almost not noticeable but it was there, I muttered "The baby is kicking" Then louder close to a yell "THE BABY IS KICKING"

Percy asked like a child on Christmas "Can I feel, please?" I gave a nod, even in my excitement that the anxiety was over, I grabbed Percy rough calloused hand, then placed it right where the baby kicked, a goofy smile spread on his face, that smile was so contagious that I smiled as well.

But my good mood close to shatter when I saw the exchange of money from Thalia to Hica. Hica then jumped and did a fist pump in the air, before beginning a little happy dance that looked strangely like the Lulo dance. They did a bet but on what?

Thalia saw that I had seen the exchange, giving a awkward smile, she explained "We made a bet on if Percy was going to be the second person to feel the baby kick, obviously you being the first".

Hica inquired, "I am so glad that horded noise from the chair maybe caused the baby to kick" with that she sat down but continued to talk "Can I just scream out a Goddess name and they like appear, I saw Percy do it". I just shrugged so she yelled as loud as could be possible without breaking eardrums "Aphrodite!" Following her yell was mine "NO NOT HER" but it was too late as a cloud of pink perfume filled the room, as The Goddess of Annoyance, Annoyance, and did I say Annoyance appeared.

Hica held out her hand and with a toothy smirk demanded, "Cash please".

Aphrodite jaw dropped as she squeaked "I lost the bet, That's impossible with that prude of a goddess". With That Hica jerked her staff towards me, making Aphrodite slowly turn and gave a smile. She got a bored expression in response, too many times have I glared at The annoyance that it wasn't worth it anymore.

Percy wondered aloud "how many other's made the bet?" I really did not want to know as that just means more people know or at least think I have a crush on Percy, as that could be the only reason I would let him feel the baby kick. Yes I admit that I have a crush on The son of Poseidon, even though he can't even hold a bow correctly, is some what of a annoyance, and last but not least he will never love again or harbor any love for me. After months of being around him I know that he doesn't want to love anyone, he wants to live his years and when he finally does die, he can go to his true love, The daughter of Athena. Even with the baby choosing him as a father, he won't love me, as he just can't. So I will never voice it because I know for a fact he won't return it.

There was a actual knock down the hall on the main entrance door to my temple, most Gods like my brother or Aphrodite just flash in at the most random moments possible. Before I had to ask, he gave a huff "I'll get it, little miss lazy" with that Percy got up from the couch and tapped my feet before walking out.

Aphrodite gave me a look I knew too well, she must sense my crush on Percy but it is a hopeless cause and I am still suppose to be a male hating Goddess. Finally in a way to sugar sweet voice "Falling head over heels".

Before I could say 'no' both Thalia surprisingly and Hica not so surprisingly, sung "Yes She is" then they fist pumped with how sync they were but stopped as they saw my anger, that almost bubbled over. Those two, well at least Thalia, should back me up on this, as no way was I admitting anything to that goddess.

The looked that dawned on Aphrodite told me, she was going to try and get as much information out of me as she possible can. The look reminded me of a evil master mind, with a slightly turned up smile, an narrowed eyes, didn't help that Aphrodite's hair and eyes turned dark with her hair black and her eyes brown.

_HAHA_

_Percy POV_

As I hobbled down the hallway of Artemis temple, it was simple with silver marble walls and light hard wood floors making the place have a constant glow; the halls were tall with windows at the top barely in view from the ground so that the light bounced its way down increasing the glow. I have to admit that Artemis temple was very nice and actually felt like a home. It had a kitchen, dinning room, and surprisingly a living room with just couches. Its odd to have a kitchen, as most of the gods didn't cooked so no need. It truly had everything a normal house would have maybe with a lot of extra rooms, which are used as training rooms. In truths there wasn't a way to describe the place to give it justice.

The knocking made me quicken my pace but I only could go so fast with a cane, the hall opened up to have a large kitchen attached to the dining room on one side then a living room on the other, finally down the middle was the door. The kitchen was extremely modern with some slick colors, forest green marble counter tops, deep wood cabinets, and black appliances, the dining room had a simple round table that was large enough to fit all the hunters, and candles dotted the table.

I reached the 10-foot tall door with actual silver handles and pulled it open with a grunt to see Apollo with a vial of some green stuff.

He gave a smirk and held up the bottle when he saw me; he sung, "I have got you, your cure for that leg".

I could feel my jaw slowly drop down in my astonishment; finally I can get rid of this cursed cane, but at "what price?"

Apollo smirked "Get me a date with Hica" Hica, great and she was just talking about how much she hates men, how can I convince her to go on a date with Apollo, and I can't get any one help as Artemis would hinder it, Thalia would as well, Aphrodite just Aphrodite.

Finally I growled "Follow me, I'll see what I can do" maybe I will be cursed with this leg for the rest of my life, that will be a sad time.

Slowly I began to think of the things I couldn't do while we walked down the hall. Artemis Child consider me the father right, I couldn't play catch even if it's a girl, I couldn't teach her many sports, I couldn't play or run with her, it will be struggle to teach her to use a sword. In the end I'll be the worst father ever because of my leg and this cane is just a symbol of it.

There is also my crush problem. I am in a bad place, feelings that I shouldn't have, I do have, things I shouldn't, be even be thinking about are surfacing. Even after everything, I am began to love again but it's with someone who won't return it. I have a crush on the virgin goddess herself, Artemis. I have a crush on Artemis, a crush that forever will be just that, a crush. Its just heart wrenching. Why!?

The room came into view before my train of thought could continue. But before either of us could walk in, Aphrodite was flung out and hit the wall on the other side of the hall, then Artemis came walking out yelling at the top of her Lungs "I AM NOT IN L…" then she saw me and zipped quite.

I ask with a laugh behind my voice "what did I miss?"

Aphrodite raised a finger as she began to speak but before a single sound could come out, Artemis pressed her hand over Aphrodite mouth, then gave the goddess of love, the death glare, and growled something so fast in Greek I couldn't keep up.

Apollo whispered to me "'Artemis just threaten to castrate Aphrodite if she says a word about the conversation that just happen", Artemis hormones are making her crazy and this all makes ya wonder what they were talking about? I gave him a slight nod but tried not to encourage a beating from Artemis.

After more Glaring, Artemis explained "Its nothing, now Brother why are you here?"

He gave me a look, which made me look to see Hica just walking out of the room, twirling her shepherd staff. So Apollo winked then began to distract Artemis so she couldn't mess with the plan. I have to give him credit for knowing he would need to distract Artemis.

So walking up to Hica, I asked "You interested in having some entertainment for tomorrow" looks like I started off great as a twinkle began in her eye "I would love entertainment"

Maybe I should just be blunt "want to go on a date with Apollo?" and there went the twinkle that was in her eye, she sneered but then countered, "I will if you give me a reason too"

So I pulled out the best I could "He is a great guy, helps a lot, a little off his rocker at times, but he's one of the better of the single gods" she seemed to see through me to see another reason so I admitted "and he has the cure for my leg" now she nodded.

After a minute of thought she shrugged "Might as well, He ain't too bad looking if that's him talking to Artemis" I gave a nod and she added "Ok has to be better then the guys chasing me today".

Seeing a quirked eyebrow from me, she started to explain "A guys named Ares and Hermes have been chasing me all day long, my cloths are messed up because I had to dive through bushes to escape them, The Ares guy was really creepy as he told me and I quote 'Hello whatever your name is, I've been stalking at you 'cuz I want you in my bed... without any clothing. Oh and I've seen you in your underwear' can you believe that"

It seemed Apollo had stopped distracting Artemis as she noticed, "Ares said WHAT! I will beat him the next time I see him I swear" but Hica seemed to just wave Artemis accusation off, as she seemed disinterested.

Seeing Apollo giving me a question look, I gave back a wink making him smile. I just helped A god get a date, that's pretty dang awesome in my opinion, as usually I am a idiot with love as can be seen with who I have a crush on.

Artemis continued to yell "What else did Ares say!"

Hica walked up to her, slumped slight so she was eye level with Artemis, have I mentioned that Hica is rather tall, she is a head taller then Artemis though Artemis is one of the shorter of the goddess, still Hica reasoned "You really don't need to know, if you serious continue, I will make your secret very obvious" What secret and why don't I know about?

Artemis decided to walk back into the study though she looked very angry.

Hica rolled her odd colored eyes then began to walk for the exit of Artemis's temple, as she passed Apollo, she used her staff to lightly whack Apollo on the butt. Apollo straightened but managed not to yelp slightly. Hica whistled "See ya later"

Apollo whispered "No girl had the guts to play aggressive with me" I was about to shrug but I noticed something and used a very important code word "Apollo, dent" He cursed and admittedly began to flash away giving me barely enough to cover my eyes.

**Hica "So I have a date with Apollo"**

**Yep, though all the guys are after you.**

**Hica "Ares is a creep"**

**Ares "That wasn't even my best line"**

**We serious don't want to hear your best and why are you wearing a speedo?**

**Ares "Too show off how I am more manly then Apollo"**

**Hica *snickering***

**Ares "what!"**

**Hica "If that size is manly, then there are a lot of guys who are ultra manly" **

**Ares *Storms off***

**This took a disturbing turn.**

**Hica "Hey guys, you should totally review of Ares will visit you in his neon speedo and trust me it's not pretty, if you want him to visit you, tell us why! Cause I wouldn't want that.**


	17. Chapter 17 Apollo and Hica's DATE

**So I answered a plea, To have Hica and Apollo date in one of their point of views, so I did it in both.**

**So be happy and review when you are finished reading.**

**Also I am now constantly doing 3000 or close to 3000 thousand word chapters so that shows just how much I love you guys cause I am doing big chapters.**

**Without further ado, to the STORY! **

In Hica POV

"Get away you She-devil" was my response to Aphrodite trying to give me a makeover, she has been trying since hearing about me getting a date with the blond haired dude yesterday. I truly do not see what is wrong with my long hair, my white shirt, denim jeans, and leather bond shoes; I like them so she can just go fool with herself. But by her standers, it was all just wrong and something else I sorta tuned out.

Still That women must be completely nuts if she was thinking I would let her touch me, I Barely know her but what I heard in the whole make Artemis admit she has a crush, Aphrodite is truly a she-devil.

Back to what's happening right now, It is official 2 hours tell my date with blonde and I actually felt something. Was I nerves, I have no clue but it reminds me of doing a dare with the village boys back home to see who could eat all the bugs? I won but after words it felt like my stomach had a life of its own and I got sick as well. Was I going to get Sick now? Nasty!

Aphrodite tried to grab me again but I jumped back and back flipped over the couch in the living room in which Artemis was lounging on. I heard Artemis whine "No matter what I can't get sleep in my own house" yeah it seems now that her baby figured out it could kick, its been almost no stop keeping Artemis up.

Luckily she came to be my savior "Aphrodite, if she doesn't want a makeover, don't give her a makeover, alright" Thank heavens to Artemis, right now the only one that came to my aid. Alex wouldn't because she could be dragged to the makeover, Percy most likely didn't because in his head it was a bad idea, and that was everyone right now in the living room. But one Person was enough so I stood out of my fighting stance and had my staff straight up. Though Alex muttered "bad idea"

Aphrodite retorted "well not all the time do people know what is best for them" because of my stances I did not have a chance to stop Aphrodite as she lunged over the couch and grabbed my arm in her iron clad grip then warned "flashing" crap, with that a toxic fume filled my nostrils, my organs felt like they were taken out, beaten then put back in, in all the wrong places too.

"You can open your eyes" I did but closed them again as the neon pink burned my retinas. Clutching my staff close I growled "You monster, you have drag me to hell" I felt someone grab my shoulders and hall me to the left and plop me down in a seat that was covered in something like fur.

Aphrodite cooed, "Open your eyes" I did to see a mirror reflecting my image. She smirked then ripped my staff out of my hands and everything went dark. I commanded, "Give that back, I have to see!"

Aphrodite just brushed off my command "I can't have you criticizing my work as I make you into a beauty" I felt a frown play on my lips but there was little I could do to stop the demon from touching me now that I couldn't see her. I need to really hold my staff better.

Suddenly she asked to my right "Can you turn your staff into anything" geez what could see be planning?

"Yeah"

-HAHA-

Apollo PoV

For once in my life, I am nervous. I don't like having the feeling of my nerves on end and everything making me jump or me looking like a panicked squirrel. Why was I nervous, well I am asking the same question? I am cool, and every girl likes a cool guy, I am a god what girl could resist. But then again Hica was something different, she exotic, her eyes show off her emotion, she fights for herself, she isn't dependent like almost all girls I know.

Hermes huffed in slight annoyance and anger "Calm down will ya" right he is still mad that I got the girl before he could. I am more awesome then him so obviously I would get the girl while he has to wait for another to come along that I don't want.

I took a breath as I looked down at myself, something told me to go simple, no over the top suit or something or another. I was wearing a simple blue shirt with dark jeans. This is the picture for simple in the dictionary and my face is the image for awesome.

The doors to the Throne opened, in walked in Aphrodite with a proud look on her face. The girl that walked in after her couldn't be but it was. Hica her long hair was braided down the middle of her back. The gold strands now looking like true gold and looked like strikes of gold like lightning in black rock. But her black hair didn't look like rock but more like fine silk. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that reached to her knees showing of her ivory like legs. A wooden necklace hung on her neck that looked like her shepherd staff. I had to admit; simple on her looked way better, as for her it just looked right and gave her a glow.

Hica red and gold eyes saw me and she gave a sheepishly smile. Finally I managed to smile but it had to look a tad odd "You look beautiful" I smirked as the blush played on her cheeks, so even with her rough personality, she was still a girl on the inside. How useful to know but I do have a feeling she'll beat me if I say that.

I walked up and linked arms with her while inquiring "Are you ready?" I then gave her my signature player's smile but as she looked at me, it seems she saw right through it and stated, "You are beginning to hate that smile aren't you". Man, I have to give her credit, not many pick up on that. After thousands of years giving the same smile, it is tiring. It seems that it is symbolizing how repetitive my life has become. The game that I have been playing has finally lost its touch, find a mortal girl, swoon a mortal girl, then finally bed the mortal girl. Boring!

Recovering I smoothed "gets a little tiring, I need a new smile".

She rolled her eyes but commented "You know I am only going on this date so Percy leg gets better then I can use his cane to punish that Arep guy". Arep, who is Arep, wait she could mean Ares an is just getting his name wrong. Well now I know what to call him for the next 1000 years. This is going to be fun; I hope she gives me more ideas.

Beginning to walk out of the Throne room, I saw Hermes glare, really not happy now that Hica is stunning. Sometimes, I get way too much lucky for my own good. Suddenly Aphrodite spoke in my mind, I almost forgot that she was still here "you think that Hica is the one" I have had so many almost ones that I don't know any more. She is immortal from what I know and she is interesting. I responded in Aphrodite head "I don't know"

As we walked out of the Throne room, I started to summon my sun car but stopped to ask, "Have you ever driven in a car" she looked at me with a raised eyebrow like I had spoken another language.

She began to quickly explain "You know that from my view, I hear my own language and from yours you hear your language so when there is a word that has no direct translation it stays the same, so what is a cah no caw uhh maybe care" she struggled to pronounce car, it was kinda funny but I forgot of the spell that what-ever his name is used made it so we could understand her and her us. But realizing she really couldn't say car, I began to laugh.

An angry expression spread on her face, and I am surprised she didn't punch me with how angry she looked. Her eyes got darker making her gold eye look almost orange and her red was almost purple, but that didn't make me stop laughing, what made me stop laughing was when she started to glow and her hair float in the air. I raised my hands in defense "Sorry, won't do that again, Now a Car Cccc-ah-R is an automobile" the same 'you are speaking another language' expression played on her face "Dang you have to see it to believe it" with that I snapped my fingers and my sun car appeared right in front of us.

I admire my car a little but noticed something squeezing on my arm. Turning, I saw Hica half hovering and her eyes were glowing slightly. I patted her shoulder "It fine, it's not alive or anything" she gave a nod and floated back to the ground. I walked up and opened the passenger door for her, which she reluctantly got into the car. Walking to the other side I got in.

The first problem came up quickly "Put on your seat belt" Her response with a slight squeak "seats are not supposed to have belts, they don't wear pants, so why does this seat have a belt" maybe she's a tad too exotic, I leaned over and grabbed the metal handle but took the chance to notice that my face was inches from her small boobs, and she had a pissed expression. I pulled it over and clicked it before she lunged to attack.

The expression flowed away as she fiddled with the seat belt going "Uh this is a seatbelt, I don't get it"

The second problem soon arose as I turned on the car and she flipped "What's that noise, it sounds like" time for me to dawn the 'you are speaking a different language' face "Desoma" was the closest I could ever get to what she just said, as it had a gurgling noise about the word. Luckily she noticed and explained "Big scary creature, Now what's the noise".

How do I explain the engine of a car, she won't recognize the word engine, most parts in a car are words she won't understand, well might as well be vague "It's just the noise it makes when it's on, now watch" with that I bounded the gas and we launched in the air. Hica looked stiff as she looked around and outside the car, her small hands gripped the leather seat as if bracing to crash.

I gave a laugh "see nothing wrong, we won't run into a plane" the face came back and I visible slumped, someone needs to teach her technology.

For once I had the date actually planned out, first to take her to a flower field I have found, there I had satyrs set up a picnic maybe I should be named the God of Romance because look at me now. Second then I will take her to see what a movie is, it's going to horror so she'll cuddle up, lastly a dinner at a great place called the Cheesecake factory, since I love cheesecake.

As the ride to the field of flowers continued, she relaxed and began to look around in curiosity, I asked her "so is this awesome or what" she barely gave me attention as she looked at the earth below and sky above, then the buttons in the car.

The fields came into view and I began to land making Hica brace slightly but she didn't have the face of 'I'm about to die'. The field had somewhat of a hill to it with mostly white flowers that looked like daisy to me but I am not certain, as never have I paid attention. There were still splotches of color in all the white and in the middle of the field was a picnic all set up.

There was a slight pump as we landed and I got out, went around to the other side and opened the door. I half expected to see her still struggling to get out of the seat belt but she was still intelligent and ready to get out.

I lead her to the picnic looking cool and collected like a awesome god like me should but on the inside it was way different. Thoughts ranged from 'What if I offend her somehow, like there is some secret thing I have to do' all the way to 'those satyrs better have not messed this up'.

The picnic had a gold cloth that was fairly large covering the ground with a classic wood woven basket with vine woven in as well to add green color, there was a tiny vase by the basket with a rose in it and as I looked closer, the rose still had its roots, satyrs really could kill anything. This was all there since I was shooting again for simplicity like my gut was telling me to do.

We both sat down and I began to strike a conversation "So what is your home like". All I got was shrug and a good, this was going to be harder then I thought. Maybe "well home like you have seen is filled with immortals, who all yell at each other constantly and don't like to think they are related in some way but it is awesome to watch".

She scoffed "My home is way better"

"I bet it isn't"

"Yes it was"

"Prove it

She smiled as she began to explain her home "well my home really was a cottage with only two bedrooms, one bathroom that was outside, and a kitchen slash living room but it was awesome, My dads had one room while I had the other, everyday we would all wake up before the crack of dawn, they would go out and heard the cattle to new grazing areas, during the afternoon we would play games and just enjoy are day while we made food for when winter came"

Several question came up but I gave a half question slash statement "Could you not herd sheep because of you blindness". She gave me a shocked expression, very likely wondering how I knew about her blindness but it wasn't because I was stalking her or anything, Hades no. But still the look made me feel awkward and I rubbed the back of my neck out of habit "well Artemis isn't the greatest at keeping secrets when she's pregnant it seems, she was ranting about how rude you were once".

Hica snorted something that had to be a curse of some kind in her language but conversation became easy. We talked about many things as we ate the food that was in the basket. When we reached the topic about parents, She began to talk about her dads, she had 3 though none were biological, all had adopted her and raised her in their little cottage that was a mile away from the nearest neighbor but from the nearest big city was something that even she didn't remember. One of the dads, the oldest by 15 minutes since they were identical triplets, was the fun one, always cracking jokes and creating new games for her to play as a child even being blind. The second being the middle child, was the intelligent one that taught her all she knew, he was like Athena with how much he knew and taught her all there was to know for the time. The last was the caring one; he would kiss her wounds better and make her feel better when the village kids teased her about her blindness. All together they had all the aspects needed to be parents. Sadly she barely remember what they looked like since she got her staff while they all were on there death beds when she was only 11 years old. At this point tears began to gather in her eyes.

I asked a difficult question "what killed them?" I saw her swallow trying to fight back the choked sob "I don't know, they only had time to tell me why the staff gives me my sight and who my mother was, this part I will leave for another time" Slowly I moved over and put a arm around her shoulder, after the hour of conversation we have been having, she was relaxed around me.

With that we went silent, but I noticed something, the forest around the field was unnatural silent as well. Hica seemed to notice the silence as well and asked "Is this normal?" I shook my head 'no'. Looking into the forest I couldn't see anything, as the shadows were so dark that it was just a inky blackness, it looked like the black cloak that had spread it's self around the world almost.

**Hica "I better no fall for him"**

**Who knows, maybe I should open a poll**

**Hica "Don't"**

**Ohh I will**

**Hica "Well Then, I will attack your readers that don't review"**

**Review for your own sake, people **


	18. Chapter 18 The Darkness

**Don't yell at me for taking so long. I have a medical reason; my head has been pounding for the last week making it impossible to write cause when I get home all I want to do is sleep so the pain goes away.**

**Finally I took a day off from school and work and since my head is only pounding a little I managed to write this chapter because I love you guys and I feel guilty about not updating.**

**Your guys' reviews are the only thing that kept me going as I wrote with my head pounding.**

**Gods this was hard to do.**

**So please update, I need the motivation more then ever to keep this up.**

The darkness

_ARTEMIS POV_

The baby kicked me awake from my mid afternoon nap, just days ago I would have given anything to feel the baby finally kick but right now I would give anything to make the baby stop kicking at least when I was trying to get some rest, as night time is its favorite to kick. Sitting up in my bed I looked at my abdomen to see a faint bump cross its way a little over my swollen abdomen, I had to say it looked like I swallowed a football just a tad more round one. The bump appeared again, so I poked it just to feel like the baby kick against my outstretched finger.

I looked around my room, it was as simple as my study, it looked like my study just minus the book cases and replace the couch and desk with a bed covered in silver sheets and a hardwood nightstand that had a deer light, which is a deep holding up the light and cap thing with its horns.

Slowly a pain began in my back, it close to made me flinch with its suddenness. It was a low throb and as I noticed that pain, others began to make themselves known. The pains all over I have found are normal with pregnancy so I don't need to worry about them. Except One of the pains I recognize quickly, hunger pains. A craving for cereal overcomes me but as usual I couldn't get up because of the bed design I like.

Only one thing that can be done "PERCY!"

I heard a thud echo down the halls of my temple then running, Percy swung the door to my room open with one hand as the other held up riptide. I am glad that Percy can abandon that cane of his, now that Apollo gave him the serum to fix his leg. Percy looked around for anything that seemed even a tad threatening but came up empty; he panted slightly "what's wrong?" he was panting cause he hasn't been able to run in months so his legs must be protesting.

He is going to get really annoyed by this "I need help up". I saw the twitch begin in his eye then saw him restraining to glare at me. He put riptide away walked up to me grabbed my outstretched arm so to hoist me up. A involuntary grunt escaped me as I was hoisted to me feet, the baby was getting big causing it to start to push on my organs making it so when I get up, I'll make a noise. Before Percy could mutter a word or even try to crack a joke "don't make fun of me or you'll get it"

Percy smirked "Ok, Cranky, did you not have a good nap" before I even had a chance to glare at him, my nerves went haywire, as something didn't feel right. It seemed Percy noticed as well with him pulling out and raising Riptide once again.

Then I noticed it.

The shadows were darker then normal to the point I couldn't see anything within, even the lightest of them. This gave huge contrast to everything making my nerves go even more haywire. At one point it seemed all the shadows moved as if they were a pond that someone dropped a tiny pebble in. The baby began to kick as if it noticed something just was not right with the world.

Without warning Percy grabbed my arm and began to drag me out while quickly blabbering "something isn't right, I am getting you out of here" with that he opened the door but stopped dead. In front of us was a blackness like a wall of ink or maybe satin, slowly reaching out I tried to touch it but my hand went through like I was just meeting air.

The peace of the darkness didn't last very long as something formed out of the darkness like a person and with its hand, it tried to grab me and pull me in. Unfortunately for the shadows, Percy was quick to react; he pulled me back while shutting the door at the same time making the hand disappear. Looking at me, he whispered "what was all That" I seriously wish I knew.

Taps sounded from the hall like someone or something was walking, after the taps stopped right by my door a disembodied voice growled "You aren't safe in there, Carrier of the reincarnation, come out or be forced out, I'll give you second to decide" my mind froze, worry stalled everything in my head so I just could no longer work. Finally the flight or fight instinct came over me, being who I am, I chose fight.

The darkness began to leak from under the door like some sort of gas; it twirled into the room and began to make humanoid shapes. Summoning my bow, I aimed for ones head with a sneer on my face "Bye bye" with that I notched a arrow and fired. As the arrow flew sure to its mark, as it should hit, it just went through the shadow making the voice laugh "Force it is"

The disembodied voice then laughed again "Sucks for you" the shadows ran forward with claws on their hands, Percy got in front of me and tried to slash one in half but his attack didn't work as simple went through, while the shadows attack worked. Its claws passed right through Riptide that was up to guard and it went to meet Percy side slashing all the way through splashing red everywhere like paint. The force of the attack made Percy fling to the side and his back made a thunderous noise as it his the wall. Two shadows appeared and held Percy there.

"tsk tsk, Don't know how to fight the shadows how sad really" The doors flung open inwards as a man came out of the darkness and as he appeared it all disappeared except for the shadows, 2 were posed in front of me read to attack while the other two held Percy to the wall. The man had short silk backed hair that was in between being brown or being black, he wore a leather suit with a long black leather trench coat. Sunglass covered his eyes but it was clear that his whole eye was black.

He walked forward with a smile on his face that looked that if a predator could smile, it would be that smile "Now I wouldn't continue to fight, The mutt must have told you about me when I almost suffocated your world from the light" this must be Kilalon. The one that killed the first creation.

Finally I managed "what mutt?" but as I asked the question I knew the answer, he was calling Hica as a mutt but why is she a mutt?

Kilalon walked forward causing me to take a step back and raise my bow once again but hesitation filled me as one of the shadows holding Percy to the wall raised a claw and got ready to slice Percy neck. Percy struggled with all he had but the shadows seemed stronger then they looked.

Kilalon proposed "I have got a proposition for you, you come peaceful or the boy dies the most horrid death like the mutt did, use your imagination to think of the death that the mutt had, then apply to the boy or maybe he can be just tortured like your brother is being". Hica dead and my brother being tortured no that can't be right.

"Hurry up or maybe I just kill him" It seemed that Kilalon was hoping I wouldn't go peaceful. If I didn't go peacefully, Percy would die and the baby would lose the closest thing it had to a father. I couldn't do this to Percy or the baby.

Slowly I began to walk forward, I could hear Percy curse "don't" but he was silenced by the shadow pressing it claws closer to his neck. Kilalon sneered, "good choice, Now Shadow drag the boy away" Slowly the Shadows began to sink slowly in the shadow of the bed bring Percy with them.

Clenching my fist, I accused 'That wasn't apart of the deal". I watched as Percy knees disappeared into the shadows.

Kilalon smiled revealing inhuman teeth "oh dear, I simple said I wouldn't kill him, so I can throw him into a cell and torture him endless if I so desire" Anger snapped in me as I turned to throw a punch but when my fist was inches away from his ugly face, it stopped. Kilalon tsks' once more 'Tsk no no, none of that" I grinded my teeth as tears began to fill my eyes, Percy was going to get tortured and there was nothing I could do because I am pregnant and can't fight.

(Curse word ahead)

"Yo what's up Bastard" one second Kilalon was there, the next he was launched to the other side of the room right into my nightstand shattering it. Hica had appeared using her staff as a baseball bat and Kilalon like the ball to do such a thing. Apollo appeared behind her and launched a ball of light to the shadows where Percy head was the only thing sticking out of the shadows. As the shadows disappeared because of the light, Percy was launched into the air and was out of the shadows.

(Curse word over)

I cried "Kilalon told me you were dead" Hica look almost offended by this but with a smirk she patted the top of my head "I can't die, I am immortal, and he also killed a copy of me, I used a spell to make a copy of me and Apollo, and he thought he killed or tortured us but really it was just copies".

I notched a arrow and aimed my bow once again at Kilalon, now he was outnumbered and out skilled. Kilalon smirked as he stood "Well well, I can see when there is no longer a point in staying".

Hica smirked as she got a spell ready to aim right at him but as she was about to launch it there was a snap and it seemed visible darkness left Kilalon body and disappeared. His body fell in a heap looking like it was a corpus that had been dead for a while.

Apollo covered his nose and he commented "That smells worse then Ares" Percy nodded in agreement while he struggled to his feet; I rushed over and help him support himself. He muttered "Thanks".

Hica finally explained why Kilalon looked like he just died "He must have been using a corpus instead of his own body, not taking any chance especially being in Olympus, Smart idea". I watched as Hica did another spell using her staff, which glowed red then as the glow went away, the spell made the body and the stench disappear.

Finally I had time to do damage report, Apollo had a huge claw mark across his forehead then a bite mark to match on his right bicep. Hica had a claw on her chest with another to match across her upper abdomen. Percy still had the huge claw mark on his side that was still gushing blood. While I escaped uninjured, I don't know if I should be happy about that.

Suddenly Percy asked "Are you alright" I know he didn't mean to but it felt like salt was being rubbed into ... wait I am not injured to have salt rub into my wounds "I am fine Percy, perfectly fine".

Without muttering a word, we all made the silent agreement to start walking towards the medical room I have in my temple. Faintly I realized that I still want cereal.

**HICA "REVIEW Please, She needs it so If you do since I wouldn't mind at all, There will fluff with all the couples next chapter, This includes fluff with me and Apollo, and maybe just maybe Percy and Artemis might having a kiss"**

**Caused by you**

**Hica "Honey it's called a love spell for reason"**

**What about Apollo and you, maybe a kiss**

**Hica "Maybe, He is a sweet guy"**

**Apollo "YES!" begins happy dance **

**Hica "I said Maybe"**


	19. Chapter 19 Kisssing all around

**Woohoo, My headache is official gone after a week of suffering it is gone.**

**I can actually blame the sun for it too as the weather change caused a change in pressure making my head hurt. I seriously can be nicknamed 'Winter Spirit' as I rarely get headaches when it gets cold but getting hot is another question.**

**Now what fueled me to get this chapter done was you guys, I was going to update tomorrow but I remember getting 24 reviews for last chapter and just couldn't keep it away from you guys. So I took time to make sure this chapter would be written by the end of school day on the Pacific Northwest.**

**Ok this chapter has a little fluff and suggested stuff but nothing bad.**

**Hica 'Yeah if..."**

**DON'T SPOIL IT, START READING PEOPLE SO SHE CAN'T**

**Hica "Try and stop me"**

Hica POV

I knew it was a dream but even dreams can frighten a person. I stood in some castle courtyard looking out into a bustling medieval city. Children were laughing and being free, the market was full to the brim with people buying and selling. All seemed well in the world tell the darkness began to engulf the skies and a flash blinded me when my vision recovered the city was bathed in fire; the child screamed in pain, the market looked dead. My attention was drawn from the city to the entrance to the castle where a women with beautiful blood red hair with whites streaks in, ran out in fear, she looked like an experience runner with the speed maintained but she had to slow as to not drop a gold bundle in her arms. I was able to move forward to look into the bundle of cloth to see a baby with black hair and gold streaks. The baby slowly began to cry but the women cooed "No no my sweet, don't shed a tear, everything will be alright"

Another flash went off blinding me once again but this time my vision didn't come back, I heard the women scream in pain and the baby continue to cry. Then the wretched voice "Time to meet death, you little mutt"

I screamed at the top of my lungs "NO!" Everything felt like it faded as a voice broke through the nightmare "Hica, wake up, HICA!"

I felt my eyes flutter open but I couldn't see as my staff wasn't on me, I heard the person exhale a sigh of relief then somewhat callous hands opened my hands to drop a wooden object. I deduced in seconds that it was my staff as my vision came back almost admittedly so that I could see Apollo worried face, his blue eyes looked dark like a blue storm cloud.

He smiled slight as he took some relief "You scared me, You were mumbling and then suddenly screamed" I noticed that my head was rest on his shoulder which was oddly comfortable, then I noticed that we were on the couch in Artemis's living room.

I apologized "sorry for scaring you I didn't mean to, now what time is it" it had to be late as looking around The windows shown out to dark gardens with the moon barely visible in the sky. The living room gave contrast as with being well lit with almost every shadow banished by a scented candle making the air smell like pomegranate mixed with apples. We were taking no chance with the shadows tonight or morning depending on time.

Apollo thought for a second before answering "3 in the morning" great I woke him up when he didn't need to be; now I feel guilty. Almost like he could sense my guilt, Apollo rubbed my back while assuring "I am fine with the wakeup call, I am a God, I can handle an early morning"

A smile managed to grace my features unfortunately for me it was banished as I sat up but cringed in pain from my chest and upper abdomen. Slowly a memory popped into my head. Apollo and I helped fix up Percy because he was bleeding out but we crashed on the couch without healing are own injuries at all.

The transformation that Apollo went under when he saw my cringe was amazing. He went from laid back; go with the flow, kind of guy, to full on, I am a doctor and take no dilly dally at all. Without even asking he picked me bridal style, and then started to head for the door while lecturing "We are going to my temple since Percy is sleeping in the medical room, so that we can heal your injuries"

The door to Artemis temple open without help letting us walk into the night, the cool night air made me shiver ever so slight but again Apollo noticed making him clutch me closer to his chest. The heat coming off his body reminded me of the sun which Apollo did control.

As Apollo walked down the not so deserted streets, I looked to see all the gods, I noticed most Greeks' had black or close to black hair, also all the architecture was very Greek with columns and such. I noticed a gold temple was coming up and I smirked "That has to be your temple"

Apollo slowly smirked but continued to walk, as we approached the temple the doors opened similar to Artemis temple doors. As we walked in I noticed that the inside of the temple had soft ivory walls with just as soft gold highlighting. Most of the furniture was white but some of the pillows were light blue. It seemed that the door had opened to a lounge like area for company or parties.

He walked past the lounge and continued to hall before almost passing a white door room; he opened it with just a touch. The inside looked like a hospital room I saw on a show that Thalia showed me. Apollo set me down on the white medical bed and began to get medical supplies out but I noticed that he was still injured too. As he reached to heal the injury on my chest I crossed my arms over it while turning my staff into a necklace before I growled "You can heal me if I can heal you"

He raised a brow "But all I have to do is eat some ambrosia" but his resolve broke slightly at seeing my face, he sighed as he saw the determined look on my face. Sitting down while fiddling with a bottle of stuff, he was about to put on me "Come on, just let me heal you".

"Yeah right"

-HAHA-

Apollo POV

Hica grabbed a bottle of disinfecting cream out of my hands, as I was sitting on the bed she got to her knees swung one over my lap, sat down thoroughly pinning me finally letting a slight smirk cross her face "I am healing you" I barely could concentrate on her words as I mentally cursed 'don't do something stupid'

She opened the bottle of disinfecting cream but asked "This is ok to use on you" I nodded as I couldn't trust my voice not to crack as a lump formed in my throat. As she smeared on the cream to my forehead, I managed to think 'She still has to heal' so I dip a finger in the cream and began to message it into the cut that just barely was on her tiny cleavage.

Too distract myself I looked up into her eyes, with being so close to her, I now could see the little details in her irises, the red eye had strikes of blue in it instead of the usual black like most peoples' eyes, then the gold one had strikes of silver or maybe platinum.

Hica looked up into my eyes when she noticed my stare; we both seemed frozen in this spot. One of us had to make a move. Out of the corner of my upper eye, I looked at her lips that were red like light lipstick was on them but there wasn't on that I knew of.

The tension began to rise tell I finally snapped and pressed my lips to hers. Now most kisses that I have exchange it almost seemed boring to me but this one, it felt like fireworks were going off against my lips then more in my head. Slowly I sank down into the bed with Hica on top of me.

Even though it was in my desire, I will refuse to bed her so she doesn't just join the rest of the woman before her, and I don't think we afford Hica being pregnant while things we didn't know much about started to attack. So we will just make out, which with these fireworks, I am quite fine with it.

-HAHA- (In the medical room in Artemis temple, a little after Hica yell)

Percy POV

I woke up to something but my brain was to foggy to register it, looking around I deduced I was still in the medical room. The medical room was different from the rest of the temple as everything in the room was either white or gray. It honest looked like a hospital room was removed from a hospital and planted in Artemis temple.

Speaking of the Goddess, Turning my head I saw she was sleep in a rather uncomfortable chair. Even in her sleep she still tried to adjust to get comfortable. Guilt seeped into me because she was pregnant and sleeping in an uncomfortable chair while I was just injured a little while sleeping in a comfortable bed.

Without waking her, I flung off the sheets, crept onto the floor making my way to Artemis's side. Like a bomb expert, I handled her careful as I snake my arms under her knees and back to hoist her up. As she was up in my arms, I felt her do the weirdest things she has ever done in my presence, snuggle. Getting past the rather tame acting Artemis, I tiptoed over to the bed and set her down just to meet a problem.

She balled her fist in my shirt and wouldn't let go.

"You gotta be kidding me" I sighed. Cupping my hands over hers in vein I tried to unfold her fist but it was like trying to bend steel. I gave up after two minutes of straining and cursing to whoever listened to my thoughts.

Luckily an idea came to mind, without looking back I hooked the chair with my foot and tried to drag it over without making a noise. Luck was on my side as the chair was a tan wood woven one so it was light compared to others in turn making no noise. Getting my butt in the chair, I positioned it so that Artemis arm wasn't at an awkward angle.

Finally I feel back asleep.

This did not last long as what felt like seconds I woke up to see Artemis glaring at me from the bed, it was such a bad glare I thought I would finally become a jackalope. When she hissed, I wished she would just turn me into a jackalope "Why the Hades did you move me into your bed, you are injured not me"

I retorted with the best ammo I had "You are pregnant not me, and you looked really uncomfortable" even with being asleep, who knows how long, she still had a grip on my shirt. Taking the opportunity she pulled me but I resisted and pulled back "No you don't Artemis, I have seen what happens when women try to pull men face to face, It never ends pretty for the guy" next thing I said would be the most idiot thing I have ever done "also good luck on trying, I will win" WHY DID I SAY THAT!

I need to remember that a goddess has more strength then even the strongest mortal man. Artemis pulled with all of half her strength making me fly a little and were I landed would almost surely guarantee me as a jackalope.

_HAHA_

Artemis Pov

Letting my anger get ahead of me, I pulled Percy right out of his chair so hard that he got a little air, but I pulled him towards me which was a bad idea. So when he landed his lips crashed into mine. It was like kissing taffy, his lips tasted like sea salt taffy with a mint of orange to them. My mind started to freeze at what I had done.

Yes it felt amazing but it most likely didn't for Percy. He didn't even like me in that way, as he loves the dead Daughter of Athena, not me. The thought almost made me cry! This was the closest I was ever going to get to some form of love from him, and it was accidental.

It seemed the shock had only left me motionless not Percy as he quickly jumped back. This just supports that he does not like me at all. I wonder how the baby will feel to have parents not in any relationship.

Maybe it's for the best but it doesn't feel like it.

3rd POV

Aphrodite glared at the bronze basin filled with water that showed the image of what was happening in the medical room in Artemis temple. She muttered "come on, Admit you both like each other, I got him to even say something stupid for you to do that"

In the basin the two simple stared at each other in a loss of words, Percy started to get fidget as his ADHD started to acting up, he had no clue what to do. Finally Artemis broke the silence with her mutter "Sorry about that, didn't mean too"

Aphrodite yelled in despair, a yell that almost broke the windows "Oh come on, you two just kissed, Admit you like each other, Come on" she looked close to flipping the basin in frustration. Never has she ever had a couple so oblivious to each other, even Percy and Annabeth weren't this bad.

Suddenly Athena appeared in a flash looking ready to take up a position as modern Liberian with her dressed in sweats and a baggy tee with a picture of a book, she asked "What are you going on about, now, your yell could have wake half of Olympus"

Aphrodite growled at the basin one more time before looking at Athena with a smirk "You want to help with fulfilling your daughters last wish" the look on Athena face showed she was hesitant but as Athena weighed the possible pros and cons of such a venture she shrugged.

Looking back at the basin with an evil smile on her face, Aphrodite cooed "time to get the morons together, because trying to be subtle is out the door" Athena walked over to the basin to see two targets and sighed "I should have really asked who were trying to set up with Percy".

**Apollo "Nice except for my sister feeling like she does"**

**Yeah but next chapter I could finally get them to admit it**

**Apollo "If?"**

**Well I need motivation, if you know what I mean**

**Apollo "you remind me of a mob boss trying to discretely ask for money"**

**I was aiming for that**

**Apollo "also you might be wondering why Hica not talking, she tied up at the moment"**

**Yep, I Had Apollo tie her up so that when she gets out she attacks him**

**Hica "LIKE NOW"**

**Apollo "ohh. Ahh" *screams like a little girl.**


	20. Chapter 20 the Love Bug

**This chapter was fun, **

**Now here's a clue to what's happening behind the scenes. Pay attention to the times they list and couple other things.**

**Also we broke 300! Over 300 reviews thank you guys so much, I wish my health was better so I could update more but I am trying my best.**

**So lets get to the story**

**Hica "That doesn't feature me"**

**That's next chapter Hica, don't worry.**

Percy POV

That kiss, it truly has doomed me to a existence of longing. Gods I want to kiss Artemis again, but I can't since she doesn't like me in that way, and she is a virgin Goddess who hates men. Well now my heart is cursed, as there is no way around it, and there is no way to stop the longing I have for her. A broken sigh escapes me as I sat back in my green chair in Artemis living room to see a green tree clock saying 3 o'clock as it ticked away.

A flash interrupted my depress fest. Looking I saw it was Alex, who created the flash, she had a small smile on her face which meant she would enjoy what ever happened next. Though Alex has figured out how to, she just doesn't usually flash. To add to the oddness something also seemed just off about her at the moment. I looked her over to see that she was in a simple white dress, the same one from The café down in San Diego.

She walked over to me with a smirk "Hey, Long face, what's with the doom and gloom face" it almost seemed like she knew something and was acting like she didn't. It was really odd as it was only a hunch of mine, but it seemed like Alex had to be giving the best poker face yet something about it all betrayed her. Maybe the fact she acted like she had a poker face on.

Still I didn't want to tell her anything. I am going to wait tell Thalia comes back from her mission to get a couple recruits. Thalia hopefully will be understanding, she was when Annabeth and I dated, so she'll hopeful be understanding here. Even if its her leader that I like.

Noticing my silence, Alex pushed "Come on tell me?"

My response was simple "Nope, Now leave me alone, I need time to think"

Alex huffed, put her hands on her hips and gave me a good stare down. She chuckled "is this about your affections with Artemis" I gave her a shocked expression that had to be the deepest frown, and widest eyes, she has ever seen. The expression made her snort "You talk in your sleep, now when are you going to ask her out, cause you should."

I still had my doubts that plagued my mind "She can't, I am a man, she hates men"

Alex pulled out a tiny black recorder from a pocket in the dress and pressed play

"Hey, Artemis!"

"What, Alex?"

"So I got a question for ya"

"What ever it is, I say no"

"Ok, so you don't like Percy"

"Wait what!"

"Well you said 'what ever it is I say no"

"No no no, not..."

"Well I just got to go and make sure Aphrodite doesn't try anything, I swore you liked Percy"

"Wait, I uhh do"

"You do, what?"

"I think I umm I like Percy".

I couldn't believe my ears, it was Artemis voice, but how? I am a man. This was all so confusing but one thing was for sure I wasn't go to give up this chance. Annabeth wanted me to move on, and she always will have a place in my heart, but I have to follow the majority of it. Time to try to ask Artemis on a date!

Artemis POV

This had to be the worst feeling ever; I think mortals call it depression. The books I have been reading on pregnancy said that emotions are sometimes multiplied so that has to be what's happening now. As I could not be feeling this way because I have a longing for a man, no matter how kind, funny, sweet... DAMMIT.

I kicked the water in frustration making the ducks skid to the middle of the pond because I couldn't control myself. So since I don't want to hurt anything, I'll just curse, "Dammit, The world can die for all I care" I looked at my watch to see it said it was only 3, well I have spent the morning and into the afternoon complaining.

"Well now I know it is a bad time" I turned to see Alex though she seemed a little off, she looked like herself in female form but something was wrong. I watched as Alex walked forward and plopped down next to me and leaned back using her hands to support her lean. Looking over everything, Alex still had rather unruly hair, she was wearing white jeans and pants, which she has grown fond of, and finally she still had her purple eyes. Still something had changed

Trying to figure out what's wrong, I asked with a pointed stare so she would fidget if she lied "Did you change something". I watched her stare straight into my eyes and smile like something amused her "Nope, Why?" maybe I truly was going crazy, it all fits. I am starting to like a man, and now thinking people had changed when they have not.

Even with admitting my insanity, I continued to question "how did the recruitments go?" maybe she wasn't Alex but some spy and had taken the form of Alex so to trick me into admitting something I didn't want to.

Alex smirked at me then began to babble like she does sometimes "well it was boring, being in a school learning, gods could you give me a worst punishment, all I did was freak out Kate by turning into a big spider" everything was adding up, I am now truly insane.

Though a glint began and I knew now it was now my time under the microscope "So Artemis, what's with the cursing" well I should have expected to be asked by someone, at least it isn't Aphrodite or worse Athena. If Athena found out I liked Percy, she would try to find a way to kill me, thinking I was taking him away from her daughter when he finally dies.

Alex put a hand on my shoulder and shook me slightly "come on, tell me, I promise not to tell." Sighing even more there was no way to make Alex stop without involving violence and with me being close to 6 months pregnant that would not work in my favor "Ok ok, I think I umm, I like Percy".

I watched as Alex gave me some bored look "I knew that, its obvious with how both of you look at each other, and do you know you both mutter in your sleep, so what else". Both of us, like Percy actually likes me too. Could it be possible?

"I don't believe you, how could he like me, what about The Daughter of Athena". Alex can't possible think Percy likes me, maybe she just having a theory he does, when he truly doesn't. There is no way Percy could, as Apollo puts it, I am a stick in the mud, then my reputation of turning men into jackalopes, also I am pregnant, how could anyone like me.

Alex rolled her eyes at me like I was being a idiot "Come on" she got up and grabbed my left arm in a steel grip then began to drag me out of the Garden. It seemed she was dragging back to my temple. Once we were close I opened the doors with my powers and she dragged me in then set me on a couch.

Finally I asked "why did you drag me here".

Alex explained as she looked at The pictures on the wall "I felt one the gods presence, Now here is the reason you both have the same feelings" she pulled out a tiny black recorder that I didn't notice in her pocket and began to play it.

"Hey, Percy!"

"What, Alex?"

"So I got a question for ya"

"What ever it is, I say no"

"Ok so you don't like Artemis"

"Wait what!"

"Well you said 'what ever it is I say no"

"No no no, not..."

"Well I just got to go and make sure Aphrodite doesn't try anything, I swore you liked Artemis"

"Wait, I uhh do"

"You do, what?"

"I think I umm I like Artemis".

Alex stopped The recorder with a smile wide across her face, she walked forward put her hands on her hips "You were saying, Now what are you going to do next"

I truly didn't know what to do now, Percy like me, He actually like me in that way. But what should I do "I don't know" suddenly the baby kicked me in the gut making me grimace. Well it seems the baby did not agree with my answer.

Alex sighed but then smiled and without saying a thing she walked out. As she walked out a penguin and a turtle with a sigh attached to the turtle's back and penguin chest. It had written on it 'will you go on a date with me?' Then below the sigh on the turtle was written 'This is awkward turtle and that's Social awkward penguin.' Then Percy came out with one single flower that had silver petals.

This will be the oddest thing I have ever done, how will this blow over with everyone I do not know but I said

"Yes"

He smiled greatly at me but still joked 'I hope you don't want seafood again?" now that he says that I really do but I give him a break but I still asked, "what convinced you?"

He replied simple "Alex, she just back there 2 minutes ago" then walked over and sat next to me. Wait, I mulled over his worlds and noted as I looked at the clock 3:16, that's impossible because she was just with me.

I shot back "how can that be, Alex was just with me at the ponds down the road, she got there at 3:00, wait a minute" something was off about Alex. I got up with a struggle but then Percy helped, and we both walked out of the temple with the turtle and penguin following us. Walking out onto the street we saw Athena and Aphrodite walking away, Athena dressed in the same outfit that Alex had been at the pond, while Aphrodite was dressed in a white dress like the one that Alex wore down in San Diego,

We both yelled at the same time "You TRICKED US!" The two looked then got the face that could be describe as them mentally going "Damn so close".

**Artemis "what was with the turtle and the penguin?"**

**Ohh that lets see if any of our reviewers pick up on that.**

**Percy 'and it was different way of asking"**

**Artemis "yes, yes, good job on that"**

**Apollo *0n0***

**Artemis "what's wrong brother?"**

**Apollo "My little sister getting a boyfriend"**

**Artemis "I am NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER"**

**Leto "Yes she older"**

**Ignoring that, BOTH Apollo and Artemis "MOMMY"**

**Percy creaks up laughing**

**Artemis blushing "I didn't just say that in front of Percy"**

**Leto "So what, I am your mommy" kisses Artemis forehead making her blush in embarrassment **

**Leto "Though Perseus, you should stop laughing I am appearing next chapter"**

**Percy "Warning curse word, FUCK!"**


	21. Chapter 21 So Close

**Ohh you should be happy, 5,000 words. I am so tired. Now someone asked about The turtle and The penguin. That was one of my friends ideas that she was just joking about and I took seriously.**

**Also I am posting a poll asking if You like small chapters every 2 days or long chapters every 5. I know most don't like short ones while other do and I just want to see if I can find a balance**

**Also I have finished my internship, and I almost finished with testing making my time all opened up so I can do this.**

**Hica "This chapter is brought to you by.."**

**No sleep**

**Hica "and So Close"**

Artemis POV

"Hell to the NO!" surprisingly that wasn't from me, it was from Hica. The news of Percy asking me on a date and me saying yes, spread like wild fire on a gasoline-covered forest. Every Goddess I knew wanted to help me get ready but truly I didn't want help, Luck for me, Hica is trying to make sure that I don't get put into something I don't agree with. Since Thalia still on her recruitment mission, it leaves Hica being the only person with a similar personality to mine that can still fight with a Goddess and have a chance of winning. One more reason to hate being pregnant.

Aphrodite whined as she held up the silver dress with too much of a low cut "What's wrong with this one?" Aphrodite truly doesn't understand that I hate dresses especially those kind of dresses, they are too much off a hassle at times, and all it takes it a gust of wind to fling one up. Sitting back in my chair I watched as Hica turned her sheepherder staff into a scythe and tried to cut the dress in half. Gotta love Hica at times, she knows how to get her point across in the most aggressive of manners.

Hera crossed her arms and asked "You do know that Percy is planning something special, so looking ready for pregnant boot camp isn't ok." Since she truly gave up with Zeus finally, Hera has become much more manageable and nice, sometimes she could be even helpful even when you don't want her to be. A flash went off in her hands, she handed me a simple silver blouse and some pale blue jeans. Seeing This Aphrodite whined once again "But she wears stuff like that every day" All Aphrodite got in response is a bop on the head from Hera.

Finally I asked though off topic "what's the report from Mount Hood" The last I heard we were in the final stretches to getting all the ash out of the way so we can get back into the mountain. So since my date is this evening, I wanted to visit the mountain site beforehand. The Mountain still had the feeling of having no control over it, animals still avoided it, and it almost seemed angry.

Athena pulled out a chart from thin air; it was over stuffed with papers that a couple threatened to fall out. She flipped through at least 20 pages before answering "The ash was just cleared from the entrance and an expedition is planned for 5 with Hades leading and coming with him is his son, also two sons of Hermes". That is an interesting mix of people but it would work.

Hica broke her evil glaring contest with Aphrodite "Can I go, I want to learn some stuff about where I came from" right; Hica wasn't raised by the first creation, from what Apollo told me 3 sheepherders raised her. It must be haunting to not know anything about where you come from. From what I know, Hica barely understands what she is.

Unfortunately someone had to ask and poke into Hica private life "What do you mean" this came from Hestia, who was in the corner doing a brilliant impersonation of an assassin, because of this Hica yelped and flung her arms as she spun accidently letting her staff get caught on my dining room table so it flung from her hand, making her blind. Everyone in the room sighed at how much of a klutz Hica is.

Still even blind, Hica searched for her staff as she explained "My Mother died before she could raise me, so I was raised by 3 sheep herders". Aphrodite picked up Hica staff and handed it to her prompting a "Thanks".

I turned my head to see Hestia still had curiosity burning in her gold eyes, maybe she could see how, as Hica herself puts it, how messed up Hica life was.

Suddenly without warning Aphrodite hauled me out of my seat and started dragging me towards my room "If you aren't going to let us mess with your outfit, at least we can do something with you hair". The other Goddess followed which included Athena, Hecate, Demeter, and Hera. Strangely Hestia stayed behind with Hica, who called after me "I ain't helping anymore"

Looking back at Hica as I was dragged away, I felt worried. For the whole day she's been distant, something about her gave off the aura of sadness. It seemed her strong girl act was breaking as my brother and everyone else began to peel back all the layers about her.

Athena whispered to me "we are also dragging you away in hopes that Hestia can figure out more pieces about Hica, I know you trust her but we can't unless we know more about her, with everything that is happening we need to be 100%" oh geez, if they push her too hard then she might snap.

_HEHE_

Hica POV

Before she had a chance to ask, I made it very clear on my boundaries "No, you cannot ask me about my life, it's not even interesting, Hestia" with that I started to get ready to go that mountain they always talk about, maybe I could learn more about my mother. I knew she was big and powerful but still died because of the blade, but that's pretty much all I know on the subject. I want to also learn about my sister.

I gripped my staff; it was like… no it is my lifeline. I have to stop thinking about my sister, the one that haunted my dreams with Kilalon, the one who makes me feel mortal, the one that at times I swear I see out of the corner of my eye, The one that could explain everything to me because she's already went through it all but she can't. The reason she can't is just as a mystery to me as anyone else, she just can't with what she gave up.

Even with my rather uninviting mood, Hestia pushed "This is not good for your health having everything bottled up" Looking into her eyes I saw pity, sympathy, all the things I hated people giving me. Even when I am blind I could feel the pitiful stares directed at me, it drove me to insanity. I don't need sympathy or pity for that matter because of how I was born. I have learned, I have grown, and I have achieved enough to not need sympathy.

Letting my spike of anger control me, I accused Hestia "Don't Dare Give Me YOUR STUPID PITY, I don't need pity, I don't need some counselor, I am not mental an' in need of help, I don't care that I don't have family anymore" Crap I let that slip.

Hestia is the Goddess of families; she's most likely seen billions of cases like mine. Walking up to me she put a hand my shoulder but I ignored her, not wanting to speak to anyone who thought of me as a person in need of pity.

As I thought of why people gave me pity, a vision passed in my mind of a little girl in brown poor herder cloths with a staff too big for her. She was walking down a dark path as the night obscured everything ahead of her while a farm burned behind her causing the shepalots to whine and kick inside there pen as the fire began to spread to them already beginning to engulf a couple young ones. The girl looked back at the fire, it light up her eyes and made her stare at the beauty even as it killed all the shepalots in a gruesome massacre. As the whole pen was finally engulfed lighting up the fields of grain, the girl whispered to the wind "For the spirits and their rightful passage" with that she turned back to the darkness and walked further down the path leaving behind any sense of peace.

A shake, made the image fade from my mind's eye and let me refocus on the present to see Hestia once again giving me eyes of pity though mixed with concern. Being a goddess she must have been able to read my mind and see what I was seeing. Almost to prove my thoughts she stated, "Please, just let someone help you" I DON'T NEED HELP! How dare she invade my thoughts, I don't care if she thinks she's helping.

Swinging around on the balls of the feet, I simple began to walk away, Hestia tried to grab my arm, but as she got close I casted a spell "Didctivon" I disappeared from their view but just zapped into a different plain of matter. The power plain was an odd place; it could be described as everything being made of gases, each gas was colored differently depending upon the object it was coming from. Hestia for example looked like a gas fire with the reds and oranges'. Here I was at peace but it was hard to come into the power plain because it had a 1% percent chance of working for most, but for me it was more around 4%. The walls of the building were black because they were stone while the furniture was a light gray because it was the remains of something living being the trees they were made of. Now I was boring because my power was invisible to me, one's self without risk of corruption cannot see power of them.

I watched as Hestia slumped and walked away, down the hall towards Artemis and the others. Turning back to a solid by releasing the spell, I walked out and planning on going towards Apollo's temple. He was the only one I felt wouldn't go blabber all my secrets and wouldn't lie to me. To my surprise as I walked out, there was Apollo himself. Taking my shoulders in a half hug kind of thing, he asked, "who'd you get mad at?" how does he already know me so well.

Looking away not wanting to see his reaction "Hestia"

Apollo sighed "How is that possible that she made you mad, she usually the one to calm people down" he squeezed my shoulders I looked just to see curiosity burning in his sky blue eyes. I felt the need to just say everything but I know I can't. He would think I am crazy if I told me. He doesn't even know the back-story of it all; I would have to explain that as well.

Almost knowing I would try to brush it off, grabbing my hand, he twirled me like one of those people that Percy called ballerinos or was it ballerinas? Off topic, as I was face to face with Apollo, he forced "No brushing it off, you can tell me, I have heard crazier" damn him.

"You listen to my thoughts" I accused; he raised his hands in surrender but continued to smile. He already knew that his smile made it almost unthinkable to think ill of him. This smile wasn't his players; it was his relaxed natural smile that he doesn't practice in the mirror every day. It was imperfect making it so much closer to perfection then his player smile that's meant for perfection. All this we both found out after are make out session 2 days ago and just us hanging out yesterday.

With that smile there is no way around it "Can we go somewhere private".

_HAHA_

Artemis POV

Hestia frowned out the window, she couldn't crack Hica's code even the slights but here is Apollo doing it with ease even doing a better job then was needed. It didn't help that we all knew that he wasn't even trying for information like Hestia was. Maybe that's why he is having an easier time, Hica doesn't feel like she being pitied or pried at.

Finally I scuffed "You deserve it" Not just Hestia gave me a bit of a glare.

Hestia sighed, "most people feel comfortable around me, I have never met someone like Hica who felt the opposite, and it was like she hated the attention and sympathy. Maybe I was just a little too forward." I rolled my eyes at this; Of course she doesn't like attention or sympathy. She is supposed to be strong in her own eyes; she keeps herself to a high stander in that department.

Aphrodite cooed like some love struck fool "I know why Apollo so good at it, because the two are in love, oh how cute" here we go again, here comes the peanut gallery of love "I have been watching them almost as closely as Artemis and Percy" wait what! Now I listened in with determination "Apollo even is holding back so that she not just another girl in the long line, How noble!"

Finally I asked, "what do you mean 'watching them almost as closely as Artemis and Percy'" Aphrodite just gave a shrug in response like it was nothing at all like stalker-ish behavior. I was very close to punching her over the head; maybe I could manage to knock her out.

Hestia sighed in defeat as she pushed away from the window. Everyone else following suit to give Apollo and Hica some privacy that they didn't know was gone. I wonder if Apollo can manage to have a healthy relationship since if they are still talking after the first date, it must have went well till Kilalon interrupted.

Aphrodite squealed suddenly making all of us jump "Back to Artemis's Hair" I thought they were kidding so they could get away so Hica and Hestia could have privacy. So with that I began to run away putting my hands over my head, no way in Hades were they touching my hair. But with being pregnant I wasn't too fast, another reason to hate pregnancy

-HAHA-

Hica POV

The walk was silent as Apollo and I enjoyed the peace that was rare to come by. I knew once we reached wherever we were going, that he was going to push to find out what's wrong but I don't know how to tell him without sound at least a little bit crazy. It's not every day that these kinds of things happen to people unless they are in an insane asylum.

Suddenly Apollo stopped making me lightly pump into him. Looking past him, I saw the skyline of New York, The best way I could describe it, is awfully designed castles all crammed into a tiny piece of land. The cawrs were zipping down black roads stopping sometimes because of colored lights which seems stupid too me. Also there was steam rolling off the gray and blue castles, I don't know from where though. The place also had an awful smell to it, like burnt food mixed with smoke but the smell barely could penetrate to Olympus.

Apollo asked, "So what's up?" Great I ran out of time to try and figure out the sanest way to explain everything. Shuffling my feet and staring at the ground, I sighed, "I don't know if I can tell you" I started to make little lines in the dirt at the edge of Olympus with the end of my staff.

I felt calloused hands touch my cheek and he pulled my face up so that we were eye to eye, He gave a smile and reassured "trust me, I have heard of a lot of things in my life, so trust me that I won't judge you because of this, I do judge on figure though" I hit him the chest as I hard as I could making him stumble back and wheeze "I was joking!" still he walked back and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, geez he is stubborn if he comes back to a girl that just hit him.

Taking a big breath I started "Well many things are irking me lately, just this place is one, but a couple years ago a voice stopped. To explain this I have to go back, remember when I told you that the reason my staff gives me my sight, is for another time" he gave a nod of recognition "well My dads' told me that on one dark night where it felt as if the land was agitated there was a thud at the door, The knowledgeable one went forth to the door and opened it too see a women, her hair was as red as semi-dried blood, her eyes were like red roses, to top all the red was her platinum blood as sever stabs and cuts litter her body but within her arms was a bundle holding a baby"

Apollo mumbles "You?" I gave a nod before continuing "Yes, The women looked close to dead, her eyes were already going dull, she had just enough strength to hold me up to him, The knowledgeable one took me into his arms and looked me over, the first thing he saw were my white eyes, he knew I was blind, The women suddenly spoke 'Please protect the Holy ones child', My other two dads came up just as she said this and looked at me with shock, the women spoke once again 'Do have anything I can the last of my strength into' The caring one ran to the back and grabbed an old sheepherder's, it was his own staff. He came back and handed it to her, she gripped the staff tell her knuckles were white, slowly in astonishment My dads' watched as her power went into the staff causing her to fade leaving behind just tattered clothing. After a while they found that when I touched the staff it brought back my sight but also I would swear up and down that I heard a voice from the staff but never could I understand the voice because it was so quiet and now it's completely gone".

I looked at him with worry, as his face didn't give away what he was thinking; he then looked at my staff more closely.

_HAHA_

Apollo POV

I looked at her staff from what I just heard it sounded like an immortal put the last of their essence in the staff. The staff was very simple with a wooden design that I know from seeing it can change into a scythe. But with a closer look I could see the red power flowing deep in the groves and cracks of the staff, pulsing ever so slightly like a heartbeat. I asked, "how long ago was that?"

Confusion bubble inside of me as I saw Hica blush and look away, then it hit me, I had basically just asked her age. Well it nice to know how old people are especially if you are dating them, right. Finally she responded "About 50,000 years ago" wait that makes her older than me by a lot. Seeing this, she accused "You going to judge me by my age now!" I quickly shook my head no as I really can't trust my voice, you look at her and she looks 18 at best, even her eyes showed this sense of being young.

Realizing I have drifted from the original topic, I shook my head and leaned back away from the staff "well, maybe the immortal finally dissolved away within the staff" I saw Hica looked down once again like I had finally confirmed a fear of hers. I stutter in hopes to fix this "wait... Uhh but it can also mean she is preparing to come back"

Hica smiled a smile that meant she knew I was trying to sugar coat it but the smile was also something else. She leaned her head against my shoulder since my left arm was still wrapped around her shoulders. Before the romance could continue I heard a cough from behind me. I turned to see my sister standing awkwardly. Noticing she had gotten my attention she stated, "The mountain expedition is about to start so I just came to get Hica"

Hica smiled a bright smile, she muttered to herself but loud enough that I could hear "Time to finally learn something about what I am" she seemed so excited that it made me almost just as excited.

_TIME SKIP_

The wind howled almost blasting into a pile of ash by the completely freaky entrance. I had heard that the entrance was ominous but this was completely insane. I felt like I could simple fade any second as I got closer and closer to the entrance. Hica gripped my arm as discreetly as she could, trying to cover up how freaked she was.

The entrance was this black hole at the end of a cavern made by 200 feets walls of ash on both side of a small path only 5 feet on both sides of us from bull dozers coming in. The people in our line were Hica, Artemis, Athena Hades, Nico, and I. Unfortunately the two Hermes boys back out last second when they saw where they would be going, 2 minutes ago I would have called them pussies but now I call them smart. I asked Hica "why did I come and where's Percy"

She looked up at me from her fiddling with the hem of her white shirt "You came because I was going, and Percy is with his dad for the day till his and Artemis date in an hour, he would be here if she had told him". I could feel Artemis glare at the back of our heads as we were at the top of the line. Ever since Percy had become The Guardian, The two usually do this kind of thing together so everyone expects them to be together, so she shouldn't be glaring.

Lights began to turn on within the tunnel as people had added lights for the first hundred feet. I could clearly see the ash-covered skeletons at the entrance to what felt was certain death. I started to look back at our group; we were all battle ready except for Artemis, who began to hold the small of her back as she walked with a semi waddle to her step. Finally I had to ask even though it guaranteed me getting hit "Is this safe for Artemis, she is almost 6 months" I dived just in time to miss the silver arrow that went right into the rock of the entrance.

Artemis started to rant "Just because I am pregnant does not make me disabled or useless so shut your trap Apollo, I hate how everyone is trying to treat me like glass" this had to be a mood swing, I looked back to see her now close to stomping as the yellow lights enveloped us all.

Though one of the workers that was a minor god came running down the path yelling "Stop" we all froze in our step and he gasped "We had a robot going down and reached a snag, just 200 feet down a wall is collapsed and we have to check if the whole areas stable, also we have someone here saying Artemis can't go"

I could almost feel the anger beginning to roll off of Artemis as she glared at the poor minor god. It wasn't his fault though, wait this must be her hormones acting up because usually she only glares at me for no reason. Finally Artemis grinded out "Who dare?"

"That would be me" I looked up the path to see someone I hadn't seen since last year, my mother. She still had her long black hair that made her always pale skin stand out, she also had deep blue eyes like the night sky after the sunset, and she was dressed in a white sundress. Surprisingly she was giving Artemis a stern look but I did have a theory why, Artemis hasn't visit mom for over 10 years, Artemis hasn't even informed mom she is pregnant, and lastly She hasn't told Mom about her little thing with Percy.

Hica whispered a question "Who's that?" I mouthed back 'My mom'. This made Hica take in a big breath in anticipation maybe even a little fear, she should because any girl that I plan on having a long relationship with that isn't mortal, my mother gives her a stern talking too. Sometimes I think that's why I go through relationships so fast is because the girl are scared of my mother.

My mother walked forward so she was face to face with Artemis, she huffed "we need to talk young lady" oh crap, when ever my mom refers to Artemis anything but her name, it translates to 'Mom is not happy'.

Artemis tried to argue but within a millie-second Mom had Artemis by the ear dragging her away from the mountains entrance. This caused Artemis to yelp "Stop, I am an adult, a goddess at that so stop" poor Artemis that never works, and that held true as Mom hissed "I am your mother, you haven't even visited me for just over 11 years, and even 11 years ago it was just a 'High and bye' kind of greeting, Now here we are 11 years later and you are pregnant and I had to be the last to know about it"

I heard snickering and looked over to see everyone in our group laughing. Hades was just letting himself laugh while Nico was trying his best to not laugh but failing at it, Athena was trying not to laugh by covering her mouth and acting like she was coughing. Lastly Hica was covering her mouth and stabbing herself in the toe so to not laugh but it wasn't working. I was expecting this so all I did was give Artemis a pity look that is until "Apollo you come as well with your girlfriend"

Oh no

_HAHA_

3rd person around the same time.

Kilalon smiled as he looked down the hill to the quite camp well as quite as a camp could get filled with ADHD kids when they were all at early dinner so that they could play capture the flag while the sun was still up. No one would notice him tell it was too late for him or her. The shadows behind him jumped ever so slight in their anticipation. Kilalon calmed "Stop my pets, you may kill all those who don't follow my lead but with my words that will be little"

The dragon around the tree opened an eye as Kilalon walked forward but as it went to growl, the poor dragon was silenced by a shadow appearing out of the darkness of his shadow to wrap it's way around his muzzle silencing him thoroughly letting Kilalon pass by without a problem.

Kilalon walked down the hill, the slight breeze flipping his leather jacket around being the only noise that he created with his walk, no sound of footsteps or rustle of grass. He was a silent assassin. As the dining hall came into view several shadows appeared ready to take out the for sure against him, The marble dinning floor gave him away as a loud tap rang out getting all the kids in orange shirts to turn and look at him.

A white stallion centaur took off his bow and got ready to aim; his voice was strong as he commanded, "Who are you?" Kilalon smirked at the centaur; behind Kilalon sunglasses a gold flash went off and the shadows rose past him at the speed of light pouncing onto the centaur biting down. The Centaur gave a yell and tried to bat the shadows off several Campers went to stop the creature but stopped as Kilalon warned, "One touch and they turn on you".

Noticing a rather fat god wearing a leopard shirt and khakis was getting up with a glare growing in his eyes, Kilalon made another flash behind his sunglasses and shadows appeared out of the god's shadow and started to give him the same treatment as the Centaur was getting.

Kilalon proposed "Unless you truly want to end up like them, Join me in a glorious revolution, now before you refuse hear me out, For thousands of years the gods have been in power, it time for that power to end as the world is obviously not benefiting from it and neither are you, shoved in this camp to keep a secret that seems like it should not be a secret, the mortals making fun of you by calling you names like ADHD or weirdo when you are truly are just warriors. I am not asking for past mistakes by trying to put the titans back in place but no, I am asking to put you, heroes, in power, I don't want any of it, I am just here to encourage what is right."

About half of the Demigods cheered, ¼ smiled, leaving only ¼ looking against. Kilalon smiled as he picked out who would die tonight.

**Hica "Well then"**

**I know**

**Hica "that was a long chapter"**

**Yep**

**Hica "You know what should happen to people who don't review"**

**Y..**

**Apollo "We send Hormonal Artemis after them"**

**Not what I was thinking but good one**

**Artemis "What do you me by 'Hormonal'**

**Me, Apollo, and Hica O-O "Oh no"**

**Artemis "Run, Run you fools"**

**ME *Trips Apollo and Hica***

**Hica "Damn YOU"**

**I ain't dying today, and review so you don't**


	22. Chapter 22 Mother's approval

**I am sorry, so so sorry. Stuff happened, problems occurred. It wasn't a happy time but I have updated against all odds and it is a decent update. Next one will be bigger as its back to drama filled but ever story needs to have its peaceful moments. Well its peaceful for Percy and Artemis right now**

**Also I need reviews, I need to know what you guys think because not knowing drives me insane. I'm I doing good, bad, Great.**

**So I am not going to bug you more but please do use your voice even if it is just a "awesome"**

Artemis POV

"Stop it" My mother had managed to drag me by my ear all the way to one of the Work Portables on the Mount Hood slope, the Portable was just plain rectangular buildings that was gray and occasionally some had wood furnish inside though this one wasn't one of those. As I got dragged inside I saw it had lime walls and ugly yellow tile that I think were once white. It had these flimsy chairs that were made of gray plastic positioned in front of a black desk that had a plant with a couple papers on it.

My mother forced me into a chair then took the one behind the desk. The look that was plastered on my mother's face was one of the worst, expressionless, I couldn't even have a clue what she was thinking or planning on doing to me. The baby began to kick as it reacted to my anxiety.

Apollo and Hica filed into the Portable and took seat in the ugly gray chairs next to me. The air was tense as well as smelled faintly of mold with a dash of pepper (AN/ I know that smell, it can cause headaches, trust me). Finally my mother hissed, "Artemis, you better start talking or things won't be pleasant"

No matter how strong or old a person even a Goddess is, if your mother threatens you, then be ready to spill all you know. This applied to me as well, so the whole last year was sum up as I just rambled and babbled away. My mother stayed complete silent as she weaved her fingers together and set her chin down on her hands as her elbows propped them up. As I finally finished, the baby must have sensed my increased stress and kicked my side right into the armrest rapidly; it must have hurt its foot because then it squirmed like crazy as it stopped kicking. The surprise of the kick and squirm made me gasp then put a hand on the side of my swollen abdomen.

Another hand pressed against my abdomen, looking up I saw the smiling face of my mother as she felt her grandchild squirm away. I could feel the baby twist around so it could kick against my mother hand. This caused a laugh to escape her "Such a active one, just like you, Artemis, always the kicker while your brother was lazy one though he let me sleep". With that my mother removed her hand and slowly the baby settled down once again.

Apollo looked positively offended by the statement "Hey, I am not lazy" Hica was the one to roll her eyes as she has already figured out that Apollo uses his ability to flash things in way to often.

My mother asked Apollo "If you aren't so lazy, can you please get the Son of Poseidon that is my daughter love interest" I got a tiny blush on my cheeks that Hica noticed and snicker at me for. My mother continued "and is the acting father to my grandchild"

Apollo got up from his chair and disappeared in a flash that no one in the room had to look away from. Now silence embraced us as there were things to talk about but it would be awkward. Hica looked especially awkward since my mother began to look at her waiting to see if Hica could break the silence. Hica finally said "Hello, nice to meet you" though my mother oddly got a confused face.

Looking at me, My mother asked "what language did she just speak" This got me confused tell I realized that the spell that let us understand Hica and vise versa, wasn't on my mother so she couldn't understand Hica but Hica could still understand her.

By the time I had finished explaining the spell and Hica's language, Apollo appeared with Percy who was dressed in black shorts and a sea green tea that was almost skin tight so that his shirt would not get in the way when underwater, though it might give the wrong impression especially to my mother.

Without even greeting him or anything civil, my mother jumped right in to asking questions "Son of Poseidon, why do you like my daughter" Percy was threw off by the suddenness but managed to regain composure somehow. I swear I could her Percy mutter "I hate that question" shoving his hands in his short's pocket, I watched, as it seemed I could almost see the gears turning in his head.

Percy still managed to answer the question even with the suddenness "I like your daughter because I never can predict what will happen next, she manages to be sweet and nice in her own way, I don't feel like I have to change around her, all I have to be is just be myself, she even put up with me at the beginning when I wanted to be anti-social, she made sure that I did integrate into the hunt even with her dislike of men, for once in a long time she made me feel like I was home, There are so many other reason I like your daughter but it would take up till morning to tell you all of them and I feel it won't bring my love any justice so in the end the simple words 'I like her' should suffice as we both don't need to say more as Neither of us are ready for it". Half way through Percy speech I chanted in my head 'don't let the hormones make you cry, don't let the hormones make you cry' still two tear managed to gather in my eyes and travel down. He was being too sweet; he even understood we aren't ready for the 3 big words unlike most other love struck people.

My mother saw my two tears and gave a nod of acceptance, it made me almost do something of excitement, don't what but I almost did it. She accepted us, which is amazing since my mother has never had to deal with stuff like this from me.

I saw Percy give me his goofy smile and almost giggle but I reduced it to more of a chuckle. I really like that smile, it's rarely on so I cherish when it is.

The good mood was ruined when I noticed something, the two empty seats that used to have Apollo and Hica. I managed to deadpan without anger seeping into my voice "They ran away, those cowards ran away!"

- Percy POV

The feeling of weights hanging on my heart finally snapped letting me feel free. I let out a sigh of relief that Leto did not kill anything or me. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Artemis let two tears go, so I gave her my signature goofy smile, it did what it needed as she chuckled not giggled, chuckled as she doesn't giggle.

As every one noticed the disappearance of Apollo and Hica, we all had differing reactions with Artemis borderline mad; Leto had almost an 'I knew it' face, while I just continued my smile knowing that may, Hica and Apollo be super powerful beings, everyone would be afraid of a mother talk.

Leto finally clapped her hands together "well since part of the family disappeared, will have a part way family dinner at my place" from a glance I saw Artemis smile starting to go strain as it had reappeared. This could not be good at all; I hope Leto isn't a bad cook or something.

Before I could even give a single protest, Leto grabbed my hand and Artemis shoulder. The horded feeling of flashing over came me, making me want to vomit; I hope that Artemis didn't feel the same as she might actually vomit from the feeling with being pregnant.

As we appeared I heard a squeak then a thud. I turned to see Artemis on floor her butt, glaring at her mother as if Artemis was doing her best Medusa impression. Her brows was screwed up ever so slight, then her little rosy lips were sucked in with her glare. It was kind of cute but I won't voice that aloud because I would like to not feel any pain since my leg was cured.

Leto squeaked as she saw Artemis's face, she put a hand over her mouth to either hide a grimace or laugh, why do I feel it's a latter. Managing, Leto explained, "Sorry baby, I don't usually flash with passengers" this did not stop the glare so I took the chance to look around. We seemed to be in a modest house with tan hard wood floors, a dining room was next to the room we were in that was a living room with two couches both perpendicular too each other that had a window above the smaller couch that was behind us. To our right side was a large book case/entertainment center that had books, board games and a small T.V. Plants of all kinds dotted the room with one in every corner. I saw stairs going up, down a hallway that was in between the two couches. The couches were both forest green that contrasted with white walls that had a simmer to them. Pictures of Leto and her family were all over the walls enforcing this was a family home like style/

Refocusing on Artemis, I saw she had moved to the small couch, the window shined in letting the motherly glow that surrounded Artemis grow. I couldn't help but admire her, she had managed to put her hair up in a bun today but two stubborn strands hanged down framing her pale face that had a soft silver hint to it, her eyes sparkled now that for the time being things were peaceful, they were a sparkling silver with hints of yellow in them that just enhanced the color. Noticing my stare, Artemis smirked making me blush and look away.

Leto noticing this interaction and decided "I am going to the kitchen, Percy why don't you join Artemis on the small couch" something smells fishy and I know fishy. As I joined Artemis on the couch, I heard Leto ask as she was about to disappear into the dinning room that must had to have another door leading somewhere "Do you know the technical term for that small couch is?"

Sensing my confusion, Leto turned her head and answered with a smirk "Its called a love seat" with that she gave a laugh from the admitted blush that boiled in both Artemis's and I cheeks. Finally she skipped away with laugh that echoed in my head in the most annoying way

I heard Artemis hiss "Troll!" this made me sputter with laughter; I can't believe Artemis used a modern term like troll. Defending herself, Artemis retorted in too high-pitched voice just making it worse "Percy really, just because I am a Goddess does not mean that I am completely detached from the world and that perfectly fits my mother, she always finds ways to embarrass me" this made me laugh harder to the point I had to hold my sides.

Becoming annoyed, Artemis nailed me right in the ribs making me cough and wheeze "geez, moon Lady" That earned me a push off the couch. Before I could get back on Artemis changed position so that she was lying on the couch dominating the whole space. Now I could just go to the other one but I am a stubborn guy.

So I reason "Artemis, please give me back my seat, well you could refuse if you don't want a foot massage" almost like a trigger, she propped her feet back giving me my seat but was ready to put them right back down. So I sat quickly letting her set her feet down on my lap. I removed her shoes and got to work admittedly.

**Apollo "HAHA WE ESCAPED!"**

**Hica "Yep"**

**Yes you two did, much to Apollo's poor mothers dismay**

**Apollo "yeah right"**

**Hica "well you gave us enough time to figure out a escape plan"**

**Shut up, I was going through problems from every point in my life**

**Apollo "really"**

**Yes really, I wouldn't lie, I more wish I were lying about this cause it sucked**

**Hica "Ohh poor baby, do you need reviews"**

**I kinda of do, I need motivation to keep going because its really hard**

**Apollo "I watched her trying to type, it was both sad and amusing"**

**Hica and Me "YOU PERV"**

**Apollo 0n0 "wahh How am I a perv" gets hit by random objects**

** You watched me type**

**Apollo "when is that Pervish"**

**Oh it isn't I just wanted a reason to hit you and I will keep it up if people don't review**

**Hica "I'll watch"**

**Apollo "SAVE ME SO REVIEW"**


	23. Chapter 23 The Discovery

**Yay, 0ver 3,000 words. That is going to be my goal for every chapter is between 3-4,000 so that they are longer chapters and with everything going on, I think I can do it**

**Now none of you want to read me talking so TO THE STORY**

Artemis POV

Bliss, that's what it felt like when Percy gives my aching feet a message, they had been swelling way to much lately. Some of my shoes don't even fit because of the swelling, so with such swelling around my ankles, they spike with pain and need a good message at times. Percy began to kneed my ankle in a circular motion making me smile as a particular pain that had been bugging me was banished, I even had to resist giving a moan, if I did moan it would just bring forth embarrassment and a lecture from my mother.

My mother came back into the room with a mixing bowl in hand, she was mixing something tan colored in a bowl but I couldn't really tell. When she saw Percy giving me a foot message; she cooed, "Aww he is even willing to message your callous ogre feet".

That statement made Percy began to laugh but he tried to hold it down. I growled at my mother, why does she have to tease so much "They are not ogre feet, and if they were I had to get them from somewhere" This made Percy laugh some more especially when He saw my mother scowl.

He seemed to notice something and managed to get past his laugh "at least I know you must have gotten your scowl from your mother". Now we both scowled at him but that just made him laugh harder, as he must have seen the similarities.

Ignoring Percy, I hissed at my mother "I do not have ogre feet" this just got me an eye roll in response.

My mother argued "You so do child, It looks like your toe-nails haven't been clipped in years just torn off when they get to long, then look at that callous, I bet they are the size of quarters" to emphasis her point she let go of the mixing tool and made the size of a quarter with her thumb and index finger.

Finally Percy was able to calm himself so that he wasn't laughing anymore, he patted my shine as he apologized "sorry for laughing but the Mother-Daughter banter was too amusing" leave it to Percy to find me having defending myself amusing.

A knock on the door made us all turn to see it open and Hermes drag in both Apollo and Hica with Alex following in female form and wearing her signature white dress. My mother thanked Hermes "Thank you dear, now Apollo, you dare run from your own mother"

Alex butted in "yeah I am just going to quickly cast a spell so you can understand Hica, good? Ok" with that Alex quickly chanted the spell before then running out yelling, "Busy busy busy!"

Hica muttered, "Creep as usual, I wonder if it can manage to act normal"

I joked "and you are so one to talk Hica" this got me a raspberry in response which I just smiled at the always childish Hica. If I ever needed amusement I will always go to Hica.

My mother smiled as she must have understood Hica, stepping forward, she greeted "Hello, Hica is it, what an interesting name, now why don't we talk" I could see that Hica wanted to run but she couldn't with Hermes now guarding the door, most likely to make his life easier as he would have to chase them down again if they were to escape.

Percy whispered to me "Want to help them, wait no neither of us are that nice" I smiled finally letting my self completely relax into the couch. After the laughing had ended, Percy hand now rested on my swollen abdomen, he truly is going to be a great father to my baby.. no I might as well be our baby. Almost to reinforce the idea, the baby kicked making Percy smile as it kicked against his hand.

I watched as my mother made Apollo and Hica get up and dragged them towards the kitchen even with the mixing bowl in her hand leaving her one handed. Peace began to seep back into Percy and me. Hermes waved before he left as his job was finished here, and he still had who knows how many other deliveries to do.

Suddenly I felt like all my energy just disappeared making me yawn loudly even when I tried to stop it. Percy gave a chuckle "Tired much" I tried to shake my head but another yawn stopped that idea. This has been happening a lot lately, with the baby super powered, it need help to sustain that power making me have moments of chalk full of power, and others like this one where my power is no where to be found.

So unlike me, it seemed that the baby was full of energy; He or she squirmed like no tomorrow. This made many little bumps travel across my abdomen. Percy began to poke each bump causing a kick from the baby luckily it wasn't kicking any of my organs, that did not last. The visible movement stopped as the baby start to twist around, once done it kicked me right in the kidney. I was surprised that I, what do the mortals call, spazzed making me close to fall off the couch but Percy caught me.

He chuckled slightly "Geez, you can blame yourself for that one?" I was almost offended, no I was offended by the statement but more confused though "How is it my fault?" Out of habit, I put my hands on my hips even with not being standing and it looking rather odd.

Percy patted my belly as he answered "The baby had to get it from you, who else could He or she have got it from" that actually makes sense but I won't let Percy know what I am thinking. To cover my thinking, I hit him hard in the chest but the recent power fall made it a mortal punch making Percy laugh.

-HAHA- Hica POV

My nerves seem to fire off at random making me fidget like no tomorrow. Why was this happening, well a woman holding a knife was glaring at me, This woman was none other then Apollo mother. I haven't official became Apollo's girlfriend but I think that Apollo's mother can tell that him and me have something going on.

Now about the knife, well she was cooking but that didn't calm my nerves more it enhanced them even more. I am not ready to be beaten up by a Greek yet. I have been avoiding that happening.

I was dragged from my thoughts as Apollo's mother looked straight at me and asked "So Child..." should I tell her that I most likely am older then she is ehh no "... How did you meet Apollo?"

That's a easy one and I was expecting to have to give some heart felt speech that pours my heart out like it were my life blood "Well I met him after your daughter summoned me, and it went from there"

She had nodded along to my rather short explanation and gave her input "So you are the short and sweet answer kind of gal" I gave her a nod in response fitting to the short and sweet answer. Leaning against the marble counter tops, I admired the room.

The kitchen was very simple like Artemis's, though Apollo's mother theme was dark blue and gold almost like night and day. It was very clean and had little clutter. Cabinets lined the walls wherever there wasn't an appliance. Most were open as Apollo's mother forgot to close them as she got everything she needed to cook a dinner.

Apollo's mother began rapid-fire question most likely because she knew nothing about me "where did you grow up?"

"On a farm"

"With your parents?"

"Somewhat, They were my adopted fathers"

"Plural?"

"I had 3 fathers, all brothers to one another, each taught me what they were good"

"Where are they now?"

"Dead"

"How did they die?" I don't really know for certain but never the less; she was touching a very sensitive subject. I don't like to talk about how my fathers died, Apollo has been one of the few exception to that, His mother not so much. I shook my head 'no' to symbolize that I did not want to talk about it. Luckily she got the point and that ended the question round about me now where is my trophy?

Now she turned to figuring out things about Percy and Artemis relationship, why doesn't she ask them, I do not know "So how long have they been together?" That's a fun question to answer.

Apollo lifted his wrist watch so that he could see the time and commented "about a day, they aren't even technically a couple since Percy only asked Artemis on a date, nothing more" I snorted remembering what Artemis told me "to add on, the two had to be tricked into it"

I saw the question look on Leto's face that was a raised eyebrow with her lips in a straight line. I decided to explained "Athena and Aphrodite had tricked them by turning into Alex, the spell caster from early, since both of them trust Alex, the two also had made recordings that sounded like either Percy or Artemis for the vise versa, declaring their love for the other. this in turn convincing the other of their love"

Leto began to laugh and shake her head "Obvious they would need that, but Athena helping with that, what a shocker"

Dinner was making headway so finally Leto shooed us back to the living room. On the small couch Percy and Artemis had changed position, Now Artemis was semi-upright using Percy as a leaning post. She honestly looked close to falling asleep against Percy. It didn't seem that would mind Percy as he was off in his own little world.

Sitting down on the bigger couch with Apollo, I gave a chuckle at seeing Artemis "Hey Artemis, how comfy is Percy" all I got was a muffled something and her adjusting so she could actually fall asleep against Percy, I'll give her peace for now but later it will be double time.

Painstakingly slow, after many adjustments, tentative moves, then one getting the courage to do something, made them finally look like they were a couple in any sense of the word. Percy had an arm around Artemis helping hold her up as he was slouched in the couch so Artemis could use his chest as a pillow.

Apollo cooed "ah look at my little sister cuddle" She mumble something similar to 'shut up' but Apollo kept poking at her even when I told him to stop so I need to take things into my own hands.

"Owwwww!" I giggled slight as Apollo glared at me because I hit him over the head with the edge of my staff. If I tilted my head, squinted my eyes a little, then used some imagination, I could see the dent I had made in Apollo's head. I am defiantly going to hear and get punished later for this but who cares, so I hit him again. He tried to grab my staff but I pulled back making Apollo fall forward so it look like he was straddling me, I hope that Apollo's mom doesn't come in to see this.

Apollo goal seemed to change making me confused tell he began to brush his fingers against my sides causing a squeak to escape me. He whispered, "Tickle monster" before going to town me laugh against my will. When he finally stopped I was gasping for air.

Everything was at peace but something in my heart told me that it would not last. Minutes ticked tell there was another knock on the door. This person didn't simple let himself or herself in, so Apollo's mother came out of the Kitchen and to the door. When she opened it, I could sense and see it was a God but I have never met them, he was dressed in all black being a shirt, pants, shoes, all very simple. He had a device in his hand that had most of his amber eyes attention.

Apollo's mother seemed to know him and was shocked to see him "Thantos what brings you here?" This caused a spike of confusion in everyone. I had been reading about Gods, and Thantos was the God of Death, and most of us here are either in perfect health or immortal.

Thantos explained quickly "I understand from Hermes, That Artemis, Percy, Apollo, and Hica are here, I have been sent to inform them to get to Camp Half Blood, it needs their admitted attention, in order to get them moving I will say that death is everywhere in that camp right now"

Percy had stiffened so much that he could pass of as a statue. This made Artemis worried as she sat up with a struggled and looked Percy in the eye. But Percy gave no indicator that he noticed any of this, it was like he was gone to the world.

Apollo in a serious tone that got me shocked "Lets get going everyone" he got up with me from the couch. I helped Artemis get up while Apollo forced Percy, the statue, to stand.

Leto getting out of her shock, stated "I am going as well" with that we all flashed to camp Half blood, bracing for the worst. I didn't know what I was preparing for but I was preparing for anything to come.

3rd person (This whole next scene might not be appropriate for Children, read discretion advised)

No one was prepared for what they would meet at Camp Half Blood, especially not this. The land seemed to now be blood; streaks of the sticky red substance coated the walls of buildings that looked ready to fall. Bodies littered the ground, some so manned that a shroud could not be made; others who were manned but still had their faces had horror plastered on their dead cold face. The stench of the area was metallic, as if sniffing just heated iron but soon the stench of decay will join the iron. Slowly Gods began to wade through the bodies towards the fallen mess hall. It's roof was caved in while half the columns were toppled on their side. Walking in, most could never believe this place was once a vibrant orange glow building as now it was no more then a sad gray that look almost abandon if it weren't for the fresh blood on the walls.

One Goddess in particular rushed to the mess hall, well rushed as much as she could with her pregnant figure. A man followed her, he was the only half human being still alive in the camp, though he wasn't around for the destruction and genocide of the campers. Both managed to make it to the mess hall. At the entrance was a goddess with gray eyes and long braided black hair but you couldn't tell her eyes were gray as she buried her face in her hands as she shook from holding in her sob.

Finally Artemis, The Goddess with the pregnant figure, asked, "What happened, Athena?" Athena lifted her head, tears made the whites of her eyes blood shot gold, regaining some composure, she mourned "Kilalon, he killed anyone who wouldn't go to his side, all my children are dead, murdered in the most brutal way, I can't even visit them in Hades if I so desired as their souls have destroyed somehow."

Artemis looked to the man and asked the Man quietly "Percy help me Kneel down" Percy did, he braced her shoulders and slowly helped lower The Goddess. Once knelt down, Artemis hugged Athena shoulders as The wisdom Goddess let go and sobbed her heart out.

Percy racked a hand through his midnight black hair that had been starting to turn a lighter color from all the stress of recent months. He asked, " What are we going to do with the unidentified?"

Athena sniffled slight as she tried to clear everything so that she could talk Normally but her voice still had a crackle to it "Well do the Greek way but their shrouds will have all the Symbols of the Olympians" Percy gave nod before seeing the effort to gather the dead. He joined in, it was odd to see for once Gods helping so directly but then again, who else will.

Hica noticed as she helped move the dead that even the strongest of the Gods had a stricken face; even Ares had a slight twinge of remorse on his face for those Children he knew were dead.

The dead that were unknown were gathered in a line, some of the bodies had no head to them, which made everyone wonder where the heads were exactly. The best weavers that The Olympians could get on short notice began to work on summoned loams, Athena being among them as she worker with tears streaming down her face.

Hera walked through the battlefield, instead of sadness, anger boiled through her. She vowed to herself "I will end you, Kilalon, even if it has to be by my own hands, I don't care about the ancient laws, you will die" she could feel so many families lives effected, some crushed, others barely holding on once they find out this news. Her own family was barely holding together with all the pain baring down on them, even with century harden gods, losing so many takes its toll especially when there souls are no where to be found.

A stiff voiced agreed, "Yes, Kilalon will die, this is war" Hera turned to see her Husband looking at the line of the dead, his face was stiff with a frown, the almost royal atmosphere was gone, he looked ready to do anything to kill Kilalon. He looked at his wife and spoke "Even if we all have to break every single law, Kilalon will die, my anger I can feel is being amplified by something other then what has occurred here today"

Hera could feel it too, someone, not a god, was making them angrier then they already were. The anger that was pumped into them wasn't blind rage but more a boiling pot waiting for the perfect time to boil over. No one shall know until far into the war, who was amplifying their anger, no one shall know of the person behind the scenes pulling at a string now and again. No one shall know that they are, in the middle of a chess game between the two greatest Creations ever made by the two creators.

Kilalon against someone there but not there at the same time.

**Hica "Ok for those who skipped the gruesome scene, what happened was the anyone who didn't go to Kilalon side are all dead, and The Queen and king of the gods are really mad now and are willing to break every law to end Kilalon"**

**Good summery Hica**

**Artemis "What is wrong with you, Author"**

**What! Everyone already knew this was going to happen**

**Artemis "Still all of Athena's children are dead, How cruel, she lost Annabeth and now she lose everyone else"**

**Yep but hehhe, remember the line from the women in your dreams**

**Artemis and Hica 0-0 "is she speak of that line"**

**The lines of death will become muddle**

**Artemis "Are you going to bring back…"**

**I will if I get enough reviews but I can't guarantee it will be a good thing**

**Hica "I don't get it, so review people, I want to know what happens" **


	24. Chapter 24 Here comes Annabeth

**Hate me, I know, but summer is almost here and once summer hits, it's a chapter every two days or something. **

**You'll hate me for a different reason by the end of this chapter**

Artemis POV

"Sit down, Artemis, your stressing yourself out in too many ways" I chose to ignore Hera, as I would not sit back as the dead still need to be dealt with, some of these campers were once great friends with my hunters even some consider joining the hunt. I will give them justice by helping with the efforts to burn the dead. Coins were placed and the fires were started in order to let the heroes pass in the best way possible, nothing would be left undone.

As I knelt down to gather a couple shrouds a pain spiked in my back as it had been straining. This did not go unnoticed, as proof Hera roughly grabbed my shoulder "stop working, Artemis, please this isn't healthily for you, at least take a break from the work" I knew Hera was right, the baby kicked in what had to be agreement, but it felt so wrong for me to stop.

Looking up as I finally gave in to Hera's wishes, I saw Percy standing next to the fire, set up in place for burning, dried tears marked up on his cheeks that glowed a light orange among the deep amber that illuminated him, with this glow came stronger shadows that gave him so much contrast. My heart felt like someone was squeezing it as I watched on, never have I felt this feeling so it was so very new to me. Turning I told Hera 'I'll stop but I am checking up on Percy" with that I spun on my heels then began to walk towards Percy.

He noticed me as I walked up towards him, he managed a small smile, and it couldn't last unfortunately. Once I was within hearing distance, he mourned "I knew everyone here, bad, good, snooty, nice, I knew them all and now to think they are either traitors or dead is too unfathomable, it makes me realize that Kilalon is a threat that I have never seen"

I stood next to Percy watching the fire as it burned away the remains of lives, Kilalon is true to his name, the terror, Hica might have very well understated him because he managed with those shadow creatures, to kill of a good portion of demigods. I felt fear settled within my being that I knew would never leave me be, till Kilalon is gone for good. Kilalon threatened everything I know and love, he has begun to kill off all that I cherish. On that train of thought, a new fear surfaced "Please, Percy, don't die on me"

Most people would promise, most would reassure that death was far away, but Percy didn't lie "I'm sorry, Artemis, I can't promise that, what I can promise is I will protect you till I take my last breath" he put a hand on my abdomen and the baby began to kick "and I will protect your baby." I moved so that I could rest a head on Percy shoulder so to feel close to him, I wished time would stop because the future was so uncertain, I didn't like it. Finally I add on "You might as well call the baby our baby as it does consider you the father" peaking up through my eyelashes I saw small smile almost invisible grace Percy's features. With that, we continued to hold each other; I feared that if I let go then Percy would simple disappear. The thought of Percy leaving made my heart clench once again almost painfully this time. I knew the feeling of having Percy gone, while he was recovering from the fall months ago, he had to leave the hunt for a while, the time he was gone was maddening. I didn't feel right with him gone like a piece of me was gone; it was as bad as if I had forgotten how shot an arrow.

But all good things had to come to a end as we heard a yell "we have found Dionysus and Chiron" turning both of us ran, well I tried to run but I was concentrating on not waddling at the same time, with my swollen abdomen it is a lot harder then it looks. We entered the destroyed mess hall to see Athena, Zeus, Hera, and Ares pulling away rubble to reveal the limp forms of Dionysus and Chiron. It looked as if someone had taken a chain saw to them soaking the rock red.

Percy pushed his way to Chiron, he tried his best to pull Chiron out but Chiron lower horse half was pinned under a whole column of stone, Percy cried "Chiron please, please wake up" but there was no response from Percy former teacher, even though he knew Chiron wasn't dead, Percy still let a few tears go in fear of the worse.

Finally I said "lets get them out of there and to the Big House" I could already tell that Hera would not let me help one bit so I tried to direct things even with that not being one of my strong suits. Ares managed to lift the column, which pinned Chiron, with precision but it was a slow process as the risk of having the whole mess hall completely collapse is hanging over our heads literally. A slight rock tumble occurred as Chiron whole body was lifted from the wreckage, the clanking of rocks made us all cringe but no collapse happened. Now Dionysus, who was less buried then Chiron, most of us would have been fine with leaving him but the look on Zeus faces told us all that was not an option.

The unburying of Dionysus was much easier then Chiron as he had no column pinning him just a mound of rubble, as we looked Athena commented "The rock isn't holding anything up so we can just pull him and be fine" that was all Ares and Zeus needed as they pulled with might but using to much force, they were close to throwing him as he was released.

I sighed, "There, now once they wake up, we can know exactly what happened here" I looked around to see everyone give a nod before dragging the two to the big house.

_MEH_

3rd Person

The underworld was working overtime to place all the demigods, no one could notice the cloaked figure slip past them, even Cerberus couldn't notice the figure made out of shadows. It slipped all the way into Elysium, its sight set on a someone with long blond princess curled hair that had shocking gray eyes, and this person was Annabeth and was comforting the half-bloods to end up in Elysium.

Unlike all the guards and Cerberus, Annabeth could almost feel the presence of the figure; she looked up from the girl crying in her arms, and began to scan the trees that looked like evergreens that existed in Elysium and The northwest in the mortal world. With the darkness she couldn't see the figure or the small silver recorder it was pulling out of its cloak.

Pressing play, a scream echoed from the recorder making Annabeth jump to action. The girl climbed out of her lap letting Annabeth run to the tree line, she was running unarmed as no weapons were aloud in Elysium. As she ran into the tree line, she looked for the source of the scream. But there was no one there; Annabeth clenched her hands ready to punch anything that jumped out.

She couldn't see the figure as the darkness shadowed it, she didn't see it coming, and she had no time to react as a hand burst from the shadows covering her mouth. Before Annabeth could do anything a black blade went through her chest but there was no pain with her being dead that still didn't stop the shock. Trying to elbow the attacker, Annabeth quickly realized that the blade made her paralyzed like a limp doll. Slowly darkness began to edge into her vision, the last thing she saw was the smiling face of her attacker before darkness enveloped her.

The figure continued to smile as he pulled down his hood revealing that it was Kilalon, a couple shadows appeared and sniffed Annabeth. Kilalon sensed his dear shadows confusion "Do not be confused, I shall explain, Have you ever heard of a Black blood you are based off them, there a creation of my father, they very rarely bred by normal standers that's why they went extinct, but they can make other creatures into them, and I just so happen to have the venom that they used to change people, I wonder how it will work on a dead person though" he held up a vile filled with a black almost tar like substance. Popping the cap, he began to pour it in to Annabeth mouth.

Alarms began to sound as his presence was detected, surprisingly he didn't curse, he was prepared as he let the shadows cover him but with all his ease, nothing in him dared stay long as Hades could see past his trick of shadows. The creatures named shadow stuck around for a second before following there master that second was all that a dead demigod peeking though the tree needed to see the all to similar shadows and begin to run for Hades palace.

It just so happened to be one of the Demigods that Kilalon had killed so this demigod knew exactly who had been there then, as he reached the end of Elysium, he screamed at the top of his undead lungs "Hades, Hades" before he could continue running, Hades appeared in front of the boy making him scream slightly.

Hades began to curse the boy "Don't you know how busy I am, I am trying to guide people around" The boy raised his hands in defense and quickly began to explain, as he explained Hades face became a gray color as he couldn't possible get more white. By the end of it, Hades was rushing for Camp Half-Blood to give warning.

Percy POV

Percy Pov

The waiting is agonizing, trying to sit quietly as all the gods and goddess wait for an update on Chiron and Dionysus condition from Apollo. We all had just finished honoring the dead and now it was just waiting to hear if Chiron and Dionysus can tell us what had happened here even though we already knew it was Kilalon from him being the only awake enemy.

A soft hand cupped my shoulder, turning I saw it was Hestia, she asked "are you going to be ok, Perseus?" am I, I truly didn't know if I was going to be ok, it felt like my world was crumbling around me. To answer I just gave her a frown in response before continuing my pacing as I tried to figure out what to do next.

Kilalon was smart, he didn't stick around even after he killed all the Demigods because he ran the chance of being caught, he also seemed bold yet not at the same time, he was bold enough to make a introduction right on Olympus but not bold enough to stay around. He wasn't about fame, more like he had a ball to pick with us. My eyes slowly went to Artemis, who was trying her best to comfort Demeter, as half of Demeter's kids were dead. Slowly my eyes settled onto her swollen abdomen, I thought 'maybe he's trying to end us because we are protecting the baby, well I continue to protect the baby no matter what'.

I noticed Artemis look over at me, so I raised my eyes to look in hers; she motioned for me to come over so I did. As I walked up, I noticed that Demeter had gone silent as she mulled over what had happened to her dear children. Artemis asked me "Remember where I hid the blade from the mountain" I gave a nod as I could not fathom where she was going with this, she noticed my confusion "I think we got to pull it from its hiding place and use it against Kilalon, end him"

Athena heard this, she put in her two cents "that's a risky move Artemis, and its lost most its power with it going to the baby, Alex told us this as well, though I wouldn't be surprised if he lied so Zeus wouldn't go after the blade" finally I put in mine "but Alex also said the baby could give some power back, and Kilalon might not know this"

I saw the stress starting to becoming visible in Artemis's eyes but she became determined "Percy go get the blade, I want to make sure that Kilalon will think twice before striking again" my only thought was what if that gave him a better idea"

I gave a short nod before turning and running for the least likely place that the Blade was hidden, one place no one would expect such a powerful blade to be hidden especially with those usually around it. I ran to the Ares cabin so I could pull it off the wall.

_HAHA_

3rd

"Whom will you listen to?"

"Only you, sir"

"What is your objective?"

"Kill Percy Jackson so he is out of your way, sir." This caused a smirk to spread along Kilalon face as he circled what he has done. It was the perfect plan, the only person who would be directly protecting Artemis and her baby, was Percy; with him out of the way that opens a clear shot to Artemis and that accursed baby.

The demigod that had told him of Percy Jackson's weakness looked happy at what Kilalon had done. It was a Son of Hephaestus that looked like some lumberjack with the plaid shirt and all; he commented, "How did you bring back the dead?"

Kilalon smiled at being asked such a question "Well with this world, dragging them out of the underworld through there doors of death seems to bring them back to life so that is what I did while they were frankly opening to let in so many spirits of the dead, now to explain the black aura surrounding her, as I know you will ask, is a product of Chaos, it devours the soul away from the person and makes more beast then anything else, the only down fall is either the light burns them like an ant under glass, or that they have to eat souls to live, surprisingly I can't tell which downfall she has, she might have both"

The Hephaestus child got close to the girl but backed as the intense gray eyes settled on him making him squirm like a worm. Kilalon said while pulling him away from the girl "no more funny business, Annabeth, go kill Percy Jackson", The now demonized Annabeth, saluted before taking a cloak and disappearing into the night of the Brooklyn, going as fast as the shadows that came with her.

The son of Hephaestus worried slight "what if she still the Annabeth from the legends" without even looking down at the boy "trust me, she's not"

**Hica "you pissed yet"**

**I hope they won't kill me**

**Apollo "They will"**

**Hades "While the author being killed, I will be killed too, I let Annabeth spirit get kidnapped"**

**Hey Hades I got us shirts**

**-_- Hades "To be dead shirts, really"**

**:D yes, now Percy have a comment**

**Percy "yes, Yes I do, you bitch, that's my comment, you bitch, right when I was getting my love life straightened out, you did this, Review people so next chapter I can kill the author"**

**Almost all the cast and crew "YEAH!"**

**Me 0.0 it's a mob**


	25. Chapter 25 PERCY!

**Dang, I need to get this chapter out because the next couple of days are going to be very eventful as family is coming into town but if I get a lot of reviews I will update while they are hear, promise. As I won't be around them constantly.**

**Percy "You guys should know, she has dressed herself up in armor, I am surprised she can type"**

**Me too, well I don't want to die**

**Percy *rolls eyes***

**To the story**

Artemis POV

I slowly sank down into the very uncomfortable couch trying to find a comfortable position, it felt like I had just ran around The United States of America several times. My ankles were swollen, my back ached like it was bent at the wrong angle, let's not even get started on my organs that were now my child's play toys. Looking at the clock on the wall, I saw it said "5:09" we had spent all night dealing with the dead.

Everyone had settled down even some of the boisterous gods were silent and solemn. Hica was one of the most silent as she wrung her hands around her staff uncomfortable; in her eyes was this dull look like she was thinking over something. I already knew that Hica liked to hide things as she never truly felt comfortable to talk about her problems. Even with this, I could deduce what she is thinking with all that Apollo has told me, I can just tell she must be thinking about her dead parents and how her only visible memory of them is on their death bed. Dealing with the dead must have brought these memories to the surface.

Before any more silent grieving could occur, Hades came busting in the Big House slamming the pale blue door in the wall causing several pictures to fall from their posts. With all the smashing of picture frames, Hades had everyone angry attention. Seeing their anger, he visible flinched, he can't have good news.

Athena got help, her anger for what all has happened directed towards him "What do you need, Hades, before I hit you for making the picture frames fall" he got this frown that almost said that he wouldn't like saying what was next. Feeling already impatient Athena yelled "Spill"

Hades adjusted his shirt collar as he seemed to wish he was in another place, finally "Ok, well I know you'll all be really mad after I say this but Annabeth spirit has been taken from the underworld by Kilalon" the whole room exploded with angry shouts. Athena like lightening pulled a spear out and gave a battle cry. She tried to impale Hades but he shadow traveled behind her.

He tried to save himself "well to lighten things, I was able to save some of the destroyed souls and put them back together, and I found others wondering around, so not all the Demigod's souls got destroyed".

She yelled at him "My daughter is now in the hands of that monster, I am going to make you pay, you bastard" with that she twisted around like a dancer causing her to trip Hades.

Before Athena could behead Hades, I finally asked "why would Kilalon steal Annabeth" this caused Athena to stop, giving Hades the chance to crawl away from the angry Goddess. It seemed something dawned on everyone face but mine, I waited and they all yelled "Go Get Percy" then it dawned on me, Kilalon will use Annabeth to kill Percy.

As everyone ran out I struggled to get off the couch, which involved me rocking back then trying to launch forward. It was unsuccessful so I had to wait tell Hades helped me up after he got out of his hiding place.

-Haha-  
(About 10 minutes earlier)  
Percy POV

As I reached the red cabin, I looked along the outside walls for the hidden blade. It was hard as we had painted the blade gray so that none of the Ares could/would get any 'smart' ideas. I held up a torch so that I could see better through the darkness.

Finally the glint of Gold caught my eye, looking I saw that the paint on the tip of the sword had rubbed off for some reason. It was positioned near the front on the side just below the overhang of the balck cabin roof. This all adds up to being a pain to get at.

Looking around, there were some barrels within a bunch of the cabin's garbage but the bottoms of them was uneven making me sigh. Nothing was ever easy. Walking to the front of the Cabin, I put the Torch in a holster before going back to get the barrels.

Beginning my balancing act, I stood on top the most even barrel I could find before trying to reach the blade in the dark. The barrel shifted making me wobble back and forth, flailing my arms, I gripped onto anything to hold me, which happened to be The blade. I felt a burn ignite in me as the blade cut me. I cursed like a trained sailor "Flip, stupid, dumb blade" with that I pulled the blade off the wall making me fall back.

When I hit the floor, I hit my head making everything blurry then went black then back to blurry. When it refocused I saw princess curled blond hair and intense gray eyes that was all too familiar. I mumble "I must have passed out, I am dreaming"

Annabeth stated as she helped me back onto my feet "most likely, so since you are dreaming why don't we wonder around for old times' sake" something in my heart felt like this was wrong, Artemis face flashed in my head, so I tried to politely deny the offer "Well, Annabeth, I just can't even in my dreams" with that I held the blade with a tight grip, something just told me I would need it even if this was a dream, though it felt way to vivid to just be a dream.

My contemplating ended as Annabeth lightly grabbed my shoulder as she began to pull me along "Come on, Percy, remember the old times" I let Annabeth pull me along as I continued to look around, everything still felt so wrong. This dream was way to vivid, even more then my demigod dreams from when I was younger. I could even tell that Annabeth was wearing some dark cloak over everything leaving only her face and arms visible to me.

The forest began to surround us making everything dark, I could barely see Annabeth, as I looked at her then my arm, it was like she was darker then I was. Maybe I am dreaming because no way could she look like she is in a darker shadow. It seemed even the trees were moving to grab us as they bend over my vision but they could do that in real life.

Finally she stopped after about 15 minutes of walking, we were in a very dense part of the forest that usually was teeming with Monsters of low level quality yet the whole forest was silent. The area we were in was only a 20 foot area at best with the trees so dense it was close to impossible to fit through them. This had to be a dream, my guard began to lower but the blade got a glow to it before a young girls voice yelled in my head "Duck, daddy, duck" without even thinking I ducked just as Annabeth almost cut off my head with a long knife.

Going into battle mode, I barrel rolled backwards while getting into a crouching fight position, the blade raised so it was close to parallel with the ground so that if she tried to strike the blade would take the blow. My mind began to try and think about attacking her, yet I couldn't. I couldn't kill Annabeth even in my dreams.

The child voice interrupted my thoughts again "Daddy, it isn't a dream, it isn't a dream" may the child be helping me, it also hinder as when I refocused on reality I was hit by a blow like Annabeth as never delivered before. It had so much power that the blade was knocked out of the way letting her knife pierce my right shoulder. Giving a yell, I pushed her away while rolling back again. With the knife removal I was struck with pain as my right shoulder gushed blood making my fighting arm useless.

This was bad; I can't attack Annabeth while she is attacking me without a problem. This can't be the Annabeth I knew, she wouldn't attack me like this, only one time she got close but that was when I didn't like a fountain she had made. Not my fault the fish's colors were wrong on it, though I didn't deliver that news very well".

Back to the fight, she was stalking forward as I backed up; a sick smile was playing her lips as she gripped the bloody knife. She cooed in a sugar sweet voice "what's wrong, seaweed brain can't fight" this was all so wrong. I took a step back to feel rough bark scratch against my back. This was a nightmare gone real. I need help really bad or bye bye Percy, I won't be able to help Artemis with the baby, or see the hunters pranks anymore, I won't see the baby grow up, I won't see my mother again, and I won't be able to teach the baby about sports or swords.

A miracle occurred as I felt something prickly on my left shoulder, looking I saw the biggest gold spider ever. The idea hit me like a Minotaur charging, picking the spider up I threw it into Annabeth face. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she violent tried to remove it. I took this chance to run for my life, swinging the gold blade in front of me as I went to chop down all the brush in my way.

I heard a beast roar behind me, Picking up my pace I realized just how far I was in the forest. Within seconds Annabeth was already on my tail. That's when I noticed the signs; she was covered in this shadowy aura that reminded me of Kilalon's shadow creatures. Kilalon, he had to have done this to Annabeth, that... That bastard. I will kill him the next time I see him.

Something sharp scrapped against my back, I realized without turning it had to be Annabeth knife, whatever Kilalon did, and it made her faster than ever. It seemed all hope was lost until a light appeared through the trees, the sun was rising. Looking up the dark blue sky was giving way to a softer sky blue. That's when I reached a dead end as a cliff was in front of me going into the pounding ocean, might as well jump. I was about to jump tell I heard a high pitched hiss.

Swinging around, Annabeth stood in the light of the sunrise, her skin seemed to already have a sun burn to it, and the shadowy aura around her was going nuts sparking off like electricity. Turning on her heels, she ran back into the dark forest, hissing as she went.

Against command my body feel to the ground in exhaustion, this day, well yesterday and today was exhausting. All of it was just too much for me to take but it's over.

Not quite as I heard Artemis voice yell "Percy" ohh gods, she is the forest with that, whatever Annabeth has become. A new spark of energy bounced within my making me launch to my feet and run into the forest, sword at the ready. Jumping over rocks and hurtling between trees, I ran for her voice. Annabeth can't hurt Artemis, she just can't. I heard Artemis voice get frantic, meaning Annabeth must have found her. I saw a tiny bit of silver next to pure black that seemed to move like a shadow.

Maybe if I bluff, Annabeth will get away from Artemis. Launching through a bush I gave a battle cry while going to barely miss hitting Annabeth. I was met instead of Annabeth in front of me; it was Hades, who jumped back in surprise. The only thing I could manage was an "opps sorry" as the Gold blade impaled the ground.

Ignoring Hades pissed off expression, Artemis began to look me over for injuries, when she saw my shoulder, she close to cried "are you alright?!" she touch the sides of the wound making me flinch but my flinch was ignored as the wound was assessed. I could see more worry fill her making me feel bad, she was already under enough stress as it is. Without warning I gave her a big hug while soothing 'I am alright, I am more worried about you since it seems we have a demon Annabeth running around the forest"

She looked at me worried, it felt like she could see right through me, see all my pain as I felt like my heart was at war with my brain. Annabeth had attacked me while I couldn't attack back, she had in danger the baby since she in danged me, I won't let the baby grow up fatherless like I did.

That reminded me "I think I was saved from death though" she gave me a curious look which was her eyes were wide while the right half of her lip was turned up, that was her curios look and I thought it was adorable. Shaking off the feelings bubbling feelings in me I continued "I think I know the baby's gender as right when I could have died, the blade glowed and a little girl's voice told me to either duck and later told me it wasn't a dream so I would focus" this made a soft smile cross my face as I imagined a little girl that look exactly like Artemis playing around.

Looking at Artemis face, I saw a big smile start making her look even more beautiful in my eyes. Those thoughts reminded me, lot of reminders today "we never had a chance to go on our date" I am about to take a really big plunge into the relationship that Artemis and I have. With that I kissed her on the forehead making the smile even widen a little.

I heard a cough from my side, Hades coughed again tell he noticed he had our attention and asked "Could you both cuddle up back in the big house when we are safe from whatever Kilalon made Annabeth into" yeah that's a good idea. Almost to reinforce the idea, I heard the roar from earlier when Annabeth was chasing me.

Artemis decided to inform "I really can't run anymore, Percy" without giving her warning, I picked her up bridal style while putting the gold Blade in her lap making her squeak and then I began to run. Even with running and my adrenaline pumping, the shoulder wound made it hard to hold Artemis up but I would not let her go.

I moved onto trails that had sun light in them so if Annabeth was on our trail, she couldn't follow us. Luckily it didn't take long before the trail gave way to camp Half Blood, which still smelt faintly of dead bodies making my stomach flip.

Everyone turned to see us, before the question could start flying, I started to explain "Kilalon has somehow gotten Annabeth out of the underworld, and made her into some psychopath, I don't know how but she just tried to kill me. The only thing that stopped her from ending me was the fact that there was a little girl's voice in my head and she couldn't go into the sunlight" well everyone in now very confused.

Apollo handed me some ambrosia so that I could heal my shoulder up, I just shoved the whole thin into my mouth and swallowed as I didn't want to taste what it taste like.

Looking down I saw Artemis trying to suppress a yawn, looking up again I informed "I am going to get Artemis somewhere to sleep" at the end of that I was yawing as well, well yawns are certainly contagious. I heard Artemis mumble "can you take me to my cabin?" I gave nod before beginning to leave.

Before Athena could stop us for more information, Hica stopped her by saying "maybe the book has something, let's go check, why don't we?" I gave a silent thanks to Hica, before walking again towards the cabins.

Passing by the minor and major cabins, it was eerie just how empty everything was, Camp Half- Blood was meant to be loud and boisterous place, not this silent. Finally the silver cabin came into view, I ignored all the blood stains I had to pass to get towards it as if I look at them, I might break down right there.

Walking onto the old creaky steps, every creak made me flinch as it sounded so loud in the silent air. The door was even worse as I had to shift to get my hand on the door knob, which screeched as it was opened then back up by the doors was all so noise because of the silence but inside it was back to the never silencing silence.

I set Artemis down on a bed before turning to leave but a soft a little bit calloused hand grabbed my wrist, I twisted my head to see Artemis, she mumble "please, Percy, don't leave" when I went to hook a gray chair with my foot, she shook her head. I asked her "what do you want me to do"

A blush began to rise on her cheeks; I always wonder why the gods blush red when their blood is gold. As her blush became as red as a tomato, she finally asked "could you…uh… well uhh, couldyoulaywithme?" I couldn't understand her so I asked "whah?" she sighed before mustering up what had to be courage "could you lay with me"

Without even saying anything, I moved so that I could lay on the other half of the bed. She moved so that she could lay her head on my chest, she began to explain "with all that is happening, I just feel like I am holding the sky up again, it's just too much".

I gave a nod, later today was going to be very stressful, whatever she wants now I will provide as she needs it for what is too come. Also The Hunters will get here tomorrow as I heard that Hica had called Alex so that it was going to get them all together so that we didn't have to worry about Kilalon attacking them without back up.

**Whoa, I running out of time to post this**

**Hica "Yeah, she took her lunch at school to edit this, be thankful"**

**Percy "Also two of her periods at high school were taken to write this"**

**I almost got caught**

**Artemis "I think reviews are in order"**

**Yes, I know we have hit 400 thanks you guys but I still need continued support. Still thank you, I want to hear from you as you are my bosses**

**Percy "So you have hundred bosses**

**Yes **

**Percy "that sucks**

**I like it, oh geez two minutes**

**Percy "get moving then"**

I did, review please


	26. Chapter 26 A kidnapping

**You guys think your funny, like really funny. Give 25 reviews to the 25****th**** chapter, I got a laugh out of that.**

**Now I opened a poll, asking "Do you want Annabeth to be..**

**Turned Good with no side effect **

**Turned Good with side effect (something painful)**

**Or stay bad**

**So vote for what you want to happen but still review as those review got this chapter out as if you hadn't it would have been another couple days.**

Percy POV

I could not sleep for the life of me, even with being completely exhausted. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Annabeth trying to kill me or worse Annabeth trying to kill Artemis while I could do nothing at all. The latter nightmare made me stay awake so I could watch Artemis so that I could make sure she was ok. I was more afraid of loosing her then dying, I would not loose anymore loved ones. If it came down to it, I would rather give my life up then have Artemis ruin even the slightest.

Artemis in her slumber was peaceful as she had her arms around my waist making it impossible for me to get up or do anything, yet I do not mind. She also had her head nestled on my chest letting a little dab of drool gather. I would have never guessed that Artemis would be the cuddlier and a droller in her sleep.

Looking around the room, I tried to entertain myself, as it might be a while before I can move. The cabin is what I would expect, the walls were painted Silver but were chipping from disuse, and there were also a couple of skin rugs like rabbit and bears. The beds were all bunk beds including the one we were on, so above me is a wood framework of the above bed. They were simple beds with brown frames and small mattresses like a military bunker sleeping area is what its close too. Down at the end of the room was a separated room that could only be the bathroom. It was all a very simple cabin though I wish it had a clock so I could tell the time as there was only two windows in the cabin and they were too far away, meaning I couldn't tell the time by the position of the sun.

The silence was ended as Artemis began to mumble in her sleep, a line of drool increasing as her lips twitched. Before I could even try and whip the drool off as it was getting a little much, she spazzed while yelling "Don't you dare, Blonde Bitch" when she spazzed she slapped me across the face making my cheek sting. As a reconciliation prize, I felt the baby kick against my side softly making a smile cross my face.

Artemis looked around confused; half her hair was up in the air with knots. The line of drool under her lip was actually two as one was dry while the other was nice and fresh. That made me remember when Annabeth told me I drooled in my sleep, but I wouldn't let that down my mood so I joked "It looked like you were making a river with that drool"

The most amusing thing happened next, a blush spread across her cheeks as she tried to sit up so that she could whip off the drool, but since she was in such a twisted angel so that her swollen abdomen could rest on my lap, she simple couldn't get up. Feeling mercy, I helped her up while chuckling "Don't worry about it, Moon Lady" she gave me a glare as she whipped of the drool, a bright blush was still on her cheeks.

Artemis managed to untangle her legs from mine and swung them so she could stand but the usual problem presented itself "Percy, Help me up" I pushed her back so that she stood. Once she stood, it seemed that she was suddenly hit by dizziness making her stumble across the floor. I hopped to my feet, my shoes sliding slight against the wood floor making me almost fall down but I managed to make it, so to get to her side as she held onto a bed frame.

Artemis already knew I was going to ask "I am just dizzy, but my back is killing me, looks all the bending from yesterday really took a number, I hate being pregnant" I put hand on her lower back helping her straighten, she added as I began to slowly kneed circles into the small of her back "I feel more like a mortal then I have ever in my life". She looked up into my eyes, I was so close that I could see the sparkle hers had like the shine of the moon, it was so comforting.

She started to lean forward as did I, till the mood ended as the door to her cabin opened to reveal Hica and Apollo. The two walked in with Hica using her signature sarcastic tone "Hey sleeping love birds, I do hope that your nest was nice and comfy" leave it to Hica to ruin any mood or action that was about to occur.

Apollo gave a chuckle as he 'secretly' gave Hica a high five behind his back. Though seriousness began to seep in as Apollo informed "Chiron and Dionysus woke up and questioning is about to begin so if you want to be there, get moving"

Artemis and I, looked at each other, a silent agreement was made to rush. She went to the bathroom so to most likely wash her face and brush out the knots in her hair.

As I simple smoothed my hair down, Hice moved so that she could see my face, she poked me with her staff "Hey, did you actually sleep?" she must notice the bags under my eyes.

There was no point in lying "No, I didn't, just don't tell Artemis, she has enough on her shoulders as it is" both of them looked like they wouldn't, I knew this because they looked at each other, Apollo gave a frown as Hica shook her head. I added, "Please, Guys, she doesn't need more stress"

I had no more time to convince them of anymore with the bathroom door opening. Artemis must have flashed in some cloths. The ones she had been wearing before had become tight as they were a tee-shirt that always tried to ride up and sweat pants meant for her none pregnant form. These cloths were a little more fitting; it was a loose white blouse with bigger sweatpants.

Apollo decided it was time to poke fun "Not much fashion expertise, Little Sister" I barely had enough time to duck, The knife that Artemis suddenly had and threw flew past my head by what had to be just a inch or less. Apollo was barely as lucky as me; the knife nailed him to the door by his red blazer.

Artemis cracked her knuckles, a sly grin playing on her rosy lips "want to try that again, Little brother" she watched him like a hawk as he reached down, pulled out the knife, then proceeded to just walk out. Hica followed but she did it all while walking backwards so to keep her multi-colored eyes on us.

Its my turn to do something, yet I wouldn't leave, no no no I walked up to Artemis and wrapped a arm around her while changing the subject "Lets get back to the wake up call while we walk" Pulling her along, I kept a eye on her facial expression which had turned sour but all I got was "It was nothing"

The conversation over to the Big House was filled with me trying to figure out what Artemis had been dreaming about. I actually didn't know that Gods dreamed, I thought they simple slept with no dreams but hey I was wrong. Unfortunately that's the only piece of information I have as Artemis dream was kept away from me.

The Big house was a flurry of activity; minor gods were running around trying to keep everything around camp in order. Most of major gods were still around now, planning ways of getting back at Kilalon. I heard as I passed mention of the Romans. Right, The Romans, camp Jupiter wasn't attacked yet, most likely because Kilalon knew not many Romans are the betraying type.

I know Jason is still alive, as with Renya, Frank, Hazel, Leo who lives with the Romans, as with Nico and Piper living there too. Those are just on the top of my head.

The door into the Big house was constantly open with how many rushed through it, as we got in after almost being hit over the head by a Godling carrying a beam, for who knows what, we managed to make it to Chiron room. He was in his usual room that had a big double king sized bed, and bookcases lining the walls from floor to ceiling. The only part uncovered was the window but on the window seal was books.

I saw Chiron in the bed; white bandages covered every inch of his body, pain was clear in his eyes yet he still gave me a smile as I walked in. Chiron greeted "Hello Percy, still 5 minutes tell questioning"

Behind me Artemis patted my shoulder and whispered, "I'll leave you two, to talk"

-Haha- Artemis POV

Everything was too noise in the Big House for my taste, so as I exited Chiron room, I made a beeline for the door. The noise was even upsetting my baby as it began to kick and squirm in protest. I had to stop in the hallway to try and sooth the baby by rubbing where it kicked but to no avail. So I continued my move for the door but something in the back of my mind told me to stay in the Big House, yet I ignored it. All I have to do is stay near the Big House and it will all be fine.

I had dodge in and out to get past everyone, everything reminded me of a professional kitchen when suddenly 100 orders come in, and the Kitchen is scrambling to make all of them within a sort amount of time.

The cool summer air brushed against my face as I finally made it out of the Big House. The porch was just as busy with planning so I walked around so to sit down at the side of the house. Another breeze passed, rustling the leaves and bushes, barely disturbed by the clanging of the big house. One turn could eliminate most of the sound. Moving my head back, I could see the white clouds drifting on by.

Feeling the peace seep in, I closed my eyes just for a second. In that second I heard a rustle out in the bushes, before I had a chance to open my eyes, the swift movement of feet cutting through the grass invaded my ears. Just as I opened my eyes, I had to close them again as a strong punch landed to my temple. The pain radiated outwards and fell like I was under pressure. My body involuntarily fell to the side.

As I creaked my eyes open, the light now blinding, I saw a sick smile. This smile belonged to none other then Annabeth. I couldn't fight with being heavily pregnant and the knock to the temple had me dizzy. I did the only card I had left...

I screamed.

A rush came but Annabeth already had me. She put a sack over my head, and then restrained my hands when she picked me up. I tried to kick her with all I had but she was smart and angled my legs away from her.

I could hear a rushing noise then the ground explode next to us, I could tell as earth pelted my arms and side. Yet that didn't stop Annabeth as she began to run for it. I noticed she began to hiss as a sizzling sound made it to my ears, was she burning?

All I could think is how stupid I was to wonder even 10 feet away from every one. Though suddenly I get an idea and try to simple flash away but what felt like a simple pinch on the back of my neck made everything go dark. I had fallen unconscious and in the hands of a psychopath. This goes completely against my dream I had just the night before, I had dreamed that Annabeth had taken Percy away from me, not the other way around.

The feeling of light made me open my eyes, I could tell I was still asleep but it was like my eyes opened to see some ruins. They were deep gray stone washed a tad from age while the walls crumbled to the point of, only a fourth of it still stood up, if the walls were lucky. There was no ceiling that hinder looking up into the completely white-clouded skies with hints of gray but no blue poked through. The floors were between turned up dirt and stone. This stretched in all directions, giving a feeling of being alone in a great expanse as the eye and mind found nothing to cling onto. One thing that was a common factor was no life not even a piece of grass poked out, it was void of any green just gray and brown.

Before even sitting up, I commented "hello strange woman that I now have an idea who she is?" The women poked her head into my view and had a light smile on her face, she motioned for me to stand and follow her.

I did without a problem as in this dream state I didn't have my pregnant figure blocking or hindering any of my movement. Seeing that I was up, the women began to talk with her wind like voice "Hello, its nice to see you once again, you must listen closely as I do not have much time to lead you to the informant" she walked to a old door way now almost completely crumbled away but at her touch it became whole once again with the sound of a tornado bring it into existence. She opened the door and it opened onto another plain.

As I walked forward, she inquired "You very luck that this had happened, without this connection, you would not have known what is to be known" we walked through and everything changed, as we know where in a great valley with a thunderstorm pounding above us making everything dark then light up as lightning crossed the sky. A little hut stood just feet away with a women sitting on the roof covered in red fabric. When she turned I swore it was Hica with the red eyes just no gold. Her hair was a dark red that was like dried blood; her skin was pale with red tattoos spread across it that had a flow to them.

Slowly she jumped off and floated to the ground before even doing a introduction, she explained "The venom that Kilalon used to change Annabeth was the venom of a halfia, it wasn't complete and couldn't deteriorate her soul completely, if you hit the right nerves you will bring out the humanity in Annabeth, if you have her on your side, you have a chance to kill Kilalon" there was shake sent through the valley and the edges of my vision began to turn black. She cursed, "damn I had more to say, but here's the last thing, a way to bring back humanity is too remind the damned of memories"

The last thing I heard was a 'good luck' from both the woman before everything became black again the information was swimming in my head, what were they talking about venom and halfia. All I got out of any of that was too try to bring Annabeth back to being well human and then we'll have a chance to kill Kilalon. Why do I have the feeling that is harder said then done?

**Hica "you like being a bitch, don't you"**

**I gave them fluff last chapter **

**Apollo "that was last chapter"**

**Well just imagine the fluff if Percy and Artemis get reunited**

**All cast and crew except moi "IF!"**

**If you give me a little something, the separating between Artemis and Percy might be shorter**

**Athena "why don't you just say review"**

**STOP ruining it, I was going mob boss**

**Athena "Mob Boss of Fanfiction, yaa that sounds intimidating **

**-n- Just review people**


	27. Chapter 27 Loosing Hope

**You guys were so close to matching up to 26 but it went one over to 28. Which I love cause that was one extra push for me to update. Now the thing is when I added up everything you guys were split down the middle between people wanting Annabeth to be Good or evil**

**So I am trying to think of a solution and right when I came up with one, a review matched it so I was like. This idea is destined, as it will please both sides. What do you guys think it is though Answer after you read the chapter unless you want to review twice then go right ahead**

Artemis POV

Waking up was hard. It felt like everything in my body was waking up except for my head as it was still in the fog of sleep. Stiffness invaded my body as I could feel that I was laying on cold stone that was jagged and damp. How much do I want to bet that I am in a jail cell?

As my eyes began to function, slowly I opened them to the blurry shape of dark jail bars with a deep amber light behind them. It was eerie as that was the only light on down the whole expanse of the hall with no windows to add light. The hall had cells on both sides and they were just bars, no walls, yet even though I could see into the cells that the light could reach, there was no one else. As my vision completely cleared I noticed the fact that the floors and walls were jagged rock so this is definitely was not a human jail, getting a little function in my legs, I scooted to the rock wall at the back of the cell. Feeling the wall, it didn't seem chipped from tools more like it grew that way.

Deciding not to risk anything, I got ready to flash, but stopped as the sound of someone clicking their tongue, looking up my eyes met Kilalon dark shades. He tsked "No no no Artemis, I wouldn't flash inside here, it might end in some unforeseen consequences." He had a smug smile on his face that didn't look like it belonged.

I did not care that I was the one in the cell, that I was the weak one, I gave him a piece of my mind "You horrific being, You are worse then anyone I have ever even fathomed, you killed innocent child for what, No wonder Chaos locked you up, as that is where you belong".

A normal person would have showed some anger, but Kilalon gave a bored expression as he messed with a bronze dagger in his hand. He dulled "I expected a better speech not the same old monster speech, not much fun in that" I could feel a burning fire ignite in me; this was a game to him.

Using a near by bar to the side of the cell, I managed to push myself up with by upper arm strength. With that I stomped over to the front of the cell and screeched at the top of my lungs "YOU WANT SOME FUN, I'LL GIVE YOU FUN, FOR CHOAS TO ACTUALLY INTERVENE AND LOCK YOU AWAY, HE MUST THINK YOU ARE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE HE HAS EVER DONE, YOUR OWN CREATOR HATES, EVERYONE HATES YOU, EVEN IF YOU WIN YOU'LL BE FOREVER ALONE WITH ONLY POWER AT YOUR SIDE, YOU WON'T EVER FEEL LIKE A RULER" I ended my speech with a big breath as I didn't breath a inch of air. Looking for success, I knew a nerve was hit, it was clear when he clenched his fist together. He didn't give what I wanted though as he turned and disappeared, leaving me once again alone.

I wasn't alone for long as an annoying scrapping sound echoed from down the hall. Out of the darkness, it came into view, it that was cloaked from head to toe in a black; the person was also dragging an old wooden chair behind them. As they passed my cell, they swung the chair around then plopped down on it in front of my cell but far enough away so I couldn't reach. Minutes passed and they didn't even move an inch, I couldn't see their face to check if they just up'd and died. Finally they moved to just check on me out of the corner of their eye that I managed to see faintly, they were gray. The person had to be Annabeth, the memory of what the women in my dreams said came to mind but how do I change her back. For now, I'll wait maybe I can here something about where I am or better yet here some planning on Kilalon part.

All that now decided I went to the back of the small 7 by 7 feet cell watching Annabeth. It didn't take long tell I noticed something, Annabeth had began to cough like she was sick but she started to cough up blood, well it had to be blood but I can't be certain because it was black with a red tint to it. Yet she kept to her post in front of my cell. Finally the silence became too much "what did they do to you?"

Annabeth head turned, letting me see just how dark Annabeth's eyes have become, they were starting to become more black then gray and the pupil kept dilating, she finally responded "made me stronger" but I could see a uncertainty in her eyes, she didn't believe this people, most likely because she sick as a dog.

Sitting back, I continued to question her "How", the only response I got was a huff, and she wasn't going to answer so easily. The red-cloaked woman words echoed in my head "bring back her humanity", even with knowing what to do, I had no idea how to do it. What could bring back Annabeth's humanity, I barely knew her. From what I know is from Thalia talking about her times with Annabeth and Lu...

Luke, that's perfect.

Waiting a couple more minutes, I made the off-handed comment "So you taking the same path as Luke". The reaction she made surprised me, it was astounding really, the reaction was the lack of one. She just looked at me; her dark gray eyes were dull. When she spoke, her voice was stern like she was now the interrogator "who's Luke". From how much Thalia talked about their adventures, there was no way that Annabeth couldn't recognize the name Luke. She wasn't acting like she had no memories. I began to list off names " you should know about Luke as he was a brother to you, so How about Thalia, your best friend, Malcolm, your brother, Athena, your mother, Frederick, your Father" The more names I listed off the more tense she got, it seemed she remember the names for a split second making her eyes bright gray then lose the memory making them almost black. When I started running out of names I knew, she got out of her chair, grab it and throw against the cell bars.

I didn't flinch as splinters spread across the floor and covered me. More black blood leaked out of the corner of Annabeth's mouth. Gray was becoming less and less common in Annabeth eyes, what ever they did to her made her mental unstable for sure. Spitting out blood, she growled "Shut it, prisoner" that is the exact opposite of what I was planning.

Tapping fingers on top of swollen abdomen inducing a small kick from my baby, the stress must be doing a number on both of us. If I was going to bring back Annabeth Humanity, it would have to be soon.

I began to recount "I actually remember you before Kilalon made into what you are now. You were a nice, kind young lady, you were always very smart and level headed, shame you didn't want to join the hunt" it didn't seem I got any reaction as she turned away from the Cell.

I thought I had her but it seems not. I leaned further back as time passed.

Everything was soon beginning to ache from sitting on cold stone, there was nothing in this cell, and it was just a box. It would become maddening soon. It seemed that Kilalon objective was obvious, keep me here so to lure the others in, yet Athena wouldn't allow anyone to fall into such a trap. My only hopes were too escape before the baby is born.

More time passes, it was clear that Annabeth was becoming irritated as her foot tapped against the stone, and what I could tell from her body language was that she was tenser then a spring. Now it was just a waiting game to see what happen when the spring releases. With all the signs, it wasn't long before she cursed in irritation "The memories are there, why can't I remember them"

Without warning she banged against the cage, causing a resounding clash as I discovered there was a gauntlet on her forearm. With a slight growl she asked, "How do I know if you speak the truth?"

Thinking hard about this, it was pretty important that I proved this too her, if she was convinced of the names, it might bring out her humanity. If that all happens, I might get a gate way out of here. Still nothing, I didn't know how I could convince her. Thinking no other way, I was about to try and sugar coat but a stray memory bubble to the surface.

The memory was when Aphrodite made a R.I.P Percabeth web site, barely anyone visited it or liked it but she treated it like it one of those social things. The site might still be up, I have no clue what's on it but worth a try "Do you have access to a computer, if so go to " without even stopping acknowledge that she heard it, she disappeared back into darkness leaving me alone with the orange lamp.

Looking around, I tried to find anything entertaining so to distract me from the growing pain I was feeling all over. Yet the only thing remotely entertaining was a fly that wonder in and was buzzing around the light, and then the baby kicking occasionally.

_HAH_A

Percy POV

I stormed around Camp Half Blood as I tried to even think of a way to rescue Artemis. The only thing is, I have no clue where Kilalon might even be hiding her. The best I know is she might still be in this country, might be. In frustration I kicked one of the Cabins trashcans and gave the loudest frustration caused yell I could, it was also mixed with worry.

I was worried about her safety as who knows what they do to her or the baby. Gods, the baby, what if its hurt in the womb so its born paralyzed or something, I'll still love it with all my heart, but I want it to have the best life possible. Also what if it doesn't get enough nutrients and dies. More worries of ill effects of Artemis being imprisoned weighted on my shoulders like it was physical weight bringing me down to my knees.

"Percy" Looking up, I saw Hica, for once she didn't have any of her usual sarcasm or spunk, just worry all over. She got down on her knees next to me, she told me her thoughts like it was truth "we will find Artemis, Kilalon can't hide her forever" I hope Hica right because in my head a clock has began to tick down. We had 3 months to find Artemis before the baby is born; we also had 3 months to form an army big enough to take on Kilalon.

The thing about the army is, the Romans aren't enough. There is about 650 able bodied Romans, while Kilalon has 300 demigods. Seems like odds are in our favor, wrong. The monsters are going to Join Kilalon, no doubt about it. We also have to factor in those shadow creatures that we can't kill yet. Now its clear are standings in this war.

Hica seem to have almost sensed my thoughts as she asked "can't we recruit The humans for an Army, there millions of them, most battle trained from their wars" only if we could but the gods wouldn't allow it, and they would not be much help when it comes to monsters or shadows.

Knowing I had to explain "Hica, The mortals don't even know of this part of their world, they can't kill the monsters or the shadows, it will be sending them on a suicide mission" the hope that fell in Hica's eyes was heart wrenching, as the reality of the situation was setting in for both of us.

She sat back that she could cross her legs and lay her staff down on her lap. I noticed that the veins of red in the old wood were rather bright today giving off a glow. I asked suddenly "Are there other weapons like yours?" maybe weapons not Greek, could kill the shadows.

She gave a nod then frowned and shook her head "Kinda, From Legends I have heard there are other weapons like mine with 4 other god like creatures of another world but never have I met a single one, you have to keep in mind I have only seen 3 worlds, This one, my home, and a low level world" I forget that Hica is basically a Alien, same goes to Alex I think, both of them aren't from here.

Another question popped into my head "Could we leave this world, maybe to get help or something, if Kilalon killed the first creation, there has to be people who hate him?" she flinched a little and looked very nervous.

Finally she answered, "No, we both can't, even me telling you this information is very illegal, if others found out all I have done here, I would be persecuted and then there's a very high chance I could be executed, then they would simple leave this world alone" this shocked me down to my core, it also let me realize how much Hica was giving up for us. She continued "the reason I do all of this, is because at first it was a instinct to protect Artemis because her baby now has the power of the first creation, but now it because I don't want any of you guys to die"

I added for a little humor "especially Apollo" I have never seen Hica blush, but the minute I say that her face turns a nice shade of red. She grabs her staff and hits me with it, then use it too stands. She huffed at me "Lets get back to the others, maybe they found something" she needs to get better at changing the subject.

As I walked into the Big House, it was still a flurry of activity but now everyone had angry races, ranging from complete fury from Zeus to a cold anger from Hades. I didn't know where I could help, most everyone was already wrapped up into what they need. I was always simple strength never much for planning wars, I felt useless. Walking up to Athena, I tried to ask "anything I can help with" but it was like she didn't hear me as she hissed angrily "Percy, I am busy, go somewhere else". I got similar response from everyone else.

Looking around, I saw Hica was already helping Zeus of all people, they were looking at some map, maybe trying to mark the spots off that Kilalon wouldn't dare stay at. Still it made me feel more useless. About to walk out again, a white light caught my eyes.

Put on the ping-pong table was a whole stack of old brown books, and the light was coming from near the middle of the pile. Digging my hand in, I brought a familiar book; it was the one from the Mountain. Last I remember it only gave 2 more pieces of information before becoming useless as those two were months ago.

Opening it, it flipped past hundreds of pages before landing on one, the words slowly turn to Greek letting me read silently to myself "Xiso, a weapon of summons, it can only be summoned by those of a warrior heart and a pure soul. It is said that the blade belong to one of the Original creations of the first Creation, unfortunately with the blades high power, the chance of the one who summoned the blade dying is extremely high. The one known success was by a Solider, who summoned the blade so to be able to track enemies who had been destroying village after village " then the summons spell was below the paragraph. The idea hit me like a truckload of bricks, The Solider used the blade to track enemies, and maybe I could do the same.

Tucking the Book under my arm, I ran out of the house towards the ocean. No one would let me do it if they read the high chance of dying line, so I had to do it without them knowing. I don't care about the chance of dying; I have to save Artemis and the baby.

The light grass below my feet become sand as I stopped at the beach, sticking my feet in the water, I felt a power surge. I had to be strong so that I won't die. Opening the book to the page, I gave a quick glance at the pictures. One was of a man exploding after touching the blade, it even included all his guts spilling out everywhere, another of a woman frozen in her own blood, disturbing, last it was of a success with a man in beat up armor holding up a ice blue sword.

Finally I mustard the courage to start the spell, the only thing was it was in another language so I was guessing the words.

Kilo fov js

Quri fors

Kilo fov hij

Quros Xiso

Then the book told me to make me bleed on my hand. So I took the book in one hand, grabbed Riptide, uncapping it, I moved the book to the crook of my arm and cut my right palm. Minutes passed with nothing happening, maybe I didn't pronouns the words correctly or worse it didn't think I was pure. I cursed, "Dammit, how am I going to save Artemis and the baby, they are with that sick freak Kilalon and I can't do anything to save them, I made a pledge to protect Artemis and I failed, I failed big time" tears began to gather in my eyes, adult males aren't suppose to cry so I sobbed. Mentally I began to beat myself up as I just remember the scream Artemis gave before she was kidnapped, it echoed endless in my head.

**Percy: Before anyone says anything, grown men cry**

**You were sobbing**

**Percy: correction, grown men sob, now everyone review so she can write the next chapter so I am closer to having My Artemis back**

**Aphrodite "Aww, Percy beginning the possessive phase, this means only one thing, he's in deep love**

**Percy "Duuuhhh, of course I am, wait did I just say that, whatever, Now review people or you'll get Riptide to the throat, I want Artemis back"**


	28. Chapter 28 A sword and an Escape

**YAY, we are almost to 500, If we get to 500 hundred and over, Percy and Artemis will be reunited in a way none of you will expect, but they will be reunited.**

**Annabeth "Hello"**

**Hi, you'll never be good again**

**Annabeth "I understand, as now you have made me into the biggest B**** around"**

**Yes, I had to make you evil yet good at the same time.**

Percy POV

The book lay in the sand, as I didn't dare get it wet, Alex once mentioned that there were spirits inside the books. Well that Spirit must be laughing at me now, maybe somehow telling his buddy about the fool that tried to summon a super powerful blade. Well now that fool lay in the sea water, looking to the clouded sky wishing he were better so that he could save the one he had began to love.

Yes love, I have began the process of falling in love with Artemis, and when she safe, I am going to tell her. A sick thought entered my head, what if its not a matter of when, what if Kilalon manages to kill Artemis in some way. The thought sent a shiver down my spine making it cold. Everything seems to get chilled, like an arctic blast began in my body dropping the temperature to colder then the water.

WAIT, I am getting frozen. Stumbling to my feet, I watched the whole ocean in sight begin to freeze; it was so fast that waves got frozen in motion. The frozen waters start to speed towards me, leaving no time to get out. Using my powers I pushed all the water away from me, which it froze that way.

Stepping back in the now fine dry sand, I admired to frozen water, what could do this. That's when it hit me, no literally hit me. There was a light and something attached to my hand making me stumble almost falling to the ground.

I had no time to react as ice began to creepy up from my arm and spread across my body. First layer was like spider webs of ice surrounding me, then the second layer was so thin it acted like clothing, the final layer was thick steel hard ice that would need a chain saw to break. The fun thing is that the ice felt warm, not cold at all.

Spinning around, the ice felt light on my body. Looking to the ice ocean, I saw my reflection. The ice had formed armor over me that was wicked to say the least. The helmet alone was simple fascinating. It had no face plate to it but the ice spiked down my jaw line, on the sides of my jaw began this design like feather quills made of ice that started at the middle of my jaw and ended a little off from my head so it was like spikes just side ways. On the back my head were more quills so I got this wisped back look. My neck was protected by interlocking icicles that spread also across my shoulders just looking more draped over. My arms had ice plates inter connected all the way down to my hand, where tiny ice shards adhered to my skin protecting everything but my joints on my hand. The armor on my legs was similar to the arms and the chest piece was a solid ending just above my abdomen where the more flexible ice was to let me bend, as it was a bunch of separate pieces.

I finally noticed the blade that made this all possible. It was long, longer then Riptide. It was double edged with one serrated side, while the other was a smooth cut. Someone might mistake the smooth as a blunt, leaving this blade with advantages already. It had a deep blue core with an outer white exterior, while the hilt was completely white and was grown into the ice on my hand, no removing that during combat

Finally I managed to speak, a faint laugh of amazement hit me "It worked, I can save Artemis" I didn't need to see my reflection to know I had a big grin on my face as I thought about being able to save Artemis.

My excitement ended as a note appeared on the blades hilt, it was old with the crinkled look, picking it up, I began to read "Boy, to remove the armor, you must think of it off, vise verse for getting it on, but don't have it on over 2 minutes or it will begin to freeze you" How long have I had it on already, a minute, I began to imagine the armor off and it all melted into water making my limbs finally send out that they were freezing.

I thanked the letter "Thanks oh mysterious note" I got no more notes from it. Looking down I saw I still had the blade in my hand. It was about the temperature of melting ices just it didn't look to be melting.

A yelp escaped me when the ocean suddenly turned back to liquid and hit me making me fall back. Honestly I would have stayed in the ocean for the rest of the evening, that's is tell I heard a yell then metal on metal fight. Taking the blade I ran for the book, as I passed, I picked it up without stopping and continued for where ever the battle was.

As I sprinted past the cabins just to able to see a Shadow, with plans clenched in its jaws, running for the camp boarder. Without even thinking, I pulled the blade back so far that the tip touched my back. With all my force I thrust it forward, making the blade launch to the shadow, spinning as it went. A huge frown etched my lips as it was obvious that I would miss it by a lot, that is tell the blade acted like a missile, changing directions hitting the shadow right in the back. For a second the Shadow continued to run, for the only feet away, boarder but fell dead inches away.

Now I would have cheered, tell I noticed everyone looking at me, all his or her faces blank. It was silent for a whole minute, the staring contest between me and over 20 gods and goddess. It stayed silent, until "Where the hell did you get that blade" that was from Hica, I was certain as she used 'hell' instead of 'Hades'.

To answer everyone question, I held up the book. Without even at least asking the page number, Athena appeared beside me, taking the book, and began flipping through pages.

My hand began to feel cold as I looked down to see the blade materialize. All the other Gods and Goddess began to come up to examine the blade, again no one even asked. They did this while Hica ran to retrieve the papers the Shadow tried to take.

Every one was very quick to examine it as the blade decided to start freezing those, who held it too long.

I moved through the crowd following the blade. Everything was going fine and dandy tell "PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW" Athena sounded like a mother who just found her kid destroying precise family treasures and I certainly didn't want to go over, so I grabbed the blade and tried to bolt. Ares for some reason, maybe he was stuck in this situation before, yelled "Run for it, punk, she kill ya if you don't run fast" no even knew why she was pissed all of sudden.

I didn't get far as all of a sudden, I ran into a shield that wasn't there two seconds ago. A shadow was cast over me, as Athena stood there, pissed as could be. She held the book out pointing to the line talking about the death rate. Ohh she was pissed I chanced my death.

I managed to chuckle as I rubbed the back of my neck because of nervousness "Well, I had to as this blade was used by one of successes to track down enemies, so now we can track down Kilalon and get Artemis back" sitting up, I tried to win her over with a innocent smile.

That didn't seem enough as Athena continued to glare at me, she commanded "Get up" I did and she started to drag me by my ear to the big house while saying "How stupid are you, you risked your life, had no one around to help, didn't tell a soul what you are doing!" I have a feeling I am going to get a worse punishment then just sitting in a corner for 5 minutes.

-HAHA- 3rd person

A ragged cough rang from the halls, making Kilalon frown as he walked towards the source, he informed his pupil "She is not accepting the change, she's a goner." The Pupil, A son of Hephaestus gave a nod as he wrote it down inside a note pad.

Walking into the room, they saw a computer on a desk and it was on but no site was open, giving the room a blue glow. On the floor was the coughing form of Annabeth; her cloak was off, as she seemed to have a fever and black blood spattered the floor every time she coughed. Her once bright blond hair now had streaks of black in it; Her eyes had a similar change, as they were now a deep gray. She looked up at them and muttered past the blood "Help" it was strangled and barely above whisper.

Kilalon commanded his pupil "Turn off the computer, we don't want to waste any of the generators power, and leave her, will clean up her corpse later". The pupil did as he was told but kept his distance from Annabeth as she glared at him with hatred burning in her. As he succeeded in turning off the computer, he ran from her as she tried to grab him.

Kilalon walked out of the room without even looking back at her, His pupil on the other hand did look back but was quick about. The Pupil asked "why later?" Kilalon informed "well I have to tell, how I quickly adjusted to the times so I could understand Computers".

Annabeth growled past her coughs, her eyes turned completely black as she hissed "Bastards, all of 'em" Her anger grew, as she felt weaker then it all changed. As her body shut down, the resistances to the poison like substance given to her had nothing hindering it. Nothing stopped it from spreading through every once of her being, as it touched everything and changed it, important organs restarted in a new form.

As Kilalon was unfamiliar with such processes, he didn't know that her resistance and almost death again, was apart of the process. So she rose from the ground after another hour of torture but left her no longer coughing and feeling weak, her targeted changed and no longer was the Greeks.

_HAHA_

Artemis POV

Maybe there wasn't any one else in the cells so that there was nothing I could entertain myself with. The boredom was annoying; it could almost bring insanity, as I had nothing. Even the stupid fly was gone as it killed itself in the light. I couldn't just sleep as I could not get comfortable with being pregnant and lying on stone, it was just impossible.

I closed my eyes in hopes that sleep would just take me but just as I started to drift from reality against all odds. Something banged against the cell waking me up, I sat up to see Annabeth hands clinched around two bars, and she pulled with all her strength ripping them right off. She threw the bars against the other cells making a huge clang. Walking into my cell, she picked me up by the back of my shirt "come on, I breaking you out, Goddess"

Shaking my head to get rid of the fogs of almost sleep, I asked "why" she didn't answer she carried me right out of the cell, as she passed the discarded bars, she used her foot to kick one into the air, as it fell again she grabbed. Thinking out loud, she theorized "Ok, you can't run, so I have you behind me and will walk as long as possible as I just dispatch any Demigods daring to try and confront us. The exit is about a mile with all the twists and turn, so 15 minutes at most to get out, the next guard will be here in 10, so at 10 minutes we'll run if we haven't had to before. Running now will be a bad idea as It will be harder because will make too much noises, ok lets go" she let me go and began walking.

With that I followed her as she walked down the halls into the dark. It seemed she saw perfectly in the dark, as she grabbed my hand, pulled me along. When we finally entered the light after a minute of walking, there was a Demigod, right there. Before he could scream she hit him with the metal bar knocking him clean out. With him on the ground, she lifted her foot and crushed his skull in making pink brain matter and blood leak out.

I gagged despite myself, making her say "One less to kill later, you squeamish much, so now remember I am still an evil Bitch, I just don't like Kilalon anymore" with that she continued to walk. I took another second to look at the dead demigod before walking way, a little faster to keep up with her. I asked again "why do you hate him now"

She turned, her eyes completely black as she hissed "He left me dying on the floor, didn't even tell me why I was dying again, I was coughing up black blood and all he could say was we'll clean her up later, so Now I have decided seeing him burn is better then the Greeks. Before you ask I am breaking you out so to be spiteful" I could roll with that.

It was another 5 more minutes before she had to kill another demigod, this time by shoving the bar through the girl's eye. Annabeth was still very much evil as she was thinking of more creative ways to kill Demigods and I think she would still love to kill Percy. At least she would rather be on our side then Kilalon. When I see Percy again, I will warn him that Annabeth was not good just because she's on our side.

An alarm began, it was on of those resounding alarms never stopping just loosing volume for a second, without warning; Annabeth picked me up, set the bar in my lap, and began running for it. She was right about the noise as her footsteps echoed loudly in the stone hallways. Demigods tried to stop her but she would spin just away from their grabbing hands. Using the bar, I hit Demigods hands away when I could so I wouldn't be useless.

A light, a natural light was a head of us. Annabeth yelled over the Alarm "Ok, Listen, When we get out of here, I need you to pull my hood up and keep it over my face, since at that point I can't see you have to verbal direct me, if we need to turn say an angel with it like turn at a 45 degree angel."

I yelled back "alright" we were almost to the light so I reached up and pulled her hood over her head. I checked to see that everything else was covered. She had hand gloves over her hands that stretched all the way up her arms to her shirtsleeve. Everything else was covered in some form of black.

We entered the light, for me to see a beaten path and a forest that unfortunately wasn't thick enough to stop all the light. The path was littered with roots so I began to yell "Jump" she did but stumbled every time after she hit the ground. Taking a glance behind us, I saw Demigods trying to keep up but falling so bad that I wonder if they exercised enough. When I looked forward again I barely had time to yell "jump" Annabeth managed but her foot got clipped causing her too spin and barely keep her balance. She cursed, "Eyes on the road, Bitch, eyes on the road".

It seemed we were home free, but howls made that dream crushed. It was those shadow things, but they sounded far off. Annabeth said "Don't worry about that, The Shades will protrol the darkness, Kilalon thinks I am dumb enough to move through the shadows but he is wrong"

I asked after yelling another jump then tell her to take a direct turn " How do you know, and Are shades those shadow creatures" she gave a nod before asking "Are we enough in the forest that only a view spots have light filtering through, if so pull off my hood"

Looking around it seemed so her hood went off. She slowed to a stop and looked around to get her bearings. Even though eyes are now a dark gray they still had the same Calculating look showing her heritage.

She explained "The shades are the shadows and if they stay in the light too long, just like me, they will die, but the little demons can last longer in the light then I can, like up to an hour before poof, there gone"

I gave a nod of understand before asking, "Why can't you be in the light?"

She gave a sigh at this "the reason we can't handle the light is the frequency with the light, we can handle the colored frequency that bulbs produce but sun light has a frequency we can't stand as out bodies reacted badly, that's all I have gotten out of that from my time here" with that she began to run again so that we won't get caught by anyone.

**What do you guys think of Annabeth?**

**Annabeth holding her trust metal bar "yeah what do you think?"**

**0.0 Mind putting the bar away**

**Annabeth "why, I am sweet and innocent like a baby goat"**

**That is a lie and you know it**

**Artemis "Hey just butting in, review so that I can be reunited with Percy"**

**Aww, wait a minute, what's that list you have there, Annabeth**

**Annabeth "150 ways to kill Percy"**

**Me and Artemis "why!"**

**Annabeth "because I can"**

**Artemis "ok it changed, now review so that I can save Percy" **


	29. Chapter 29 Lets get out of here

**You guys made it too 500 and over, but still I debated the reuniting of Artemis and Percy, I am not very good with my word.**

**Now car picture, you'll get this later www. speedhunters 2009/02/archive_gt_gt_jay_serrano_s_aw11_mr2_super charged/ **

**Just remove the spaces**

**Heres the other one**

** www. gtplanet. ?t=123997**

**look at the **Toyota Supra [JZA70 & MA70] in the 3rd post

**Hica "ohh shiny"**

**You have gotten interest in cars from Apollo**

**Apollo "Guilty as Charged**

**Hica "yes"**

Artemis Pov

The fire crackled letting off several embers into the dark blue night sky. Even though there is a very high possibility that we were being tracked, everything was peaceful. The only thing disturbing the peace was the occasionally Hiss from Annabeth. I scolded her "Stop hissing like a snake, its your fault for falling into the black berry bush" I removed another thorn from her back, then whipped off the little trickle of black blood.

She growled at me, her eyes pitch black even the whites had changed to a dark gray, almost black. She started to rattle off in a sarcastic tone "Ohh its my fault I fell into a black berry bush, Not the Goddess who decided to lean down and look like they were about to fall". She gave another hiss as I struggled with an extra large thorn that was hook just under her shoulder blade.

I retorted to her "I wasn't about to fall, you just overreacted as I was picking blackberries" with that the last green thorn came out of Annabeth's back. She relaxed heavily then got her shirt and clock back on as they had to be to remove the last of the thorns.

I scooted closer to the fire that only was able to little half of the small clearing we were in; I was hoping the heat would sooth my aching feet and back. The only thing the heat did was make the baby squirm like a little worm. The pain reminded me of Percy, he would always make sure I was comfortable and message any part so that the pain stops, if he couldn't get the pain to go away he would distract me from it. All of this made me miss him, its only been a day, I hope, but it feels like its been an ages.

"We should get moving" This made me sigh, I really didn't want to move as my feet were so swollen that they were trying to remove my shoes, I raised my arms and Annabeth hoisted me up onto my feet. I didn't complain, as I knew why we needed to move. The Shades no longer had to worry about the sun so they were trying to find us on ground.

Using a piece of bark, Annabeth buried the fire in dirt to extinguish it. Once extinguish, my eyes struggled to adjust, after a minute I could see figures but that was it. Annabeth asked "Are you able to walk?"

With being able to see figures, I shrugged an answer "I think so" just after I said that, a Shades roar was heard off in the distance. This made Annabeth hiss, "Think so, isn't enough" she picked me up with ease and began running again dodging trees, holes, and weak spots. The trail was long gone as it simple fissile out, so we were walking in rough terrain, there were areas that looked like solid ground with a couple fallen trees over it but were really deep cuts into the earth. Trees at times were just hard to avoid as they dotted everywhere and were random with out a path.

Within seconds a clack stopped Annabeth run, I looked around to see we were on a human road. I could tell by the almost glow in the dark, yellow stripes in the middle, while everything else was dark. Before we could talk about our next plan, there were a revs of an engine. Down the road I could see faint headlights.

Annabeth set me down while saying "who ever in that car, they are chasing something." As the headlights got closer, a roar pierced the air, it was a shade but the roar sounded distress. The car was finally close enough that I could see The Shades running as fast as they could from it. Some one poked their head out of the window, they raised something, then a loud gunshot rang into the forest as a shade fell dead from it, it now looked more like a solid now. There seemed to be only two left, not for long. As the passenger aimed their gun again and fired twice killing one. Comprehending what I was seeing was hard, when we tried to fight the Shades, we couldn't hurt them, this gun well more the bullets, could.

The shade seemed to notice us and had to have completely forgotten about the car as it launched for us. I stumbled back to avoid its claws but before it had the chance another gunshot stopped it dead.

The car spun around and pulled up next to us, blasting us in light so we barely could see. I heard a car door open and close then a male's voice "Anyone hurt?"

Annabeth responded as she held a hand in front of her eyes "No, killed it just in time" I could hear a sigh of relief from the man as he walked forward into the light. He had brown hair that had a tiny lift to it but staying mostly to his head, his eyes were also brown, and with the uniform he was wearing, he was in the United States Army for sure.

H quickly began to explain "You have to get out of here, those things are crawling around in groups as big as 20, they been attacking anything that moves sometimes even things that don't" another roar came from somewhere behind us, I saw the man get a worried face " Hey I have only one seat in MR2 so someone can hang off the back if you guys need a lift so you aren't attacked".

Annabeth without even asking "She'll go into the car, she's pregnant, while I'll hang off" great I had to hang around a man I did not know, this is not going to be fun. Percy is my only exception to the man rule, so I'll just start this trip off with disliking this man even if he saved us.

I walked to the Passenger side but the Military man corrected "That's the drivers side, this car is a little backwards, also I haven't introduced myself, my name is Kent Winter".

As I rounded to the other side of the car, I introduced myself "Names Artemis" I didn't see a reason to saying a fake name as most mortals never made the connection. As I was on the other side, I took time to look at the car. It was the same color as a gun would be with dark red pin striping; it was a very small car but as long as a normal car to make up for it. The design had really no smooth corners giving it a little boxy look. (I am done trying to describe the car; I'll post a link for a picture at the bottom and top)

I got in to see the interior had the same colors as the outside; it was also very spacious for being small. There also wasn't anyone else so it had to have been Kent firing the gun, which now laid on the dash.

He got in and twisted around to check that Annabeth was situated, when she gave the thumbs up, he turned back. As he put on his seatbelt then looked me expectantly. I thought, "Why is he l... Wait my seatbelt" I put mine and slumped a little in the seat. With that he turned on the car and punched it, making the tires skid tell they found traction.

The road was everything but straight as it was fitted to the hillside making a twisting mess. Even with this, Kent was an expert at managing the road in the middle of the night, as the cars clock said it was 3 am. That made me asks "Why are you out this late?"

Kent responded as he tried to make a tough corner "My sister, I got a call from her to get out here with My father and weapons, My dad came up in his car while I came up in my sisters, we were attacked by those things the minute we got to where she was, so I was in charge of getting them away from My dad as he escaped with my sis" he made the turn and the road began to straighten out. Ahead of us, a car suddenly appeared, and Kent added "and that's my dad, ok so I told you why I was out here, so what's your story?"

How to phrase this, ehh better go with the simple "I was kidnapped by the leader of the shadow creatures and just escaped with the help of Annabeth, the one riding on the back" He gave a nod as he continued driving, it seemed the road went completely straight and exited forest land and began to enter farm land, he commented "So I am betting you know more about these beast then I do?" I gave a nod though that information wasn't much, I still knew a little more.

After 10 more minutes of driving, I saw up ahead, someone in his dad's car wave off to an old store that was still open. They pulled in and Kent followed them. He turned of the car and got out as fast as he could but remember to grab his gun. I followed him out well tried as I struggled to get out of the low ride car as my abdomen got in the way. I sighed as Annabeth had to help me get out, she snickered "Your helpless" I kicked her in the shine though it had no effect.

I noticed that her eyes were back to being a dark grey so she looked human at least, and we might get away with having to explain that. We walked in the shop; the teenage boy at the counter had headphones in so he was completely oblivious to the world. Then I saw Kent relatives, His father was a big burly man with blond hair and go-tee, and he really reminded me of a lumberjack especially with the plaid shirt. His sister was tiny when she stood next to her father as she was at best 5, 5 as her father was into 6 foot. She had brown hair as well that tied into a ponytail, and she was dressed in geologist garb.

Kent and his dad already began to look through the stories maps and laid them out discussing route or something.

When the sister looked at me, I saw the bright grey eyes and knew she was related to Athena in some way, though uncommon, Greek Demigods do live long enough to have kids so she might be a granddaughter. I also knew she had to be related as she gave me a knowing look like she knew I wasn't human. She greeted with a rather monotone tone "Hello, My names Lilith, yours?"

I greeted with the same tone " "Hello, Names Artemis" I knew she knew I was the Goddess as her grays got a calculating look to them though gave no move to reveal me at all. Annabeth introduced herself as well "Hey, My names Annabeth".

Ken and his dad seemed oblivious to the fact that Lilith knew something that they didn't, as they talked about where to go and what highway to take, which all went over my head as I knew nothing of highway systems or where any were since I barely knew where I was right now. Lilith noticed her brother and dad were distracted so she said "Nice to meet you Goddess of the moon, I am Great Granddaughter of Athena" ohh great, pretty amazing for someone down the line to still be so observant.

I told Lilith "Annabeth is a Daughter of Athena but the leader of The Shades did something to her so her memories are a little faulty" I could feel the glare that Annabeth was giving me but ignored it.

Finally looking at Annabeth, I saw she was clenching her fists looking ready to hit me; she seemed to settle with hissing, "You make me sound like I am broken or something." I was so tempted to retort with 'well you kind of are very much broken' but resisted, as I knew Annabeth would try something evil.

Lilith changed the subject but to a rather insulting one as she inquired "Aren't you supposed to be the Goddess of Virginity, so why did you let a guy have you?" I could already see Annabeth beginning to laugh, as now I was being insulted instead of her.

Taking a breath so I wouldn't yell at Lilith because it was an honest question to ask, I explained "I used Pathogenesis so there was no male involvement" she gave a nod of understanding at this. That's were are discussion stopped as Kent and His dad announced as he held up a map he got from the store "Ok we got a path to take, lets go"

As we all turned to go outside, the first thing everyone had noticed is how dark it had become, the stores lights barely made it to the tip of Kent's car. Then the darkness seemed to move causing a tiny bit of fear to bubble in me. Kent decided to voice what everyone was thinking, "I think we are surrounded by those things"

Lilith shook her head "That's impossible, we have only been stopped for 3 minutes at most, how could they have caught us, not too mention we have went 10 miles away from where they were" but even with her reasoning she began to take out a large pistol from a pocket in her khakis.

Annabeth finally gave in her two cents which I really wish weren't true "We are surrounded, I can count them but I stopped after 40" how many bullets did those 3 have as I don't think that's enough.

The kid at the counter finally came to reality when he saw the gun Lilith was holding, he fell back as he yelled "Guns are not aloud in the store" but his argument fell dead as Shades came busting through the stores front windows. Lilith was the first to fire, followed soon by Kent. The two's dad cursed "I left my gun in the car, Hey kid!" The kid at the counter looked at him with a scared expression, but Kent's dad just asked "This place have a gun" the Kid simple pointed over to something under the counter. The father reached over and pulled out a rifle, he cursed again "I hate riffles, Double barrel Shotguns are so much better" I betting he has a Double Barrel Shot gun in his car.

The shades began pouring in making the counter boy run to the back room but a scream echoed from there then a splatter of blood went onto the door. Shades came from there as well; one shade had the boy's head in its jaws. I watched on disgusted as it crushed the boys head then closed it jaws to swallow. I backed away as they seemed to smile knowing there was too many of them, and too few of use. Annabeth noticed then and yelped "Dammit"

I asked "You have a surprises with Kilalon changing you" One jumped and she kicked it back into a wall, another tried and she punched it away but that was doing nothing as they got up with smiles on there human like faces. Annabeth cursed loudly, her anger sparking at not being able to kill the followers of Kilalon. Her eyes went black as she started to fight them with all she had. I remember when they attack my temple they seemed almost like shadows as any attack would pass through them, wait not any attack just my arrows and Riptide. What was the difference between Riptide and my arrows and bullets or fists? Celestial Bronze, it can kill monsters but what if too the metal the Shades aren't a monster, which would explain my arrow and the blade simple passing through.

Still even with this discover the Shades began to overwhelm everyone forcing us into a corner of the store. Lilith cursed, "I have two more shots and there's a uncountable amount" Ken shook his head "I have zero, same with dad" This seemed to be the end for everyone but me as I was still immortal.

_HAHA_

* * *

** Percy POV**

"Ok Everyone ready" Athena yelled as we armed up that was apart of the sting attack. The plan was that when we got to Kilalon fortress, where ever that was, we were going to go in find Artemis and get out. The group was Hades, Athena, My dad, and me, as we all had ways of being sneaky. My dad will turn me and him into vapor, Athena has the Yankees cap, and Hades has the Helm of Darkness.

I raised the blade to the sky and followed what the book said on the second page, which I need to read more of second page; I didn't even know it had a second page.

My dad suddenly said with a smile "Remember, Percy, your mom told you not to die" Haha funny, Athena punishment was I had to call my mom and tell her what I did. So after this was done, I had to go visit my mom so she can give me a stern talking to in Person because the one over the phone simple wasn't enough.

I read the spell and figured out it seriously just said "Raise the blade to the Sky and tell it who you want to go to and it will take you onto the path to it". So I did and yelled "Take Me to Artemis" what no one was expecting was from the wording on the spell, is that I would not be lead there, no I will suddenly disappear and reappear in a strange place.

Everything was dark and I was standing by two cars, before I could process more then that I hard growing and saw a store being over ran by those Shadow things. Without thinking I slashed my blade and a blast of ice came out hitting the storefront and freezing about 10 shadows solid. After that I went into monster killing mode.

Even though I can't dance worth anything, monster killing was like a dance, A dance I could perform flawless. It had lot of spinning, stepping, and bending just like a regular dance. I kneed one Shadow followed by shoving my blade through its skull, another I slashed its head clean off, yet another met a stab through. The rest was really just a verity of the 3 and if I were feeling up to it, I would try another ice blast.

As The last shadow feel dead to the floor, I gave a sigh of relief and checked my injuries. One bite mark, two slash, and nice bleeding wound, and you could put a song to that I swear.

As I was about to finally check my surrounding, I was tackled in a hug by someone causing me stumbled back and try not to cut them with the sword in my hand. That's when I heard a tiny sniffle and heard "Percy, you're here" it was Artemis, the blade did take me to her just in the way I did not expect.

Without warning she pulled back, pulled me down by my shirt collar, and kissed me smack dab on the lips. It was like someone had taken a battery wire and pressed it too my lips, in a good way. I closed my eyes but before I could wrap my arms around her I heard whistles from Behind her. Then someone ask "is she sure she wasn't knocked up" "yeah I wonder if she sure, cause she looks awfully comfy with that dude" I started to turn red as a tomato and Artemis joined me as she pulled away and turned to glare at the culprits. The Culprits were these 4 people, with guns, except one who had a cloak on and had the hood up.

**Percy "Yay, you aren't a complete Bitch"**

**Ohh a challenge**

**Everyone of cast and crew "NO!"**

**Challenge accepted**

**Everyone again except Percy "Dammit Percy"**

**Annabeth "wait why am I pissed, The Author and I can be bitches together"**

**Yes we can**

**Percy "what Have I done"**


	30. Chapter 30 Nightmares

**You all must be mad for having to wait. I have two reasons, one my internet router went all haywire and would work today, well yesterday as I am writing this yesterday for tomorrow. That's confusing.**

**2****nd**** reason, Well I thought I did badly on the last chapter, as it was a slow climb to even 3 reviews. So when that happened I was simple upset, like what did I do wrong? I was so worried that my mind went on stall, stopping any ideas. Well me made it to the norm finally, with no really bad reviews, so maybe I updated on a bad day.**

**That shows how connected I am to reviews as they inspire me, inspire amazing ideas, so no reviews, I have to go to other ways of inspiration.**

**Artemis "yeah, you are a slacker without reviews"**

**Oh you asked for it.**

Artemis POV

I knew Percy could sense something was off with the group or someone in particular but he just couldn't pin it. I needed to be sensitive when I told him Annabeth saved me, If I wasn't he would put a sword to her throat and freak out at the same time, not a good combo. Even though the chance that he could go through with it was slim, accidentally throat slicing can happen.

I put a hand on his chest so to begin pushing him out of the destroyed store, He tried to stay but I told him "I need to explain something to you so you don't freak out, Percy, okay" he gave a nod but sent a glare to the group while mouthing 'don't move'. As I pushed him, I noticed that Percy's chest felt cold to the touch like I was pressing my hand to an ice sculpture of Percy; it was simple weird so I didn't worry about it.

Right as I exited the store, trying to avoid ice spikes that covered the mostly destroyed store front, I heard Lilith comment all nonchalant "well, what the weird freaks mouths, goes, right fellas" that got a chuckle from Kent and Annabeth. I needed to explain to them as well, after I finished explaining to Percy, I hate explaining. Still now they were in the dark well Lilith might not be with being a descendant of Athena.

As we exited, I was mindful to stay just a few feet from the entrance to the store, who knows when more of the Shades would come, luckily it seemed that the night was normal once again. I could tell by the shadows not being just a sheet of black and being able to see the end of the cars. Giving the surrounding one more look, I turned to Percy. Taking a breath, I began "Ok the cloaked person used to follow Kilalon" just at that Percy looked ready to pounce but got in his way to the door and continued "But they don't anymore, as they were having a health problem and Kilalon simple left them to die from it, before you go and say they might be lying, They rescued me and killed too many Demigods in the process to be lying"

Percy now didn't look completely leaning to the idea of Killing Annabeth, that doesn't mean he's not still leaning towards the idea. I haven't even told him the cloak figure was Annabeth yet.

Getting a good hold on his shoulders while inquiring "Can I trust you not to go killing tell I finish" There was faint nod from him, he looked at me so the explaining began "so I will be blunt about this, The cloak figure is Annabeth" already Percy was trying to do something, but I sternly commanded "No, Percy, she saved me though she keeps saying she still be evil, she wants to see Kilalon burn for leaving her to die from what he gave her"

He looked at me straight in the eye and asked "What stops her from killing one of us, if she finds us of no use?" good question but I had a good response to it "That risks her not being apart of the push to kill Kilalon, she wants to see him burn and she'll do anything to make sure he burns even dealing with people" he scowled, still not giving Annabeth a once of trust, I didn't blame him. The look he had in his eyes was one of conflict, I could tell, as they were the color of a deep forest green.

He scowled slight as he growled "I know she's not the same girl I used to know so I am not going to trust her around you, if she comes near you when I am around I will put a sword to her throat" still I knew that if he tried, he couldn't do anything to her. Finally he sighed, "I am just worried, She kidnapped you, and gave you to most messed up freak walking around" with the clenching of his fists around the strange sword, he must be considering if he could kill her.

I need to give him a slap of reality "and what, keep the sword there, Percy you can't kill her and you know it, no matter how hard you try, you just can't, I know you too well" the tiniest bit of pain bubble in me, knowing that Percy still had to love Annabeth, meaning the part of his heart for relationships wasn't all mine.

I watched the conflict increased in his eyes turning them darker tell he punched the wall of the sword, and bellowed with determination "If she threatens you, I don't care about the pain, I will slit her throat, beat her down, make sure she understands that I will guard you with life too make sure you are safe" The pain dissolved admittedly as he embraced me in a tight hug and whispered in my ear "that's what I am sighed up for and I love it because I can protect you". I couldn't stop the smile at such a touching little speech of his; it made me warm even as his cold body was pressed to mine. The closeness caused the baby to kick like never before, demanding attention from its father.

Percy chuckled lightly into my hair "Oh I wouldn't forget the little one" even against my hold, he slipped out getting onto his knees, setting down the weird ice blade that I just noticed realized was ice, and put his hands on my abdomen. That's when I noticed just how cold his hands were, compared to everything else, they were frozen steel making me yelp and back away to escape the cold.

He gave me a raised eye brow, and I hissed "Your hands are colder then the Arctic, I hope they didn't freeze the baby" Ok that second one is a little bit of a exaggeration, well I hope it is, the baby stopped kicking. Just as I about to voice that, the baby gave a strong kick making me gasp. Percy being Percy was by my side holding me shoulders, in seconds. I sighed, glad to have him by my side, helping, I explained so to stop the worry "Strong kick, decide to surprise me" he gave another chuckle before reaching down and picking up the ice looking blade. I wonder 'what is that Blade'.

He fiddled with it while he explaining like he read my mind "The Book revealed another page, this one let me summon a blade that could track people, its also a blade that can use ice and summon a ice armor but I can't wear the armor for over 2 minutes, I used the blade to find you, that also explains why I am so cold" I gave him a smile and with that we walked back into the store to see the group staring at the headless form of the store clerk.

When Percy saw the Store clerk, he gagged tell he ran out of the store. It was pretty gruesome as part of the spine pocked from where the head should be, I would have joined Percy if I hadn't seen similar horrors yesterday or a couple days ago making me immune. It feels so long since I helped honor the dead because of the sheer number of things that have happened.

I was shaken to reality when Annabeth picked up the clerks body, when she noticed my stare, she huffed "I'll do something with the bodies while you explain to the mortals" with that she dragged the body out like she had done stuff like this a million times. Well she might have too with the Shade bodies as well.

Kent and his father began the questions like spitfires, while Lilith knowing most of what was happening with the world looked around for ammo, while at the same time moving Shade bodies to the entrance for Annabeth.

Kent was first to question, "what are these things exactly?"

"They are called Shades or Shadows, I am not sure myself on the details just follow a man named Kilalon"

The father now started asking question, his voice showed age as it was a old south accent and was a little guffy would be the word to call it "My boy tells me that a Shade, when it saw you and your friend, just completely ignored him and went after you two, why is that" It doesn't seem like a good idea to tell a mortal, who doesn't seem to have a connection to Olympus, that I was a goddess. The only reason Lilith knew was because she figures it out.

Before I could lie, Lilith stopped from shade body moving, to advocate "tell them, I will cover for ya" that prompted confused looks from her brother and father, I could see how the two were related as they both had raised eyebrows with the right being slightly higher and all other features following suit. Still I didn't know what she meant by covering for me.

After taking a breath, a felt a hand on my shoulder, turning to the side I saw Percy standing there smiling down at me. Getting my attention back on the two questionnaire "Ok, The reason is complicated but one of the reasons is the fact that I am a Goddess, now you get my name" a smirk graced my features as both their mouths dropped.

Kent flailed his arms in front of him as he accused "wait, Hold up, I knew there was always supernatural stuff like the Shades running around but a goddess, WAIT Artemis is suppose to be a virgin and hate men, but you let him knock you up, wait again that explains what Annabeth was talking about earlier with Lilith after you kissed him which I still don't know his name, wait wait wait LILITH YOU KNEW!" I have to give this guy credit for catching on so fast as his dad was still in shock mode. His words began to sink in and a blush manages to creep up once again, everyone that I meet outside or close to outside the mortal world will think I did 'it' with Percy. I like him but I don't like people thinking that I broke my oath.

Percy decides to but in just not to save me "Hi I'm Percy" thanks for help, Percy. Finally I decided to explain myself "I am still a virgin, its called pathogenesis, to have a baby without a man, about the man hating thin, Percy is the only exception"

Kent's dad finally came out of his shock about the whole thing, He gave a deep bow, hit his son over the head and hissed "Don't ask questions like that, its disrespectful" he then turned to his daughter, who had a big grin on her face, and simple shook his head at his daughter. Keeping back on track he stated in a soft tone "Nice to meet you Lady Artemis, may I ask that we get out of here before those Shades attack, I'll call the police once too safety about the boy that died"

Lilith told her dad as they walked out "You know on mom side of the family, how we know nothing on Great Grandma, well I found out that Great Grandma was Athena, Goddess of wisdom, about a year ago" this prompted Kent to yell "I am related to a Goddess"

I just barely heard Kent's dad mutter, "that explains a whole lot" before he got outside.

All of that figure out, everyone went out to the cars. Annabeth had just finished with putting the human body out of harms way. At her presence I felt Percy stiffen, the conflict still visible in his eyes.

Kent's dad huffed "Lets get a moving on, Percy, Artemis, come with me, my cars faster once its accelerated" out of the corner of my eye I saw Kent roll his eyes at this, I have a feeling that Kent's car is faster then his dads but I won't comment.

When Annabeth made the move to join us in the father's car, I saw Percy grip his sword and give a glare at Annabeth. He growled "go to other car, I don't want you around Artemis" as he gave a glare, she just smiled at him not even effected by his words. Stalking forward, she cooed "His the poor Hero afraid to be around me"

Glaring down at her with more force, he threatened, "Not so much, I just don't want to be around a puppet of Kilalon's, my sword isn't all to stable" as the words left Percy mouth I knew he struck a cord as Annabeth spun around on the balls of her feet and stalked off to Kent's car. Never have I known Percy as a good insulter, his bests were Pinecone face that he uses against Thalia, while she has a Landry list against him.

When Annabeth got into the Kent's car, I asked Percy "where did you get that comeback from, you could not have come up with that one by yourself" as we approached the car, Lilith and Percy got into the back seats as the car was only a two door and it was just hard for them to get in, impossible for me. As I got into the passenger seat with a bit of struggle as the car was low to the ground, Percy said, "I heard Ares call her that, so I thought it was a good idea, but now I feel bad about it" typical Percy.

The cars started with a roar of the engines, but Kent's car suddenly cut out making Lilith laugh "he still has trouble with clutch" even Percy chuckled a little at this while I was a little more focused on "where we going?"

Kent's dad got the car moving down the roar and explained quickly "we are going to Vancouver, Washington, I have a house in the middle of the city, I think that might hide us better from those Shade freaks" he had some good logic behind that.

Percy got this glint that I could see in the rearview mirror, he leaned forward in his seat to ask "wait that city near Mount Hood" Mount Hood, that's where all of this mess started, if this place was near the mountain it should be covered in ash from all the volcanoes in the area exploding at once, all caused by Kilalon. The dad was quick to answer as the road began to twist and turn "Yes, well kind of, That Mountain is on the Oregon side of things, a bit away, you must be worried about the ash, it all blew away from the cities to small towns, gods I wish it blew into the city because they are prepared for this kind of thing, The small towns, not so much, the last death toll was around 20,000 people died from ash inhalation or being buried by it"

I asked, "Where are we coming from?" if I knew where we are coming from, then I might be able to lead people back to it to destroy Kilalon's before his force got any bigger.

Lilith decided to answer, maybe to let her dad focus on driving "Mount Tum Tum, I was up there to see why the mountain has been growing at a unnatural rate being such a small hill really, its even filling with Magma, Now I know why the area is unnatural but that doesn't explain the mountains growth" maybe that's where Alex flashed Typhoon to, as he would tell no one where he sent the King of all monsters.

As the drive continued, I began to fall asleep, it seems being unconscious does not count as sleep. As the roads now straighten out as we entered a highway, I completely slipped off into sleep. The last thought was about how glad I was about this day being over.

Well my dreams didn't want me to be left alone; I wasn't visited by either of the Ladies from earlier. No, I was visited by Nightmares; nightmares for gods are worse then mortals as we rarely have them. When we do have them, we can feel pain, we can feel everything that is happening and we can't control it as another part of our being does. Even as we consciously think that it's a dream, that fades so it almost real.

As that thought of it being a dream faded tell I can't even remember what I was just talking about, a pain started. It was excruciated, everything was aflame, my muscles were trying to move but it felt like they had been severed. A twisting began making me scream in agony, it felt like someone had put prongs in my stomach and was twisting them.

The agony continued for so long I had lost all thought, only that I wanted this too stop. For some reason I couldn't open my eyes, even when a piercing cry filled the air, the cry of a baby. Someone was talking to me at that point but his or her words couldn't be comprehended. It didn't take long tell there was a second cry making the pain stop. The glue that must have been keeping my eyes shut was gone letting me open them. The light blinded me for a second but as I focused I saw white ceilings, walls, even the floors and furniture were white. Everything was white and clearly clean, except for me as I looked down to see my lower half stained in gold blood. Before I could comprehend anything, two bundles were placed in my arms.

The bundles squirmed until the blanket covering them slipped away to reveal the most perfect things in the world, two beautiful babies. One had tuffs of gold hair on the top of its head, not the nasty color version, no; this gold had the shine of metal. The beauty didn't stop there as silver blue eyes looked up at me, a silver outer ring on the iris that slowly turns to blue at the middle. Not overly chubby cheeks just highlighted everything as I could see so much of myself in the baby. Finally I checked the gender to find it was a baby girl, a beautiful baby girl. Turning my head to the other baby, I saw the girl pout out of the corner of my eye; as I started to take in the other's features. Black almost midnight black hair with a hint of shine to it poked off the babies head like it had stuck its finger in a socket. When I looked at the eyes I couldn't help but gasp at the sea green with silver speckles to it. Checking the baby all over I knew it simple screamed a mix of Percy and I. The baby had Percy's perky nose, my ears, Percy lop-sided grin, and my cheekbones. Gaining the courage, I checked the Gender to see the baby was a baby boy. Joy stilled filled my heart as I sat back and admired both the little miracles, one even looked like Percy, well now that I look at the girl she even looks a little like Percy too.

The doctor, who must have helped delivery came up, asked, "may I check to see that they both are in perfect health" looking up at the simple doctor, lab coat and all, I shook my head. I didn't want to give them back, I wanted to hold them in my arms forever, I wanted to make sure the world could never hurt them, they were my babies.

The doctor had other plans as he plucked both from my arms, as he walked away even as I protested "Give them back, I will smite you to hell if you don't" the scenery start to melt like ice around me. The white walls and ceiling was became stone, hand chipped stone, the front of the room became just iron bars, the furniture disappeared completely leaving me on the floor, but worse of all was the doctor. His lab coat became leather, his hair silk back; sunglass replaced the normal reading glasses. My heart stopped, as the doctor became Kilalon, the only thing that didn't change were my perfect babies that now cried.

I tried to get up, get my baby away from the monster, yet I had no strength to even stand. Collapsing to the ground, I tried to crawl after him, against the searing pain radiating from my abdomen. The only thing I succeeded in was making Kilalon laugh "you are pathetic, you can't even save your own babies from me, just like you couldn't save anyone else" the walls melted away to reveal everyone I knew, dead, a strange white gases hanging around all their dead corpuses. Tears filled my eyes as I saw my Hunters, all of them even Thalia, dead. More tears gathered as I saw my sisters and brother, dead, everyone I knew on Olympus was dead as well. Yet I flat out sobbed when my eyes landed on Percy, it looked like he had been tortured in all ways possible, marked on his chest were the words 'Artemis doesn't love you' and scratched over his heart, was a broken one. Signs surrounded him of things like 'she's just using you', and worse 'she only likes you, she'll never love you'. Too rub salt in my wounds, Kilalon laughed "he died believing all those things, he died a broken hearted man"

Before I could curse out Kilalon, he was gone, my babies still with him. Finally I simple collapsed and curled up into a ball, now haunted by everything. Before I could sob too long, the sense of falling made me jerk.

Even in reality as my head hit the dash of the car, making me hiss. Pulling back I saw, I was in a car. Reality came flooding back to me, everything that had happen today, yet my mind focused on dream. As the image of Kilalon having my baby and Percy's dead body came to the front, tears spilled out of my eyes. Yet I was saved by the baby kicking my ribs, and Lilith voice "Artemis, you okay, what happened?"

My breath was shaky as I tried to collect myself to manage "I am good, I'll talk to Percy soon about it" soon came a little too fast in my opinion as when I looked outside, we were in a suburb area. It was still dark out but the lights of suburb illuminated enough of my surroundings for me to see everything in an orange glow.

We pulled into the driveway of this one house in the middle of the neighborhood, it was gray with a black roof, compared to the other houses in the neighborhood, and I could tell that even in the dark that it looked much older. A Honeysuckle grew from the edge of the porch, as there was a garden in front of it, and grew all the way around the house adding a significant amount of age to it. Growing out of the Honeysuckle dominated garden was a few rose bushes and a tree, that was almost taller then the two-story house. All foliage guarded the houses entrance and almost covered the two windows on the front of the house.

Kent's dad introduced "welcome to the family home, a little run down but still a springing good" what does springing mean in that context. Maybe I just don't want to know, lets decide that.

Before anything else could happen something started to ringing, look behind me, I saw that Percy's pocket was lit up, yet he was asleep. Lilith went over and pulled out an old flip phone that had a screen on the front that read 'Answer it no matter what'. Seeing this, Lilith thrust the phone towards me "You answer, you know him better".

I grabbed the phone and opened it, thus answering it. Before the Person on the other line had a chance "Hello, Percy is asleep at the moment, so may I ask who you are so he can call you back cause his phone only says 'Answer it'"

When the Person responded, I felt like my heart drop as it froze "Hello to you too, this is his mother, Sally, can I ask who's answering this" I don't want to tell her, I have no clue if she knows of Percy and I having a thing, its very rarely that I have anything to do with parents, meaning I have no clue how to approach this situation.

"Uhh Hi, This is Artemis" that was the best I have for the situation.

Now I expected a stern talking to like in the very few relationship movies I have seen, though I have to admit those were from the 80s, but what I got was unexpected to say the least "Ohh are you alright, I heard Percy was rescuing you, how many are injured"

Maybe she didn't know of I and Percy's relationship, well that's good. I managed a response "Ohh nothing to bad"

I heard "good good, so I am I ever going to meet you, since you do have a relationship with my son" that caused to violently choke on my own spit as I wasn't expecting that at all. She knows! HOW DO I DEAL WITH THIS!? My brain went on completely stall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lilith and her dad trying not to laugh. Lilith was reduced to biting her hand to stop from laughing at me.

"Artemis, hello?" I was still too stalled that I simple closed the phone ending the call and put it on the dash. I heard the dad comment to me "You know now she thinks you are a bit of a bitc…" he was interrupted by me yelling "CRAP!" thoroughly waking up Percy making him yell "Who's attacking?"

**Artemis -_-…**

**What?**

**Artemis "that nightmare is now going to haunt me"**

**Of course **

**Artemis "You also brought in Sally"**

**Percy "well my Mom deserves to know you, since we are dating"**

**Artemis "I know"**

**Percy "PEOPLE, review so I can have some of some of my mom blue cookies"**

**Artemis "blue?"**

**Like these Percy (::) (::) (::)**

**PERCY "Gimme!"**

** Artemis "I am dating a child"**

**Yes you are, now I will only give you cookies, if I get reviews**

**Percy *slowly turns to readers, then pulls out ice blade* "Review or be frozen" *accidently freezes a reviewer* Opps **


	31. Chapter 31 Sally

**I fought with writers block so much with this chapter. Most of the ideas I came up with were for the chapter after this one. So I was like 'why brain, they are awesome ideas but why not for this one'**

**so next chapter going to awesome**

**this one really hope I did well**

Percy POV

This was awkward, really awkward. Well we all got settled in the living room of the house, to find that the house had 4 bedrooms with one bed each, so two people had to sleep together. Artemis and I had already done this before but we didn't think about it, now that we are, it makes both of us blush mad.

I looked around the living room to distract myself from my blush. The walls were all the color of a mocha coffee, and only one was solid and that was Parallel to us on the forest green couches, Perpendicular left to that wall had a window showing the Honeysuckle, and a few feet left from the window on the wall was the white door. The stairs to the 2nd floor were right in front of the door, also behind us on the couch, so I could lean back and touch the wooden railing. The last was mostly not there as it opened up into a room with old dog stuff and a light green chair and a bookcase holding a movie collection.

Finally Artemis stated, "Percy and I will sleep in the same bed" this prompted everyone to snicker then all in sync "ohh". That made the blush heighten causing it spread down my neck, why did they have to do that?

Luckily the glare Artemis was giving them shut up the mortals, Annabeth on the other hand decided to be a bitch, better then being evil with action though "Artemis, you sure you used Pathogenesis?" I barely had time to grab Artemis shoulders and pull her back, as she wanted to lunge and kill Annabeth. One thing that will never change it seems, is the fact that she hates people thinking she lost her virginity. I felt a elbow hit me in the stomach making me huff "Artemis, you can kill her later"

Lilith chuckled nervously "Hey why don't we all go and get some rest, ehh" not another thing need to be said as Kent and His dad rushed upstairs without another thing said. I followed while dragging a still pissed Artemis behind me. She hissed at Annabeth "I will get you back"

I entered the first door I saw so to get Artemis away from Annabeth, I really didn't care about my surrounding as I flopped down on the bed, Artemis flopping down right next to me. It was a small bed so we had to snuggle up or someone was going to fall out, so I removed the ice blade from my belt and set it next to the bed before letting Artemis us my chest as a pillow.

Minutes passed in silence, before Artemis muttered "Why does it have to be more like summer here, its too hot to sleep" Well I for one can't even feel the heat as right now because of me taking on the ice blade, I am also a little on the cold side.

Shifting so that I could see Artemis face, I saw that she was already no longer pissed but something had to be bothering her as her eyes looked a little glossy from water gathering. She must have saw the concern spreading over my face. Sighing, she took a second to ask "How can you continue to like me when I can't give you my all"

This took me by surprise, what did she mean by this, is she talking about her inability to have sex "whoa Artemis, are talking about you not being able to have sex with me, are worried I won't like you, because of that" I got my answer when she buried her head in my chest, her hands balled up around some of the fabric of my shirt. I can't believe she would worry about that.

Deciding to try my hand at a romantic speech "Artemis, listen to me, I am not like other guys, at times I wish I was because then I would be a simple mortal with barely any responsibilities, but that will never be me, I don't need sex to love someone, all I need is the person to love me so that I can love them, that's the truth, all sex is too me is too create life, yet look life was created without it" I put a hand on her abdomen to feel the baby begin to kick all around "see, and I want to be there for you and this baby, I really do, and I can't think of anywhere else I want to be but here"

Finally I heard her mumble, "I love you, Percy"

Without even having to think "I love you too, Artemis"

I could feel the smile that she was giving through my shirt; slowly everything began to settle down. So I took this chance to ask her "Hey, want to go to my mother's tomorrow?" All I got was a "No" before she slipped off into sleep, looks like I am going to have to trick Artemis into going. Finally I followed Artemis, and feel asleep.

Sally POV

The tapping of keys was the only noise in my living room, as Paul had taken Serena to work with him, as it was 'Bring your daughter to work' day. Looking up from my computer, I admired my House, not Apartment, but house. My book had taken off so Paul and I had enough money to buy a house out in the Suburbs of New York.

My House was colored a creamy white with a light blue roof, giving me the chance to paint the door blue with different shades of blue as swirls, the door was next to living room, and down a hall a little bit. The living room was simple with white and tan furniture, and a mahogany tan flower rug that was on top of wood floor. On right to living room was the kitchen that had deep oak cabinets and gray marble counter tops, with white tile, and all the appliances were black. Down the hall past the door was stairs leading up to all the bedrooms. To the side of the stairs, it all opened up a dining room that had plants of all varieties, all around a table that white and looked out onto the backyard, which half was a garden. Annabeth designed this house before she passed; it still made my heart ache, as she really didn't deserve to die.

Knowing that I was not going to be able to focus any longer, I pushed my laptop onto a cushion on the couch, then walked to a window in the living room that showed out onto the neighborhood. It looked so peaceful even with the coming of war. Percy told me about this Kilalon, The war that might finally drag in the humans. It is a scary thought, when Percy told me about Kilalon yesterday, the man, if he was a man at all, sounded worse then Kronos at times.

Looking back out onto the neighborhood, I saw still peaceful, my mind began to wonder what would happen if these people found out about the war that was brewing. Would they freak and run from the challenge? Or would they stand up and fight?

Before any of my thoughts could continue there was a crash behind me, on instinct I grabbed the nearest throw able object, which happen to be a frame with a photo of a forest. Throwing it came to a stall as I saw my son sprawled out on the rug looking like he had fallen on his face as his feet almost touched the back of his head, next to him was a pregnant woman, who had to be Artemis, luckily she landed a little better with just landing on her back. The two didn't even notice me as Artemis yelled at Percy "What is wrong with you, I told you I did not want to go, and look, I could have fallen on my abdomen threatening the baby." Baby, it looks more like babies as she was a little big to just be carrying one.

Percy was quick to respond as he rolled out of the yoga position "But you didn't, That's the important thing, and also how was I suppose to know that running while using the Ice Blade caused a rough landing" in response she kicked him right in the shine, strong enough to take his legs out from right under him. It seemed he didn't care that he was going against a Goddess, a pregnant one at that, as there was a glint in his eyes. Slowly he got back on his feet, the glint getting a little more noticeable to the point Artemis noticed it. He chuckled "let see if Apollo right about you being ticklish".

Seeing my chance, I set the picture frame down, while slowly moving my way down the hall to the stairs so to grab my camera. Once in hand, I moved quickly back and got there just in time to see a comedy act. Percy had helped Artemis to her feet, but now was tickling her sides. She tried to get away from him, but the poor thing was laughing way to hard to be able to, it was all very amusing.

I lifted my camera to take a picture, I waited tell just the right moment, then snap. The flash from the camera made the two freeze, the two not even moving any other inch of their bodies, looked at me out of the corner of their eyes. I smiled at them making them un-freeze, and go into a at attention pose. Pulling the Camera back, I saw the picture pop up on the screen, it showed Artemis trying to scrunch up her upper half and get away from Percy's hands as they blurred a tad from the 'torture' he was giving.

Percy chuckled "Right I told the ice blade to bring me here, well Hi mom" He didn't seem to embarrassed unlike Artemis; I swear that bright red paint was splashed onto Artemis's cheeks. She stuttered at seeing me, it seemed to her that I was maybe Kronos or with recent events, Kilalon. Finally managing a sentence "Hello Mrs. Jackson"

I gave a small laugh "Hello Lady Artemis, also its Mrs. Blofis, but you can just call me Sally" I saw her give a faint nod but made no more to move. I do really wonder why she seems so stressed; well I do have some cookies baking in the oven, maybe that will calm her down.

Speaking of Cookies, I watched Percy begin to look around till he cheered "Your making cookies" This caused Artemis to give him the funniest look as it had written on it 'you are ridiculous.' All he did was stick out his tongue before zipping to the Kitchen. I watched him look into the oven then cheer again "And they are Blue". This made Artemis give him an even more of a 'You're ridiculous' face. When she saw me looking, that face completely disappeared.

Percy zipped back to me and gave the traditional hug. As He pulled away, I asked him "So how is everything?" That put a sour face on him, it seemed that there was more disaster even after what happened at Camp Half-blood. My heartaches for those who died, it aches even more to those that struggle on even as they are out number. It makes me wonder how much more can the Greek community take before just crumbling.

-HAHA- Artemis POV

As Percy talked with his mother, I decided to look at all the pictures in the room, this is the first time I have seen pictures of his family. They featured the cabin on the beach that Percy always talked about taking me too, What had to be Percy step father at his work, baby pictures of Percy's half sibling. The rest followed a same tone.

"Earth to Lady Artemis" I turned to see that Mrs. Blofis and Percy had migrated to the kitchen. Fighting the embarrassment of being distracted, down, I joined them in the kitchen. It seemed that Mrs. Blofis had just pulled the cookies out of the oven and Percy was pouncing to get some, making the ice blade dangerously pounce against his leg that was bare as he was wearing shorts.

Mrs. Blofis suddenly asked me "So how many kids are you having, Artemis" this came as a surprising question, I should just be having one so I answered "One"

The look that she gave me should she extremely doubted my answer, but that was the truth, I am only having one baby, never has a Goddess gotten more then one from Pathogenesis. This conversation had gotten Percy attention away from the cookies, he now looked at me with a curios eyes. Finally Mrs. Blofis commented, "Dear, you look a little to big to caring just one", now I am looking down at my abdomen, its not possible for me to have more then one.

A relation hit, my nightmare, I had two babies in my nightmare, what if the nightmare was showing the future. If I have just one that makes the nightmare impossible, but if I am carrying two that is one step closer to my nightmare. Taking a shaky breath, I inquired, "Is there a quick way to check for twins"

Mrs. Blofis thought for a second before answering "yes, its not very accurate and the babies have to be position just right, but if you poke both sides of bump and receive a kick on both sides, then there has to be a least two" I admittedly took a seat on a chair Percy pulled up from another room. He poked one side while I poked the other side. I felt the baby, well now more babies' kick at both sides. There were two of them in there, I always thought there was one but now there are two.

I couldn't stop the panic rush through my veins as I saw the nightmare reply in my mind again. Finally everything froze and I will forever remember this moment of weakness as I fainted.

**Artemis "The nightmare is real"**

**Maybe**

**I feel a cold tingly, Percy get the blade away from me**

**Percy "how dare you"**

**:P *Raspberry***

**Artemis *still in shock* "two babies"**

**Percy "Its alright, I'll be there for you, Artemis"**

**Artemis *holds up two fingers* "Two"**

**Hahaha Artemis is shock is fun**

**Percy "reviews so I can help Artemis"**


	32. Chapter 32 Flashing about

**I hope everyone had a good 4****th**** of July if you live in the United States, my heart does go out to those effect in firework mishaps. It's a dangerous holiday.**

**To those that either don't celebrate, or don't live in the United states. I hope you had a good day on the 4****th****.**

**I know your all here not listen to me so TO THE STORY**

Percy POV

I picked up Artemis, careful of her swollen abdomen, now, one of the babies was kicking up a storm, because it must have been a little shaken by Artemis sudden faint. Moving over, I set her down on the couch softly. Taking the chance, I reached down and felt the kicking of one of the babies. It was surreal feeling, knowing that in a few months I would be a father, though it sucked a little bit that I wasn't the bio dad but at least there isn't another bio dad.

A groan came from Artemis as she must already be coming to. As she sat up, I pulled my hand up to her cheek and gave her a good pat on the cheek to help her come to "You ok?" By the way she simple twisted onto her side so to fall asleep, but then she swung around yelling "I am having TWINS!" she had to be perfectly all right.

This made both my mom and I laugh that is till we noticed the horrified expression. Before we could ask, Artemis began to panic and spoke so fast her words blurred together" thatmeansthatthedreamwasreal,nonono,dearstyxs,..." the rest was lost as tears began to bud in her eyes making her choke slight on her own sob.

I hadn't been able to understand her but my mother had been as she moved to Artemis side, and inquired "What dream are you talking about?" Artemis moved to a sitting position letting both my mother and I take a seat by her side. I saw that Artemis was visible shaking from this dream making me worried as can be.

It seemed this dream or more nightmares had shaken Artemis to her core, her eyes were wide, while her pupils small from the tears. She shook her head before rubbing her eyes with her shirtsleeve, in hopes to stop the tears. With a shake to her voice, she explained "I had a nightmare while we were in the car, It started with pain just pain, but then a cry and another, it had been birth, The doctor hand them to me, One had Gold hair and was a girl so I think that she had the first creation power within her, the other, a boy, looked like..." she stopped as a blush began to spread across her face making the tears stop.

I gave her a raised brow while pushing "Looked like who?" this made her blush heighten as she looked at me, this making me even more confused then before, but my mother on the other hand was looking shocked as she seemed to figure it out. Why am I almost always the last one to figure things out?

Finally my mother began to speak "Does it look like…" Artemis nodded cutting my mom right off. My mom made a bit of a face but I couldn't pick up on the meaning. Finally I snapped "What are you guys talking about, who did the baby boy look like?"

Both of them looked at each other, finally Artemis said "Its nothing, the dream wasn't all to clear, it just looked a little like you" I barely heard the last part but when it registered, I completely had a mental freak. It was a good mental freak though, the baby look like moi. It looked like me, now people on the street will defiantly know that I am the father. Wait, hold the horses, why does it look like me?

It seemed Artemis knew I would ask "I have no clue, why the baby looked like you, maybe my own dreaming was happening there, I don't even know how the little boy survived the blade, still I should continue" yeah she should, cause the baby looking like me can't be the reason she close to burst into tears or the fact that it was still alive. Really it couldn't, thinking of a joke to lighten the mood "yeah, cause the nightmare part couldn't be that it looked like, because I'm sexy and I know it".

I will never say that again

When the words left my mouth, both my mother and Artemis reached over and hit me in some form. My Mother just a light hit on the chest, Artemis a hard punch to my lower ribs causing air to rush from my lungs. I wheezed while trying to get back some air "It was a joke, Gods, really"

When I finally could breath properly, Artemis continued "I was in this white room with them, like a hospital, but then The doctor snatched my babies away, everything began to change and I was once again in Kilalon's prison and he had my babies, the doctor had become Kilalon, when I tried to go after them, I was too weak" The tears came back but this time Artemis let them fall, as she tried to continue "The walls became transparent and I could see into the other cells, all my hunters were dead, same with The Gods, they were all dead, and a..." she no longer could continue again as the tears became too much making her choke once again but this time on her words.

Feeling the need, I reached over, and pulled Artemis into a hug. She willing let me and began to silently cry into my shoulder. Whatever happens next is just too much so I won't push to know.

My mother got up from the couch and whispered "I'll give you two some space" with that she walked away from us.

-HAHA- Artemis POV

I felt weak, the nightmare had really done a number on me, couple it with the hormones that I have been battling. It all added up to me just wanting Percy to hold me tight so I know that we both loved each other, and that part of the nightmare will never come true.

Knowing we had peace, I stated as one of the worst parts of the nightmare surfaced "You know I love you, right, you know" In just the right response he held me closer then ever making me feel secure in his arms, then gave me a light kiss on my forehead.

All this closeness made me reflect back, just months ago I would have never thought that I would be even held like this, none the less, feel at home in a man's arms. I have changed so much with being pregnant and allowing someone closer to me. It was strange as can be that this change has happen to me but it's nice.

Suddenly Percy spoke up "We need to get back to the Gods, I kind of didn't realize they'll think that we are both missing right now" I sprung up from his arms and looked at him, he gave a awkward smile as he knew he was in trouble, not from me, but more in trouble from Athena and Poseidon, in that order.

Mrs. Blofis came back in to ask "By what I heard, you guys have to leave, am I right" she looked a little sad, her lips just barely turned down in a frown but I could tell she was used to this happening with Percy being a demigod with a hectic life compared to other demigods.

Percy responded with a sad tone "Yeah Mom, I just realized the Gods have no clue where we are, so I bet I am in for a world of hurt if I wait any longer" with that he drew the Ice blade, got off the couch, and held it up to the ceiling. He warned "I may or may not leave around a whole chunk of ice" with that he helped me up.

I asked him as we got ready to leave "May I chose who we rush off too" I got a grip of the ice blade to make sure I would go with him and not be left behind. The reason I wasn't just flash us, was simple, I can't. The baby, I mean babies, are sucking up so much of my power or boosting it so much that it isn't safe for me to flash even if its just myself.

Percy thought for a second "I don't think it will respond to you but you can try"

Still holding the sword to the sky, I decided who to go to first "Athena" I got to see Percy's horrified expression before everything went dark. The blade's form of flashing made everything dark and it felt like someone had dropped me into an ice bath as an icy chill covered every inch of my body. Seconds later I was bathed in heat as we appeared in a completely gray tiled room with a sink and mirror being the first thing I saw, it took me a minute to register that we had appeared in Athena bathroom.

A screech filled my ears, I looked to see Athena in the bathtub, and luckily light blue soap bubbles covered her naked form, but she also covered her chest. I wish I had a camera as I could take a picture of her shock. I could defiantly see a startled owl with how her face looked. Then a slap sound reached my ears, Percy had covered his eyes rather aggressively. He yelled "Artemis, why did you have to choose Athena?" How could I know she was bathing.

A wet sponge hit me in the forehead as Athena threw it before yelling "GET OUT!" Opps on my part, well the sword doesn't warn us if someone is in the tub. I yelled the first name that came to mind "Zeus" The cold ice feeling covered me as we disappears.

When we appeared in a dark room, it was so dark that I couldn't even tell the color of the carpet below our feet or the walls just inches from us. What I could tell was we were in the corner of the room by the door, there was a bed just feet from us and I quickly realized that Zeus was doing 'it' with someone. Never can be sure if it's Hera or not. Percy realized what was happening, when both the unidentified woman and Zeus moaned.

Percy and I had to resist gagging, Percy was succeeding more then I was as a slight gag escaped me but there was no chance Zeus noticed as he was too busy. Percy finally managed to whisper "Poseidon" and we disappeared, hopeful without Zeus noticing us.

Even after the ice feeling left me, I was still in water. Luckily Poseidon wasn't doing anything, just sitting in his castle under the sea. Percy greeted "Hi Dad". When Poseidon looked up, I noticed his eyes widen. I followed his eyesight to see the ice blade was starting to freeze the water all around it, not slowly either.

I tried to get Percy attention but only air escaped my lungs forcing me to close my mouth. Against popular belief, not all Gods and Goddess can breath under water, some can but I am not apart of that party. I can't transform into some fish right now either, as the babies can't transform with me.

Poseidon got his voice "Percy get out of here, Artemis can't breath and The blade his freezing everything" this made Percy panic, My vision was getting fog as I ran out of air already, My ability to hold my breath had been shorten as I had to provide oxygen to the babies as well. Finally Percy got a hold of himself to yell "Demeter"

When we appeared again, I saw another dark room.

I was filled with horror at the idea that Demeter had been the woman in Zeus bed, but luckily after a glance around the room it revealed no bed. We were actually, in some sort of shooting rang just the targets happen to be pictures of Hades, not just the same picture, a lot of pictures with Hades at different angles.

Demeter appeared carrying a whole bunch knives and swords, she grinned evilly at the pictures of Hades. For some reason, she had yet to notice us at all. Setting all the weapons on a gray table, she picked up a rather large sword. Admiring the blade for a second, she then vaulted it at a picture. She hissed "Stupid Hades, damn you"

After that the knives and sword went flying. There was one full-length picture of Hades and Demeter seemed to favor hitting him right where the sun don't shine. Having my fill of watching Demeter impale pictures of Hades, I whispered to Percy "Say someone else, please"

He gave a nod, his expression would have been entertaining if outside the current situation, half his mouth was open in shock while the other half was closer to shut, his eyes were wide with his left eye twitching. Finding a name, he whispered "Hermes" with that we disappeared.

Ok at this point, I don't have a clue, How Hermes might even come close to scarring me even more. Well I shouldn't have even thought that. We appeared in what had to be his bedroom, it was covered in papers for shipping orders. It looked like his bed was never used with the boxes of stuff on top of it, reached all the way to the high ceiling. Well when I look past the boxes, that's when I saw a scarring sight.

Hermes in, what I think is called, a Speedo. I could tell its color even when I looked away because it basically glowed in its neon pink glory. I heard Hermes boast "What woman can resist this glory, yeah, now time to go to the beach, celebrate my last tiny bit of freedom before the war" he picked up an equally pink bag and ran out the yellow door. He needs to get better with colors and there connotations.

Percy asked me "what could possible convince him to do that, his Speedo doesn't even fit properly, I didn't think a Speedo can be warn when too small without the man noticing" I had no idea on any of this matter, as right now I am too scarred to think at all.

Suddenly we both heard Hermes yell "ohh forgot something"

In a panic I said "Apollo" making the sword take us away. When we reappeared, candlelight was the only thing that illuminated us. Looking around I quickly identified that it was Apollo living room but why was it in candlelight. Well that question won't be in the air for long as I saw Apollo and Hica making out on the couch.

Hica staff was on the ground so she was doing this completely blind but it seem Apollo minded at all because he kept moaning her name while she stayed silent. Both Percy and I back up so that the Apollo couldn't see us, but unfortunately Hica could hear us. The making out stopped, as Hica leaned back, her ears visible twitching as she sat up above the couch. Even though her now white eyes can't see us, having them seemingly staring at me, freaked me out. The only good thing that I can see at the moment, was the fact that it was a good thing Hica was on top as, we can stop making noise, but not turn invisible.

I heard my brother whine "What's wrong, am I that bad at tongue" At this point I had to stop breath so I wouldn't even make the tiniest gag noises. From the way Percy face was turning red, he had stopped breathing all together a little bit ago. I saw Hica shift as Apollo moved under her, if he sat up, he would spot us, no matter what. It would very awkward to explain why I dropped in on my brother's date.

But before he could Percy mumbled "Hera" before I could say no or dread the chance of ending up back in Zeus bedroom, we disappeared. When we reappeared, I saw The Throne room with Hera dozing off in her throne. Nothing was scary or wrong at all, it was just peaceful. I said a little loud "Thank heavens". Hera fell out of her chair in shock, she flailed around before getting to her feet, and then got in a fighting position just to see Percy and I.

Lowering her arms, a twitch beginning in her right eye, she greeted "Hello, Artemis, Hello, Perseus, glad you both aren't missing anymore, now what's with the loudness?" I noticed she reached back to grab an ice pack before turning to human sized to walk up to us.

Percy asked when he saw the ice pack "What happen with you?" This made Hera sigh like she was about to admit something she didn't want to but still she did "Well I found one of those Shadow things after Perseus disappeared, well lets say that it had a really good swing" ohh she got nailed in the head by it.

That reminds me "Mortal steel can kill this things, a couple mortals managed to kill a whole fleet of these things with there guns" this seemed to brighten Hera mood considerable. I hope she doesn't ask about our recent adventure as I don't want to tell her Zeus is cheating again.

I saw the gears turning in Hera's head as she thought "If we can manipulate the mortals into getting involved, they can take care of the Shadows, my only worry is Annabeth now, from what I saw it seemed she had some of those creatures abilities" now how to explain that Annabeth is on our side now.

Finding a way, I began "We don't have to worry about her anymore" this got me a raised from Hera so I continued "Kilalon made a mistake and now Annabeth on our side"

It was a minute of stress filled silence as Hera thought this over "we are still killing her, she cannot be trusted"

**Guys where are you?**

**Annabeth "We are going to a party"**

**For what**

**Artemis "Don't you remember"**

**No**

**Percy "come on, how can you forget, what today's date"**

**July 10****th**

**Percy "what's in two days"**

**July 12****th**

**Artemis "Aka…"**

**Oh Dear Gods, no, don't you dare**

**Apollo *sneaks up and puts the most ridiculous hat on my head* "Its ya Birthday"**

**-_- I can party but no hats, Especially since this one is bigger then my head**

**Hica "Ok, we ain't telling you reviewers what the hate looks like because The person, who comes up with the best hat design will be features in The Birthday chapter on July 12****th****, It either can be just you as a person**

**Apollo "Or it can be a character of yours"**

**If the characters awesome, they might stick around for a while**

**Percy "I think that's good motivation review"**

**So guys review, but be fast about, cause I have to get the chapter posted by July 12****th****, The winner will get a PM, and we shall discuss**

**Annabeth "If you don't want to describe a hat, still review with thumbs up"**

**Hey guys, I just noticed, why is Zeus tied up in the corner**

**Zeus "hmmm hbewbwj jabdej, Heedk"**

**Hera "because"**

**Just because**

**Hera "he cheated, so he deserves it"**

**Remember to review guys, now if you'll excuse me, I have to find tomatoes**


	33. Chapter 33 Ultrasound and Goverment

**I am so sorry I could update sooner, I should never try to plan something around my birthday.**

**I wasn't even near my computer to update, it got so lonely.**

**Today has been the only chance I have had to type on my computer**

**so i updated**

Artemis POV

Mornings have come way to fast for me for the last 2 months, the reason being as the night frightened me with nightmares. Kilalon has seemed to disappear again, maybe planning something big. The prison where I was held can't be found even with Lilith help and knowledge of the area. This filled me with worries about what Kilalon was going to do next. I groaned as I finally opened my eyes and wake up to the world. It so tempting to fall back asleep in the warm covers but a presence demanded my attention.

"Artemis wake up, Apollo gotten a 3-D ultrasound up and running, and after that we have to find a way to convince the U.S army to send a platoon to the mount Hood area as Kent plan fell through" That's Percy for ya, recently he has become so uptight, I fear he is spending way to much time with Athena.

Giving another groan, I followed with "5 more Hours" In my hazed state I tried to roll onto my stomach but felt my extremely swollen belly stop me. Remembering yesterday where I stood in front of the mirror looking at my abdomen, which was just a little smaller then a beach ball. I huffed at the memory knowing I wasn't going to be able to lie on my stomach for another month.

A cold chill spiked up from my bare feet, causing everything to tense in its wake, when my brain register it, a involuntary yelp escaped me. Rolling over so I could see Percy, I saw him holding Ripice. Ripice is Riptide and the Ice blade combined as the Ice blade was formed over Riptide so that Percy didn't carry around the ice blade in full form but know as a iced over pen.

Connecting the evidence, I growled, ready to rip off his head "You froze my feet." This just made him show a goofy smile, not at all afraid of me. To make him fear me, I tried to get out of bed. The important word being 'tried'. Pulling off my covers, I tried to roll back then vault forward but I could curl up at all to complete the vault, so I simple fell backwards. I huffed and puffed at the effort, growling out "Dammit"

What must be a split second of pity, Percy reached down, grabbing my arms, and he hoisted me up onto my feet, that still felt cold. As I straightened, I had to hunch slightly as my body adjusted, one hand went to the small of my back, while the other went below my overly swollen abdomen in attempted to hold it. I heard Percy whistle "Gee the twins are taking a number on you"

I grunted "Of course, and even with Apollo saying I need more bed rest, I can't get it with the nightmares, now with that all done" I nailed him right in the ribs making a slight choking noise escape him but that did not remove that smile of his.

What he said earlier, hit me, the 3-D ultrasound? I remember Apollo and Hephaestus teamed up to make a live 3-D ultrasound so everyone could see the babies moving around live. That thought fueled me to start running for the door well more waddling as it was so hard to keep my gate close together especially when I am carrying twins.

As I exited my room, I saw the two Guards. That nightmare had ripple effects when I told everyone. Hera was the first to stick guards on me, knowing that if the twins ended up in Kilalon grip, it was game over. Apollo and Hica started patrolling Olympus, Hica checking spell towers that she created, the spell towers will begin a siren noise if anything resembling a Shade gets to close. Alex began really pushing to get Mount Hood open but the mountain seems to be against us as no matter what, its too unstable for a expedition as tunnels keep collapsing left and right. Annabeth, she's been tracking Kilalon down like a blood hound, but also making sure to keep her distance from Olympus as no one trusts her. Athena been taking the whole Annabeth-situation hard, not knowing if she should be happy, anger, or sad. Everyone else is prepping for war, the roman demigods arming anyone who is battle ready.

Getting back to reality, I began to move to leave with Percy by my side, the two guards following. The thing about the Guard was they were strong and that's all I know, they were covered head to toe in silver armor and had a secret handshake to make sure that the person behind the metal was right. The reason being so Kilalon couldn't simple kill the guards while off duty because he didn't know whom the guards were.

At the door to my temple stood two more guards. As I passed the guards preformed the secret handshake to make sure that they were true guards. The secret handshake looks like a normal handshake but something small happens to confirm that they are true, that small thing this week is to press the index finger against the other person's wrist. That's just the something for the week; last week was squeezing 3 times.

Lucky for me, everything pans out this time. 2 weeks ago, it didn't, a shade got a mortal bullet in the eye. Everyone on Olympus now carried a mortal pistol at least, as Athena deduced from our findings that Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze couldn't tell if the shade was mortal or not, so it choose that a shade was mortal, letting themselves simple pass through a shade. This made it so mortal material was the only thing that could kill a shade, also making it a viable option to bring in the humans in a way so they don't know that they will be fighting for gods.

I saw Lilith, as she had enough Goddess in her to be on Olympus, she seemed to be trying to reason something with Zeus but he looked everything but amused and a bit pissed that she dare try to speak to him. Seeing the need, I walked up with Percy by my side.

Getting close enough, I asked, "Ok, what's wrong?" Lilith looked straight at me, by the expression on her, she was clearly pissed off. After knowing her for 2 months, I think I have her figure out, When she smiling, she faking it, when she frowning, she's happy, well not frowning but when she relaxed, her lips have this slight down turn making it look like a frown. Also her emotions are under complete control making her a very passive person but when she does get mad, she's mad.

Lilith gray eyes sparked as she yelled "Well, someone needs to lit a little fire under this storm butt, because their skull happens is to be too thick to see logic" I saw sparks coming off Zeus, he was mad at such a insult but if he dare touch Lilith, Athena would be after him in a second. As Lilith is one of the few living children of hers of any kind at all, Athena is protective as a mother bear.

I already knew what this argument was about; bring the humans into the war so they can deal with the shades while we will deal with the demigods and monsters that will surely join. Giving a sigh, "Zeus, this isn't a option to refuse"

I knew Zeus wouldn't listen to me, he must be thinking I am now a complete moron because of Pregnancy. Luck for me, there was a flash and Hera appeared, her arms were crossed and she looked ready to kick him till he is all bruised up "Zeus, are you causing trouble, AGAIN" after I told her about him cheating again, which was after the horrifying flashing experience, it seemed she decided that her marriage couldn't be fixed and stopped trying to fix it, her reasoning being that she was the Goddess of Marriage, not perfect marriage.

Now she nags about him causing trouble.

The goal popped back into my head, making me walk again towards my brother's temple. As I walked away, I heard Hera say in my head "Get the humans on our side at any cost, I don't want to lose this war"

Lilith followed me to my brother's temple, but walked backwards, so to watch Hera lecture Zeus about the plan. Lilith asked as she swung around when the two were out of sight "Now where are we going?"

Percy responded as he watched every shadow we passed "To Apollo's temple, the Live 3-D ultrasound is working" This got an ohh from Lilith. It was a pretty fun idea, to see the babies moving as if they were there in our arms.

In my musing about the idea, we made it to Apollo temple. The doors opened without command, revealing Hica and Apollo, both of them sporting the exact same player's grin. The two have become basically linked at the hip, doing everything together. I heard, on one of their most recent dates, a girl passed, and Hica noticed Apollo stared so she gave him, her opinion. Which if I heard right from her, even as I took a spit take, her opinion was "Ehh give her a 8, Boobies could be a little more perky." Those two must be made for each other; Aphrodite gave them a couples name after she heard that, which is Apica.

Lilith greeted them "Hello, Apica, I hear the 3-D ultrasound is working" The doors opened wider to reveal the machine, that was just simple in the living room. It still looked a little rough around the edges, as it was mostly metal except the blanket thing at the end of a tube attached to a monitor. A medical bed was set up next to the machine, with the words in spray paint 'Artemis hear'.

Hica commented as she noticed my stare at the words "Hehe sorry, still learning the difference in English with the words 'Here' and 'Hear'" at least she trying to learn English, so if Kilalon ever cancel out the spell, we all can still communicate with her.

Following the spray paint orders, I sat down on the bed with the help of Percy. Apollo handed him a bottle filled with blue gel with the instructions "Cover every inch of her abdomen with that, you have to get a clear image, and cover evenly as well" Knowing the drill, I pulled my shirt up and bunched it right below my chest. Percy squirted on the gel making a chill cover me, like I wasn't cold enough from him. The ice blade now Ripice, makes his body temperature on skin level always 60 or below, at least its summer right now, but still it's cold.

Lilith commented as she took a seat on a near by couch "To distract you from the cold, what to do about no one believing Kent at Central, cause if you have no suggestion, I got one" I waved my hand for her to shoot as I think if I talked, my voice will stutter from the cold "Well I say pop in on the meeting that's happening in just 30 minutes, make the leaders believe that This whole existence exists"

Percy saw the look in my eyes, and answered "Zeus would end us if we do that" that's when my answering stopped as he gave his own unique spin on things, that was guaranteed to be stupid but smart in a way "Well Since Artemis is carrying the first Creation reincarnation, he can't hurt her, and the babies won't let him hurt me, and Athena wouldn't let him hurt you, I think we are pretty safe" Damn Percy, why did Athena let him have some intelligence.

Lilith smiled over to me, and I took the chance to snarl while saying "This back fires, its on your heads, not mine" my threat did nothing to the two as they snickered.

Lilith smirked "That means your in, great lets make the leaders of United States scream like little girls, and if they are some girls, make them scream so high pitched, it breaks windows" I saw Hica resist laughing which really was just her struggling to keep her mouth closed as she laughed, Apollo simple acted like he heard none of what just occurred, most likely because he has no more holes to punch in his in-trouble-card.

I felt Percy cold touch leave the swell of my abdomen, taking a rag; he began to smear the blue glop away onto the rag from his hands. Apollo took the blanket looking thing, and moved it so it covered my abdomen. It was white plastic but still transparent; ever inch or so was this little round piece of metal that had a wire coming from.

Apollo turned a key, a slight tingling cover my belly, Apollo was at a small screen to the side of the machine, doing something but I couldn't till what exactly. Finally he clicked a button, causing an image to pop up on the screen facing towards me. The babies were highlighted, one being pink, the other being light blue, as that's what their genders were. They didn't move for a second then the pink baby kicked the blue baby in the foot, which I felt, and then the blue baby just moved all his limbs around. Both babies look a little odd, their head being a bit big for their bodies while their limbs looked a little dainty. Even with this, it was a surreal moment to see them as babies, not just kicks and movements, but as living beings.

That's when everything hit home, I was going to be a mother soon, and two babies were going to depend on me for everything. Tears gathered in my eyes, knowing how bad I have wanted this, and now its was one more month or sooner as Twins are born earlier most of the time.

Looking over, I saw Percy grinning like a mad man; tears struggled to not spill from his eyes. He was going to be a father, as the baby with the First creation power chose him, only one baby could have the power as it had to go in one big chunk nut he would still be a father for both of them.

Noticing me, Percy grinned wider then ever, he whispered "We are going to be parents soon, to the little sea monkeys, its going to be amazing" I smiled at the thought and at what he called them, sea monkeys, I know the big head thing and other body portions but they will never be sea monkeys.

Lilith being Lilith reminded "soon you'll have to shove those big heads through a small hole" damn her for reminding me of that, after all my experience with birth, it still frightens me. Looking back to the screen for comfort, I saw something to really brighten my mood. The pink baby was batting at the blue baby, while the blue baby played with the pink babies toes. Apollo informed "At 14 weeks, twins can began to play with each other so this perfectly normal"

This made Percy huff "I was hopin' that it wasn't, so I could say the Twins already play together, and every one else can be amazed" I rolled my eyes but was filled with happiness, Percy was already looking for a way to take pride in our babies.

A couple minutes passed of us admiring the little ones as they squirmed around. Apollo printed out a picture, before beginning the process to shut of the machine, while telling us "We can't have it on too long or it will easily overheat" so with that the image disappeared of the twins as Apollo pulled off the weird blanket.

Percy reached over for a rag, and once in hand, he already started to clean up the gel on my stomach, while I asked "Hey Hica you want to come with us to freak out mortals" by the expression on her face, it wasn't even a question to be asked. The answer was known.

But she had to ask "Shouldn't you stay out of this, being pregnant and all" Right, well I am the only Goddess that would be either sneaky or dumb enough to do this, and I can easily manipulate with the mist, so we have proof. So I said "Unfortunately I have too, but I think its pretty safe"

-HAHA- 3rd person

"Welcome to the Pentagon everyone, I have gathered you all here today to discuss Subject X and Z, captured in the deserts surrounding San Diego after the emp like blast that occurred a week before" A man in green cameo outfit addressed to the other men and women, who were mostly in Dress uniform or suits. The room they were in was a meeting room with several oak desks shaped and position so it was similar to a college classroom.

The Military cameo man, walked up to a projector, with a click of a button a picture popped up on a screen behind him. The picture showed two people. One was a woman with black hair tied back to show elf like ears, her features were angelic making her look like a dark angel, her gray-blue eyes back that up as they seemed to hold a story even if it was just a picture of them. The other person was a man that looked like he must be a brother as he had all the same features except his hair was in a buzz cut and his features were rough making him look ready to beat up anyone.

A woman with the label of Secretary of State, asked "So they showed inhuman abilities as this report I got said" The military man gave a nod to the woman as she wrote in down in a note pad.

The military man told them all "Now The female goes by the name Jane Archer, she's around 6 feet 5 inches, and has a bit of a spit fire personality, I found that out the hard way" He pulled up his sleeve to show a long claw mark across his elbow.

The door to the room was opened, and in came Kent. He felt nervous as most of the United States leaders glared at him for interrupting. Still he managed to stay strong, even as the military man cursed, "Kent, what the fuck has gotten into you, interrupting a important meeting, most likely with your accusations of Shadow creatures"

Kent pointed at the screen "And that woman used a soldiers shadow to choke him, how is living shadows any different" Before the military man could kick Kent out, and literally kick Kent out, there was a sound before the temperature in the room dropped drastically.

All of the leaders sat back in their chairs in shock as Percy, Artemis, Hica, and Lilith appeared out of thin air. The President, sitting at the front of the room, sat forward to get a closure look "I uhh, I have thought I have seen ehh everything, but looks like I have not". The other leaders nodded as they looked at the group.

Kent in a snotty kind of tone "So, do you still think I am crazy, Secretary of Defense, if people just popped in" The military man sneered at Kent, feeling very disrespected by Kent but there was nothing that he could do as Kent was right for once, but only once.

Percy introduced himself "Hello, My names Percy Jackson, Have you all heard of Kent's claims" They all gave a nod after a little hesitation, not knowing what Percy had planned. Percy continued when he saw a nod from everyone "Well guess what, he isn't lying or crazy, They are called Shades and they are attacking people, They attacked Kent, and are lead by a man named Kilalon"

Kilalon's name made the Secretary of State perk up, she gave her two cents "Subject Z was talking about that person, screeching about how he needed to be let go so to kill the man, Subject X mentioned the name"

The Secretary of defense hissed "Mrs. Laura, that is classified infor..." he was cut of by the President giving a glaring and motioning for him to zip it. The President stood "Well, so you are all here, why?"

Lilith was the one to answer "To get you to send some help to the Northwest, you all have heard about the strange attacks, The store that was found destroyed for no apparent reason, the people found mauled by some animal that can't be identified, and it is just beginning, a war is coming as Kilalon wants to end us all"

The President asked them "How do you know this all, its pretty clear you all are not exactly human?"

Before they could answer them, the Secretary of Defense yelled "We cannot trust these people, they just appeared out of thin air, what next's are we going to release Subject X and Z, get there supposed info on a fake enemy".

The Secretary of State, Mrs. Laura looks like she was annoyed with The Secretary of Defense completely. She decided to beat him down with words "Let me make this clear to you Jake, Now 3 mountains in that area exploded at once, to our geologists that is impossible, yet it happen, Next thing is a storm that looked like the one that marched its way across the united states reappeared in the same place with the same look, it was stopped by another storm that appeared out of no where, after that we know there are reports of dark creatures by hunters in the same area, then the attacks began, People found dead by claw and teeth marks that can't be identified, so let me ask you, is there truly nothing happening on the West coast" That shut up Jake, pretty well, as he began to act like a fish out of water.

Artemis couldn't resist but "Mrs. Laura is it, well I give you a 10 for a exceptional Mental Beat down" This made Mrs. Laura smile and have to resist laughing, especially when Jake glared at everyone.

The president told Jake "Please go get Subject X and Z, yes I know they are locked up in the pentagon because we have a prison section, I want to know everything that's happening" Jake muttered Curse as he passed Percy, and when he passed Kent, he purposefully stepped on Kent's toes. The president rolled his eyes before continuing "and Percy please stepped forward with your group, I just want to mention that I can see through the mist, so you can tell me everything"

The group stepped forward and the process of explaining all that had happened from Mount Hood to the present began. It took 25 minutes of explaining and many question from everyone still in the room, to get it all-straight. By that time, Jake The Secretary of Defense came back in with many armed guards that surrounded Subject X and Z. The Subjects were covered in chains that restricted movement and Metal guards covered their mouths.

The female glared at Jake with so much hatred that everyone one was nervous and feared for his or her lives. The president asked "Remove the mouth guards, actually remove everything" When it looked like Jake would rebuttal, The president stressed "Everything"

Jake pulled out a remote control, and pressed one button, there was a hiss and in seconds all the chains and restriction fell off both of the subjects, The Female, Jane Archer, as identified in the slide was the first to react. She reached up to rub her neck that had an impression on it from the chains.

The president proposed to Jane, "You won't have to have those chains on you, ever again, if you just tell us what you know about Kilalon" this got a smirk from her.

She began to walk the room while saying in most taunting of tones "Gee only if you asked me earlier about that, I could have prevented what would happen in the next 5 minutes, I got summoned here to help someone, I now know who as The person carrying the reincarnation can be the only one who did the spell, but never the less when I got here that someone was gone and I got attack by flying war machine just because I accidently made a bus flip, well opps, then I was chained up with my brother her so much, that I couldn't speak."

The president commanded "may you please get to the point" something about her tone and the way she was phrasing things made red flags go off in his head, he was already feeling like he was missing something before even coming to the pentagon today, now he knew he was.

She stopped in front of his desk, smacked both her hands down, and smiled, a way to sweet sort of smile "The pentagon is surrounded by Shades and they are just about to attack, most likely in hopes that if they kill off a big portion of the United States leaders that the whole Government would go on shut down"

**Please review, that's what fuels me**

**Apollo "Nice hat, from colonial times"**

**Shut up**

**Artemis "review everyone, more reviews, better battle scenes"**

**Oh yes the battle in next chapter, more reviews, better battle**


	34. Chapter 34 Terror in the Pentagon

**Thanks both me, and my new editor, water6631, for this chapter**

**Ok I am putting a lot of effort into this chapter, as I wanted it to knock your socks off, I wanted everyone to go 'ohh I wasn't expecting that' or *in Gabriel Iglesias voice* "Daaammmmnnnn!"**

**I wanted to because I feel like I am not putting in enough heart into the chapters, so I am going to rip it out and put it into this chapter.**

**Apollo "Only if you could see Queen Crimson at her desk, she is looking up ways of writing, advice blogs, watching videos"**

**Artemis "Covering her desk in gum wrappers"**

**Yeah I can explain that one, I found out that I clench my teeth while writing and it hurts, so I have gotten gum so I don't do too much damage**

**Without further ado, time..**

***Interruptions to me abound***

**…..to get the story -_-**

**3****rd**** Person**

A gun was raised to Jane's head; it sleek gray barrel was close enough to reflect in her eyes, as it shook slight from the realization of the situation settled into the human's mind. The human being none other than Jake, the poor Secretary of defense, in front of him had to be the devil itself taking on the form of a human. The tension in the room was similar to static as it rose and fell making everyone unnerved at such uncontrollable emotion festering in them.

When the light from the windows flickered, that's when real tension began as the light filtering in the roof skyline windows then slowly faded as if someone was turning off the sun, painfully slow. By the light dancing on the walls, the sun tried to recover from the onslaught of darkness, but it soon left the walls as night took over the day. The lights inside the room started acting like the sun, flickering non-stop, but it wasn't a constant flicker even, it had no rhythm, it could flicker twice with its white glow, maybe even 3 times. Still it finally reached the point that everyone's fight or flight response turned on.

The Secretary of Defense's gun shook even more, the cool metal tapped Jane's head slight as it was pressed forward to keep steady. The dark unnerved the man; it unnerved him so much that sweat gathered at his forehead making him appear ragged. A sharp bellow escaped him, "Stop this right now Jane, I know you are doing this, I will send a bullet out if you don't, I mean it, you Devil,"

As the metal pressed even further, Jane gave no indication of fear, even in her gray blue eyes. As the click of the trigger being pressed reached her ears, Jane finally spoke in a sneering tone " It's June, not Jane, you deranged mortal. Now if I could do this, why would I wait?" That's when another click came from the gun as Jake pulled back even farther, enticing a slight spark of fear in June, caused by the thought of a bullet through her skull.

A rescue occurred as Percy grabbed the gun and forced it down while commanding, "Stop this, she isn't doing this. Now you want to stay her accusing tell the lights go out." That's when they did, leaving everyone in the dark. Even in such darkness it took less than a minute for their eyes to adjust. A slow count left that everyone was still in the room, the mortals stunned so much, that they must stay put.

Hica stepped towards the door but stopped as she tried to breath when the question appeared in her mind, there was a shake as she asked "Why is it silent outside, shouldn't everyone be screaming about the lights?" Stepping closer to the door, Hica moved softly on her feet to peer out of the window that was within the door. It was so dark outside the hall, that her reflection looked back at her, making it hard to see. As her brain moved past her own mission she saw nothing was outside, not a single soul. "No one is outside."

"That's impossible, this is the Pentagon for God's sake, it always buzzing," came from the President; the tap of his feet followed his little outburst as he moved over to look out as well. The President, with a very dark complexion, made it harder for him to see beyond the glass, but when he did, the frightening truth that Hica spoke upheld. It looked more like a ghost hallway; there wasn't even any sign of struggle if the Shades had forcefully vacated the building.

Stumbling back in shock the President spun around to get word to other leaders but as he looked into the dark college desks, all the others were gone, vanished, not there anymore. As the shock of his friends missing hit him, the President stuttered, "Where are….?" Those left all turned to see the now empty spots that used to hold leaders of the United States Government.

Those left included the President, Hica, Jake, June, June's brother, Percy, Artemis, and Lilith. Even the Secretary of State, Mrs. Laura, Jake's voice of reason, was gone like all the other's.

This prompted June's brother to walk up the steps in-between the desks, looking for any sign of the missing leaders, as he looked at the unturned, neat desks, it became just like the hall outside, empty. A feeling of uneasiness covered the ever-silent man, making him rush down the steps to get back with the group. Fear gripped his heart as nothing added up in his head, no matter how many ideas or thoughts his brain came up with to explain the disappearance of the leaders.

Artemis tried to voice a theory but all that could come out was "Maybe they, uh, is there another exit? Nooo, ok well I just, no this is, just no," Nothing cognitive could be down as the sheer terror of what had happened filtered in. Artemis tried to remember the faces of the leaders that disappeared but all she could see in her mind was dark outlines of people behind a line of people with faces, figures, and difference. All those who are now gone, she can't remember their face except for the Secretary of States face, as that woman had looked like a California girl grown old.

A plan finally began to process in Artemis head, as she directed everyone "Hica, please check around the Secretary of State's desk, Mr. President, I know this is all a shock and a lot to process in such a short period of time, but could you list off those who went missing?"

The President was about to nod but June interrupted the two as she stated simultaneously walking to their side "Wait only one person went missing, the chubby blond one that was by the going crazy guy" this made a shiver run down everyone's spins, Hica stopped moving completely, tell just her head moved to look over at June, this reminded the deranged Jake of a creepy doll. When he went to lift his gun once again, stinging grips spiked up his arm from no other than Percy.

Artemis slowly requested as her breathing became erratic from the sense of horror "You had only seen that one person went missing from this room? No one else went missing to you? Another thing are the Shades still outside to you?" It was weird as Artemis thought that if the shades were causing this then they knew the enemy, it reduced the fear ever so slightly.

That fear reduction didn't last enough time as things began to unravel as June spoke "No one else to me, now with the Shades. They are still outside, none of them have moved as there isn't any shades in the building. Wait, they all just disappeared," A cool breeze of terror wrapped around everyone, with it goose bumps popped up onto their skins.

Jake snapped, ripping away from Percy grip, he hollered "Then it has to be one of you, you all just suddenly appear and this shit hits the fan." Once again, the cool metal gun was raised, everyone could look down it's barrel once as it passed, they could see the dark abyss that harbored death.

Lilith, being mostly human and understanding Jake's point of view on the whole situation. She stepped forwards towards the man but stopped as the gun whipped to the side so to point directly at her. Raising her hands in surrender, a plea of reason was voiced "Secretary of Defense, please lower your weapon, killing us won't solve a inch of your problems." The rapid clicks from the gun signaled the pulling of the trigger.

Before death could reaped, the President commanded "Jake, pull that trigger and it won't be only this innocent life that is lost. Your life will be ruined as well, I can guarantee it." This made the clicking slow before stopping as Jake struggled to not just kill Lilith and find out if she is the monster causing all this.

Before anyone could stop the man, he went running for the door, pushing Hica away as she was still positioned right next to it. A sharp resounding bang echoed in the room from the door partnered with Hica's body smacking in the steel walls. This left Hica to peer farther down the hall that Jake's running figure was disappearing into. It seemed like just endless darkness but that's when she saw the little girl. The little girl slowly turned to look at her; it would have been fine but the girl had no eyes just skin over where the eyes should be.

Focusing completely on the little girl, Hica watched horrified as the girl walked towards the room, it seemed that the girls legs didn't work properly and that there were joints that shouldn't have joints. This made the girls legs crinkle with every step, the crinkle created the worst sound to Hica's ears, bone grinding against bone. The noise was worse than metal against metal, as in the noise there was the tell tale sign of bones breaking.

Feeling the fear bubble in her chest, Hica reached for the door, thus then slamming it shut. She could feel the stares everyone was giving her, but she couldn't look away from the door. Using the window, Hica could see the girl getting closer, as the girl took every step, a grin was growing. A rough hand gripped Hica's shoulder making a wave of panic rush through her body. The flight or fight response clicked on, forcing Hica to chose flight.

She whipped around, and then sprinted when her mind registered a opening. Yet her fear of the person ended as June yelled "Calm yourself, now what were you looking at?" Hica slowly came to a stop, spinning on her heels, she faced June. Raising a shaking finger, Hica stuttered, "O-out th-there, sc-scary girl."

June looked out the window to see nothing but gray hallway, looking to the left, still gray hallways, looking to the right still gray hallways. Glancing back to the group "Nothing out there, I think someone is messing with all your guys heads, now lets get out of this room" reaching down she opened the door. Taking a quick glance, it was still gray hallway.

Yet June heard Hica tense up and whimper loudly, turning her head June asked "What's wrong now?" Seeing that Hica was looking down, June looked down as well.

There was the girl Hica was talking about, now also foaming blood at the mouth. The girl grinned wildly, enough that the edges of her lips cracked like they were porcelain. The smile also reveal the chipped and spaced teeth, that made June skin crawl. In a second the girl lunged, forcing June to try and bounce away. Feeling the edges of terror, June screamed, "Fuck, get away!"

The President pulled out a gun from a hidden spot in his suit jacket, getting aim, he fired. The first shot hit the girl in the head spreading decaying dark pink brain matter on the wall, still the girl chased June. The second shot took off a whole chunk of skull, giving June, the guts to kick the demon away. The girl slide along the floor, the President walked up, pressing the demon to the floor, he fired shot after shot.

The gun finally stopped as it ran out of bullets in the magazine. The demon thing was finally dead, no longer twitching even. The President stated as he felt a tad sick "I have never killed anything resembling a human before, the only things I kill are bugs or rodents, not humans," with that he began to shake.

Suddenly everyone was basked in a glow from Hica staff, the staff was glowing this yellow color. The glow light up Hica's confused face as she tried to figure out what her staff was doing. Seeing everyone gaze now turn to her, Hica hissed, "I don't know what it's doing, at times it has a mind of its own."

Artemis getting her bearings after the scare from the demon to asked "Has it done this before?" The shake from Hica's head was a clear no.

Percy went back over to the door, checked for any other fear inducing monsters, before closing the door. The glow from the staff seemed to start to fill everyone with a sense of security even if the feeling had no backing behind it.

There was a click of heels on wood, and all the lights in the room turned on. The click came from a man that just suddenly appeared on the desks, he had a weapon staff that was decorated in shrunken heads. The man looked like that of a magician at a circus gone wrong. Instead of entertainment, he looked all for frightening people to their cores. Noticing he had everyone attention, he yelled "Hica, is that your name? Your little staff stopped all my fun,"

Percy drew the Ripice, pointing the tip at the strange man, he commanded, "Who are you, and what have you done?"

This didn't get a favored reaction as the man just laughed at Percy, like he was the best comedian in the world. The laugh was one that was high pitched and grinded against everyone's nerves.

The man acted like he was shocked that no one laughed along with him. He whined "Really, why do you people have to be serious? Sigh sigh. Well I have no name so just call me crazy, now with what I've done is I ripped you all from the waking world." He walked along the desks that moved and reshaped themselves to give him a smooth walk around the room.

Lilith growled "How do we get out, you Madman?" It seemed that Lilith hated being tricked. Since, she was related to Athena, and any of Athena children or in this case Great grandchildren, hated being tricked.

The man huffed like he was offended even though his smile gave him away "What, leave so soon? I can't just let you leave, Kilalon told me to keep you here." With that he snickered at them all before continuing. "Ok, I will give the same question I give all those trapped. What scares me? Now if you can't answer, you'll meet the same fate as Jake." He moved one of the shrunken heads for everyone to see that's what Jake got for running away.

Artemis motioned for everyone to huddle. Once they did, June's ever silent brother said "How could we know what scares the man, that has been scaring us for the last 20 minutes?" His voice was deep and scruffy but held clear. The question made everyone get some version of a frown.

June suddenly snapped her fingers "Maybe he is afraid of the dark, when he appeared all the lights turned back on," It was the best that they had as it seemed logical.

Artemis told everyone "Lets say that, its the best that we have, and it has evidence to back it up" with that they broke the small sports like huddle they had. All their hearts pumped in fear as the President decided to say, "We have our answer. You are afraid of the dar.,"

Hope shattered as the madman laughed again like they had told him the world's best joke.

The Madman yelled, "Really afraid of the dark, I just turned on the lights so you could see me. Ha-ha, scared of the dark, really, now you are stuck here," Hica's staff glow some more as the stuff of everyone's nightmares started to bang against the door, its hinges slowly caving in, under the immense pressure.

June's brother looked back at the madman and noticed something. The madman's shadow was doing weird things and something was coming out of it. It first started as a blob that was slowly rising up higher and higher, as the nightmares began breaking down the door. It started to make a humanoid shape before becoming someone with a cloak on. The person grabbed the madman, making him scream in fright. The last thing anyone saw was the person seemingly sucking out the madman's soul.

As they came back to the real world, Artemis was the first person to truly wake up. She woke up to a frightening scene; the last of the madman soul was sucked out making him fall dead. They were still in the college like room but now the sun shined through the window, and the sound of gunfire was everywhere.

The cloaked person look over at Artemis. She could see the gray eyes under the hood and knew that Annabeth had just sucked out the madman's soul. Getting her voice, Artemis yelled, "Did you, you just, did you just suck out his soul?"

Annabeth response was rather entertaining "Yes I did, a ability I discover. Now gods, does someone have water on them, the guy's soul tasted like pepper, just straight pepper," She stuck out her tongue as she made a disgusted expression.

The others began to wake up as well, Percy seeing Annabeth raised his sword to a fighting position but she just gave him a eye roll in response. The President saw this and asked, "Whose side is that person on?" There is no quick way to answer that question.

A bang from the door made everyone look over to see that, the door in real life was being busted down but not by his or her nightmares but by Secret Service. The Secret Service noticed that everyone was awake so they yelled, "Everyone, get this door unlocked, we have to get you out of here, the battle is coming to us."

Hica jumped to her feet to get to the door, while Percy picked up Artemis so that he could get her out of here but when he said "Take me to Thalia" the blade glowed for a second then fizzled out. Hica yelled as she struggled with the door, "Percy, get Artemis out of here!"

He tried again with the same effect, so he yelled back, "I can't, something still wrong with the blade," Percy tried hitting it, banging it against the wall. Nothing got the blade to start working again.

The door finally gave way, so the secret service rushed in to see the damage. They told the President, "We have to get you out of here, some creatures are attacking the pentagon, we have a copper waiting."

The President asked them with a stubborn tone "How many, cause you all need to get these folks out of here as well, cause I ain't leaving till they are safe as well?" That made the secret service struggle to resist groaning at this.

The lead told them, "We have two coppers that should be enough to hold them all, promise," with that they yelled, "Everyone out, unless you want to be monster chow," Everyone followed the lead into the hallway that looked like it had already been through a war zone. Around every corner was someone with a gun ready to fire. As they passed one hall, it was a war zone as shades were trying to get past army officials, who fired like no tomorrow. As the elevators came in sight, a snap echoed down the hall. When the doors opened, the elevator came crashing past with screaming passengers.

The Lead went to the stairs, poked his head out to see a whole wave coming up. Percy put Artemis down and held up the blade at ready; he could hear the shades coming up. When they appeared, he prayed to all the gods, _I hope ice blast works_ while he yelled vocally, "Move it," With that he slashed the air and a wave of ice came out to hit the Shades head on. They all froze in a mess of white ice; it was an impressive sight that made the secret service's mouths drop while the President did a 'not bad' face.

Lilith and Annabeth had to ruin it. "How do we get past that?" They looked at each other in shock at being so sync. Percy on the other hand just rolled his eyes while going, "Please, really, I ain't that dumb," Annabeth and Lilith once again, "Yet." Percy tapped the ice with the blade making it shatter into snow, leaving behind Shade bodies.

June stated, "Hey, ice boy. You stay out front and I'll carry your lady," Both Percy and Artemis blushed at this, but Artemis still let June pick her up, knowing there was no use arguing as she couldn't run. Suddenly a thought entered her head and she asked, "What's your brother's name?"

June, focused on running, as they all ran down the stairs with Percy out front, June told her "He doesn't have a name that he'll 100% respond to. My dad never gave him one because, to that man, my brother is a disgrace. Damn him, but can't change my dad. So just call my brother Sia, he might respond." With that, they continued running down flights of stairs.

Percy had to jump at the end of the stairs to look down for Shades, he kept up the ice blast as he saw wave after wave. A roar from behind everyone signaled that they were being followed. The lead Secret Service went to the back while yelling, "I got this."

A wave came down, and the Leader went completely nuts as he fired shot after shot, each taking out a shade. One of the other Secret service yelled, "Get out on this floor," June followed this by yelling, "Bro, get the door open!" June's brother gave a nod before jumping over Percy to the door. It was locked but June's brother just backed up before pile driving through it. He did give a yell of pain but the door did get knocked down. On the other side was a complete mess of a battle.

Humans and Shades alike lay dead on the sides of the halls, while those alive kept fighting for all they had. Annabeth decided it was her time to do something, and made a inhuman roar that caused all the shades to freeze for a second letting the humans have to advantage.

June's brother continued his pile drive in order to give everyone a chance through the crowd. They followed his path as Percy cleared out any shade he passed. Same with Annabeth but it wasn't clear what weapon she was using, as her cloak and all covered garb made it impossible to see as she moved too fast for the human eye to see her clearly. A shade managed to get on her back. But Percy, with precision, killed it . A Shade also tried to nail him but Annabeth dispatched it.

Annabeth yelled as she continued to fight by Percy's side, "This so does not mean that I won't try to kill you once this is all done," She grabbed a shade and twisted off its head, and hit Percy with it.

Percy responded, "Same here, I will still try to kill you as well," he froze a shade and hurled it at her, which she avoided with a smirk plastered on her face. The two worked in sync with everything around them, as the secret Service continued to fire off bullets to dispatch Shades.

The Lead yelled, 'I'm almost out, but the exit is right ahead of us, so just keep moving everyone," There the exit was, it was double glass that showed out into the courtyard that was in the middle of the Pentagon. It looked like the shades had yet to make it into the Courtyard. They would soon be home free, if they made it that is.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	35. Chapter 35 The End is coming Part 1

**Chapter 35 The End is coming Part 1**

**Yep this story is wrapping itself up, but there is always a sequel that I could do.**

**Now you guys have to do a little convince **

**Hica "I hate you"**

**What? You are interrupting **

**Hica "I just read the your notes**

**And?**

**The battle, how about I just say that and you'll get it **

**Which battle**

**The final**

**Oh sorry now go away**

**Continuing after that little foreshadow, is that if you all can review and get up to 700 reviews, making up for last chapters lack luster (I am still trying to figure out what I did wrong in that chapter as all those who review loved it, some did get scared really bad), **

**If you make it to 700, one I will put up a poll so that you all can decide what time period after this, that the sequel may take place.**

**Example being**

**When the babies are still well babies**

**When the babies, are preteens **

**When they are official teenagers**

**And I will start working on it admittedly **

**Artemis POV**

The Copter blades sliced through the air, going so fast that they were simple blurs to all those able to even glance over watching. The battle was raging, the shades were pushing closer and closer to the center of the Pentagon but for once, it wasn't an easy win for the Shades. Over the intercom, the security called out orders to units of soldiers that began flooding the Pentagon.

It was clear the battle wasn't going to be won by the Shades. This prompted me to be suspicious, why would Kilalon do something so stupid. As the glass doors in front of us blasted open, it seemed we were on the homestretch.

June screamed "Shit, Goddammit, motherfucker!" A stray bullet had hit her just as we entered the courtyard, making humans near us very nervous. The courtyard was muddy from raining earlier, causing June to slid, I clung to her arms in hopes she wouldn't fall with me in her arms.

The slide caused a new set of curse to sling out "Stupid mud, Spirits be damning damned, dumbass mud" well at least I know for future reference, not to let June near my kids with that mouth of hers. I have heard sailors curse, and June definitely is a bit worse then a sailor. Luckily she didn't have to curse about a fall, as her feet stay planted on the ground.

Another string of curse came from another mouth, as I turned my head to see Hica trying to not limp but not succeeding. A bullet clearly had lodged its way into her right ankle, forcing her to use her staff like a crutch. When I gave her a look of worry, she hissed, "I'll be fine"

Having the chance, I looked to see two copters, One was clearly the President as I recognized it from many pictures I have seen, white and blue paint, and the president's logo. The other copter seemed more military, meant to fight anything; it even had a jaguar painted on the side of its cameo haul. A ring of Soldiers surrounded the two copters, firing at any Shade that managed to make it into the Courtyard.

It was clear that all the soldiers were overwhelmed by all of this, their faces ranged from completely consuming terror to completely consuming terror, and did I say consuming terror. One as we got close, could be heard mumbling, "I am in a dream, that's it, just a dream." Yeah no, Soldier, you are far from being in a dream.

Jane suddenly set me down on my feet once she was past the wall of Soldiers, While the Lead secret service explained, "The copters can't take off, if Shades are clinging to them. So everyone going to get to a door and start the emergency shut off. All those inside the pentagon can hold their ground, trust me"

With that, everyone all ran for one of the Entrances to the courtyard, a group soldiers followed, as they couldn't keep their formation without hurting someone.

Knowing I couldn't help, as with being pregnant, I could no longer flash. Summoning MY OWN BOW was a struggle, even when I did, it took a minute to take the correct firing position because of my abdomen, and last but not least, I get tired too easily. But after I took the first step towards the Copter, a strange pain wrapped around the small of my back to just to radiate outwards. It felt as if there was a sudden spark of pressure down there, pressure that I couldn't relieve. The pain forced me to hunch slight and hold my abdomen in a desperate attempt to silence the pain.

My powers and instincts went haywire as I finally dredged into territory that I understand about Pregnancy, the end, meaning Childbirth. I was in Labor, the babies were coming, and I have no clue if I should scream in joy, or scream in terror. I knew something I could yell, "PERCY, the babies are coming!"

Percy looked over, his mouth agape, and sweat already pouring down his face as the words registered to his brain. He screeched after nailing a Shade "REALLY, CAN YOU MAKE IT WAIT!" Before he could continue, his door slammed shut, cutting off the Shades. Still he went to Hica's door while still screeching, "THIS IS NOT THE BEST TIME TO BE HAVING A BABY, ISN'T YOUR WATER SUPPOSE TO BREAK AT THE BEGINNING?"

Without thinking, I yelled back "I can't tell them too wait, oh wait yes I can but what I can't do, is keep it up forever" Using all the little power I had, as the baby sucked up most of it, I stalled my labor. When I figure out which Goddess of Childbirth did this to me, I hope she can take a punch, no actually, I hope she can't.

The lead Secret Service decided to throw in some info. "On the water break part, only 10% of woman's water breaks natural. Most people don't believe that, what happens with most, it gradually leaks out or the doctor has to break it. I know this because my wife just gave birth a week ago." From all over the courtyard came "Congratulations," making the Lead smile to himself as he finally got his door closed.

From the President copter, The President poked out to yell, "We better get out of here, A report just went out, about more Shades coming," I wonder where all the Shades were based, because we are far from the region of Tum Tum Mountain. Almost to back up the theory, a bang came from all the closed doors. Shades must be piling up on the other side.

The lead Secret Service yelled, "Pregnant Lady, sorry I don't know your name, but get in the military copter." With that, I walked as fast as I could, while trying to keep concentration on stalling my labor. The door of the copter opened as I got close, there were two pilots, but something seemed off about them. The two were wearing pilot gear and all that, yet it seemed really loose on them. They also had a feel to them that made bells go off in my head.

I stop walking, something felt really wrong with these pilots, I just can pin it. Behind me, June came up with saying, "Come on, princess, we don't have all day," She pushed me forward as behind us, one of the doors strained to stay shut. This just made June add, "Yeah, we really don't have all day," With that June and the pilots helped me into the copter.

Everyone else begin running so to not spend any more time in the courtyard. June looked towards the group, most likely to make sure her brother was in the group, before moving to get into the Helicopter. Just as she was almost in, one of the pilots hit her over the head with the handle of a shotgun, making her fall right out. The Helicopter's blades went double time, thrusting the copter into the air, with me still inside.

I looked to see, that the pilots weren't human, as one pilot pulled off its helmet making the human face disappear, just to be replaced with a Shade's. The other was a demigod, as when he pulled off his helmet, his face didn't change. The Shade grabbed me, making sure I wouldn't try and jump out of the copter, while the other piloted. Even though the Shades seemed like just shadows, they were stronger then most monsters.

I could barely move my head to look out. But when I managed, I saw Percy; tears were streaming down his face, as there was nothing any of them could do. If they fired at the copter, I will go down with it, and we're still uncertain if the babies were immortal after the effects of the blade. We were also too far up for one of them to try and jump on.

The President came out of his copter to yell into a megaphone, "Land and release her, or this is war!" Well, we got the humans support against the Shades. Seeing the President, it was clear that he was pissed beyond belief.

The Demigod yelled into a radio that lead to speakers on the copter, "Then let it be war!" With that, he hung up the radio and simple motion for the door of the Helicopter to go shut and it did. I got a glimpse of his eyes to see them pitch black, just like when Annabeth's pissed.

He seemed to have noticed that I had seen his eyes and boasted "Oh yes, Kilalon changed me after the failure with Annabeth. I turned out so much better. All of my soul is gone," I remembered the two women's' words after I had been captures the first time about Annabeth. I have a feeling; there will be no way to get this boy's humanity back.

Once again, I struggled against the bonds of the Shade, but nothing budged, more it became tighter than ever. Dammit, I got captures again, and because I am pregnant and holding off labor, there was nothing I could do to stop it. The reminder of labor made me almost lose control on stalling it. Stalling it became even harder as my nightmare came back full force, it was true, I am going to loose my babies to Kilalon.

I fought back tears; there was no way I was going to cry. The monster demigod started to fumble with something on the dash of the Helicopter. It definitely didn't belong, as it was this glass sphere with gold disks spinning idly inside. As the demigod fumbled with it, the disks spun faster and faster, till they were simple gold blurs inside glass. He told the shade, "Get ready to jump, Fred," That Shade seemed to bark in response. He named a shade, Fred, how old is this demigod?

It seemed 'the Jump' thing that the demigod was talking about happened without even turbulence. As we went from sunny Washington D.C, to somewhere raining cats and dogs. The change was so surprising that I jumped ever so slight; it was so slightly as the shade still held tight.

The Copter started to go for a landing on what looked like an army base. With all the brick buildings with green steel tops, and the whole base surrounded by wired fences. Before the Helicopter even could come to a complete landing, the door of the copter swung open, and I was forcefully pulled right out. With all the surprises, my concentration on holding back labor faltered and a contraction ripped through me. Forcing to my knees, gasping for air, on the wet cold pavement. The rain drenched me, as its intensity increased, I managed to look up to whoever pulled me out of the copter, and a smiling Kilalon met my eyes.

He sneered, "Looks like I won't have to wait long for you to give birth," he ended his statement with a loud roar of a laugh, that shattered any chance to play off calm facade, tears to begin their cascade down my cheeks. My nightmare is coming true, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. The rain began pelting harder; it seemed impossible for anyone to tell I was crying.

Kilalon finally stopped laughing to command a couple demigods, "You all, take her to the infirmary. She's about to give birth," The demigods saluted to him, smiles etched on their faces. They looked to me with now with evil grins, they walked up ready to drag me away. The demigods, each took an arm, and hoisted me up, and forced them behind my back, so that I would walk without a chance of backlash.

It seemed that Kilalon has outfitted all the demigods with modern guns, and whipped them into soldiers. They all wore either black or camouflage outfits, all with the insignia of a burning dragon that I had no clue what it was suppose to mean.

The walk was slow, as I had to trudge through mud, which wanted to suck in my feet; the demigods were no help as they only laughed at me. I kept my head down, looking at the dark mud for the entire trip, I only looked up when I hit pavement again. The building had a Greek sign that meant infirmary, if the room I was put in was all white like the nightmare, I will scream. I looked around the outside of the infirmary to see it was a white painted brick building that, by the lack of stains, was fairly new. The top of the building was flat with a few emergency helicopters. I wondered how Kilalon got all this, did he steal? No, as how does that explain the building? Is a fraction of the humans on his side? Maybe. During that thought, I must have frozen as the demigods forced me into the building.

The infirmary was everything but busy, ex- son and daughters of Apollo walked around in a calm manner. Some were just lounging at the nurse's station talking their days away. When they noticed us, admittedly one piped up, "Take her to room 108, it has godly restraints in place already," Without another word the two demigods hit me in the back to get me walking.

108 was the fourth room to the right in the all white halls, which the only spark of color was the colored lines on the floor, and the occasionally painting. When they opened the room, I wanted to scream. It was exactly like the one in my nightmare. The only add on was the gold handcuffs that would attach me to the bed. I felt cool metal press against my swollen abdomen, looking down; I saw the barrel of a gun.

The demigod holding said weapon, hissed, "Make one wrong move and your baby's life ends before it begins. Now go to the bed," I obliged, as I didn't know if my baby was immortal in there or not. Getting on the bed, I was handcuffed admittedly, the click ending any chance of escape. Once I was cuffed in, The Demigods gave another sneer before leaving, leaving me alone in the white room. A tear slide down my face as another contraction ripped through me. I barely had the mental strength to stop labor anymore. My babies were going to be in the hands of that filth, Kilalon, and in my weakened state, there was nothing I could do nothing to stop him.

Minutes passed as I silently wept for the lives of my children. When I started all this, I simply wanted a baby, and the biggest enemy I had was just good old cranky Hera. Now one of my babies, the girl most likely, has the power of Chaos's first creation, as the nightmare hints at, and the worlds most sadistic being I have ever seen, wants her for some horrid reason.

Suddenly the voice of the woman from the ruins in my dreams filled my head. It sounded distant and weak, "Artemis, you must hurry escape... get to Mount Hood before birth ... or death...I'm Getting help... Help has come, now,"

My tears ended, as the door was swung open, two more soldier demigods came in, and quickly closed the door, both were dressed in black uniform. They seemed to hiding from something, as they were both tense. I couldn't see their faces, as black full-headed helmets covered them. Not knowing who one was, was broken as I heard Annabeth's distinct voice, "You stupid moron, I knew I should have left you to die after that fall. Gods, you just had to shot the boy in the balls!"

The other responded in strict calm tone that hinted to inner anger, "Art thou stupid? That boy was about to unbound our cover, something told thee," The old English, that voice, it can't be!

Annabeth growled like a shade "You paranoid freak, he didn't know a thing. Wait; let me put this in your stupid terms. Thou has revealed our cover, hath lost thy mind to paranoia, and now ye are stuck in the middle of the base!" The two seemed too involved in their argument to notice my presence. So I took the chance to make sure that the other person was, who I think they are.

The other close to yelled, "I am not stupid, I can speak and understand modern English just fine, ye is the stupid one, with ye plan to infiltrate Kilalon's base with no other plan, I wish that damned portal didn't suck me out of the stars" she pulled off her helmet and threw it to the ground. To reveal the Person was just whom I thought it was, Zoe Nightshade.

I shifted on the bed ever so slight, cause one of the springs to screech, making the two jump, and grab their weapons. I quickly had a gun barrel and a knife pointed at me but when the two noticed whom I was, both their jaws dropped. Zoe stuttered, "Lady Artemis, what art thou doing here?"

Annabeth came to her sense. "That Helicopter that just came in. They captured you again. Geez, you suck at keep yourself safe," That's when Zoe elbowed Annabeth in the chest, while commanding, "Show some respect!" It was clear Annabeth would not; as with her change came an aura of disobedience.

Finally I said, "No time to explain, I have to get to Mount Hood as I am in labor, still Zoe how are you alive, I put you into the stars," The words of woman from ruins rung in my head, "The lines between death and life will become gray," Who else will spring back to life next?

Zoe explained as both her and Annabeth tried to figure out a way to remove the handcuffs. "For Annabeth, I attempt to put this in modern English, Well, when the darkness was covering the sky. It was creating this friction amongst the stars, the air no longer felt right. Then a girl with a staff came and created a huge amount of light, when the light hit the darkness, something else occurred than just the light banishing the darkness, some type of black hole thing formed and sucked me right away" Annabeth managed to break the bar that the handcuffs attached to, thus setting me free. Zoe continue to explain, "in essence, I was sucked out of the stars, and sent somewhere else that I cannot begin to explain"

As I was hoisted off the bed, a contraction spiked, forcing me to grab onto the nightstand as I struggle not to collapse. It felt like someone was tearing and ripping up my abdomen, the pain was so bad that I began to not be able to breath correctly; everything was coming out as short gasps.

Annabeth asked "Shouldn't you breath like hehe ho, or something, just to say I have no experience with birth. Wait Zoe, you should know something." I managed to look up to see she had a deer in headlights, her eyes were impossible wide and she kept trying to say something but no noise came out.

Well I thought the contraction had peaked when the pain began to lessen, but I was very wrong. A sudden peak in the pain that felt like someone was trying to stretch very sore muscle, which made me scream as the muscles in my lower abdomen quivered at the inability to stretch properly. The scream snapped Zoe to her senses as she yelled, "I have never helped a woman in labor before, I know nothing,"

The pain made me hiss at them, "Here something you can do. Get Me To Mount Hood!" I glared at both of them as they tried to process everything.

Annabeth finally came up with a plan. "Zoe, you stay here and try to keep Artemis calm. It's not good for a woman to stress out in labor. Ok, now I am going to go get one of the jumpers out of a helicopter and attach it to a car, as I know how to drive a car," Zoe just motioned for Annabeth to leave, which she was glad to do.

Zoe went to the door, locked it while saying, "Lets get thou back on the bed and we can count how far apart the contractions are." With that she helped me back onto the bed, where I began counting, as we didn't have a watch or anything. 10 minutes passed before I swamped by a new one, 10 minutes is good, I still have time, not a lot, but there's time.

One more contraction passed before Annabeth came bursting in through the door, breaking it down as she went, "We got to get her out of here now, Kilalon coming this way." Without another word, Annabeth rushed over to pick me up, as there was no way I could run.

Annabeth quickly explained to Zoe as she hoisted me up in her arms "I got one of the cars on the east side. I put it in the forest so no one would suspect anything, the jumper isn't working as of right now, but I will get it working." Both of them ran out into the hall just to find Kilalon coming into the infirmary. Without even a plan, Annabeth bolted into the room next to the one I was being held in. This one had a window, with a glance up I saw that Annabeth had a plan, and it was clear.

Launch through the window.

This is when I am glad that the infirmary wasn't a hospital, a hospital gave the chance of having multiple floors so a crash threw the window might ended in a lot more than just some scrapes from the glass. As we got closer, I braced for impact, but darkness shot out of Annabeth destroying the glass. She smirked, "New trick I learned. You like it?" Before I could respond, we were out of the infirmary into the rainy muddy base.

**Fun fun**

**Annabeth "Artemis, you suck at keeping yourself safe"**

**Artemis "You try when you are pregnant with twins that are basically power suckers, leaving you with nothing"**

**Annabeth "I'm good"**

**Artemis -_-**

**Ok, please don't kill each other**

**Artemis "can't promise anything"**

**Well ok then. Remember every one, we are pushing for 700 reviews, we can do it**

**Zoe "Unless you want to join the demigod solider with a arrow, where it will hurt and the Apollo kids can't remove it"**


End file.
